Beyond Boundaries
by Sword27
Summary: A potential Agri World lost for over nine millennia due to a warp storm has now reappeared. A light cruiser was dispatched to investigate the planet but it wasn't long before tragedy struck. Now a lone Imperial Guardsman must find a way to survive and ultimately return to Imperium controlled territory. Will he be able to return to the Imperium or will he find something else?
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Boundaries is a Warhammer 40000 fanfiction written during the 7th edition of the popular tabletop game. I originally intended on following the lore as close as possible but given my almost impulsive addition of non-cannon aspects and the release of 8th edition, I decided that this will be an alternate universe (AU) fic. As such, there are some things that does not exactly align with cannon.

Also take note that this fanfiction has been altered and revised through the course of its writing. Hence for those who have been reading this fanfic since day 1 will probably notice some changes ranging from minor to major changes. Keep in mind that every review posted helped in some way in improving this fanfic. Typos are also likely to occur be it in terms of spelling or grammatical errors but mostly due to the site having some problems whenever I publish a document. (I know, I read my chapters at least three times before publishing it so I'm pretty sure)

I would also want to thank the said readers. Your support and criticisms are greatly appreciated. And yes, I have a bad habit of making chapters on crack out of the blue. (That's why we have CH 27 and 28)

Lastly, as of February 14, 2018, every chapter that I have published for this fic will be taken down TEMPORARILY so that I can post the revised chapters and to avoid any confusion. Hope you understand. Normally, I will be done within the day but given our internet speeds, I highly doubt that I can do it in one go. I sincerely ask for your understanding.

From Ryan Bright (Sword27)


	2. Prologue: The Fall

**Prologue: The Fall**

 **Dauntless-class Light Cruiser Senatus**

 **Location: Outer Fringes of Segmentum Tempestus**

 **996.M41**

 _Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst._

 _\- Imperial Guard Tactical Manual_

It was the nine hundred ninety-sixth year of the forty-first millennium of the Imperial calendar. Upon the timeless void came a massive vessel that held several thousand souls. All of them have yet to be aware of what was in store for them as every crewmember, every guardsman were minding their own business. That was until a large explosion rocked the Imperial Dauntless-class Light Cruiser. In an instant, everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed towards their battle stations. Their response was fast and efficient given that they were all veterans in terms of naval combat. But with the supreme numbers of their assailant along with the light cruiser being caught off guard moments after their jump from a nearby system, their fates were sealed.

The Senatus desperately tried to maneuver itself through the cluster of enemy ships that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. But even with its nimbleness, it was impossible to dodge the barrage of iron and fire that it was being put into.

"Void shields are down sir! Decks two through eight along with twelve have been compromised!" The second lieutenant of the ship's crew screamed, his hands flew like a fury interceptor as he operated his control panel.

The experienced Captain Honeway sighed deeply. He was normally a cool headed commander, capable of making pivotal decisions at a moment's notice but he was no fool. He knew that this struggle against numerous Battleship-class vessels was futile. The whole crew knew that no help would be sent for them as they were the sole vessel tasked with investigating the lost world of Fonral. The planet was said to have a potential to become an agri-world when it was first discovered a decade before the Horus Heresy. An expeditionary force was sent to colonize the planet which consisted of three fully equipped Imperial Guard regiments and a few thousand civilians as its first citizens, or so the records said. Given that it was a backwater planet located in the outer fringes of Imperium controlled space, regular communication was rarely observed.

It was only during the final days of the Horus Heresy did the Imperium learned that a warp storm had isolated the world from the rest of the galaxy, but due to the events that had transpired, no response was sent up until now. It seemed that the warp storm that had raged since sometime during the Horus Heresy had finally calmed. It was only a matter of sheer misfortune that the Senatus, a Dauntless-class Light Cruiser, had the task to patrol the very sector where the lost world was located, a task that may have possibly ensured their demise. Due to the role that the Dauntless-class ships play within the Imperial Navy and its close proximity to the area as it scouted for habitable worlds, it was reassigned to search and investigate the lost potential agri-world.

The ship shuddered as shells slowly ripped the nimble vessel of what little armor it had. Honeway clicked his tongue in annoyance, if only their navigator and astropath weren't killed by shrapnel to the head, then perhaps they wouldn't be in this mess.

"There were no reports of any Ork Waaagh! in this sector! Why are they even here?" An officer asked while he frantically operated his panel.

"No use in asking that now. Have you established communications with high fle-" Honeway was cut off as another shell ripped through the ship causing it to shudder rather violently.

"Sir, we just lost our engines! We're sitting ducks!" The lieutenant shouted.

"We no longer have gun authority. Every single one of them is dead!" An officer added.

"Sound the alarm to abandon ship. Make sure everyone who is still alive will get out of here. That goes for all of you too."

The alarm resonated throughout the battered ship. Her once mighty crew now reduced to merely a handful of NCOs and guardsmen quickly ran towards the escape pods. Their boots moved as fast as they could on the blood drenched halls of Senatus. Screams of the gravely injured sounded throughout the once proud vessel, their pleas for help and prayers to the God Emperor added to the sound of flames and panic. There were no shortages of pods as most of the crew were either killed or lay dying amidst the carnage. Those who were lucky enough to survive the onslaught, both unscathed and those who can still move despite their injuries, took their equipment and entered the pods which gave them a small amount of relief and security.

"Done! But sir how abou-"

"A captain always goes down with his ship. If ever you people survive this, make sure to try to establish communications and report to-"

A shell shredded the bridge to pieces as the captain instructed his officers. Escape pods were launched but were all caught in the blast as the Senatus sank. One pod managed to survive the blast but with considerable amount of damage. With only two of its seven atmospheric brakes barely working and shields reduced to twenty percent. The lone pod spiraled out of control as it was gripped by the gravitational pull of the planet below along with the remains of the once glorious Senatus and her crew.


	3. Chapter 1: Fonral

**C** **hapter 1: Fonral**

 **Planet: Agri-World Fonral, Segmentum Tempestus**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **996.M41**

 _The most dangerous thing on the battlefield is a junior officer with a compass and a map._

\- _Lady General Jenit Sulla_

"Destruction of the Dauntless-class Light Cruiser Senatus has been confirmed." The escape pod's machine spirit announced.

The lone figure inside the crashed escape pod stirred back into consciousness as he nursed his head.

"Now switching to emergency protocols mandated by the Departmento Munitorum." It continued as dim red lights bathed the pod's interior.

"Ughhh...Emperor's throne what happened?" Corporal Rodemman Luludilius groaned at the sound of the machine spirit's broadcast.

He remembered the moment when he was caught in the blast of the Senatus, countless screams of both terror and pain sounded through his vox-link followed by an eerie static. The lack of human communication despite his hails told him that if not all then most of his brethren had died, engulfed by the flames of their ship. He silently recounted his struggle as he manually maneuvered his pod through the debris of the ruined vessel. With only two functional atmospheric brakes, he was forced to take control of the descent. He had vaguely seen what he had thought to be the prow of the ship before all went dark. The shock of the collision must have rendered him unconscious, an event that might have been avoided if only he had fastened his helmet tighter. But despite the sudden turn of events, he could only be thankful to the God Emperor that he had survived such an ordeal. Even though he was stranded in a practically, unknown planet and might stay as such until his final breath.

The guardsman, albeit not as zealous as his fellow soldiers, worded a prayer of thanksgiving and of guidance to the God Emperor. After several moments of silent words, Rodemman decided that it was time to return to work. But first was survival.

"Give me the exact coordinates of this pod." Rodemman said as he inspected himself for injuries.

"Unable to process the said action." The machine spirit replied in its monotone voice.

Rodemman sighed as he hated being thrown into blind situations. He had learned through his seven years of service to the Imperium that to execute a mission without proper intelligence of the strength and capacity of hostiles or even if there were any possible threats within the area could lead to death. Such was the case of the 27th Kallidian, the regiment in which he was designated to fight with, as they were often tossed into campaigns and missions with little to no intel of who or what they were supposed to fight. Being practically blind, deep within enemy lines or whenever they would attempt to push the lines forward has often led to countless unnecessary deaths.

"Then at the very least, scan the atmosphere whether or not the air is breathable." He told the spirit as he slowly lost his patience.

A few moments of silence followed. Just as Rodemman was about to find it for himself, the monotone voice of the machine spirit told him that the air was indeed breathable.

Satisfied that he had sustained only a few bruises caused by the collision, he gave his hastily retrieved equipment and supplies a quick rundown. He was able to secure at least four days' worth of food and water, seven power packs for his lasgun along with the glorified flashlight itself, his rebreather, a basic medical kit and a survival tool kit. But most important of which was the Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. And although it tells a guardsman everything about life as a soldier of the Imperium such as regimental regulations and sanitation of equipment amongst many others, its 'importance' for him mostly lay on the fact that he could be easily be shot by a commissar for lacking such standard 'equipment'. He would read it of course as dictated by the Imperium and practice what was inscribed upon it but he would be lying if he said that he wholeheartedly agree with the words within it. But alas, he was but one of many of the Imperium's soldiers whom had sworn to protect mankind and such has set aside his thoughts to fulfill his duty.

He was glad that he was able to gather what he was able to despite the all the commotion caused by the order to abandon ship. He stored his supplies into his pack but left five power packs that would be separately stored in his webbing for quick reloads when needed. He fastened his helmet along with his rebreather but he kept it low so that his nose could breathe in the unfiltered air.

"Open the hatch and once I'm out, close and secure it." He ordered the machine spirit as he shouldered his lasgun and his pack.

"Halt all activity along with the data recording once my previous order has been completed. Put this pod into lockdown. This order will remain until ended by either myself or of another agent of the Imperium."

With an affirmative beep, the hatch opened. The burnt metal doors slid open revealing a moderately built man, chestnut eyes and a hint of raven black hair underneath his helmet. With lasgun raised to eye level, he carefully ventured into the long forgotten world. Rodemman quickly scanned for any immediate threats within his perimeter. It seemed that he had crashed into an abandoned hab and by the looks of it, has been abandoned for a long time. Or so he thought. He cautiously maneuvered around the rubble caused by his entry on the said infrastructure. He heard the hatch locks engage behind him accompanied by the last moments of its electrical system as it shuts down. With no immediate threat within the vicinity, he took the liberty to examine the structure he had crashed on.

It seemed to have only one level and might have at least housed a family. His escape pod crashed in the kitchen area of the holding as hinted by old tableware scattered all over the area along with several pieces of furniture.

"Hmmm…must have been caused by my rude entrance." He muttered to himself.

There were some contraptions on top of a nearby table which he failed to determine its functions. He was somewhat surprised given the fact that the contraptions seemed to have not moved an inch despite the shock that his entry should have caused.

 _Something is not right._ He thought as his well-developed sixth sense tingled.

He circumnavigated the now lifeless pod and passed an archway that led to what he took to be the living room or receiving area as some worlds preferred to call it. Seats neatly surrounded a roundtable at the center of the room. His suspicions only grew at the sight of it. It was rather well cleaned and maintained for a dwelling at least ten millennia of age. It also felt out of place as it was vastly different than most tables that he had seen through his travels throughout the Imperium. Carved on its circular surface were various unknown symbols and figures. Its legs depicted ornate carvings of deities unknown to him and its art style was far from the normal Imperium gothic. As he further examined the room, he noticed a doorway stood tall directly in front of him while two others were on his right. He chose to breech the nearest to him which was coincidentally, one of the pair on his right.

He raised his boot, stained with the dried blood of his brethren when he ran through the halls of the ruined Senatus. He shifted his weight to his foot on the ground, leaned forward and kicked with all his might. The door completely shattered to pieces, its materials seemed to have rotten away through time.

"Perhaps I over did it." Rodemman contemplated as he pressed on.

His lasgun lead the way into a room with two bunk beds. An old and stained poster of the Emperor and his Primarchs, both loyalist and traitor slapped on one of the walls indicated the age of the hab that he had crashed on. On a bedside table, sat what was supposed to be a picture frame which was no longer identifiable due to it being exposed to the elements.

Rodemman repeated his previous action on the adjacent room. But unlike the previous room, the materials used on this door seemed to be newer as it was only dislodged from its mounts. The room also has one thick mat on the floor in place of a bed. The coverings were thrown on top of it which told him that whoever or whatever laid there have left in a rush. A table with crafting tools on top of it, stood beside the mat. As he inspected further, necklaces of unknown symbols were left on the table. Some were completed while others were still a work in progress. He also noticed the various papers with unknown language written on it, lay strewn on the side of the table as well as on the wooden floor.

His training yelled at him to burn it as his inner soldier deemed it heretical. But his logic told him that there were other things of importance than such.

 _Someone lived here._

Based on what he saw, someone or something has lived here then left with haste for reasons unknown to him. Though he thought that perhaps his sudden entrance into the unknown world had caused it to flee.

Rodemman's instincts kicked in, with lasgun still held at eyelevel, he proceeded to move to the doorway that he had assumed to must have led to the outside world. As an alternative to his barbaric approach with the previous doors and to spare it from such a ghastly fate, he decided to take the more civilized path. As he grasped the doorknob shaped as a curved tree branch, he noted that it too was made of more recent materials compared to the first door that he had obliterated. When he stepped out, rows upon rows of houses faced him and as based on its appearances, he assumed that it was abandoned and clung to that belief as the thought of some unknown being or beings watching his every move from the shadows gave the experienced guardsman a shudder. The dwellings were eerily similar to those used in Ancient Terra that he had seen in an old book of his. Every house that he saw was all made of wood and stones.

It was far from the usual slab of concrete that he was accustomed to. In place of the usual concrete and asphalt roads were primitive cobblestone roads. With all these things in mind, he realized that this must have been where the colonists of Fonral have settled as they conditioned the potential agri-world. The ancient settlement was bathed with orange light as the sun began to set, the sky quickly turned from a mix of rich orange and blue to a deep violet. As the night cycle rapidly approached, the lone guardsman decided to take shelter in the adjacent building as it looked safer than the one he had come from. But it was mostly because he would never know whether or not the inhabitants truly left the area.

The dwelling had the same layout as the previous one but the lack of newer furniture and items assured him that it has been truly abandoned. It was dusty and has been a long time since it had its residents maintain it. Despite the unstable structure, he pressed on. As night crept in, Rodemman decided to take one of the bunk beds. It was indeed a relic of the past, an antique well beyond comprehension but was a bit better than the ones he had used during his training. The stranded human quickly drifted into sleep, devoured by fatigue.

He slept, oblivious to the presence that watched him. The form silently observed him as he sleep under the blanket of darkness.


	4. Chapter 2: Somnium et Solitas

**Chapter 2: Somnium et Solitas**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Kallidia**

 **Location: Outskirts of the City of Haven**

 **989.M41**

 _It remains a sad truth that virtually no veteran comes back from fighting its wars intact. Combat alone shreds nerves and shatters bodies. But the horrors of the warp, and of foul xenos forms like the tyranid, steal sanity forever, and leave veterans fearing the shadows, and the night and, sometimes, the nature of their friends and neighbors, for the rest of their lives._

 _\- Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn_

 _-Agri-World of Kallidia, seven years prior-_

 _"Wherever you go, whatever they order you to do. Never forget to listen to what your heart and conscience tells you." A mother told her son as he prepared to do the work of the Emperor._

 _The son, unable to grasp the meaning behind her words gave a short nod as a response._

 _'What do you mean by follow my heart and conscience? I have been chosen to serve the god-Emperor, to protect the people of his realm, what greater honor is there than to have such duty?'_

 _He wanted to speak his thoughts but with his knowledge of his parent's feelings about his departure, he restrained himself. But a part of the reason that he refrained from saying it out loud was that he was not as zealous to the faith as most of his age were which was caused by the reading of many books and scriptures that had contradicted the current religion. Many of such literature were history books. Still, he prayed to the god- Emperor, most of the time. He simply wanted to help mankind in its ever so raging wars, a reason not tainted by the actual want to prove himself to the Emperor or to any deity at that._

 _As a son of both former guardsmen, he aspired to be one. Inspired by the stories of dangers, victory, valor and most importantly, of how they saved lives, he quickly jumped at the opportunity to join the unsung heroes of the Imperium. Once he had told them that he was accepted as a recruit and trainee, both of them tried to talk him out of it. Surprised and hurt, he refused and stood his ground. He couldn't understand as to why they did so at the time and thus the discussion rapidly escalated into a minor conflict. They spoke of the horrors they had faced and the dreadful deeds that they were forced to commit. The attempt to dissuade their foolish son failed and thus they stood in front of each other as the son bade his farewell under the guidance of the morning sun._

 _As they spent their final moments as a whole family, the soon to be guardsman tried his best to show an iron curtain. A farce depraved of any form of sadness or uncertainty as he reassured them his safety. His parents smiled at him, a smile full of sadness as he had seen whenever he had done something wrong as a child. Instantly, he knew that they feared for his safety as both hugged him. He had heard rumors that the average lifespan of a guardsman was around fifteen hours. But he knew that even if he have to face great odds, there was still and would always be a chance for survival. After all, his parents were able to survive their ten year contract and were able to retire into a backwater agri-world without any complications, or so they told him. He believed that the fact that they were able to raise their family was a testament to that chance, a slim and slippery chance but not entirely impossible._

 _"I knew that I shouldn't have told you those stories." His father said as he and his mother released him, their only son from their embrace._

 _"You know that stories weren't the only reason why I joined right?" He replied as he shouldered his pack._

 _He filled his voice with false mirth in hopes of lessening the burden on his old folks._

 _"Yeah, trust me, I know." His father replied._

 _His father had told him before that he was one of the kind sorts, too kind for the fields of war and that that kindness was what made it painful for them to lose him into the war machine. At the time, he just shrugged as he knew that his parents were somewhat sentimental towards almost everything._

 _He watched his mother reached behind her, she produced a scarf and held it to him. He looked at it for a moment, baffled at the sudden gift. It was as white as snow, made from the finest and most durable cloth available in Kallidia._

 _"It will be cold during the night cycles. This should help you with warming up."_

 _The son, still shocked to see such an expensive piece of clothing being handed to him by his parents started to falter. Their family wasn't that well off, there were times where they were barely able to survive yet they still bought it for him. Who knows how much fortune it could've taken them. He struggled in silence. He tried to keep his composure but failed. His fortress walls collapsed and with a surge of emotions, he hugged the two veterans as he wept like a child._

 _The two former soldiers held their son with tears streaming down their faces. The mother stroked her son's black mane as she did years ago as he grew up._

 _"You will face many horrors and trials. You will be forced to do many things that could destroy you. But if ever comes a time when you can no longer take it, when you feel that you can no longer march forward and bear the burden. Calm yourself and remember why you chose to fight, and then decide your next action." His mother reminded him._

 _"Even if everyone shuns you, even if you are labelled as a heretic and hunted down, always fight for what you think is right. Stay true to your principles and you will do just fine." His father added._

 _The voices of his parents echoed in his mind as he slowly woke up._

Rodemman woke with a sudden chill. It was already deep into the night and the temperature has dropped drastically. He fished out a small blanket roll from his pack. Normally, most of his fellow guardsmen would use it as a pillow instead of a blanket when they lack a bulky pack but as the frozen fingers of the unknown world caressed his being, he was grateful for the little warmth it provided. He wrapped the blanket serviced to him since his days as a trainee. He noted the distinct smell of gun oil and smoke. Commissar Lucas had once told his regiment during their training that once a guardsman stepped into combat, the smell of war would follow them even unto death.

It l _ooks like he was right._ He silently commented as the words of the now deceased Commissar resounded within him.

White mists swirled from his mouth. Rodemman started to feel uncomfortable as he lay on top of the relic. He sat up and leaned on the wall, a way to sleep that he had devised when stationed in the trenches. But his 'tried and tested' way to ensure sleep didn't help to ease his frozen muscles. His body longed for the warmth of his home world, with his family.

 _"It will be cold during the night cycles. This should help you with warming up."_

Rodemman remembered his mother's words. He smiled at the thought of his far away parents as he took the white scarf stored deep within his pack. The last memento of their love and the once peaceful life he once lived, hard at times but peaceful nonetheless. He examined the scarf, no longer as pristine as it used to be as it showed his story as a guardsman. Burn marks scorched most of the cloth, cuts and holes riddled the scarf, all of which were from near death experiences. He would mend it from being torn to pieces whenever he had the time and the materials to do so but as he was thrusted into combat, it would only be damaged once again. He would wear it with pride as he fought in the frontlines, always on the move as he carried his trusted lasgun that had a few tricks up its sleeves. He would either safely wrap the memento on his neck or secure it on his right arm. The loose ends would often confuse enemy shooters and would either miss their shot entirely or graze him, in a way the memento has often saved his life.

Due to Rodemman's innate skills in the battlefield along with his unique addition to his armor, he had earned the nickname of 'Archangel' and was often referred to as such by his platoon mates. Apparently, the way his loud scarf flew as he ran through the field with his lasgun has often saved his brethren from a well-placed bullet to the head from an autogun or at times, a bolter. But as if a payment in exchange for their lives, he would often learn that multiple hostiles were aiming for his head.

 _"I swear, being an Archangel and a moving target are two different things."_ He would often complain to his fellow guardsmen who would respond with a short burst of laughter.

He didn't mind as such comical relief was important not just for troop morale but also for their own wellbeing. He had seen his fair share of deranged guardsmen after an ugly engagement. Thus he would often crack a few jokes to ease the tension to which everyone in his platoon appreciated and would return the favor as they valiantly fought shoulder to shoulder. The knowledge that his fellow guardsmen, brothers, would gladly fight beside him even unto death might have been the only relief an expandable such as himself could truly feel admits the horrors of war.

He stared at his scarf as he wondered whether those close calls were truly just the effect of his nimbleness or if the Emperor had summoned his parents to secretly safeguard him through the scarf. As he charged into battle, it was as if his parents were by his side as he fought the enemies of mankind. He could clearly imagine his father with a lasgun and his mother with a flamer as they silently cleared a path for him. He smiled at the thought.

"Damn, I miss them." He told himself.

 _"I know how you feel."_ _A former friend replied._

Rodemman scowled at the sudden memory or thought, he was uncertain, of the traitor. He shook his head wildly to disperse any further memories of his former childhood friend who had betrayed him and his comrades as they defended the Hive World of Alexandria. He sighed.

 _I'm just tired._ He told himself.

He wrapped the memento on his neck and once more drifted into sleep. Just as his breathing had finally settled to a comfortable rhythm, the sound of an explosion followed by the cries of combat jolted him back into consciousness. Instincts took over as he retrieved his lasgun and returned the small blanket to his pack. When he departed from the house, he saw columns of smoke south of his position which was shown by his compass.

 _I won't be sleeping tonight with the entire ruckus anyway._ Rodemman convinced himself.

He knew the risks and the possibility of death the loomed over him and yet, he ventured out into the unknown. A white scarf fluttered through the ghostly settlement.

The form clicked its tongue as it watched the guardsman run towards the slaughter that it had orchestrated. Reluctantly, it slowly turned to face the opposite direction as it clutched the hilt of its unholy dagger. A slight smile on its shadow covered face as it held a simple golden pendant shaped as a heart with its other hand. It clutched it to its chest as it entered its temporary hab, the same one to which the guardsman suddenly crashed upon.


	5. Chapter 3: Dolens Tantibus

**Chapter 3: Dolens Tantibus**

 **Location: Early Imperium Settlement**

 **996.M41**

 _There is still time to change the course of history._

\- _Autarch Talyesin Fharenal, Craftworld Saim-Hann_

 _The attack was sudden and brutal, without the constant roar of their unrefined war machines or their cries for blood that would often reveal their presence. The beings waited in silence until an eldar caravan marched into their trap. The caravan's hornet escort, a light hovering tank was struck first by several rockets rendering it useless which caught the whole caravan by surprise._

 _They came from the valley on the left flank of the caravan. The orks charged as they waved their chainswords, axes and sabres alike with such ferocity that would put the blind mon'keighs that often persecuted the eldar kin to shame._

 _The defending m_ e'a ohtars _fired their shuriken pistols and bright lances on the horde of orks as they rapidly approached. Many dropped lifeless with the volley but still, the greenskins far outnumbered the m_ e'a ohtars _. Eventually, the orks descended upon the eldars, crude metal against mesh armor, rotting teeth against flesh. They slowly decapitated them, limb by limb as they indulged in eldar blood._

 _"These aren't normal greenskins! Get the noncombatants out of here!" A wounded eldar warrior shouted as she fended off multiple attackers with her own chainsabre, barely able to hold her ground as she clutched her side._

 _Indeed, these orks weren't normal by any means. Their supposed to be green skin complexion was replaced by the color of blood, the once thought to be uncivilized and unorganized beasts were using military tactics against them. It's as if they have waged wars as a unified force and not as fragmented warbands. In contrast to the hulking beasts, over nine millennia of peace have dulled the skills of the eldars that resided in Fonral. Their once prized gracefulness in the battlefield reduced to nothing more than a fleeting memory of what they were._

 _With many of them unarmed and unable to remember even the most basic of their craft of war at a short notice, the artisans and scholars fled to the nearby abandoned settlement. A former Imperium expedition colony preserved as relics of the past. The sound of boots as they ran for their lives and the thumps of monstrous feet resounded throughout the settlement as the eldars were hunted down by the invaders. It was not long until cries of pain and terror followed by laughter and screams of savage joy consumed the lonely town._

"Ere we go! Ere we go!"

She could hear the creatures that followed her as they screamed and howled in ecstasy, corrupted by the excitement of the pursuit of their prey. The very familiar smell of scorched flesh along with the sound of grinding meat, thought to never be felt and heard again, enveloped the lone female eldar.

She was part of the caravan that traveled from the city of Yau'le to the merchant city of Yavin when they were ambushed by an ork warband on the southern outskirts of an abandoned human settlement. The Fonrali Me'a Ohtar, the planet's equivalent of a craftworld's guardian, tried to buy time for the caravan to escape but failed. Now, the mutilated corpses lined the cobblestone roads. The dying was tortured by the vile beasts.

" _Uelesh, run!"_ The eldar woman hissed with anger and sadness as the recent memory of witnessing one of her friends sacrificing her life for her safety tore through her mind.

Like most of the artisans and scholars in the caravan, Uelesh once followed the Path of the Warrior but later on, took the Path of the Artisan. As a former Howling Banshee, she retained her knowledge and skills with the art of combat but as the centuries go on, without constant use or practice, these techniques would eventually be buried deep in her mind. Ensured by the peace that she and her kin enjoyed alongside the more open minded humans, that was until the orks came.

She rounded a corner and took cover behind the debris of a fallen building. The artisan drew her shuriken pistol from its holster on her behind and started to unload it on her pursuers. She missed some of her shots but those that connected proved to be fatal. Blood and flesh burst as the shuriken tore through the bodies of the orks, it left nothing but gore and carnage.

 _That is revenge for my people._

She continued on her desperate attempt to find survivors and for safe haven. As she passed an unrecognizable chunk of metal that resembled a primitive troop transport used by the former inhabitants of the settlement, her hopes for survivors were crushed. Bodies of her fellow eldars were piled up at the center of a courtyard, or what was left of them. Mangled flesh and blood surrounded the mountain of corpses. Heads stuck on sticks defiled the dead and shattered spirit stones littered the ground.

With the scene that faced her, the last survivor of the caravan released volleys of shuriken on the surrounding enemies who seemed to celebrate with their catch. She whipped her chainsabre from its sheath on her side and the eldar launched into the mob of monsters, gracefully decapitated them as they did to her kin. Uelesh ran for cover as more surged into the courtyard. She fired shot after shot in blind fury as she killed and decimated their ranks. Her art of war seemed to have returned due to the shock of that the mountain of dead brought.

As more orks converged on her, the eldar jumped through the air, those that dared approach were instantly beheaded. As she landed, she whipped out her shuriken pistol with a graceful manner and once again unloaded its contents on the beasts, it instantly created a sea of flesh and blood. Limbs and red covered the cobblestone courtyard. She impaled her chainsabre at the head of a foolish ork who tried to attack her from behind. She kicked the lifeless body, which freed the sabre once more.

Uelesh stood on a sea of blood as she panted, her dark green tunic was mostly covered with ork blood, cuts and tears revealed the black corset that she wore underneath. With the sudden flurry of attacks that she launched, her body which became accustomed to peace and life as an artisan quickly showed signs of fatigue. Her legs burned as if torched by a human flamer, her weapons seemed to have increased in weight, her breathing labored. As she let herself succumb to her emotions, something that she was trained to avoid, she was blessed with a sudden surge of strength and speed similar to her years as a Howling Banshee. But in return, the incredible show of force was just temporary and has tremendous backlashes on her body which has long forgotten the fields of war.

The numbers increased and soon she faced a sea of crimson orks.

 _This is not a warband! This is a Waaagh!_

As she realized its possible implications, the fingers of dread took hold of her. A Waaagh! was a force consisted of several warbands united under one banner, or to be exact, under one warboss who bested them all. A Waaagh! on a planet could only mean one thing, an invasion.

As her chances for survival quickly diminished, Uelesh retrieved three plasma grenades from her side and threw it into the sea of red beasts. It was her only form of explosives and she knew that she had to make it count. The blast did a considerable amount of damage among their ranks and with the confusion, she fled into the maze of houses. She discarded her chainsabre as the blade dug onto the skull of an ork that tried to stop her.

As the lone eldar ran through the maze, she lost much of her stamina. Later on she found herself in a dead end. A wall towered in front of her, flanked by two buildings which seemed to be holdings for the rich. Beyond the wall was a forest as she could vaguely smell the scent of wood upon the wind. In normal situations, she wouldn't dare venture alone in the wilderness deep into the night cycle, but with a Waaagh! of blood thirsty orks hot on her heels, she took her chances.

As she slowly climbed the wall, her foot slipped which caused her to fall. She felt her right leg as it hit something on the way down. She then lay on her back to where she stood minutes ago.

"Spawn of Nurgil!" She cursed in her native tongue.

She tried to stand up which she greatly regretted as white hot pain vibrated from her right leg.

She cursed once more at the tragedy that had struck her. If it wasn't for her fatigue, she could've cleared this obstacle ages ago. The sound of indistinguishable grunts and roars of the orks were amplified by the holdings that flanked her.

 _Is this the end? Will my soul end up at the hands of 'she who thirsts'?_

Thoughts flooded her mind as Uelesh felt the monsters approached her. She feared for the worst, not for her mortal body but for her soul as it was most likely that her spirit stone would be destroyed.

The night was calm, her tired hands chilled beyond comprehension. She was exhausted and defeated. As a witness to the slaughter of her people, she was racked with guilt and sadness as she was unable to help defend them.

 _No, we were careless. We thought that the warp storm will shield us from the madness of war, to live in peace. Our false sense of peace and security has led to our undoing._ A small voice in her told her and she knew that it was true.

The monsters came closer and closer. What was supposed to be a few minutes stretched into years, into ages. She closed her eyes as she anticipated what was about to happen. Tears rolled down her blood stained cheeks, the translucent liquid cleared a path through the death and carnage. She allowed herself to succumb to the darkness, to the sorrow and grief that she felt, to her anger, her regrets. As her mind quickly faded, she felt hands grab her and carried her.

 _Is this how those beasts hold their prey?_

The steady heartbeat made her at ease. The warmth coming from its body, expelled the chains of the night from her body. She couldn't understand why she felt comfortable on the hands of the invader. The pain on her right leg still remained but her mind was too numb to be able to comprehend the pain. She was tired and defeated.

 _"Time to sleep Uelesh."_

The voice of her mother cooed in her strained mind. While being carried by an unknown being, she fainted, brought by the tragedy that transpired her caravan.

Under the watchful gaze of Fonral's twin moons, a lone figure hurried through the maze of houses as it carried a battered beauty in his arms. A white scarf fluttered as he ran for safety, away from the cries and roars for blood, away from the hell that he just witnessed, away from this nightmare.


	6. Chapter 4: Acting Without Thinking

**Chapter 4: Acting Without Thinking**

 **Location: Early Imperium Settlement**

 **996.M41**

 _If all fails, duck. As a defensive stratagem it's unreliable, but incredibly reassuring for a moment or two._

\- _Lord Corvis of Petrax_

Howls and roars plagued the night as Rodemman ran through the endless rows of houses, he intended to put as much distance as possible between him and the orks but time was against him. This injured soul won't last long if not treated immediately. She was unconscious, her tattered and blood stained clothes showed the horrors she has gone through. There were several cuts on her arms, probably caused by near misses. It's not severe as to be life threatening but her right leg bled profusely. There was a gaping hole where just moments ago, a piece of metal from a railing protruded her flesh. The wound was through and through. Blood dripped from it as a path of red stained her snow white surface. Her pants were ripped with the contact. She probably fell from the wall next to where she lay unconscious as she tried to flee. By the angle of her fall, her leg must've hit the metal railings situated on the center of the wall.

Rodemman could only hope that she did not suffer from any head injury despite knowing that she was an eldar. He considered his next action, he could go straight for the forest to escape but there was a risk of an encounter with the creatures of the night, he doubts that he would be able to defend both of them considering their situation and his lack of knowledge upon that regard. He could also try to find a safe place where he would tend to the woman's injuries, though the chances of being caught and killed by the orks were also high. As Rodemman rounded the next corner, he spotted an incoming battlewagon followed by a group of orks. They were slow as they searched for survivors as the seemingly barbaric and scrap of a vehicle lumbered through. Their monstrous faces constantly searched for any possible target with uncharacteristic discipline and silence, excluding the engines of the battlewagon.

"Emperor's Arse!" With the unexpected encounter, whatever uncertainty he had was instantly forgotten.

He quickly entered the nearest dwelling after he kicked the door to oblivion. Rodemman no longer cared whether or not the door shatters. It was dark, with only the gaze from the twin moon's light to provide guidance, he pressed on, unwilling to use the lamp on his pack as it would take precious time to retrieve. The dwelling was similar to the one where he first crashed but with the addition of the various statues that lined the walls. He dashed into one of the rooms and gingerly placed her unconscious form on a bed.

He heard the orks as they inched closer, the sound of their unrefined machine masked Rodemman's actions. He quickly returned to the main room, lasgun at hand. He took cover behind one of the ornate statues. The wagon passed the dwelling, followed by the group. Just as he thought that the danger has passed, an ork stopped in front of the shattered door that lay on the road. It turned to look at interior of the now bare dwelling. It let out a short bloodcurdling roar as if shouting and order to its brethren.

Rodemman noticed the lack of noise created by the primitive vehicle and much to his terror, an ork entered the dwelling.

 _Thump ,thump, thump_

With only the sound of its metal laced boots, it traversed the main room. It cautiously checked its corners with the aid of the faint glow of the night. It still hasn't noticed the wide eyed human behind the base of the clay statue on its right flank. As he lay still, he noted the crimson-red skin that replaced the normal green. He briefly saw this abnormality when he came across a group of orks as they dismembered and defiled the corpses of some pointed eared eldars. Unable to let it pass as the eldar looked too humanlike, he quickly disposed the defilers with his lasgun but not without difficulty. In addition to their skin, Rodemman also noticed what seemed to be small horns protruded its skull. It held a bolter, similar to what the Space Marines used which was probably stolen in an aftermath of a bloody battle. It no longer bore the golden skull or the Imperial Aquila and was replaced by a crude drawing of an ork's head in white paint.

Rodemman changed his position in a way that he was able to maintain a line of sight on his hunter and would still remain hidden from any other hostiles that would dare enter. Sweat slid down his face, the drum on his chest beat wildly, he held his breath as he braced for the worst. He lined up the shot aiming at its head, waiting for the moment when he was to be discovered.

The crimson menace gave a quick grunt and returned to his group that waited outside. The uncivilized machine once again roared to life followed by the rhythmic march of the orks. A sigh of relief escaped the guardsman as he slumped on the ground. He turned at the statues as he catches his breath only to find the eighteen primarchs as they dutifully stood in attention.

He looked at the detailed statues with awe as he saw both loyalist and traitor primarchs. As he looked at the statue that had sheltered him, he saw the hulking figure of the former Warmaster and most trusted son of the Emperor turned traitor, Horus Lupus.

 _The Arch betrayer._ He thought.

He found it both ironic and disturbing that he was saved by the traitorous primarch in a way. Though a Pre-Heresy statue, it still symbolized the feared and despised traitor.

As he was about to feel truly relieved, a sudden realization gripped him. Rodemman dashed to the room where he left the injured eldar. Blood stains quickly grew on the area surrounding the injury as blood flowed from the wound. The wound was far from any vital organs but as it stands, she could bleed to death.

Rodemman sighed and went to work. Unsure of whether or not human and eldar anatomy were the same, he could only try to staunch the bleeding. As he sorted through his med pack, he fished out an ancient coagulant that has been in use within the Imperial Guard for Emperor-knows since when. He used most of the gauze along with antiseptics in his pack then wrapped the wound as tightly as he can with a bandaged. He turned his attention to the cuts, he applied antiseptics on it as well and covered it with gauze. Now, he can only do is hope, he closed his med kit, picked his lasgun and started to secure the other parts of the building.

He returned to the windowless room where the eldar lay. Her breathing now more stable compared when he was carrying her. A smile crept on the guardsman's face. She was alive and well, tired but alive. He sat on the opposite side of the room, content on the solid floor that often kept him alert. Upon the deafening silence, Rodemman was startled as his stomach began to demand for nutrition. He laughed quietly as he realized he hasn't eaten yet ever since he landed on the lost planet. He ate a portion of his rations, a ration bar as he guarded his query. As the distant sounds of the warband slowly faded, the adrenaline that has kept him on the move since the start of the ordeal slowly died down, in place of it was the realization of what he has done. As the evening wrapped her embrace upon him, he succumbs to his own fatigue.


	7. Chapter 5: Resolve

**Chapter 5: Resolve**

 _For even in the darkest of times, embers shall burn to guide._

\- _Inquisitor Ashen Keep_

 _"You have betrayed us." He turned to see his sergeant._

 _He has never seen such a horrific view. Mangled guts and a missing arm, truly a masterpiece of war._

 _"Sarge?" A trembling voice escaped from parched lips._

 _Visions of how his trusted senior jumped to shield him from the fast approaching volley of shuriken faced him. One of the shattering loses that he had endured during the invasion of Yul'Te._

 _"We swore to purge these xenos scum for the sake of mankind." His brothers in the 27th Kallidian, all torn and burnt._

 _Some of which were unrecognizable if not for their well-defined voices._

 _"No! We swore to protect our people! Not massacre the innocents!"_

 _Their campaign on an eldar city located within the Craftworld Yul'Te assaulted him. Reliving the deaths inflicted by his brethren, unable to neither stop them nor rescue their victims. The bodies of the slayed slowly crawled towards him, intent on exacting their revenge._

 _"No one is innocent." Replied a fellow guardsman._

 _"You were given another chance and yet again you hesitated." A commissar pointed a bolt pistol at him._

 _Their mission to exterminate the population of a chaos infested hive world came into view. The faces of the family he himself killed, frozen in eternal sadness, fear, pain and suffering._

 _"They were pure! They weren't suppo-"_

 _"A heretic will always be a heretic." Countless voices overpowered his response._

 _Swallowed by eternal darkness, the smell of gun oil, smoke, burning flesh and blood enveloped him._

 _"Once a guardsman stepped into the fields of conflict, the smell of war will follow him even unto death." The voice of Commissar Lucas echoed through the blinding darkness._

 _Then silence._

 _"No. It wasn't supposed to be like this." He choked as he remembered the horrors that he himself committed._

 _They were forced by those who were blinded by their faith, unable to see through their helmets forged for war. He wanted to give up. He has done numerous acts of atrocities. He floated, suspended in darkness._

 _"You will face many horrors and trials. You will be forced to do many things that could destroy you. But if ever comes a time when you could no longer take it, when you feel that you could no longer march forward. Calm yourself and remember why you chose to fight, and then decide your next action."_ _A female voice advised him._

 _"Even if everyone shuns you, even if you are labelled as a heretic and hunted down, always fight for what you think is right. Stay true to your principles and you will do just fine." Another voice added, this time male._

 _The soothing voices of his parents broke the deafening sound of silence. As if to remind him of their words, a soft light of white started to glow around his neck. Warm and forgiving, it expelled the shackles of doubt and guilt._

 _"Do what you think and feel is right."_

Rodemman's eyes snapped open, breathing labored, he took a few moments to compose himself. He found himself lying on the floor.

 _Looks like I fell asleep._

As he took his time to remember the previous events, he sat down on a cross-legged position. His eyes fell onto his hands.

 _I can no longer go back._

The sad truth came as he realized what he has done. The Imperium was very strict when it comes to the xenos. Most saw them as impure beings, creatures that crave for blood and death, vile beasts that needed to be purged no matter what the cost. To spare one admits a battle was already a horrific act heresy, what more to come to the aid of one?

 _Her hair was the purest silver that he had seen, a stark contrast to the bloody mess of where she lay._

Rodemman sighed as he remembered an action that he had kept secret even from his closest brothers in the 27th Kallidian.

 _I truly am a heretic._

If by some miracle he was able to return to Imperium controlled space, chances were that someone would eventually learn of his actions. The Inquisition would hunt him down till the ends of space. His only solace was a quick death if ever such an event would happen.

He knew the risks but he can no longer turn a blind eye. His only regrets were that he could've saved more but failed. Rodemman stood up as he donned his gear. He planned to search the settlement for supplies and if possible, find a vox-caster. He intended to contact any nearby Imperial Navy vessel in hopes of a rescue despite his actions the previous night. Rodemman knew that it was close to impossible but he would prefer to have false hope rather than none.

 _Since I'm probably the only guardsman in what could be an eldar controlled world, I might still be accepted back if I keep my mouth shut. And maybe a decent alibi..._ He thought as he moved with machine like precision.

But as he reached to grab the door, a shout of pain made his eyes jerk to the right. The eldar sat as she nursed her leg from the sudden shock. Rodemman approached her, carefully so as not to surprise her. She looked at him, as if she sensed his presence. Wide eyed, she seemed to have realized what stood before her and she quickly reached for her back. Rodemman immediately spoke up and he raised his hands in surrender as he tried to be unthreatening.

"Wait!"

Her hands stopped. Rodemman saw a sudden mix of disappointment, sadness and fear flashed through her face. She closed her eyes then bowed her head. Not sure of the situation, Rodemman closed the distance between him and her. She didn't move as he knelt beside her cot.

"I won't hurt you." He felt like an absolute fool as he spoke in low gothic.

He set his lasgun on the wooden floor and then slowly offered his outstretched palm as the eldar looked at him. Even though he knew that the language barrier would be a hindrance, he prayed to the god-Emperor that she would be able to understand, if not by words then by actions. That is if the god-Emperor would still listen to his pleas.

With their eyes locked, she reluctantly offered hers in return. Slowly, she reached for the guardsman's hand. A hand that had slew many of her kin, both for servitude and out of sheer fear for his life as well as anger for the deaths of fellow men. His heart pounded. He could've left her for dead but he chose to save her, and now to make peace. His lasgun seemed to call out to him, to shoot the xenos right in front of him, yet he refused.

He no longer wishes to slay innocent lives, he was tired and beaten. He felt like a damned fool and yet he also felt that this was the right thing to do. He held her hand as if he would hold his lover's. Her hand trembled, fear, hate, anger? He wasn't sure. He broke eye contact as he was filled with doubt then restored it once more.

He couldn't help but notice her beauty that easily put human women to shame. It was dark when he first saw her lying on the streets. His head was filled with thoughts of how he, they, could survive the nightmare. They held each other's hand for a few moments as he tried to make his intentions clear through action. As he felt her relax, he smiled. He started to breathe again when he realized that he was holding it. A short burst of laughter came out of his dried throat, a laugh of relief. She smiled at him which made his heart skip a beat. He chained the urge to stare at her beauty lest he might look like a fool in front of her. As silence started to rule once more, a voice as noble as those of high borne spoke.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 6: Cautious or Cunning

**Chapter 6: Cautious or Cunning**

 _If there is one foolish and heretical thought that I have in mind, then it is that both mankind and eldarkind be united under one cause._

\- _Rogue Trader Edmond Clyne_

The deep violet overhead surrendered to the advancing column of westward-marching blue. Golden light filled the sky, pure and warm. Its fingers, gently illuminated every crevice of the land, slowly bathing it with light.

"I won't hurt you." The Imperium mon'keigh said as he offered his palm.

His weapon was behind him as it lay on the old wooden floor, its moss green color greatly contrasts with the lighter brown. Uelesh couldn't believe what she was witnessing, the very mon'keigh that hunted down her kin laid down his arms in front of his enemy. They were the very race that persecuted them single-mindedly at the whim of their god-Emperor. She knew that there were those of her kind that often worked together with the Imperium but such trivial matters would not hide the fact that many of the mon'keighs would happily kill them even just for entertainment. He should've shot her, she knew she would, if only she had her shuriken pistol. He held his outstretched palm to her as he knelt beside the cot she was on. She was unsure of the mon'keigh's motives.

He could've been feigning peace to use her then kill her. But she sensed something within the mon'keigh. It wasn't anything of ill intention. But instead she felt fear, sadness, doubt and hope. This only confused her more.

Unlike other sentient species, the eldars could experience emotions to the extreme and to some extent, the emotions and thoughts of those around them. Such was the need for great control over themselves as they learned the hard way with 'The Fall'. If one is not careful, his or her soul may fall into the hands of 'she who thirsts'.

Uelesh was uncertain of how she got into this situation. The last thing that she could remember was the cold hard surface of where she lay, the sound of orks as they approached her and the sensation of how it carried her. She considered her condition. Due to her injury, she would rather resolve this peacefully as she was in no state for combat. She would also most likely need assistance and with her caravan gone, she was alone.

Pain struck her as the nightmare that she endured returned with all its twisted glory. Every scene vivid in her mind as corpses of her friends who treated her like family lay strewn on the bloodied streets. She resisted the urge to cry, unwilling to show weakness in front of an enemy.

During her training as a Howling Banshee, they were thought to always wear their helmets not only for protection and amplification of their psyker abilities but also to serve as a war mask. A war mask in which would hold every emotion spawned in the battlefield to protect its wearer from the horrors. But her time as a banshee was far long gone. Both her techniques and persona buried deep behind her mind only to be temporarily brought back with the shock of the scene that once lay in front of her.

Without her war persona to take the hit, she felt the whole bulk of the death of her people. She barely held on, if not for her sheer willpower, she would've broken down into tears by now. She locked her gaze into the mon'keigh's eyes. Reluctantly, she reached out for his hands. Still unable to see his motives, Uelesh decided that she would play along, as her instincts as a warrior slowly resurfaced.

Her finger tips tingled at the touch of his palm. As they grasped each other's hand, she took note of the calloused hand that held her, gnarled by continued warfare. The very hands that slew countless of her kind. It was far from the smooth, intricate and immaculate hands of her kin. It was awfully similar to the hands of the creature that held her the night before. It was then that the realization struck her.

 _It was him._

The sudden realization of what held her that night, the night of what she thought to be her end. Vague thoughts streamed to her, how he felt, the fear of being killed and his determination to protect.

 _But why? Why would he risk so much?_

She couldn't understand why this mon'keigh risked so much to protect her. With their races at war, or at least the Imperium and most of her kind, there was little to no reason of why he should help his enemies when faced with danger. She sensed guilt. He has committed many atrocities, all of which were against his will. Her hand trembled as she was overwhelmed by different emotions and thoughts but was not willing to show it. She broke eye contact as she resolved herself then restored it once more. Her green eyes met with his brown, much of his visage were covered by his helmet and rebreather that dangled on his face.

 _This human meant no harm. He was able to remain pure even in the horrors of war._

Though she knew that he has no ill intention or any sort, Uelesh still doubted the human. But with her situation, she had no choice but to accept. She decided to play along but would keep her distance as much as possible. The sooner she healed, the better. There was also the issue of her lack of weapons, she would have to find some and fast.

 _He might be enlightened but he is still a mon'keigh. He could betray me at a moment's notice._ She reminded herself as she relaxed her hands.

He smiled and laughed with relief. She gave a short smile in return to inspire confidence.

 _Indeed, he is enlightened, free from the chains of his faith, unlike most of his that were blinded of their belief._ She thought to herself as silence began to rule once more.

She saw the mon'keigh's uncertainty as it showed through his eyes. She decided to take the initiative.

"Thank you." She said as she spoke in low gothic.

The mon'keigh froze in obvious shock. His eyes widened in a somewhat hilarious manner. Like a child caught in the act of sneaking out of her room.

"Wha-, what?"

"You saved my life when you could have just left me to die." She squeezed his hands to emphasize her point.

"You…. you can speak low gothic?"

Uelesh paused at the inquiry before a smile gracing her features appeared. She chuckled at his inquiry, which surprised her considering the events that have transpired the night before.

"Forgive me." She said as she wiped her tears caused by the clueless human.

She then rested both of her hands on her lap as her feet dangled onto the side of the bed. She had moved so that they were facing each other.

"We aren't nearly as close-minded as your people. Well, some of us that is. I learned low gothic around a century ago when I was still a youngling. It…" She trailed off as she realized what could happen if she release any information to an agent of the Imperium.

"It wasn't really that necessary but I thought that it could prove to be useful." She looked at him.

A half lie but a necessary precaution.

"Well, has proven to be useful." She said as she smiled at him, determined to maintain her façade.

He smiled in return as he understood what she meant.

 _So far so good._ She thought, confident that she could maintain the momentum.

"Forgive my rudeness but may I know your name?" She said as they released each other's grasp.

"I'm Rodemman Luludilius" He replied as he sat on the wooden floor, cross-legged.

"My name is Uelesh." She said as she changed into a much comfortable position.

"I am part of a merchant caravan hailing from…" Her voice faltered as she remembered the ambush.

"Or at least, was part of a merchant caravan. That is until those beasts ambushed us." She failed to conceal her sadness, it was harder to cope with the loss of her companions without a war mask.

 _No. Please not in front of him!_ She chastised herself.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rodemman said as he reached for her hand.

She pulled her hand before he could touch it. Though she knew that it was a common gesture among humans when they comforted one of their own, she couldn't bring herself to accept this mon'keigh's pity. Rodemman retracted his hand and began to remove his helmet. The eldar hoped that the Imperium mon'keigh did not take any offense to her action.

"Where are your brethren?" She asked as he laid his helmet on the floor, revealing his jet black hair.

"I'm part of the 27th Kallidian stationed at the light cruiser Senatus…" He stopped.

"Was part of the 27th Kallidian. That was until we were ambushed by an ork Waaagh! in orbit. As for my fellow soldiers, they were long roasted to feed the vile creatures. Now I'm alone in this planet and what my people would refer to as a heretic." He smiled but it had a tint of sadness.

It seemed that they were in the same boat. She felt somewhat relieved and apologetic for him at the same time. Relieved because that it meant that there could only be, at most, few survivors of the ruined ship and apologetic for his loss as no doubt there were those that were close to him who perished.

The thought baffled her as she wondered why would she ever feel sadness for her enemy's demise. She knew how humans of the Imperium could be narrow-minded when it comes to species other than them.

 _Xenos._ She recalled the term being used by humans to refer to the other species.

She started to unconsciously massage her injured leg.

"What are you going to do now?" His voice brought Uelesh back to the present.

"I…I don't know. I'll perhaps go to our original destination, the merchant city of Yavin. I'll report this incident to the farseer that governed the place. After that...I'm not sure."

"How's your leg?"

"It still hurts but I can probably manage by my own." It was a ruse in hopes to get the clueless human to help her.

As if to signal her victory, Rodemman stood up and gave a questioning look.

"I doubt it. It still hurts when I tou-" His voice was overwhelmed by her scream of pain as Rodemman touched her injured leg.

Even though Uelesh knew that he would probably do that to test her claim, she instantly resented the mon'keigh for his actions. But to maintain the ruse, she chose not to show it. But instead, she showed the look of defeat, the look of a child as she was being scolded by her mother.

"Sorry. But see my point?" Rodemman said as he checked the contents of his pack.

"You won't be able to travel with your condition nor be able to defend yourself once the need arises."

"Then what are you proposing?"

"I'll help you until you get to that merchant city." He then proceeded to shoulder his pack and pick up his lasgun from where it lay.

"Why?" She asked as she was able to ask the question that had gnawed her for ages.

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me? Why are you helping me? Why go to such lengths for an enemy?" She knew from her time outside Fonral, the brutality of the Imperium towards her kind.

"I… I'm tired of…" He sighed.

"I just can't turn a blind eye anymore. That's it."

Before she could press any further, she was interrupted as Rodemman raised a finger to his lips, a sign to remain silent. He then held his lasgun at the ready as he aimed through the doorframe. The door seemed to have been shattered beforehand. She was confused as to why Rodemman was suddenly cautious. Then she noticed what she failed to, the sound of heavy boots on the wooden floor echoed throughout the dwelling.

 _Thump, thump, thump_

Slowly, as it searched the building. She realized what it was. It was an ork. She heard a grunt from the hulking creature as it neared the room. She saw Roadmman crouched on a firing position. Lasgun in front, he positioned himself between the doorframe and her. As the form of the beast was in sight, she saw a red beam shot through its head as it exploded in a fountain of blood. Its crimson body fell on the floor, lifeless, with a heavy thud. She blinked a few times as the glow of the red beam etched itself on her eyes.

Assured that none followed his kill, Rodemman then turned to Uelesh with a serious look.

"We have to go. Now." He said as he shouldered his lasgun and walked closer to her.

She was only able to give a short nod as she was suddenly swept of her feet by the Guardsman. She gave a surprised cry as she was carried.

 _The steady heartbeat made her at ease. The warmth coming from its body expelled the chains of the night from her body._

She remembered the sensation the night before as she was carried to safety for the second time by a human. Uelesh noticed the white scarf that fluttered behind as Rodemman ran through the maze of houses. She suddenly thought of an almost similar situation that happened to her years ago during the invasion of the Craftworld Yul'Te when she was injured during a bombardment on one of its cities.

 _Impossible._

She thought as she tried to understand the trick that was played upon her by the gods. Perhaps the laughing god was behind all of this.


	9. Chapter 7: Rodemman

**Chapter 7: Rodemman**

 **Location: Plains of Eledeth, west of the Early Imperium Settlement**

 **996.M41**

 _The past is always with us._

\- _Gilbran Quail, Collected Essay_

A pool of shadow followed the pair as they traversed the plains west of the settlement. The sun blazed with all its glory as it cooked Rodemman's bare head. His helmet dangled behind him, discarded as it became a death trap if ever he wore it any further. His rebreather hanged behind him as he hadn't found the need to use it and only proved to be a hindrance as it hanged on his face. Droplets streamed from his forehead down to his cheeks, his black hair clung to his forehead as he carried his companion. The said feature often hinders his brown eyes from surveying the land thus he would often ask the aid of the female eldar to clear it away. On the other hand, Uelesh who had exerted no effort lay comfortably on the guardsman's arms. Though sweat still riddled her form from the blazing heat, she looked better than compared to her human companion. It has been hours since they have left the settlement in a rush. The distinct lack of roars and smoke from the ork's machines gave Rodemman some relief.

As they walked on a sea of green without any spot of shade to rest on, he was reminded of his home world. Like Fonral, Kallidia was considered by many to be a tropical planet. With only two seasons, the planet's climate varied between the wet and dry season. As he worked on the fields and on a nearby port, he became accustomed to the extreme heat and violent storms that the planet had.

He was pulled back into reality as Uelesh tapped his shoulder and pointed to a nearby tree that overlooked a lake. As they arrived, he gently placed her on the ground, he maneuvered himself to avoid her injury and stood beside her while she stretched her cramped muscles. He fished out his canteen and drank heavily. His throat screamed in pain with the sudden flow of cool liquid as it eased the burnt passageways. As he finished, he then offered it to Uelesh who accepted it.

As she drank, Rodemman failed to suppress the urge to look at her. He took note of her tattered and blood splattered tunic, he could see the fine intricate patterns etched into its dark green fabric despite its damage. She wore black pants with equally elaborate patterns woven into it but tears on the fabric ruined its glory. His gaze fell on her abdomen where the lack of a large portion of its fabric revealed a black corset. Quick to realize at what he gazed upon, he immediately switched to look at the vast expanse of glass that rippled in front of him as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

 _We really have to do something about that._ He thought.

He stole another glance at his companion. Her hair, the purest silver that he had seen, waved with the cool breeze. It somehow reminded him of what he did in Craftworld Yul'Te but quickly dismissed the hair color as mere coincidence. Her eyes were of the deepest green, it rivaled the various emeralds that adorned a noble's power armor, her skin immaculate and white with only the bandages and gauzes to temporarily ruin it. He had noticed that she was rather small for an eldar. Though she stood up to Rodemman's nose, she was smaller compared to the tall eldars that he had encountered during battles. Normally they would surpass him by a foot or a half. Then again, perhaps she was younger than compared to them.

Though only little was known about the secretive xenos race, it has been said that they far outlived a regular human. With a shrug, Rodemman left it at that. As she took big gulps to quench her thirst, a lock of hair fell on her angular face and with one fluid motion returned it to its place.

"If we continue to head west, we'll be there within a few days." She said as she returned the canteen.

He nodded in agreement as he took it and started to walk for the lake. They have decided to travel to the merchant city of Yavin, just a few miles west of the settlement. It was mainly because it was closer to the settlement than the city of Yau'Le where the caravan was initially launched. Uelesh also insisted to go there so that she could report what befell her kin last night. Reluctantly he agreed to her plan, but for a human, a guardsman from the Imperium at that, to enter an eldar city might not be the best of ideas.

He shrugged at the thought as he replenished his water supply. Normally he would prefer not to drink on any untested body of water but there were times that he was willing to take the risk than to die of dehydration. Once done he again looked at the eldar.

"Want me to take a look at that?" Rodemman asked as he noticed Uelesh gently rubbed her injured leg.

"That wouldn't be necessary. Come, it is best that we cover as much ground as possible."

He tried to position himself so that he could carry her again but to his surprise, he was interrupted as Uelesh stood up with much effort.

"What are you doing!? You shouldn't be pu- "

"Thank you for your concern and for your efforts but seeing that we are no longer in harm's way, I can manage myself as we travel. Now let us go." Her tone was rather cold as she broke of a branch from the tree to be used as a crutch.

Unable to persuade her, Rodemman gave up with a sigh. He shouldered his lasgun and started their journey once more. He slowed his pace to match the injured Uelesh as she limped.

"You don't need to match my pace." She said, her voice showed signs of annoyance.

"It is wrong to leave an injured behind yet alone let her walk."

"For a mon'keigh like you, yes. But please, do not group us with your kind." She remarked.

She looked at Rodemman, his face revealed his uncertainty with the topic. Certainly the eldars were stronger, faster and more experienced than regular humans but anyone who was injured would most likely struggle in the end.

"I'll be fine. I can hold my own. Your kind knows this more than anyone else."

He pursed his lips and started to walk on his own pace. He would still slow down to let her catch up and would often secretly glance behind him as he made sure of her condition. The rest of the day came by uneventful.

The night cycle approached and the pair set up camp on a wrecked bunker. Vegetation and moss took over the old outpost, a large section of it lay in rubble which exposed its interior where great amount of dust have settled. They were sheltered by an intact portion of the ceiling. The clouds blocked the little light from the moons thus a near pitch black darkness blanketed the two figures along with the faint scent of rain. They were huddled up on one of the remaining walls that stood. Rodemman's field lamp gave a faint glow of red as they listened to the noises of the night. White mist began to swirl out of his nose. He could barely feel his hands as it clutched his frozen lasgun. Unable to endure any longer, he reached into his pack for the small roll of blanket and his scarf. After he felt the scarf secured on his neck, he then proceeded to wrap himself with the blanket only to be stopped by what he saw.

Uelesh who was dressed lightly with her tattered clothing, shivered as she rubbed her arms with a desperate attempt to keep herself warm. Her eyes were half closed as she fought to stay awake against the cold.

"Stupid." He cursed himself silently as he failed to notice her predicament.

Rodemman silently scooted beside her and wrapped the blanket on the cold Uelesh. Her eyes snapped wide open with the sudden warmth that enveloped her and with the presence beside her. As if it came out of nowhere, he felt the tight grip of her hand on his wrist. His eyes widened in bewilderment at the sudden display of speed and ferocity. He saw an equal amount of shock as she turned to meet his gaze and as realization sets in.

"Sorry." She released her grasp on his hand as she looked at the blanket that now sat on her lap.

Rodemman smiled as he unconsciously rubbed his wrist.

 _A friendly reminder of how dangerous an eldar can be._ He thought.

"Use this to warm yourself up." He told her and retreated back to his spot.

He fished out a protein bar from his pack. He stared at the barely edible ration that was given to all guardsman. Thanks to his roughly seven years of service, he became used to the thing that they called 'food'. He wolfed on the bar while he held his breath. Droplets of water started to fall from the night sky until it became a full-fledged rain. Rodemman silently thanked the Emperor for the ceiling above that kept them dry, the rubble acted as a wall that prevented water from entering the collapsed bunker.

"You never gave me a straight answer. About why you saved me." Uelesh's voice cut through as rain splashed around. "About why you are helping me."

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, an old habit from back when he was a child. Rodemman would often do this whenever he felt uncomfortable about something. He leaned back on the wall behind him, suddenly tired of a day's worth of travel.

"I have committed horrible atrocities." His body shuddered at the memory.

He looked at her, He didn't need to hear words, her face prompted him to continue.

"I slaughtered countless lives. All of which who does not deserve death."

 **Planet: Hive World of Auraxis, Segmentum Pacificus**

 **Location: Capital City of Prometheus**

 **990.M41**

 _-Purge of Auraxis 6 years prior-_

 _The small family huddled together as their bodies trembled. Tears streamed from both the mother and her two daughters as they witnessed the murder of their father. A bolt round left his face torn into pieces, only his lower jaw remained connected to his neck._

 _"Cleanse this world of these heretics." The commissar ordered, his bolt pistol still smoked from its earlier shot._

 _Rodemman's hands shook as he aimed his lasgun at the family. He didn't want to pull the trigger; it was senseless slaughter. But his training kept him from lowering his weapon along with the fear of death that lingered beside him. He could hear the faint whispers of his fellow guardsmen behind him. He would occasionally hear remarks as 'The kid's still pure' and 'Looks like he ain't have guts.'_

 _His regiment along with their sister regiment, the 34th Kallidian, and the 7th Cadian were sent to this chaos infested world to purge its inhabitants. Though the family that cowered before him were no doubt pure and uncorrupted, he could tell that much. He heard the click of a bolt pistol beside him._

 _"They will not be missed." It was his second and last chance._

 _He must comply. He had witnessed this barbarian as he took the lives of his brethren on a whim. He repositioned his grip on the metallic lasgun, he felt the heat as he readied the shot._

 _'I'm sorry.' He thought._

 _It was directed to the family that they, he had destroyed and to his own parents. Now he fully understood their words as they parted ways a year ago._

 _His lasgun felt heavy on his hands as he changed the settings to full auto. He gritted his teeth and took one last glance at his victims before his eyes shut closed. With one final breath he said his final goodbye._

Their faces along with countless others that he took plagued his dreams, all of which died without any armor or weapon in hand, needless deaths born from their hunger for destruction and security. Their pleas and anguish still fresh from his mind. The sound of thunder brought Rodemman back to the present, he realized that he had spaced out and Uelesh stared at him. He couldn't quite grasp the emotion behind her eyes as it was illuminated by the faint glow of his lamp. He gave a sad smile to signal that he can no longer continue. He then lied down on the cold ground. The rain poured ever so strongly, his eyes became heavy as he listened to the undistinguishable drops of rain. He knew that like most nights, he would face the same nightmares that had plagued him in his service as a guardsman. It didn't take long before Rodemman finally fell to a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 8: Uelesh

**Chapter 8: Uelesh**

 _Where there is no other way, the perilous path is the only road to salvation._

\- _Eldrad Ulthran, Farseer of Ulthwé_

The two woke up to the faint noises of Fonral's wildlife. Without a word, they readied themselves for their journey. Uelesh shivered as a cold breeze hit her, the rain had stopped about an hour ago but the temperature hasn't improved. As she was about to stand she was stopped by her companion.

"Wait. Let me check your wound just to make sure that it's healing properly."

She nodded in thanks as she carefully stretched her right leg. Rodemman quickly went to work. His left hand supported her leg as his right worked on the bandages. She winced in pain when he carefully removed the gauze. She saw him nod, satisfied that the wound stayed clean without any sort of infection. He once again dressed the wound and helped her stand.

He wrapped his old blanket around her which she used the previous night. Unable to refuse this due to her thin clothing, she accepted this offer.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she limped towards the opening of the ruined outpost.

He nodded in return and silently made his way out. They followed a path that led to Yavin or at least, one of the many paths to the city. She reminisced as she looked at the golden stones that lined up the sides of the dirt road that her caravan often used. Such was why it was known as the Belah yi Arios.

Her boots muddied, she limped on behind the guardsman. He has been silent since her inquiry last night. Normally he would often glance at her to make sure that she followed him but now, he only stared ahead. His previous alertness was gone. Though his pace was slow enough to allow her to follow, she understood that it wasn't his intention to do so.

He strode in short steps, his boots squeaked as it made contact with the muddied soil. Uelesh's eyes rested on Rodemman's back. She noted the different scars that plagued his flak armor, the ends of his scarf dangled behind him as it wrapped around his neck.

 **Craftworld Yul'Te**

 **Location: City of Lothr**

 **993.M41**

 _-Craftworld of Yul'Te 3 years prior-_

 _As she sat on the blood soaked floor, she could hear the mon'keighs as they infiltrated the city. Sounds of lasguns, the retaliation of fusion pistols and the screams of her kin echoed throughout the soon to be ravaged city. She was on a hab meant for trade at the center of the city. Just moments ago she and her fellow traders, whom most hailed from nearby exodite worlds were about to set shop when a blast took out most of the second floor of the hab. She woke up to what was once a room full of acquaintances turned to nothing but a huge hole of gore._

 _Heads and limbs lay strewn on the once ornate floor, their spirit stones all damaged. A large hole exposed the room to the outside world, she could see columns of smoke rise from the ground and into the sky. She saw the unmistakable bright red pulses of the mon'keigh lasguns as it flew all over the place. She knew that she had to move or face death. She got up but a sharp pain on her abdomen made her slump back to her previous position. She looked down and saw a piece of metal has pierced her left abdomen._

 _As she tried to remove it, she heard the loud bang of the door below her as it shattered. Moments later, boots climbed the stairs to the level where she lay. She heard what seemed to be mon'keigh communication chatter._

 _As a former warrior, she assessed that there could only be at most one human within the hab. She saw a shuriken pistol dangled by the side of her former trade partner and longtime friend, Eira, her corpse drowned in a pool of blood. She quickly scooted to what she thought at the time, her salvation. Unable to mourn for her lost friend, she gave her full attention to her survival. There would be plenty of time to mourn later on, if she survives._

 _The eldar artisan ignored the pain and just as she was about to reach it, the door to the room where she stayed, was kicked open. She froze out of surprise. She internally scolded herself, she was a warrior but the peace that she has experienced drew her far away from the blood and smoke of war. Now she faced her soon to be murderer. He saw her as she reached for the pistol, she tried to draw it but was quickly subdued by the mon'keigh. As she flailed and wailed he held her down until she ran out of will. Just as she accepted her fate, Uelesh closed her eyes and waited for the red glow of a lasgun or the cool touch of a blade. She waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see the guardsman as he rummaged through his pack, his lasgun and shuriken pistol well out of her reach. He produced what she recognized to be medical supplies, bewildered her attention was called by the human._

 _"I won't hurt you." He said as he offered his hand._

 _She understood what the mon'keigh just told her. She studied their language after all. Unable to refuse and as she failed to summon her voice, she nodded and took his hand. It was a sign that she accepted it. The guardsman quickly went to work and took out a large knife from his back. Perplexed at the thought that she was lulled to a false sense of relief, she once more closed her eyes as she anticipated for the inevitable. She felt as hot pain radiated from her abdomen that she opened her eyes in shock._

 _The guardsman held the metal piece that once protruded her flesh. He then ripped the fabric of her gown that covered the wound. He proceeded to clean it with some sort of liquid, she again flinched with pain. Then moments later it subsided, he was now bandaging it when another explosion went off near the hab._

 _"It's just a flesh wound, it shouldn't have hit any vital organs…I think." He shook his head._

 _"Let's get you out of here."_

 _He shouldered his lasgun and gave her the shuriken pistol._

 _"Use this to defend yourself." He then lifted Uelesh in his arms. Out of surprise she gave out a yelp with the sudden action._

 _He carried her through the side streets, a white scarf fluttered as they attempted to find safety._

The sun was high up in the sky, its warmth and light filtered through the thin grey clouds as they sat on the rocks near a stream. The pair had walked for hours and as Uelesh grew tired, she pats Rodemman's back to tell him to stop for a while. She chewed on a seed of a bulb fruit native to Fonral. Though it was supposed to be planted, the seed of the bulb fruit was widely used as ingredients for cooking as well as a ration as it was full of the essential nutrients that their bodies needed.

She watched the detached guardsman as he ate his ration bar that he said he considered to be food. His appearance seemed vaguely familiar, though she had her suspicions as to whom, she was unsure thus she kept her tongue. But at the moment, she wanted to know what was going on within his head.

 _Perhaps he's already plotting to kill me._

Unwilling to take her chances, she made her move.

"Rodemman."

He looked to her as she caught his attention.

"You've been silent ever since daylight. Is something bothering you?"

He took the last bite of his 'food' then he replied.

"Sorry I was just...thinking something."

She scooted closer to him, she once had learned that some humans find their kind to be the embodiment of beauty. She thought that perhaps she could use it to her advantage. After all, she had noticed his eyes back on the lake. But to her surprise and disappointment, to no avail. She watched him as he continued to stare at the stream of water that ran in front of him.

"From the Chaos infested Hive World of Auraxis to the invasion of the Craftworld Yul'Te. I have culled many innocent lives."

She was taken off guard by as he mentioned Yul'Te.

"Their faces forever reincarnated as nightmares." He stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But there were times when I was able to save at least a soul from our destructive ways."

Her eyes were fixed at Rodemman's face. She wasn't able to see her savior's face back then as he wore his helmet in addition to his respirator or rebreather.

 _But his voice…_ Her thought trailed off.

"The most recent was during the invasion of Yul'Te."

Her eyes widened. _It couldn't be. That's impossible._

"I was clearing a hab that was shot by one of our Chimeras. When I kicked the door to one of the rooms that was blown off, that was where I found her."

 _The door to the room where she stayed, was kicked open. She froze out of surprise._

"She was injured, a shrapnel got her by the abdomen. Good thing it wasn't that serious. Or so I thought." He gave a faint smile.

"She was reluctant and scared but I helped her nonetheless. I patched her up as quickly as possible."

 _The guardsman held the metal piece that once protruded her flesh. He then ripped the fabric of her gown that covered the wound. He proceeded to clean it with some sort of liquid, she again flinched with pain. Then moments later it subsided, he was now bandaging it when another explosion went off near the hab._

"Then something exploded near the hab. It was then that I carried her away from the frontlines."

 _He carried her through the side streets, a white scarf fluttered as they attempted to find safety._

"I'm not sure whether or not she survived. Our regiment was pulled out to face an ork threat on a nearby planet so we never knew what happened to the invasion. I just wished that the God-Emperor or whomever you believe in is understanding and kind enough to let her live." He sighed.

"Now that I think about it, I really am a heretic huh? To save the very xenos that my race strived to purge just because of my principles. And twice at that!" He laughed as he mocked himself.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. The man that had saved her before had save her again and was currently helping her. Uelesh's thoughts to use him then dispose him later were quickly dismissed. No wonder why she found him to be rather familiar. The scarf was one thing but his voice.

 _It's him. It truly is him._

"Perhaps I wasn't fit to be a guardsman. I'm just too soft much like what my friends told me."

Uelesh felt happy but at the same time, she too felt crestfallen at how Rodemman felt that he had failed his duty. That he had betrayed his blinded kin.

"Do you regret doing such act?" Uelesh inquired as she barely held her trembling voice.

"No. Never will I regret saving a life. Whether it be eldar or human. I have long since learned the foolishness of our Imperium's actions."

She held her hands on her chest as relief swept through her.

He sighed. "I just really hope that she, the female eldar in Yul'Te didn't die."

"No." Rodemman looked at her with her sudden rebuke.

His face, baffled and as to why his eldar companion wore the brightest smile that he had ever seen.

"She didn't die."


	11. Chapter 9: Fate

**Chapter 9: Fate**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: Somewhere along the Belah yi Arios**

 **996.M41**

 _It is a strange sight, to see both eldars and humans live alongside each other without them pointing arms at one another other or any sense of distrust between them. Truly times have begun to change._

\- _Farseer Vileth of the Agri-World Fonral_

"What?"

"She didn't die." She stated once again as she wore her brightest smile, tears started to form on her eyes.

 _She lay, injured. Her silver hair greatly contrasted the bloodied room._

Rodemmam's eyes widened as he understood her words. Confusion swirled inside him as he tried to summon his voice.

"Ho-how? How did you end up here?" He asked, completely surprised.

"When we separated, far away from the lines, I stumbled upon a group of guardians who quickly extracted me out of the field. Since I wasn't part of their population, they quickly sent me into a ship then back to Fonral despite my wishes to fight alongside them." Uelesh explained as she wiped the stars the clung to her eyes.

"You didn't live there?"

"No. I was born and raised here in Fonral. I was a warrior during my early years but I then decided to become an artisan, sick and tired of all the bloodshed that surrounded me. At times I also worked in the trading industry." She continued as she brushed a lock of hair that fell on her face.

"I was part of a trade group between Fonral and Yul'Te along with several other exodite worlds when the attack happened." A hint of sadness showed in her voice.

Unsure as what to say, they both stared at each other. Their eyes connected as if they examined each other's soul. Rodemman noticed how her green eyes sparkled as light illuminated it, her silver hair hanged behind her. It was the same hair that he saw in that room.

Inspired by his parents who were both survivors of the Imperial Guard, he initially joined the ranks to protect and defend his people in the name of the Emperor. This belief held on as he fought xenos species such as the tyranids and orks albeit all engagements were a mere skirmish. But with their deployment to the Chaos infested world of Auraxis, his belief was quickly shattered as he slaughtered the very people that he had sworn to protect. He understood why it had to be done, but with the genocide that they had committed, he began to doubt his cause. He has killed even those who he knew to be uncorrupted and pure during that dreadful purge. His resolve to fight was furthermore reduced as he saw his fellow guardsmen slaughter entire families with the invasion of Yul'Te.

He had seen and heard as some even defiled the females but at the very least, they were painfully dealt with by the commissar when he learned of their heresy. Then, they were executed by the man's chainsword. The thought of the eldars to be similar as to humans and not just some rabid beast like the orks was a heavy burden for the troubled guardsman. The horrors from the Auraxis ordeal which he had yet to have recovered from were being repeated.

Unable to stop the madness, unable to defy his orders out of his fear of death, he decided to continue the purge while he silently cursed his existence. But when a chance to save a life was given to him, he took it. At that moment, he knew that he became a heretic to his people. He had disobeyed more than millennials of teachings and efforts, rules and discipline. But even then, the words of his parents reinforced his resolve to save the eldar woman. He no longer sees the eldar as the graceful beasts that he once feared, but as a specie who tried to survive in the war that had plagued the galaxy for so long.

He was snapped back to reality as a soft hand caressed his cheeks. The faces of those who he had killed slowly faded, replaced by the very life that he had saved. Tears started to form as the emotion that he had chained down for years slowly rose. He held it back, unwilling to look weak in front of his companion. As if able to sense his ordeal, her hands pulled him into an embrace. Rodemman felt the warmth of Uelesh's body, her scent reminded him of his fortunate childhood, her skin was the smoothest and softest thing that he had encountered. He heard her as she silently wept, her face well out of his vision but he could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest. His final wall collapsed, years of pent-up emotion took over him as he buried his face on her. They remained in a tight embrace as they composed themselves.

They released their embrace as they stared at each other. He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced with a finger placed on his lips.

"Before anything else, thank you. For saving my life."

He gave a smile, a genuine one, the first one that he had since his acceptance into the guard.

"It's an honor to serve and protect."

 _That's right. I regret nothing._ He thought to himself as he gazed at her.

Rodemman now have a new purpose. He decided to protect, not just his fellow humans but as well as other sentient species, or at least those that were in need and would accept his help. He thought that perhaps peace was possible between the races. He would no longer participate in the mindless slaughter of innocents. But the most immediate was the want to protect the woman that faced him.

 _Let everyone judge me to be a heretic. I will do what I feel and think is right._ He silently challenged anyone who dare question him.

He looked once again at her face, his heart seemed to have skipped a beat. Something raised deep inside him, a feeling that was long forgotten and was chained for so long. Unsure as to why, he shrugged it off as he cleared his mind.

"Thank you for giving me a new purpose." He whispered to himself though was directed at Uelesh.

 _I will protect you even at the cost of my life. That I swear upon the Emperor._ He silently swore an oath once again directed to the eldar woman.

He hoped that the god Emperor would understand his selfish and heretical oath. They sat there for a few more minutes as they contemplated on what has transpired between them.

"Best we get moving now." She stood up and started to limp towards the city.

He no longer felt the cold and detached Uelesh, in place was Uelesh, his companion. They now traveled, shoulder to shoulder, towards the merchant city. And for once since their meeting, she had allowed him to aid her wholeheartedly. For the second time that day, his heart sung a joyful song.


	12. Chapter 10: A Small Misunderstanding

**Chapter 10: A Small Misunderstanding**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: Somewhere along the Belah yi Arios**

 **996.M41**

 _Thus, neither man nor eldar withstood their cause. The Inquisition, Warlocks and even Chaos spawns failed to deter the two's persistence and tenacity. Now, their child walks among us, a living proof of what can be._

\- _Final verse of the Forbidden Scriptures LCB_

Rodemman's lamp showered the pair with a faint glow of red as they camped inside a cave that overlooked the dirt road. He ate his ration while he guarded the opening of the cave. On the other hand, Uelesh slept nearby wrapped with his old blanket. His eyes constantly scanned the surroundings but often enough he would find himself gaze into the unconscious form of his companion. He marveled at the innocent face of the eldar. It was far from what he had initially expected from a howling banshee, or at least, a former banshee. Earlier, he had learned that she was once of the feared warriors but after a few short years of fighting, she opted to become an artisan. It was mainly because of that she was tired of all the violence that coursed through the battlefield. Rodemman understood and envied her freedom to choose, somehow he regretted signing a fifteen year contract when he joined the Imperial Guard.

With their recent discovery of their circumstances, they conversed more openly than before though there were still times when he felt the distance between the two of them. He dismissed it as he understood the reason for it.

He had also learned that a government that ruled both human and eldar was present in the planet called the Republic of Fonral. It ruled the whole planet and was consisted of both eldars and humans. He was surprised with the thought of the existence of such government and society. The eldars were generally feared because of their secrecy and prowess in the battlefield. It was recorded in various texts that they would, at times, aid human forces and at times attack them. It was also quite known that they were a very proud and arrogant race. They would often refer humans to nothing more but crude beasts much like the orks. It was quite the surprise when he heard of the unusual government, though it did reinforce his thoughts of the two races would be able to coexist.

The topics then branched out to their culture, to the military and to their personal lives. He found it somewhat curious that the eldars consider Fonral as an exodite world while the humans regard it as an agri-world. Still, no apparent conflict seemed to have stemmed from the difference in perspective which was a good thing. The last thing he wanted to know was a full out war due to some stupid reason. Another thing that made him intrigued was that if the craftworlds has their guardians, Fonral has their light warriors or me'a ohtars in the eldar tongue. It took him a full two hours just to pronounce it correctly. Now he knew the level of complexity that their language has.

He sat there as he shivered. He had known the extreme temperature change from day to the night cycle but with only his basic equipment, he has to endure the cold.

 _Though the heat of the sun wasn't that bad._ He thought.

He yawned. His eyes were heavy from the day. Ever since he crashed on the planet, he had barely slept. Though he had longed for a good one but as he was surrounded by foreign territory and his companion fast asleep and injured, he wasn't entitled to such luxury. The night grew older, clouds started to block the little light that was provided by the stars and the two moons. Soon only the faint glow of the lamp remained. He rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to stay awake.

Rodemman's head started to nod when he felt warmth enveloped him. He looked to see Uelesh as she settled beside him, her leg stretched to reveal her tattered pants. Normally, the blanket was barely big enough for him but because of her small figure, it was enough for the two of them.

"You should rest." Her soft voice almost made him do just that.

If it weren't only for his willpower, he could've already snored away on the spot.

"I can't. I need to keep watch." He rubbed his eyes again and pulled his side of the blanket closer to him.

He heard Uelesh chuckle beside him followed by the weight of her head on his shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" He asked as he gently rested his head on hers.

The foreign yet sweet scent of her hair further lulled him to the realms of conscious dreams.

 _By the Emperor I could get used to this._ He silently told himself, a comfortable smile on his face.

"I have plenty of rest. You should get some now." As she pressed on, Rodemman felt his mind waver.

They fell into warm silence. Rodemman gratefully accepted the warmth of another. His eyes were about to fall when he felt Uelesh stir beside him along with her gentle touch to his helmetless head. She stroked his black hair much like his mother would when he was a child.

"You should get some rest."

"But I sti- "

"I'll keep watch."

"And besides, a warrior is naught without proper rest." She added.

They both lifted their heads, much to his dismay. The two stared at each other before Rodemman gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. But take this." He gave his lasgun and its power packs to her.

"You do know how to use it right?"

"Yes. During my training, we were trained with a variety of weapons, both eldar and human use." He nodded, satisfied with her answer.

 _She was a howling banshee after all._

He retreated inside though he made sure that he was close enough to be able to aid her if ever a threat comes. After he leaned on a boulder, he quickly drifted to sleep. But he silently wished for the familiar warmth that he had just experienced.

After what seemed to be mere moments for him, Rodemman's instincts forced him back to the waking world. His eyes snapped open with a start as he heard the heavy machines that he had thought to have escaped from. He shouldered his pack and went out to the opening where he saw Uelesh as she peeked over two boulders. He noted how she expertly held his lasgun.

"Orks?" Rodemman inquired as he propped himself beside her.

"Yes. It looks like they're heading towards our destination."

He could hear the anger from her voice, her hand tensed on the grip of the lasgun. He took a peek and estimated them to be around twenty, the lack of proper lighting hampered his view. A few good moments passed as the envoy of death marched in front of them. He felt the eldar beside him stirred as Uelesh tried to stand up as she leveled the lasgun into view but Rodemman pushed her down. It seemed that she was no longer content to hide behind the boulder. He had anticipated this as he had once felt how it was to know that a great danger threatened everything that he had known and loved. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, confused and enraged, her eyes begged for an answer as he held her down.

"You can't. You're injured and they outnumber us ten to one." He reasoned with her.

He had seen what anger and recklessness could do and he has every bit of intention to not let that happen to her. Her gaze relaxed, her grip softened as she sat. Rodemman took his lasgun and the spare power packs.

"Forgive me." She simply said, crestfallen.

Rodemman nodded.

"Wait here. I'll try to pluck some heads."

He took his blanket that ley beside them and wrapped it on her. Without any other words, he took off into the night, his boots sounded as he jumped and dashed from stone to stone until he reached the ground. His scarf flew wildly as he ran for cover behind a tree. His actions were muffled by the engines of a battlewagon much to his relief. He heard his lasgun whir to life as he switched the power pack for a new one, he placed the used pack on his webbing. With only a faint light that pierced the clouds, he could barely see the hulking silhouettes of the orks.

He noted the presence of large horns on their heads, some were curved while others shoot straight up to the sky. These orks, though similar in skin color and race, differ to the ones that he had encountered in the settlement. The orks marched silently in groups of eight with only the engine of the wagon to announce their presence. He could also see the small figures of what he assumed to be what they called as gretchins.

 _Well this is quite unusual._

He aimed for the ork that led the group. He steadied his aim as he prepared the shot. Just as he was about to snatch the trigger, the silhouette exploded in a fountain of gore and blood. The group, confused with the sudden death of the lead ork, seemed to start bark out orders in an attempt to organize their forces. Bewildered by what happened, crouching behind the tree as a whirring sound followed by another fountain of gore courtesy of the ork that drove the battlewagon. A figure then emerged from out of nowhere followed by two four legged creatures.

The figure danced through the ork ranks as it decapitated them one by one. The orks frantically tried to shoot the assailant but were either killed by the attacker's weapons or the claws of the two creatures that appeared out of nowhere. Rodemman watched in darkness as the slaughter happened, awed by the precision and accuracy of the unknown being and its retinue. As he stared, he felt something as it whizzed just past his head. He turned to see an injured ork, blood flowed from its chest, long claw marks were visible on its scavenged amor and its left arm dangled as it raised its bolter with its right.

Rodemman quickly dodged as another shot grazed his cheek. As if frustrated with his inaccuracy with the bolter, the crimson ork threw it on the ground and charged at him. It lowered its head and pointed the twisted horns towards the guardsman. With no time to spare he pointed his lasgun and squeezed the trigger. Bright red lances at full auto flew towards the beast as it charged. Most ricocheted and burned the surrounding trees as it hit its thick horns. Only few were able to make contact with the ork's body. The ork slowed, enough for Rodemma to dodge the otherwise fatal blow.

His left shoulder collided with a wall of clustered rocks, he heard the distinct crack of bones as it shattered against the hard surface. Pain radiated from his left as he stood. He ignored it, he had more urgent matters to face. In front of him, he faced an equally battered ork. It's left arm was completely gone, smoke rose from where it once dangled. Blood dripped from the top of its head, its armor burnt and smoked as it cooked the flesh that it protected. The scent of burnt flesh filled Rodemman.

His right arm trembled under the full weight of his lasgun as the ork prepared for another charge. The massive boots started to pound the ground once more, red lances flew harmlessly towards the crazed beast as Rodemman struggled under the lasgun's weight. A shot landed straight on the ork's skull, both out of pure chance and skill. He heard the flesh as it expanded into oblivion. The corpse fell halfway into its charge. The injured guardsman merely side stepped to avoid the corpse as it slid on the ground.

Rodemman breathed heavily, his broken shoulder started to throb as his adrenaline faded. He sat down next to the lifeless body as it smoked. He instinctively reached behind him but realized that he had left his pack and his canteen back at the cave.

"Son of Horus." He cursed as his throat demanded for water.

Just as he rose to his feet, he heard something snarl behind him. He turned to see two creatures, almost similar the great cats of ancient Terra. Its slick oil body shined under the light of the moons, its face was somewhat covered with armor excluding its eyes. He could see rows of teeth as it threatened him, its tail that sported a club like structure motioned as if ready to strike.

" _Zar i'cas_." A female voice pierced through the threats of the two creatures.

A figure formed from the shadows, the very figure that had slaughtered the retinue of the orks. She wore red armor etched with symbols and patterns unknown to him in bronze, the armor seemed to be connected to a gown of sort that slid just a few inches above ground. Black hair flowed as she walked gracefully into the tensioned atmosphere. Her face had spots of red, most likely from her earlier kills. Two eldar pistols similar to what he had seen during his confrontations against them, dangled by her hips. A blade foreign to Rodemman was sheathed behind her form. He took note how her face was less angular than Uelesh as well as her ears were less pointed. She was roughly his height and Rodemman estimated that he stood only a few inches above her.

She held an eldar helmet on her left hand as she spoke.

"Lavais mon'keigh."

Rodemman remained silent, unable to understand their musical language. The eldar cleared her throat.

"Forgive me, let me start again. Greetings mon'keigh."

"Gre-greetings to you as well young maiden." He stuttered as he was caught off guard as she spoke in low gothic.

 _Does every eldar in this world know how to speak low gothic?_

She laughed. "I believe that I am quite older than you would expect me to be."

She eyed him from his helmet to his boots.

"I am surprised guardsman. You are the first one who didn't try to run or shoot me on sight." She motioned to my shoulder. "Then again perhaps circumstances have prevented you from doing so."

"I no longer wish to shed unnecessary blood, may be eldar or human." Rodemman said as he shouldered his lasgun using his good arm. The slight impact of the metal to his back was enough to make him grit his teeth as pain exploded from his injured shoulder.

"And yet another rare occurrence. For me to hear such words from your kind…or rather from someone of the Imperium." She nodded to the two cat-like creatures beside her.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" before Rodemman could reply he was interrupted by her palm. "And don't even try to lie or give half baked truths, my friends know whether or not you are spouting such trickery."

The two creatures snarled once more as if to emphasize her point.

"Corporal Rodemmam Luludilius. I was part of the 27th Kallidian sent here in the light cruiser Senatus under the mission to investigate this lost world. That is until she was sunk by ork ships while in orbit." He leaned on the cluster of rocks that broke his shoulder just moments ago for support.

"One thing led to another and here I am."

He swung his good arm to emphasize his point, though the gesture was supposed to be done with both hands. She raised an eyebrow in return.

"Are there more of you."

He shook his head. "No. I'm the only survivor. Or at least, none that I know of survived."

She tapped her foot as she stared at him.

"Well, seeing that you are still in one piece and that my friends here-"She motioned towards the two creatures. "has yet to rip you to shreds, I will take your words as the truth."

He felt his good hand instinctively rub the back of his head. Just as he thought that he was in the green, she drew closer and unsheathed the unusual blade behind her. Unable to move, thoughts of death ran across his mind as the eldar stabbed the wall of rock behind him. The blade shimmered as night light touched it, he could almost feel it's sharpness as it threatened him. With only a few small inches between his neck and the blade, he braced himself for the worst.

"Now-"Her face close to his, the moonlight revealed her black eyes. "tell me. By any chance have you seen this particular eldar?"

She produced what might be the equivalent of a photograph that showed a very familiar face.

 _Uelesh_.

Uncertain whether or not she meant harm to his companion he shook his head in denial. He heard the two creatures behind her snarl followed by the sound of the blade as it scraped the rocks behind him.

"I will pretend that that didn't happen. Now answer my question and be wise with your words."

Rodemman remained silent, intent to protect Uelesh's whereabouts against the unknown individual.

"So it has come to this. Very well but don't say that I didn't warn you."

She retreated beside her small retinue and sheathed her blade. Just as Rodemman was about to open his mouth to protest, pain erupted from his head. He fell on his knees, his good hand grasped his head in an effort to stop the pain. He felt as if someone repeatedly stabbed him with a power sword. As his strength wavered, he managed to take one last look at the one he thought would kill him. What he saw was not a face of satisfaction or of triumph, but a face that showed regret at what she has done. Then everything went dark. Rodemman's unconscious form slumped into the ground with a thud.

As the assailant examined his memories, she finally understood the reason behind his stubbornness. She sighed at her mistake.

"Seriously. You should've told me instead of playing hero, lover boy." She whispered as she shouldered the guardsman back to safety of the cave where her former subordinate waited.

"He won't suffer memory loss right?" She looked at her two companions.

They understood her and simply gave a whimper to show their uncertainty.

She sighed "You're right, let's just hope for the best." She contemplated as she struggled under the weight of Rodemman and his gear followed by her two silent companions.

 _Damn this guy is heavy._


	13. Chapter 11: Rising Emotions

**Chapter 11: Rising Emotions**

 _If there is one thing that I truly fear, it is that of the innocent heart of a young maiden as it could easily summon the ruinous powers as to bless the souls of men._

\- _Fifty-fifth Chapter of the Confessions of the Ruined Soul_

The night was young as Uelesh sat in silence, accompanied by the howls of Fonral's wildlife. The battle had already long ceased but the guardsman has yet to return. There was no doubt that he was a capable warrior but the sounds of shuriken pistols mixed in with the fight troubled her. She did saw the faint glow of Rodemman's las fire as she watched from a far. The dense forest that flanked the dirt road greatly obscured her vision but she could tell that the orks were being slaughtered by a fellow eldar. This was what troubled her the most.

Though both eldars and humans were able to coexist in Fonral, there were those who weren't originally born in the planet. Some of those immigrants were eldars that have felt the barbaric and ruthless treatment of the Imperium to their so called xenos, having only escaped with the help of someone or by sheer luck. A sight of a soldier of the Imperium might cause some issues within that specific population. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard multiple footsteps made its way towards the cave. Her whole body tensed but later on relaxed as she felt a familiar presence. Her thoughts were confirmed as she heard their musical language.

"It has been a while little one."

"Yes it has be-" Her relief turned into utter shock as she saw Rodemman's unconscious form slumped on the farseer's shoulder.

"Rodemman!" She quickly stood up with her makeshift crutch and limped towards the two.

"What happened?" She quaked as the farseer gently laid him down.

"Just a little...miscommunication." She said sheepishly.

Uelesh noticed his broken shoulder and looked at the farseer for answers.

"Wasn't me, he got it while fighting one of the orks."

She removed his pack and rummaged through its contents until she found a bag with a white cross, the symbol of medical equipment for humans. Dismayed with its almost empty contents, she took out the last bandage and what seems to be an antiseptic agent that he had used once on her injury. She then proceeded to remove her tunic to the surprise of the farseer, hinted by the suuden sharp intake of air.

"What are you doing!?" She hissed at her as she pulled Uelesh's tunic down.

"He used almost every medical supply that he has on me." She showed her injured leg still wrapped with bandage. "I'll use this as a sling"

She heard an audible sigh from the farseer. She then removed her own pack and produced the proper medical supplies.

"No need. A farseer always comes prepared."

Uelesh nodded and proceeded to remove Rodemman's clothing. First to go was his white scarf followed by the webbing and flak armor which includes his helmet and re-breather. Next was his brown shirt, as she did this she found her gaze locked into the guardsman's body. He was fairly built, he developed a few meats here and there which was most likely caused by his services to the Imperium. She noted the various scars that plagued him. Most were small which consisted of a few cuts and burn marks but what troubled her the most was the huge scar that ran from his upper right shoulder down to his lower left abdomen which formed a distinct diagonal (/) scar.

She heard a whistle "Most likely some sort of power weapon. I'm surprised that he lived through it."

The Farseer's voice startled her, she felt her face burn for some reason. Her hope that it was dark enough that the farseer wouldn't notice was crushed as she remarked on her reaction.

"First time seeing a human without the top? Honestly how would you even handle what he packs down there?" She motioned on Rodemman's fatigues.

She got her drift and gave the farseer a sharp look. Though a farseer, she has a rather liberated and carefree personality. She doesn't fear her soul to fall into the hands of 'she who thirsts' which was rather unusual for someone of her stature in addition to her hybrid heritage. Though such heritage became a common occurrence in Fonral, she was still one of the few first hybrids that appeared which broke one of the many barriers between humans and eldars. Such was the reason why she often worked solo on her missions. In the eldar population of Fonral, only Uelesh and handful of others were willing to fight alongside the imaginative eldar. Mostly because of her lack of fear to 'she who thirsts' and her imaginative thoughts though at least every human who were born and raised in Fonral openly accepts her and would often fight by her side.

 _"Aside from her…rare personality, she is someone who you can most definitely trust. Just be careful of her humor."_ Uelesh remembered, the very words of her older brother who had fought alongside the farseer against a tyranid splinter fleet.

Uelesh examined the injured area, satisfied that there seemed to be no external damage such as a gaping hole, she nodded to the farseer. In return, she took out two wooden splints and held it in a way that the shoulder was between it while Uelesh bandaged it in place, which effectively immobilized the shoulder. Once done, they returned his shirt, carefully as to not cause any pain to the unconscious soldier. They decided not to put the flak armor and his webbing to relive his body of the extra weight. They also removed his gloves that revealed bruised and scarred hands. Lastly, they added a sling to support his arm.

"So what exactly happened Far- "

"Lofn is fine child. How many times should I tell you that I would rather not be called by my title by the few that is dear to me."

"Then…Lofn, what exactly happened?"

She listened to her side of the story. Lofn started when he saw Rodemman down an ork and ended when she drove him to his current state. As she walked through the events, Uelesh was surprised that Rodemman would prioritize her safety above his to the point that he could've faced death if it was some other Farseer or eldar. For some reason, she felt her face heat up as she listened on how he denied her location to Lofn.

"Honestly, he could've just told me already." Lofn muttered as she ate a bulb fruit.

"Perhaps you should rethink your approach." Uelesh replied as she wolfed on her second fruit.

"But that approach worked like a charm in the past so I don-" She was cut off as Rodemann groaned.

"By the Emperor what the hell happened?"

"Act natural." Lofn whispered to Uelesh as she silently scooted as far away as possible.

Uelesh managed to muffle her giggle at the farseer's childish reaction. She then faced the still confused human as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How are you feeling?"

Rodemman looked up and manage a faint smile as he saw Uelesh.

"Terrible."

She sensed a storm in him as he tried to piece together the earlier events.

"How did I get here? I…I could've sworn that I downed an ork then…" His eyes widened as if he saw Slaneesh herself.

"Holy father of Terra!"

He looked around and saw his lasgun and tried to reach for it. Uelesh, quick to respond, took hold of the scared soldier's hand with a firm yet gentle grasp. He looked at her, she could see his eyes questioned her, his face showed the dread of betrayal. She eased her grip on Rodemman.

"She's a friend." She said as she reassured him.

"She tried to kill me! She-"

"Shhh everything's fine. She was my mentor back when I still fought as a banshee."

His gaze still on her, Rodemman slowly retracted his hand. It seemed that he had accepted her quick explanation but she could still sense his sharp gaze on the farseer who was well away from the two. She could feel his distrust deep in his mind.

"Very well."

Uelesh started to breathe once again as she realized that she held it. She motioned for her to come forward. As carefully as one would approach an enemy from behind, she crept towards the pair.

"Forgive me of what I did to you earlier…" She sat beside Uelesh and faced him. "Rodemman right?" in response, Rodemman nodded.

"I could've used a different approach but given my past experiences with the stubborn lot of the Imperium, I thought that doing the regular interrogation approach was better."

"You interrogated others from the Imperium?"

"Yes, some where cooperative while others…" Her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words. "Were blinded by their faith."

Uelesh stood to retrieve Rodemman's lamp and blanket which was left near the opening. She took her time so that the two would have some privacy. As she stood by the opening, two creatures entered. She recognized them as Lofn's retinue. She smiled and knelt, as far as her injured leg would allow, the two approached her.

"It is nice to see you again old friends." She greeted them in her musical language.

The two responded with a deep purr as she scratched their chins. The fardome were a race of four legged beasts, endemic to Fonral. Their bodies were either in black or a deep dark purple so as to be able to blend into the darkness, hence the name which meant 'to hunt in darkness'. They have natural armor that protected most of their face and had a club like structure at the end of their tail which was often used to defend against attacks from behind. The fardome has rows of teeth that could easily rip flesh and bones, their retractable claws served them well both in combat and when it climbed trees.

Strong and agile, one could easily overwhelm a platoon of human guardsmen or a squad of eldar me'a ohtars as experienced during the early years of the colonies. Female fardome sported quill like nerve receptors around its neck while males, though lacked the quills, has a larger club structure than female.

They were normally fierce and dangerous even to her kind but for some reason, Farseer Lofn was able to tame them if not domesticate them just like all the other wildlife in Fonral. As of now, there were laws that prohibited the hunt of such creatures and were one of the very few creatures that were used for both militaristic and recreational purposes. Such creatures became the companions of many humans and eldars in Fonral.

The two fardome that traveled with Lofn were the first that she came in touch with as she arrived in Fonral. According to her, she saved the pair who was at the time, severely injured. Since then, the two followed her wherever she goes and followed her commands. She treated them as companions and not just mere beasts even to go far as to name them. Me'atalwi, who was the female and had dark purple quills that surrounded her head and Lumbule who was the male that had a bigger clubbed tail than compared to his mate. Both were oil black in general thus made them perfect for hunts during night cycles.

She heard the footsteps of the farseer as she rubbed the stomach of the two fardome.

"That was rather hard to deal with."

"I imagine so." She stood up, the bulk of her weight was on her good leg.

She held the lamp as it illuminated the faces of the two creatures. Their eyes begged for her to pet them once again.

"He's quite protective when it comes to you."

She turned to see her grin, the very grin that she showed when her imagination goes wild.

"Yes he is. He said that he did some horrible things before. Perhaps he wishes to atone for his sins."

"By protecting you?" She mused.

She remained silent. She herself has no concrete explanation as to why Rodemman protected her.

"You should go back to him, we'll keep watch." As if in agreement, the two fardome purred.

"We'll discuss our next move tomorrow."

She nodded and limped back to the cave. The faint glow of the lamp illuminated Rodemman as he took inventory of his gear. He struggled to remove the contents with his one good hand. He saw her approach and gave a faint smile then returned to his pack. She sat beside him as he rummaged through his inventory.

"You should rest. Your injury is still quite fresh." She noted the vast difference between their harmonic language and the unrefined low gothic.

"I can't. I have to be ready once we move out." She couldn't help but to be impressed with his determination towards his unknown goal.

 _"Thank you for giving me a new purpose."_ She remembered his words in addition to what Lofn told her just moments earlier.

 _What is that purpose?_ No longer able to suppress her curiosity, she took a deep breath and asked.

"What is your purpose?"

"Pardon?" He replied as he paused to face her.

"Your purpose. I heard you whisper that I gave you a new purpose in life."

Rodemman remained silent until he returned the last of his gear inside his pack. He then sat beside her as he nursed his shoulder.

"My purpose…" he trailed.

"A goal, something you strive for?" Uelesh supplemented as she probed deeper.

He turned and looked at her eyes. "You have saved me from what could have been my own downfall, for that I am grateful."

He stretched his legs and leaned on the wall behind him.

"My purpose is to keep you safe until my time comes."

"Oh…I…umm." She stuttered as she heard the words only to be said by either family or very close friends.

For the third time, she felt her cheeks burn once more. Her heart doubled its pace as she heard him utter the words.

 _What is happening?_

This was the first time that she had experienced such emotions. Despite her looks and her old age by human standards, she was barely out of adolescence. In truth, she had only begun to truly explore her surroundings around a hundred years ago. In addition to this, the rather restrictive culture of the eldar put a reign on her development. She shoved the thought aside as she recomposed herself.

"If anyone who should feel indebted to the other then that should be me. You did save me twice despite all the risks that it came with."

He rubbed the back of his head, something that Uelesh noticed him do whenever he felt uncomfortable.

"Let's just say that I was a tad bit too soft at the time."

"Something that had set you apart from all the other brutes of your kind."

"I think I owe that to my upbringing."

She caught him smile as he looked into the unknown.

"I sense that you have good parents."

"Yes. They were kind, loving and understanding. They were a very rare combination especially in the cold and hard rule of the Imperium."

"Then you are very fortunate to have them" She brushed a lock of hair as it fell on her face.

"Very." Rodemman agreed.

"And with that, I too am fortunate to have met you."

Uelesh beamed at him which obviously took Rodemman by surprise. Now it was his turn to feel conscious as he tried to hide his face. Uelesh suppressed her urge to laugh when she caught a glimpse of Rodemman's red face as he tried to fake a cough and covered his face. The two fell into a comfortable silence. The moons gave off a slight glow on the opening where they observed the shadows of Lofn and her party. Cold air circulated from the outside and into the cave that made her shiver.

Uelesh scooted nearer to Rodemman as she saw her own white breath. She felt his muscles tense with the sudden contact which she responded with a giggle muffled by the blanket. She then proceeded to wrap it around them. She rested her head on his good shoulder. She then felt Rodemman's head on her, this time it was her who tensed her muscles but later on relaxed. She held his war torn hand, again she realized the vast difference between their kinds.

She was unsure as to what she felt but whatever it was, it greatly warmed her scarred heart. The fact that it felt right that their hands intertwined was a testament to her new found feelings. The two silently drifted to sleep under each other's company.


	14. Chapter 12: Retinue of the Eight

**C** **hapter 12: The Retinue of the Eight**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: Near the outskirts of the City of Yavin**

 **996.M41**

 _Hate! Hate! Hate!_

 _An emotion as pure as it is deep!_

 _Hate! Hate! Hate!_

 _Let it flow, let it run free!_

\- _Inspirational Verse, Imperial Hymnal Vol. IV_

Two large figures stood by the ridge that overlooked the merchant city. They were tasked to scout the city defenses before the main 'unit' of orks arrive. The two slugga boyz observed the figures of both eldar and human scurry to ready their defenses. The sun was well high into the sky when they decided to return to the main unit.

"Et'z go boy!" One of the pair said.

"Dink yer bozz well atak?" The other slugga boy asked as it polished its newly grown horns.

"Aye. Doze hummiez an eldiez ain't 'ot nodin' to ztand." The lead boy licked its large fangs as it anticipated the upcoming battle.

"Urry up! Ain't likin to ze da bozz angry."

 _-2 miles south east of the merchant city of Yavin-_

It licked its lips as it sniffed the air, the very air that would soon be filled with the scent of gunpowder and blood alike. It would once again hear the screams of terror and pain as they descend upon the city. Urgohk could barely contain its excitement for the upcoming slaughter. Its face revealed the ork equivalent of a smirk as it observed is army marched in groups of eight.

"Oi! Urry up lazy baztardz!" It hurried its Waaagh! towards their first siege where the forest flanked path leads to.

It has been decades when it and its small warband struck a deal with their benefactor. Since then, their numbers grew as they assimilated their brutish kin. A fleet once composed of a single Kill Kroozer now formed a full-fledged ork Waaagh! fleet. It looked back at its orks, they all marched in a unified manner, pieces of an ever so brutal war machine. The difference between his Waaagh! and any normal ork was already obvious with their skin color and their horns but what really set them apart was they were rather disciplined and would often use tactics against their prey. Though most of the time they would just give in to their former selves once engaged in battle.

The massive warboss sniffed the air as it led its retinue. It failed to smell the 'flying column' that he had sent a day prior to their movement. The plan was for the flying column to act as decoys and draw the defenders towards the front while the main unit would attack from behind. It was a standard hammer and anvil tactic. It was pulled from its thoughts as a Shoota Boy that currently served as his lieutenant exploded into a mist of red. Almost immediately, shuriken and las rounds tore through the thick foliage that blanketed their flanks.

The attackers brought down heavy fire behind trees and boulders alike. Several orks fell from the sudden attack as Urgohk ordered them to spread out and retaliate. Despite their predicament, the warboss felt joy instead of fear. Urgohk let out a mighty roar as it charged head first into the camouflaged attackers. Its large twisted horns brought out fear within it human and eldar, evident in their increased focus on the beast. It felt its fellow orks as they fought back, all fell under their former brute selves, the once disciplined army descended upon their want for blood and violence.

Urgohk's crimson body glowed as it held its weapons of choice. In change for the usual sluggas and choppas he wielded dual chainaxes for maximum brutality courtesy of a certain Chaos Space Marine. Even without armor, shuriken and las weapons alike did no damaged on the blood crazed warboss. He crashed into the line of attackers where he caught sight of his first victim. He grinned at the look of the terrified human as he shot his lasgun empty at him.

The bright red lances bounced harmlessly on the bare chested ork, most scorched nearby trees while others took down some of Urgohk's orks. Much to his chagrin, the human watched in horror as a few of his shots connected with the heads of his allies, both human and eldar alike. He punched the human on the chest, he flew to the nearest tree trunk as he coughed out blood. He approached the human who now sat injured.

"Ple-please…ha- "

Without a moment's hesitation, Urgohk brought his chainaxe down on the hopeless human. His flak armor was as good as paper, blood sprayed all over the place as the ork repeatedly bashed the human warrior. It savored the blood and the dying screams of pain, to the warboss, it was the most divine thing that it had ever heard or at least whatever the equivalent of 'divine' to an ork was.

Once satisfied it looked around much to his amusement, it found its orks overwhelm the line of attackers. Humans and eldars alike either lay dead or were being toyed by his retinue. The scene reminded him of the eldar caravan that they had just ambushed a few days ago. It smiled at the memory of an eldar woman as she begged for her dear life only to find two of her limbs gone. Her blood was the sweetest that he had ever tasted.

To its delight, he found its second victim. Clad in white and red mesh armor, an eldar warrior expertly used his shuriken catapult. Urgohk casually walked towards the eldar who was oblivious to the fate that neared him. When he finally saw the warboss, it was all too late. The crimson figure expertly ripped the shuriken catapult as the eldar tried to swing it towards him. Behind the helmet, it sensed fear as it slowly crushed the puny weapon.

To the ork's amusement, the eldar warior whipped a simple curved blade from his back and charged at Urgohk. The eldar swiftly dodged Urgohk's attacks. With all his strength, the Guardian drove his dagger straight to the ork's back only for it to shatter against the thick hide. A mixture of fear and shock enveloped the Guardian as he stepped back. The warboss now held a blood curled smile as it ever so slowly approached the doomed eldar. As a final act of defiance, he punched Urgohk in the gut which only earned him a snort.

"Hah! Not zo ztron' ar ya now?"

With a swift kick on the eldar's slender legs, it heard the bones as it snapped out of its sockets. The eldar let out a cry as he fell to the ground. Urgohk held him by the torso as one would hold by the neck and tore his helm to pieces. The eyes that greeted it filled him with delight, the Guardian was quite young and his hazel brown eyes widened with fear. A spark of recognition tore through the ork's memories as he saw the very eldar woman that he had defiled just a few days ago. He obeyed his hunch as he took out a silver necklace of some eldar deity. The look of fear instantly turned to anger and hatred as he tried to claw out of the monster's grasp.

He gave a mighty laugh as its prey squirmed under its hold. It preferred that his victims struggle to the bitter end. It slammed the Guardian on forest floor and anchored its metal laced boots on his chest. He stashed his two chainaxes behind him and started to slowly pull the eldar's already broken legs. He screamed in pain as mesh armor was ripped under the extreme force brought by the warboss. Tears flowed from his face as Urgohk lifted the severed limbs in triumph.

He repeated the action with his arms and soon he was but a torso and a head. He spoke in their native tongue which Urgohk took to be a plea to end his life. He responded with a smile that could put all slaaneshi daemons to shame.

"We ar zil 'oin to playz boy."

It then proceeded to gut the once proud warrior until everything lay strewn in a bloody mess. His face was forever frozen in horror and pain, his eyes widened and devoid of all life. Just as it was about to find more to slaughter, it took out and smashed the eldar's spirit stone. He heard the cries of the eldar soul as it was consumed by the god of lust. The battle still raged on, the once lush green floor was slippery with the blood of ork, human and eldar alike.

Smoke now obstructed the rich and warm light that the sun provided. Urgohk smiled, the pasture was still green, and prey was abundant in this world. He trudged through the bloodied ground, chainaxes in hand, as he charged back into the fray.


	15. Chapter 13: City Gates

**C** **hapter 13: City Gates**

 _Hold Fast!_

 _They're killing us!_

 _So kill them back!_

\- _Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt, Tanith First and Only_

The sound of the nearby battle made the small party of five hasten their travel.

 _"_ _Master_." Lofn felt Me'atalwi's worried thought as she ran beside her.

 _"_ _I know light one. We must hurry or death awaits us."_ She replied through their telepathic connection as she looked behind her.

Behind her was Uelesh who limped as fast as she could along with Lumbule. She now wore Lofn's spare red tunic in place of her ruined green. Rodemman, despite his injuries, insisted to take the rear. He held his lasgun at the ready with his good arm as he ran behind Uelesh. Lofn clicked her tongue in annoyance, it seemed that thousands of years of peace and limited contact off world have lulled the citizens of Fonral into a false sense of security and thus their military might have dwindled. She wondered as to how in the name of Isha did the farseers that guided the whole of Fonral failed to see such a threat.

 _Whatever the outcome of this war will be, be it victory or defeat, both will surely be bloody._ She thought.

As they raced to safety, Lofn noticed the fatigue on her two companions. Just as she was about to call their attention, a sudden surge of pain made her wince. She heard the voices of her fellow warriors, both eldar and human as they were pulled into the warp. The laughter of 'she who thirst' echoed followed by the roars of her fellow chaos god as he drank the blood of the brave warriors. She realized what it meant and the true danger that these orks possess.

 _Tch. This won't do._

She slowed to a stop much to the confusion of her party as she closed her eyes. Her mind reached far and wide as she searched for another member of her retinue. She sensed its presence as it desperately fends off enemy orks, bodies of humans, eldars and orks lay strewn on the forest floor. She channeled her thoughts into a single word.

 _"He_ _lp."_

Almost immediately after she returned to reality, she faced by a two pairs of worried eyes, a sound foreign to Fonral pierced through the sounds of battle that enveloped them.

"Uunyuuuuuu!"

"What in Sanginius' name was that!?"

Rodemman raised his lasgun at the ready as the unknown sound echoed through the land, his head turned drastically as he scanned the vicinity.

Lofn smiled as she sensed the ever so rapid approach of her loyal friend.

"Do not fear mon'keigh. That is one of our own."

"But that doe- "

A large creature bursts through the forest as it ran towards the group. Rodemman spun and aimed his lasgun at the creature. On the other hand, the battered creature only hastened its approach as it took the lasgun's muzzle to be a threat to both itself and its master. With only seconds to spare, Lofn leapt between the two forces. She twisted Rodemman's lasgun and pulled him away from the tracks of her companion. The creature safely skidded to a stop away from the group. As if in cue it turned its head back at her at the same time Rodemman's head snapped at her.

"What!"

"Unyuu!"

Lofn laughed as their voice blended, the two fardome purred as they too found it hilarious. Only Uelesh seemed to be of the right mind as she limped towards Rodemman.

"Fa-Lofn! That was dangerous!" She shouted in low gothic.

Rodemman now stared at the creature which stared back at him. His face was of pure horror as his eyes, a spark of recognition, looked at the familiar scythe like bioweapons and armored body the creature has.

"Tyranid…" He trailed off as he slowly fumbled for his lasgun.

"Indeed." Lofn simply said as she approached the large unyuufex.

She gave a short nod to Uelesh for her to explain everything to the still shocked guardsman. She stood face to face to the cautious tyranid, it snorted when Rodemman made eye contact with it.

"Shhh…everything is fine. He's a friend."

"Unyuu?" Its tone showed its uncertainty.

Its black beady eyes blinked as she caressed its head. It looked at Rodemman and Uelesh then back to Lofn.

"Unyuuuuu…"

Lofn felt a great surge of relief from her tyranid friend as it rubbed its head on her rune armor. She smiled at her childhood friend as she hugged its head in return. Her eyes drifted on its scarred armor, cuts and holes riddled it as it protected the fleshy insides.

"Thank you, old friend." She whispered in her own musical language.

She felt it vibrate under her embrace. With the hostility now pacified, Lofn wasted no time to tell her other two companions to mount up the tyranid. Rodemman was obviously displeased. Though his usual stern face gazed at her she felt uncertainty and fear.

"I know your qualms Rodemman but now is not the time. I assure you that he is different from his kin." Indeed, he was different, after all she herself took care of it and raised it.

Rodemman mumbled under his breath as he was forced by circumstances to follow her orders. Albeit grudgingly and reluctantly. Uelesh sat back to back with Rodemman as he aimed his lasgun behind them. A large explosion echoed from the nearby battlefield.

 _"_ _Master we must go!"_ Lumbule urged Lofn.

She nodded and decided to ride the fardome. After a few moments, the sounds of war slowly faded replaced by the rush of wind in her long pointed ears. Lofn felt the force that kept her awake and alert drift away. She barely had any rest before they decided to head towards Yavin.

 _"_ _Rest if you must. We'll take it from here."_ Me'atalwi said as she sensed her master's heavy eyes.

 _"_ _I'm fine. Let's just focus on getting ourselves inside those city gates."_ She replied.

 _"_ _A warrior is nothing without proper rest."_ Lumbule interjected.

" _There is no time for rest."_ She then blinked comically when she realized the same words leaving from the mouth of her former student.

 _"Aren't those the words of Uelesh?"_ She inquired.

" _Maybe..."_

This banter came back and forth as they traveled. From the initial topic it turned into their plans once they reached the city, shortly after that it was just useless and random chatter between the three. Lofn was able to stay awake thanks to the two fardome's random conversation. After what she estimated to be a few hours, they reached the city gates. The defenders on top of the ornate walls aimed their weapons as the group slowly approached. Some were behind the various golden statues of eldar deities.

"I am Farseer Lofn, I seek permission for me and my retinue to enter the city."

She saw one of the guards, a human nodded and the giant gates slowly began to open. They didn't open it fully but it was enough for the whole group to pass through. Once inside they were greeted by a me'a ohtar who told them to head over the hab with the red flag.

"Take the second right corner there." He pointed. "Then simply follow the road." He spoke in their native tongue so between them, only Rodemman was unable to understand his words.

She obliged and thanked the young warrior, she assumed that he was just around Uelesh's age, he has an aura of a newly trained soldier who hadn't had a slight idea of war. She sighed as they walked towards the hab.

 _These people have long forgotten war. This will be bloody._ She thought.

Humans and eldar alike ran to their positions as they readied for the inevitable battle. They all wore the Fonral colors, white with seven red stripes. Though no longer ruled by the Imperium, human soldiers still wear Imperium grade armor and still used Imperium weapons but with the absence of the Aquila that once decorated it. This was because it was easier to acquire weapons and armor used by the guardsmen through backchannels such as eldar pirates than to make new ones with Fonral's resources or from eldar wraith bones which was quite rare. But the main issue was the lack of knowledge of mass producing their equipment.

They came upon rows of habs, all seemed to be barracks for the troops stationed on the walls. She looked back and almost laughed at Rodemman's awed face. He tried to suppress it but she could still see it, even Uelesh desperately tried to hide her laughter as she looked straight ahead. They rounded the second corner and saw their destination, the command hab was flanked by two other infrastructures, one was supposed to be a ration hall while the other was the bathhouse. As they walked towards the hab, the group was well aware of the attention that they were being given. Though two fardomes and a tyranid sure was quite a sight, it was Rodemman's green, Imperium issued gear that took the attention of both soldiers and civilians.

As they neared the hab, four guards looked at them as they walked. Two were humans while two were eldars. A human soldier with a chainsword sheathed on his left stepped forward.

"Forgive me Farseer but I'm afraid that your companions- "He motioned to Uelesh and Rodemman. "must stay outside the command hab." He spoke in low gothic, mostly because it was hard or even impossible for humans to learn the eldar language.

"Understood. I'll leave them under your care then." The human soldier saluted as he returned to his post. She then faced Uelesh and Rodemman.

"You heard him. Stay here and keep out of trouble young ones." She told them.

They both nodded in confirmation.

 _Guard and protect them as if they were me._ She told the two fardomes.

She was answered by a purr from both of them. She then gave the same orders to the tyranid who was quite busy as it cleaned its scythe like claws.

"Unyu." It said then rubbed its head on the Farseer.

She smiled then turned to enter the building. Once inside she was enveloped by the sound of frantic vox-operators as they relayed positions, orders and status of the battle lines. It seemed that their troops were either being annihilated or were being pushed back. She moved through the chaos, she aimed for the door with three gold bars mounted on it. She opened the door and was greeted by an older eldar. He wore a white tunic with two red stripes instead of seven on its right sleeve. He had the lower half of midnight blue rune armor as he sat behind a table, maps and various papers of both allied and enemy troop movement littered the table.

The older eldar looked up, his blue eyes showed that he had little to no rest in the past few days. Brown hair with traces of silver reached his slumped shoulders, his choice of clothing showed his lean frame. He managed a weak smile as he stood.

"I never thought that I will be able to witness the day of you wearing that armor." He said as he approached his former student.

"And I never thought to see you again wearing that old relic of yours."

Both gave a mighty laugh but quickly returned to the situation at hand.

"What is the situation Uldreth?" He nodded and beckoned her to look at the map.

"Thanks to your tyranid friend who carried your predictions in a pack. We were able to hamper the ork's advance."

Lofn nodded satisfied of the results.

"But…" Uldereth trailed.

"But what?"

"We received word that the fortress city of Na'rea fell just a few days ago."

Lofn's eyes widened. She planted her hands on the table as she took the news. The loss of the fortress city was a big blow for the Republic of Fonral. The city of Na'rea was a strategic location, key to the rapid distribution of ammunition and supplies vital to maintain Fonral's military force. She bit her lip at the news.

 _How could I have failed to see such a crushing defeat?_ She was pulled out of her thought as her former mentor pointed at a path that connected Yavin and Na'rea.

"Earlier this morning, our forces came into contact with an ork warband. Last word from the troops we-"

"They're dead." Lofn interrupted.

Uldereth froze at her words. "What do you mean farseer?"

"It is exactly as what I have just said. While we traveled via the Belah yi Arios I felt the souls of our brethren leave their bodies."

"Then…their spirit stones…"

"I'm afraid so."

"Even the humans?"

Lofn nodded in response. The warlock fell on his seat, disheartened by the farseer's news. She gave him enough time before she continued her grim news.

"The orks may be connected to chaos."

The warlock was silent as he processed it. His hands clasped together as he rested his head upon it.

"Crimson bodies, horns and the ability to ignore pain, moves in groups of eight." He told her.

"I pray to Isha that you are wrong Farseer Lofn but given the rather unusual traits of these orks, I'm afraid that you might be correct."

They remained silent for a few moments. The only sound was the muffled voices of the communications officers.

"I'll send word to Yau'le." Uldereth broke the uneasy silence.

"Have you contacted your fellow Farseers there?"

"Not since I found the missing caravan in that ruined settlement."

He nodded. "What now?"

"How much of our forces remain?"

"In total, we have roughly a thousand which consisted of both light warriors and guardsmen. Vehicle wise, we have seven hornets and three valkyries though one of them is still under repair due to heavy damage sustained in the field. Other than that, we also have a fleet of those old human troop transport trucks."

She bit her lip. With such a small force it would be difficult to face the orks.

He cleared his throat. "We also have the survivors from Na'rea, four sentinels and another platoon of Fonrali guardsmen."

She weighed her options, based on her previous encounters with the orks, it seemed that they would often use actual strategies and not just rush into the fray. Or at least, use those said strategies then revert to their old nature in mid-battle. The two proceeded to plan out their defense. After series of hand gestures and numerous pointing, they were able to make a proper defensive plan.

 _'Until you talk to the council about the connection of_ _the_ _orks to chaos, I recommend that you refrain from telling it to our troops.'_ Uldereth gestured in the eldar hand signals.

 _'Of course, the last thing our troops need is more grim news.'_

He nodded in agreement.

He was about to return to his papers when the farseer called him again.

"One more thing Uldereth."

"Yes farseer?"

"If ever we survive this, we may bee facing another war."


	16. Chapter 14: Troubling Circumstances

**C** **hapter 14: Troubling Circumstances**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: City of Yavin**

 **996.M41**

 _I once heard it said, back when I was an acolyte, that the forces of Chaos tempt men to corruption not only with lies, but also with terrible, maddening truths. I see now how true that was._

\- _Inquisitor Eusev Paladini_

"This…might…be an issue." Rodemmam said as he backed against the wall.

"Unyuu?" Replied the tyranid as it desperately shielded the human behind it.

A dozen or so Yavin defenders along with some city dwellers swarmed him just as Lofn entered the hab. For some reason they ignored Uelesh who sat on a bench beside the door to the ration hall directly in front of them, she was flanked by the two fardome who seemed to be amused by his ordeal. He was assaulted by a barrage of questions which he could barely understand. Low gothic and the unfamiliar eldar tongue danced at the tune of various mouths. He could barely understand the various inquires yet alone distinguish from who it came from.

 _Damn it. Should have removed my armor and left it in the cave!_ He thought but he knew very well that he wouldn't be able to do it, after all, it was against the very training drilled into him.

"All right folks! Leave the Imperial alone. Defenders return to your tasks and civilians please evacuate to the center hub!"

With that, the crowd immediately dispersed.

Rodemman poked his head behind the tyranid. His head swiveled as if his life depended on it. A man stood in front of them, a perfect example of a veteran heavy bolter operator. He had a bulky frame which was quite obvious as he wore white flak armor like every human soldier in the area but with the exception of the seven red stripes. He was also taller than Rodemman, at least a foot or so. Tanned skin with a close trimmed black hair and brown eyes, he could've passed for a regular Kallidian if it weren't for his sheer size.

"Rest easy son. The folks around here just aren't used to seeing a guardsman of the Imperium."

"Really? I could've sworn some were quite angry or even afraid of my presence." He moved away from the tyranid and came face to face with the giant of a man.

"Captain Roliter Vitedius." He said as he offered his hand.

"Corporal Rodemman Luludilius." He shook it with his free hand.

Roliter examined him from top to bottom.

"So what regiment are you from?"

"27th Kallidian, we were on board a light cruiser that was tasked with investigating this world."

"Ahh. Let me guess, orks got you bad?"

Rodemman nodded.

"As far as I know, I'm the only survivor." He felt a pang of sadness as he remembered his brethren that had survived various engagements only to die in a huge chunk of metal.

Roliter began to pat his back. "Sorry about that. But hey, perhaps there are those who are as lucky as you that have survived."

He managed a weak smile. "I suppose."

"What about you? I take it that you too are of the Imperium?" Rodemman's inquiry was directed to Roliter.

He specifically noticed a rather familiar accent in his tone but couldn't quite place it.

"I was. I served in th- "Roliter stopped as the doors of the command hab swung open.

Lofn accompanied by an older eldar dressed in a white tunic and the lower half of some eldar armor exited the building. While Lofn's was red, the new arrival had blue. He took note of the two stripes that lined the right sleeve of his tunic. They marched towards them. He saw Uelesh stand up, a worried look painted on her face.

"Stay sharp." Roliter said then snapped into a salute as the two neared them.

"So you're the Imperium mon'keigh?" He said as he neared Rodemman.

Rodemman was unsure of the term 'mon'keigh' meant. But he placed it as something for the eldars to refer to humans, or at least those of the Imperium. He decided that he would ask either Uelesh or Lofn for clarifications.

 _Not that I'm in any position to ask._ He thought as he nodded.

"I am Warlock Uldereth. I am in charge of the overall security of this city." He spoke in fluent low gothic which surprised Rodemman.

"Rodemman Luludilius of the 27th Kallidian." Unsure whether or not he should salute, he did it anyways just to be safe.

Uldereth nodded, his eyes fell on Rodemman's injured shoulder.

"I heard from Farseer Lofn of your actions." He said. "For you protecting one of my kind, I wish to thank you."

"I believe that anyone in my position would do the same."

Uldereth snorted at his reply. "Forgive me but I doubt that, especially if it is one of the Imperium."

Memories from the invasion of Yul'Te flooded back to him.

"I believe you are right on that one." He said as he agreed on the monstrosity often caused by his fellow Imperial guardsmen.

"There is a medical bay nearby, patch yourself up." He said as he left towards the walls.

Rodemman was baffled with the rather unrestrictive treatment he received from Uldereth. He asked Roliter but all he got was.

"Most likely since you did something to get on his good side." He was then called by a fellow human soldier.

Rodemman gave of a sigh as he sat on the pavement. He suddenly felt tired for some unknown reason and his head began to swirl.

"You're not in good shape guardsman." The farseer said.

He looked up and saw a pair of worried faces as Uelesh stood beside her. He managed a wary smile as he stood up.

"I'll be fine, just have to fix this shoulder then I'm good."

Lofn nodded and told him the directions of the medical bay. She instructed him to take Uelesh with him to have her leg healed. Uelesh asked as to where the farseer was going but all she got was a pat on the head as she told her not to worry. She then rushed towards the gate entrance along with her party. A force not more than fifty guardsmen began to march outward accompanied by the farseer and her retinue.

"Shall we go?" Uelesh's cheery voice came through admits the noises of various machines, humans and eldar.

He nodded and together they walked towards their destination. As they went on, he felt thousands of eyes bore into the back of his skull. It was his first time to experience such attention as his regiment rarely get the chance to march on a 'live' city and even then, they all wore their helmets and rebreathers thus not much of his face was visible. Though it did bother him, his attention was placed on a different matter. His eyes blurred as Uelesh pointed at the various buildings that lined up the street. He merely nodded as she limped beside him.

 _This is not good._ He thought.

His mind was in chaos, he felt his body heat up as it became harder to put one foot after the other. He could see the entrance to the medical bay. He forced his body to respond as they entered, they were greeted by an eldar woman dressed in a white garb that he had never seen before. He heard her and Uelesh engage in their native language which sounded complete nonsense to Rodemman.

"Rodemman are you alright" Uelesh asked him, her worry was evident on her voice alone.

He tried to reassure her with a smile but failed miserably.

"Yeah…I'm all-"

He didn't know what happened.

A sudden white flash blinded him then all descended into darkness. He felt his body hit something hard with a dull pain on his face and his shoulder as the only indication. He could hear screams and hurried voices but He could no longer understand as his consciousness started to fade. The last thing he felt was someone or something tried to shake him awake.

 **Planet: Hive World of Alexandria, Segmentum Tempestus**

 **Location: Capital City of Asgard**

 **992.M41**

 _-Alexandria 4 years prior-_

 _A muddied white scarf fluttered through the fire and smoke as he ran. His lasgun clutched to his chest as if it was his own child. Rodemman zigzagged on the cracked remnants of the so called 'Path of Glory.' He and his squad was separated from the rest of the regiment when a chaos drop pod crashed between their ranks. It was not long until chaos space marines poured out, he saw a lot of his friends die in an explosion of sick gore._

 _"Rodemman and Leona clear the house on our right! Samuel and Titus on the left, the rest_ _with_ _me!" His sergeant yelled at their_ _vox-_ _link followed by seven consecutive yeses._

 _He and Leona stacked up behind the door. He saw her put up three fingers and slowly counted down. Once a fist came into view, Rodemman kicked the door open, lasgun at the ready. His lamp illuminated a barren room as he checked the corners. He motioned for Leona to follow him as he cleared the first level._

 _"Looters?" Leona asked as she came out of the kitchen, her flak armor was covered with grime and dried blood._

 _"Maybe." He replied._

 _He just cleared the two rooms and found nothing._

 _Not even a single piece of furniture._

 _"I'll take point. Let's clear the next floor." He told her._

 _They reached the top floor via a spiral staircase. There wasn't much or rather, there was nothing to begin with. They were on some sort of meeting room with windows that overlooked the path and the adjacent houses, there were signs that the furniture's that was once there was moved recently. There was nothing to check so he gave the all clear sign to his squad. That was when the building assigned to two of his squad mates erupted in flames which knocked him and Leona off their feet._

 _He quickly stood up and rushed towards the nearest window. There was no way that either Samuel or Titus survived the blast, the whole house was in rubble. Las fire erupted from the rear of the four guardsmen as they picked themselves from the blast. To Rodemman's horror, he saw the new recruit shredded by the red lances. His flak armor didn't even help as it pierced through them like a hot knife_ _through_ _butter. The other three took cover behind the rubble as they cursed in every manner they knew._

 _"We have to-" He felt the stock of a lasgun as it collided with his face._

 _He fell as blood erupted from his nose. He looked up in confusion as Leona stood in front of him, a bloodied lasgun at hand. Her deep brown eyes stared back at his. A strand of her blond hair escaped the grasp of her helmet and hanged for dear life. Her face contorted to regret and pain._

 _"W-what?" He quaked._

 _"I'm sorry Lulu." She said as the end of the lasgun came into view._

 _"This is all for your sake." His sight erupted in red._

"Wait!" Rodemman sat up with a start.

Sweat riddled his forehead and his breath came in gasps as he sat on a bed. He could hear his heart as it pounded within him. His head still ached and he could still feel himself burn up. He took a few moments to steady himself and to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"What…happened?" He mumbled.

He took in his surroundings as his eyes adjusted. He seemed to be in a ward of some sort, a table with various fruits and a porcelain pitcher along with two small cups was on his right while a wall was on his left directly beside the bed. It was white, or at least that was what he could see from the little moonlight that came through the hole on the closed wooden window mounted on the wall beside him. A pair of doors lined up the wall, one on the far left while the other directly in front of him. Rodemman noticed the lack of bandage or sling on his left shoulder. It also seemed that it had already fully healed.

He now wore a white tunic in place of his brown shirt. He gave a loud sigh as he remembered the vivid dream or rather, memory.

 _N_ _ot this again._

He then proceeded to open the wooden window but as he struggled with his weakened body, he noticed movement beside him. The moonlight illuminated the silver haired woman that he had traveled with for the past few days. Uelesh slept as she sat on the floor, her head lay on top of her arms on the bed. She wore a simple yet elegant grey dress. Her angular face showed signs of fatigue as she slept, there were faint trails of some dried fluid on her face.

 _Were those tears?_ Rodemman wondered.

He tried to silently remove the blanket that covered his lower half. But as soon as he moved the sheets, Uelesh's eyes fluttered open almost instantly. Rodemman froze instinctively, like a child who was caught by his mother as he tried to sneak away during a cold night cycle.

"Uhhh…how are you feeling?" He asked awkwardly.

Uelesh immediately sprung to her feet. Her arms seemed to have materialize behind Rodemman's body as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"How dare you make me worry like that!"

"Wai-ribs. Ribs!" He yelled as she almost crushed the life out of him.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she released him from her death grip.

He unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. Somehow, the thought of being hugged to death might not be so bad started to haunt him which he quickly dismissed as he internally shook his head.

 _Someday, her surprises will surely kill me._

She stood up and walked towards the table where she took the pitcher and poured some of its contents to one of the cups. She then gave it to him, Rodemman stared at white liquid. He was unsure, it was his first time to see such thing. He shook the cup to test it.

 _What in holy Terra is this?_ He thought.

He then lifts it up to his nose, it was rather fruity which surprised him. He asked Uelesh who stood by the table as she ate some sort of fruit. He asked her what it was but she only told him that it was some herb drink used to help heal from various kinds of illness. He nodded but Rodemman felt that something was off.

 _And…this smell…_

As Uelesh's back faced him, he quietly chucked the liquid out of the window and quickly acted as if he just drank it in one swing.

"Ghh…it tastes awful." He said as he tried to keep up his ruse.

"Ahh, that is because it is your first time drinking one." She told him as she took his cup.

"What happened?" He asked as he moved towards the side of the bed.

"It seemed that you have gotten yourself a fever." She offered him a fruit that eerily resembled a heart but Rodemman declined.

"The human healers said that it was most likely due to fatigue." She added as she prepared another cup of the unknown liquid.

Rodemman saw his boots on the floor at the end of the bed. He reached for it despite the protests of his weakened body. He then acted as if he was about to wear it. But in truth, his aim was the small utility knife hidden on his right boot. Uelesh handed him a second cup which he repeated his previous action but this time he let her have a glimpse of it as it was thrown out of the window.

She sighed. "Seriously Lulu. Why are you so hard headed? You better drink the next one or I'll be angry."

"Sorry but the taste is unbearable." He retorted as he slowly readied a small knife hidden on the sole of his boot.

She returned to the table to refill the cup once more. By now, Rodemman knew that this was not Uelesh. The simple mention of his old childish name gave her off. Confusion swirled inside Rodemman as he battled to keep his consciousness active. He could feel his body heat up once more, he was unsure as to why he suddenly contracted a fever. He felt healthy, or as healthy a guardsman could be for the past few days and only began to feel such symptoms once the good farseer went inside the hab.

"Alright, I'll give you a tour of the city if you drink this." She said as she spun gracefully with the cup in hand.

He smiled despite his condition. "I have a better idea. Why don't you drop the façade first daemon." He said as he leapt to his feet, with the tiny blade in hand.

A momentary shocked face stared at him as 'its' cover was blown. He was about to stick the tiny blade into its chest when the knife suddenly flew out of his hand. He then crashed into the table, the items fell on the wooden floor. He looked back, greeted by a smile that grew on 'Uelesh's' face.

"Still sharp as ever." The form of Uelesh started to ripple as if it was water. "Then again, I might have given that one out but daemon? Seriously?"

The 'thing' then threw the cup out of the window and slowly walked towards Rodemman. He stood at the basic hand to hand combat form. A wide base, his knees lowered and his guard up. As it closed the distance, Rodemman moved so that he has enough space between him and the intruder and that his back never faced either of the doors.

"You know very well that I am far from a daemon Lulu."

The figure then began to crack as it rippled, moments later it burst in a hail of some unknown material which quickly melted. To Rodemman's shock, he was greeted by a long blond hair and deep brown eyes. Her smile was as warm as he could remember but he knew she was anything but human. Her brown eyes then began to change in color. Blue, red, pink then yellow and so on. Her hair began to form tendrils as if it had a mind of its own. Sweat slid down his forehead as his back reached the corner wall, he had unconsciously trapped himself.

In front of him was the very woman he had once secretly loved since childhood, the same woman who had betrayed him and his squad during the defense of Alexandria.

"I missed you Lulu." Her voice was warm and familiar.

One equally dreadful and once loved name raced through his head.

 _Leona Janis._


	17. Chapter 15: Revelations

**Chapter 15: Revelations**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: City of Yavin**

 _We all have our causes to fight for. It is just so happens that mine is the complete opposite of yours._

\- _Prophetess Alea Volitz, Chaos Undivided_

"What do you want witch and ho-wai-wha!?" Rodemman yelped as some invisible force gripped him.

His stance broke under the extreme force applied to him.

"Leona what-"

"Shhhh." She said as she put a finger on his lips.

Rodemman couldn't move, he stood there held by some unknown force. He could turn his head no problem but the grip immobilized the rest of his body. His breath returned in puffs as he struggled to stay conscious. His fever had worsened.

"Let's go somewhere familiar, a place that can surely calm you."

Instantly he was no longer trapped on a corner though he was still being held by the unseen hand. Vast plantation fields stretched to the horizon, workers plowed and harvested their crops under the strict guidance of the sun. He recognized several faces as they went through their tasks. The cheery old baker handed her craft to several workers and the very children he once looked after now wore the flak armor of a guardsman as they gave their goodbyes to their families. A pang of guilt overtook him as he found it hard to summon their names buried deep within his memories. Remorse struck him as he knew that most of them would probably die in their first engagement.

 _Is this how they felt? How my parents thought when I told them that I enlisted into the guard?_

"I miss this view." She said as she viewed the scene beside him, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Don't you?" She looked at him.

Her eyes were back to what he had remembered. The clear deep brown eyes he had loved for so long, free of any impurities or corruption. He nodded.

"Yes."

Rodemman felt the grip slowly fade. He no longer felt the effects of his fever which for some reason troubled him. He sat on a patch of grass, his muddied fatigues connected with the lush green. The crowd had dispersed as the new recruits were ushered into a truck. He could just barely see the smiles and determination on their faces as they drove to what might be their doom.

"Reminds me of us back then." Leona sat beside him.

Her grey dress looked dead compared to the rich color of the patch of grass.

Rodemman remained silent, indeed it had calmed him up to some point but a tinge of sadness started to clutch his hardened heart. As they sat, two figures rose from the horizon as they walked on the dirt path that connected the fields. They held hands, their silvered hair was a testament to their love for each other. Painful as it was, he suppressed the urge to run to them and hug the two. Though they had aged since he last saw them, he had no doubt in his mind as to who they were.

 _Father…mother._ The thought struck his cold heart.

"This is just cruel." He found himself mumbling out his thoughts.

He could see them, he could hear them. But he couldn't embrace them.

Though he could see them clear as day and even if he could hear their conversation with the families of the newly recruited guardsmen. He knew better than to rush and hug them. He knew that it was an illusion. He sighed.

 _I must snap out of this._

"I'll let you free…once you let me finish my side." She scooted beside him, her eyes pleaded for him to listen.

He looked back, he knew he shouldn't have but the call of his aching heart was too much to ignore. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, annoyed of his inability to forget or outright hate her for her betrayal.

"Fine." He simply said as he endured the pain that racked his core.

"Thank you." She said as the scene dissolved.

Once again his surroundings changed. He was no longer in Kallidia or does he needs to endure the sadness brought by the view of his home world, of his parents. Instead of the lush green grass he now floated through a void. Tiny specks of light dotted the background, a planet drifted dangerously to him or rather, he drifted towards the planet.

"Fonral." He muttered as he suppressed his amazement of being able to float on otherwise deadly space.

"Yes. But I still prefer our home world." Leona was beside him, her form floated closer to the guardsman.

Rodemman forced himself to rip his gaze from her. It was too much of a burden to look at the very woman who he once loved and who once doomed many of their brethren to the warp and not find the strength or the will to kill her. As they floated, a deep hum began to cause Rodemman's body to vibrate. He knew instantly as to what it was.

A fleet of crudely made ships came into view. Their sizes vary as well as the amount of smoke that trailed its makeshift engines. On one of the said ships, Rodemman spotted a familiar sight. The unmistakable glint of bronze as light came into contact. It was the prow of the Senatus, the very prow that he would look at when stationed at the bridge. No longer did it have the Imperium Aquila, but instead it sported a white ork head.

He was a mix of emotions, mostly due to the rapid change of events. He felt confused as he silently wished for the stable weight of a lasgun.

"The gods has decided to liberate the worlds."

Rodemman turned to Leona as her voice echoed through his mind.

"In simple terms, it is called telepathy." She told him as she sensed Rodemman stared at her.

He nodded slowly as he silently reminded himself to stay cautious.

 _She is no longer the Leona you once knew._ He told himself.

"A great enlightenment shall be brought down on every race."

The scene shifted to what any mortal would consider as hell. Various daemons neatly lined up. Some were on the ground while others were on the air. They all waited eagerly for the fight that has yet to come, it was rather obvious in the way that they howled and screamed. Again, the scene shifted but this time to more recent scenes.

Orks rushed through the human settlement as they ruthlessly culled eldars who all ran for their lives. Their screams of pain and pleas for help deafened Rodemman. An eldar man and woman who both faintly looked like Uelesh was slowly gutted in half, tears ran from their eyes as they held their hands. Mouths hung open in an attempt to scream but their voices have long betrayed them. With that, his realization was confirmed. He watched, horrified as the slaughter continued.

"The divine Khorne's orks shall pave the way for the enlightenment. One world at a time, they shall soften the opposition. Then the rest of our forces shall join the fight."

Eldars and humans alike fell against the ruthless and swift attacks of the orks. A large crimson ork happily pounded its helpless human victim with its fists. Its body glowed as las fire and shuriken fire bounced harmlessly.

"All of those who shall accept and join the cause will be rewarded while those who will oppose…"

As if to emphasize her point, Rodemman watched helplessly as a chainsword gruesomely sliced through an eldar light warrior as if he was paper.

"Shall be brought down by the sword of justice."

"Enough!" Rodemman screamed as he finally reached his limit.

"Why!? Why must you do this!? First you betrayed us back in Alexandria and now Fonral!"

"Just like what I told you earlier Lulu, the go- "

"Don't you dare call me by that name witch!" He yelled as he tried to drift away from her.

Sadness and shock was evident on her eyes but Rodemman ignored it. Earlier he had thought that perhaps, she wished to repent for her sins but based on how things moved, he was clearly wrong. No longer did he lack the desire to confront her, his long hopes of perhaps she would return to the Leona that he knew was shattered in an instant.

"Why!? Tell me why!?" He yelled at her.

"As…I said, the gods have decided to fight for their followers. Fonral was a prime target due to the surprising cooperation between eldar and humans. It is a cooperation that lasted for over nine millennia without any major conflict." She explained.

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if ever we allow them to continue, they will become a major threat to us."

Rodemman narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying. There is something that you are not telling me."

She shook her head. "No. That is all that there is to it."

"Then why tell me this. Why show up in a hidden planet after all these years?" He asked though he knew that she must have gone into hiding as her betrayal became known to the rest of the regiment.

"I think you know the general thought of it Lu-Rodemman. As to why I appeared in this backwater planet"

She then floated towards the angered guardsman.

"As for your first inquiry…" She moved to cup Rodemman's cheeks but he pushed her hand away.

"I…I wanted to persuade you to join us. So that you wouldn't be forced to die and most possibly die."

Rodemman's eyes widened with anger.

 _Persuade? Not warn or challenge but to persuade!?_

Though his actions in regards to his involvement with a xenos woman or rather, with a xenos-heretic world would have been questionable. The thought of being added into the ranks of the daemons that had long corrupted and terrorized many was a different matter altogether. It was a rather absurd and repulsive idea for Rodemman.

"No." He said firmly.

His old vigor and determination restored with the grim situation that he now faced.

"But-"

"No. Never shall I join the forces of Chaos."

The two stared at each other. Leona's eyes began to water which Rodemman firmly ignored. One last thing remained gnawing at him and although it might be rhetorical, he wanted to be certain.

"Will Kallidia suffer the same fate if this...cleansing pushes through."

"Ye-yes, but only for those who do not follow the gods or refuse to do so." It was enough for Rodemman.

Her words spoke volumes and with clarity. Kallidia has been infiltrated by these corrupted beings.

"I have completed my end of the bargain." His voice was cold as steel.

"I have listened through your tale. Now I demand my release from this-" He waved his hand. "insanity."

Reluctantly she nodded and the illusion dissolved as it cracked like a mirror. They were back in the ward, his head throbbed furiously as he shivered uncontrollably.

 _Damn it, was it this cold earlier?_

He was back in the corner, Leona stood in front of him with her grey dress. Though tears still flowed, she now looked worried. Rodemman's consciousness began to numb as his fever had worsened. With the help of the faint light that entered through the window, he spotted his utility knife near the table. It had skidded there when Leona blocked it with some sort of warp power.

He planned to make a break for the knife but as he took his first step, his strength immediately left him. He then fell, his head smacked painfully on the wooden floor.

"Lulu!" He felt the traitor rushed beside him.

He struggled to get away as she supported his weight.

"Stay…away." He demanded weakly but was ignored.

She then escorted him to the cot where she gently laid him down. He could barely feel anything; his breathing became labored. His mind was at a loss as his vision began to fade.

"Plea…Rod…ay…me!" He could barely hear the witch's words.

The last thing that he felt was a warm sensation on his mouth followed by faint words.

"…ive…ong...ve…ou."

For the third time since he had set foot in Fonral, his vision was forcefully sent into the grasp of darkness once again.


	18. Chapter 16: Leona

**Chapter 16: Leona**

 _Love? There is no such thing, as so many others. To us, there is only the Emperor._

 _And for you, a bolt through your head._

\- _Captain Mantle Exavier, 21st Kallidian Imperial Guard Regiment_

It pained her deeply. To see her beloved, suffer like that. Leona sat beside Rodemman as he convulsed uncontrollably. She had just given him two cups of what the human population of Fonral call as the white cure which was of course, according to his weight, height and age. She didn't lie that it was some sort of universal cure created by the former Imperium citizens with the help of their eldar allies as she had every intention to help him. Waiting for the medicine to take effect, all she could do was to put damp cloths on his forehead. She held his hand as tightly as she could.

She played at the idea of whether or not she should use the blessing of Papa Nurgle to heal him. But as she remembered Rodemman's reaction when she first used her powers, she dismissed the idea. Rodemman's convulsions began to subside much to Leona's relief. She then silently waited beside him, the very man that she had looked up to since childhood.

"Lulu…I-" As if a dam broke, tears streamed from her eyes as she cursed herself.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." She said as she tried to wipe away the tears.

A memory prior to her betrayal played as she composed herself.

 **Planet: Paradise World of Valadar Prime**

 **Location: The Rothbardt Estate**

 **991.M41**

 _-Valadar Prime 5 years prior-_

 _"Hmm…I approve of this man." A woman of immense beauty commented._

 _"What?" Leona looked up from her dish only to see her mother's friend nod towards her companion._

 _Rodemman sat on a rather lavish looking couch colored in red with violet linings. He was flanked by two children, a boy and a girl, as he held a book. Both children grinned as he told the story with great enthusiasm. His hands and facial expression showed this. He wore a brown tunic coupled with a green cargo pants along with his ever so present scarf. The boy wore a blue shirt and black pants while his sister had a simple violet dress. Rather simple considering the wealth that her mother's friend had gathered since they last met._

 _"It is not easy to find such a gentle man in this day and age." She winked at her. "You should not let this one slip by."_

 _Blood flowed to Leona's face at her statement._

 _"Wha-what are you saying Lady Medeana?" She sputtered in a hushed tone._

 _Leona looked at Rodemman only to see the guardsman and the children stare back at her. Apparently her voice wasn't as soft as she first thought. She heard the older woman chuckle._

 _"You might want to tone down your voice and please, no need for formalities."_

 _Leona pouted her cheeks in frustration. She heard muffled giggles and instantly turned towards the source. Three blank faces gazed back at her but their eyes clearly laughed. Leona made a mental note to punish her lifelong friend once they return to the Volem Fortress. She looked at her chronometer._

 _'Still about two hours to go huh?' She thought._

 _"Since you still have that much time, why don't we start your Becoming Ritual?" Medeana asked as she began to excuse herself from the table. "I believe that two hours is more than enough."_

 _Her eyes widened in surprise._

 _"How did you…" Leona trailed as she realized that it must be one of the powers bestowed upon her by the gods._

 _Medeana smiled. "Becoming a priestess of Chaos Undivided does have its own perks child."_

 _She looked back at Rodemmam in fear that he might have heard the older woman's statement. To her great relief, he just sat there with Medeana's children. They smiled ear to ear as Rodemman tried to reenact a scene. Leona smiled as the thought of having a family with Rodemman crossed her mind. She blushed and quickly dismissed the thought._

 _"Lulu." Rodemman looked up with the innocent look that he would always wear in front of children._

 _Leona internally smiled as she once again, after two years of blood and gore, saw the look that she has always loved._

 _"We're just going to check the garden."_

 _Rodemman gave a quick two-fingered salute and returned to the book that he held. The two started to walk towards the garden. Just as they rounded a corner which led to a hallway that connected the great room and the garden she heard the voices of Medeana's children._

 _"Ro... ona…ng…ree…ing." She could barely hear them and quickly faded as she struggled to keep up with the lady of the estate._

 _'Wait. Was that the old teasing song?' Leona asked herself as she pieced together the song._

 _"Yes that was most definitely it." Medeana once again read her thoughts._

 _"You should lie with him, and soon. Lest find him in the arms of another woman." The older yet youthful woman added._

 _"I have faith in him that he will not do that. After all, no woman can ever hope to come near him without my knowledge." Leona replied._

 _Despite her reply, the thought of her under Rodemman's arms sent a wave of longing throughout her being._

 _Medeana chuckled which reminded her of the priestess' powers. "Well, that, after all is how caught Eusev."_

 _Leona huffed. "He was badly injured then you used your-" She waved her hands on the priestess figure. "charms to ensnare him."_

 _She saw Medeana smile. "I would prefer to say that I opened his sights to the truth." She said as she returned a lock of hair to where it belongs._

 _"And make no mistake, my feelings towards my husband are as genuine as my being."_

 _Her hair was a rich blonde which reminded Leona of her mother but the thought quickly faded as it suddenly turned to pink, then ocean blue. She knew that Medeana has no control over the change of color her hair seemed to always do but she couldn't help to admire the gift courtesy of the god of pleasure himself. Disregarding how it may put her in danger whenever she was in public which had happened quite a few times before based on Eusev's stories._

 _"But you still physically charmed him." Leona retorted._

 _She shrugged. "Well, it worked perfectly right? But it was rather hard to convince him seeing that he is an Inquisitor and all."_

 _Leona pursed her lips._

 _'Will I be able to do the same to him?' She asked herself._

 _"Well of course my dear! I mean, compared to me you have an advantage of the childhood life you both shared." Medeana said as she entered the garden._

 _"Can you please stop doing that." Leona told her, more of a statement than a question._

 _"Oh please, I've seen-how do you say it? Cheesier thoughts than yours, child."_

 _They strode into the center of the garden. They passed various beautiful and exotic looking flowers, though many were unknown to the guardswoman. They neared the center of the garden. A stone circle filled with Chaos iconography greeted Leona. It radiated the combined strength of the four gods. She recognized the holy symbols of all four of them as it surrounded the Chaos Star._

 _They stopped just outside of the circle._

 _"Are you sure with this child?"_

 _Leona nodded in confirmation._

 _"You will face dangers that may be worse than those that you have already encountered. Know that as a priestess of Chaos Undivided you must help our fellow believers even those who have chosen the darker path." Medeana said as she tested Leona's resolve._

 _"I am well aware of that, Lady Medeana." She simply replied._

 _"Very well my child. Stand in the center of the circle." She motioned towards the iconographic filled space._

 _Leona nodded as she graciously entered. Once she was settled, the ceremony began._

 _"The great enlightenment is upon us." As Medeana chanted, the iconographies began to glow._

 _"The followers shall be brought to a new age but those who refuse shall be dealt with."_

 _Leona felt the touch of the gods. Images of what will happen filled her head as their power coursed through her nimble body._

 _"As we prepare for this, it is with great pleasure that I welcome a new ally into our ranks." The priestess continued as she lifted her right hand, definite power glowed from it._

 _"I, Medeana Kirkena Nimuena von Rothbardt, priestess of Chaos Undivided. Grant thee, Leona Janis the divine power of the Gods as a priestess of Chaos Undivided." Medeana uttered the words that granted Leona the powers of a priestess._

 _As she stood firmly, she felt the immeasurable power of Chaos course through her veins as knowledge both forbidden and unknown to her flashed through her mortal mind. Leona endured the pain that assaulted her psyche and both of her physical and spiritual form as the gods bestowed upon her the rightful tools of a priestess. The intensity of such gifts threatened to overwhelm her mortal body and destroy her soul. Just as she was about to succumb to the raw might of Chaos itself, she reminded herself as to why she had decided to be a priestess._

 _"Leona, my daughter, follow your path with your head held high." Her mother's voice cracked as she resisted the urge to cry._

 _"Please be careful, sister. Make sure to return home safely." Artesia told her as a generous amount of tears and snot streamed from her eyes and nose._

 _"You better not do anything foolish out there!" Her father shouted at her as his tears fell on his war-torn face._

 _Leona felt the pressure ease but not enough as to signal that she had prevailed and tamed the beast. Her legs began to waver, her consciousness started to fade. She wouldn't be able to last much longer._

 _'Stay strong child. Remember your reason. Remember why you risk your life.' Medeana's faint but clear mental voice reached Leona as she struggled._

 _My…reason._

 _Instantly, memories from her long, by Imperial Guards standards, three years of service flashed._

 _"I'm fine. Take it." Rodemman told her as he held out the pair's last protein bar._

 _"Don't you ever dare do that again!" He chastised her after her failed attempt to jump a group orks that lumbered through the ruined city of Aviticus during the early months to reclaim the hive world of Asgard._

 _"It is…rather…cold." He agreed as he scooted closer to Leona in some abandoned hab, away and separated from their regiment._

 _Lulu_

 _Lulu_

 _Lulu_

Leona woke up with tears on her cheeks. Rodemman's breathing was stable as his fever has come to pass. Despite with his hostile reaction earlier, she couldn't help but smile with relief.

 _Someday, you'll understand._

Leona began to stand. She planted a kiss on his forehead then silently exiting the room. She wanted to do more than just that. She wanted to raise a family with him but alas, fate seemed to have other plans for them. Before truly leaving him, she looked back to his slumbering body. With stars on her cheeks she said the words she has longed to tell him.

"I love you, Rodemman." Then she was gone, leaving a now recovering guardsman who was unaware that he was not the only one aching.


	19. Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 17: Calm before the Storm**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: City of Yavin's center hub**

 **996.M41**

 _Emotions are quite powerful indeed. It can easily give life as it is to destroy it._

\- _Heretical Philosopher Alecto Goodwyn_

Uelesh tossed and turned. Droplets of sweat slid down from her face. Unintelligent mumbles escaped her cracked lips.

 _Screams_

 _Fire_

 _Blood_

 _Death_

 _"You left us!" The caravan head, Idranel, yelled at her as he held his own disfigured head._

 _"Why? Why did you run away? You told us that you would protect us." The half-blood twins that she had read stories countless times appeared behind her._

 _Silent screams of pain emanated from their lithe forms. Their eyes begged to be released from their suffering._

 _"Redeem your sins! Avenge us!" A chorus of voices filled her head as she fell into darkness._

 _"Avenge us!"_

Uelesh's eyes snapped open. Her heart pounded within her as she sat. Her hands trembled as memories of the nightmare began to hunt her once more. She hugged herself in an attempt to stop her shaking but failed. She looked around only to realize that she was in Lofn's quarters. Her mentor was kind enough to let her use the almost bare room for her stay in Yavin.

The room only had a single bed and its bedside table. A weapon and armor rack which housed her newly issued set of light warrior armor and a shuriken catapult. In hindsight, it was the same equipment issued to craftworld guardians but given that Fonral was different from their craftworld or even exodite brethren, it was not surprising to have some things changed. A single window beside her bed overlooked much of the western inner wall or commonly known as the central hub. A bathroom which only contained essentials for one's hygiene along with the lack any personal belongings revealed her mentor's constant movement throughout the planet. Because of the nature of Lofn's duty, she had several quarters on several cities though she barely kept anything personal in her rooms. But perhaps this was a tad bit different. Though it lacks what one might say as 'personal belongings' it did sported walls and ceiling that portrayed the vast void of space as countless dots of white contrasted the deep colors of the frontier.

She grabbed a cup and a pitcher full of water on top of the bedside table. With still trembling hands, she poured the contents of the beautifully crafted pitcher into the cup. It only took two gulps for her to empty what would normally take her at least four. Uelesh stood up as she returned the two items on the table. Looking out into the window, she sighed.

"Not again." She muttered to herself.

Ever since she was forced into the central hub of Yavin and was separated from her mon'keigh benefactor, much to her displeasure, she had started to have such nightmares. Sometimes it was about the war that she had once fought but mostly it concerned the fates of her doomed caravan. An angry growl escaped her throat as she flopped back onto her bed. Despite the teachings and code of her kind, she was unable to restrain her emotions. She hated all of it, on how she was forced to stay in confines of the central hub, on how she was clueless about Rodemman's condition.

She hated herself for not being able to fight alongside the me'a ohtars on the night of the ambush. She should have fought. Her days as a banshee, though faded, were enough for her to best any me'a ohtar let alone any crude beast such as the orks. Her clouded mind did no help of easing her regret and rage.

 _By the love of Isha, what is happening to me!?_ She silently screamed.

She clutched her head with both of her hands as stars started to drop. She stayed in such a melancholic state as she looked outside her window. She failed to notice the golden tendrils that slowly creeped towards the city, she didn't hear the variety of faint sounds that came from the nearby forest. She sighed and shook her head to clear the thoughts that plagued her, something that has been happening more frequently. She could not afford a clouded judgement specially that the orks were almost upon them. With only the local city troops and a few survivors from the siege of Na'rea, Yavin hanged by a thread.

With practiced grace, she slipped out of her nightwear and into the black skin-tight body suit that lay at the foot of her bed. She then donned the mesh armor and took her shuriken catapult. Though they were trained to use all manner of weaponry, she still longed for the small and nimble feel that the shuriken pistol of her long gone friend provided.

 _"My purpose is to keep you safe until my time comes." He replied._

 _His pure black hair clung perfectly to his features. His jaw tensed at his declaration as she felt his sincerity and determination through his brown eyes, illuminated by the faint moonlight that penetrated the cave._

Uelesh found herself unable to forget the mon'keigh's declaration.

 _Damn that mo-…_ her thoughts trailed.

"Human…" She muttered to herself.

She thought that perhaps it was rude to continue referring to him like a warlock would refer a beast. It was only proper to show him some degree of respect as he had saved her twice and was obviously not with the same mind as the Imperium. In fact, based from what she had gathered, the guardsman had a very similar ideal as to many of the Fonralians, the want to have peace in a galaxy that only knows war.

She smiled at the thought but was inverted as she remembered the reason of their separation.

"Stay safe Rodemman." She whispered accompanied by a silent prayer for the guardsman.

Her feelings towards the human were complicated to say the least. She shrugged it off as it was not the best time to think of it. She stepped out the farseer's quarters and made her way to the northeastern watchtower. As she walked, she watched the inhabitants, both human and eldar, young and old, as they packed their belongings. The evacuation of the city was about to start due to the slow but steady advance of the orks towards the city.

An army of orks marched from the north, which Uelesh assumed to be the beasts that overran Na'rea, and another on the south, the very orks that she had just barely escaped from. A ball rolled in front of her, it was colored in blue and had the rune of friendship written on it. Uelesh retrieved it and looked around for its owner. She found a group of younglings stare back at her, uncertainty was evident in their gazes. She smiled at the sight of the group. Though it was quite common to see 'half-bloods' along with human children, what surprised and gladdened her was the sight of pure eldar children amongst the group. All wore simple clothing consisting of a shirt, pants and dresses for the girls.

Her kin were very strict about mating due what was known as 'The Fall'. So strict that little to no children were birthed which inevitably led to the decline of their race. But now, the code was slowly being lightened. Or at least it was being lightened in Fonral. She made her way towards them. As she reached them, she knelt and gave the ball to a young eldar girl.

"Is this yours little one?" She asked in their language.

The girl nodded. "Yes sister _._ "

She handed it to her then patted her head. She then told the group to return to their families as the evacuation was about to start. With several confirmations, she turned to continue her short journey. But as she did, she felt a tug on her arm.

"Are they going to kill us?" A human boy asked in his low gothic.

She smiled at him.

"No child. And I will make sure that all of you will be out of harm's way." She reassured him.

Satisfied, he thanked her and rejoined his group as they walked away to where Uelesh assumed to be the direction of their dwellings. She continued through the streets without further interruptions. Soon she found herself at the entrance of the watchtower. The inner towers easily loomed over its outer counterparts. As to why it was designed like that, Uelesh had no idea. She was greeted by a sight of Fonrali Me'a Ohtars and Fonral Guardsmen mounting on two white valkyries. Admits the group, she found her fellow me'a ohtar.

"Greetings, Lariel." She greeted.

"Greetings to you as well Uelesh." She replied with a curt smile.

"And not a moment too soon." Lariel added.

"What is happening here?" Uelesh inquired as she craned her neck towards the bulky transports.

"We are being stationed on the southern outer walls to bolster what little defenders that still remained there."

"Reinforcing the southern wall? Then you mean…" Her voice trailed as dread overtook her heart.

Lariel nodded. "The orks are trying to break our walls as we speak. I'm afraid that they are just too many for us."

"Cut the chatter you two and get in already!" Captain Arenious bellowed at them as he beckoned for the two to enter a Valkyrie.

"How about the towers?" Uelesh asked Lariel as the two strode forward.

"A skeleton crew will be manning them. Once we are able to secure the skies, they too will evacuate along with the civilians." She replied as she awkwardly strapped into a seat.

"Then that leaves us to carve a path for ourselves." Uelesh told her, a firm grasp on her shuriken catapult.

Lariel simply nodded.

After a quick flight check and a headcount, the two valkyries sped through the skies towards the outer walls. The short flight through the inner city was uneventful. But through the enclosed space, she could tell that they were about to enter the combat field. The noises of guns and explosions slowly grew in volume. It wasn't long when she felt the craft's slow descent on solid ground. She heard the landing gears engage followed by the clicks of the locks for the bay doors. She winced as the sudden burst of light and the sound that enveloped her, amplified by the metallic cabin. She quickly removed the straps that held her to the seat and marched towards the battlefield. They were in what seemed to be a staging point located outside the southern gate that connected the southern hub or the southern outer wall to the central hub.

Preparations were being made as dozens of hands worked to preserve their people. Troops were being loaded to primitive human transports, what little vehicles they had were being repaired and ammunition and arms were being issued. She and her kin along with several Fonrali Guardsmen lined up in attention as Warlock Uldereth, the eldar in charge of the city's overall security, strode to greet them. He walked with purpose as he clutched his ghosthelm with his right hand.

"I hope your flight was well." He inquired.

Captain Arenious stepped forward and replied. "As smooth as a newly oiled lasgun, sir."

Uldereth nodded. "Good. I believe you are Captain Amatanis Arenious?"

The slender but hardened guardsman nodded.

"Very well. Captain, you and your unit will be stationed by the 9th gun emplacement. Our troops there were attacked last night, reinforce and aid them."

As if to emphasize his point, a pair of guardsman medics rushed towards the medical hab as they carried a gurney. The human on it could barely control himself as pain racked his scorched body along with his lack of limbs. Uelesh struggled to keep her composure.

 _This is why I left the fields of battle._ She thought.

Captain Arenious snapped a salute. He then called out for a female me'a ohtar whom Uelesh recognized as Lieutenant Eliana. She then ordered them to prepare to move towards the said gun emplacement.

"That reminds me, captain."

The guardsman looked at the warlock with curiosity.

"By any chance…" The warlock's voice was drowned by the engines of the two valkyries as it started to ascend once more.

Uelesh busied herself as she checked her equipment for the last time before heading out to their new station.

"Me'a Ohtar Uelesh, Me'a Ohtar Lariel." Both looked at the captain as he called them.

"You are to transfer to Warlock Uldereth's command. Ready your gear and follow him."

"But, what of your numbers?" Lariel inquired at the lack of two Guardians.

"We will be supplemented with two other me'a ohtars in the next valkyrie drop. It seems that they were from another emplacement that was attacked a few nights ago and were wounded but are now deemed fit to fight once more."

Lariel nodded.

"May the gods be with you Arenious." She said with a smile.

"As to you Lariel." He returned the smile then nodded to Uelesh.

The two walked towards the warlock who stared at the flurry of activity that enveloped the boundary of the inner and outer blocks.

"Warlock Uldereth." Uelesh called out.

He looked at the pair, his experienced and wise eyes pierced the two.

"Me'a Ohtar Uelesh, Me'a Ohtar Lariel." He beckoned them to follow as he walked towards.

The two obliged and donned their helmets.

"I believe that you already know our dire situation." He spoke in their native tongue but it was more of a statement than an inquiry.

Another primitive troop transport drove passed through the street they had just crossed. Another group of wounded guardsmen and a few me'a ohtars were escorted towards a bigger medical hab than compared to where Rodemman ws admitted.

"I believe that we know enough, warlock." Uelesh replied.

"Good. At the very least that lessens the things that I will be explaining to you."

The trio proceeded in silence. The noise of activity was enough to disperse any sense of hope as cries of the wounded and the fighting on the walls enveloped them. Soon, thry were nearing the familiar surroundings of the southern hub. Uelesh noticed the medical hab where she and her benefactor were separated. Despite death practically upon them, she wondered as to how Rodemman's condition was as she saw that the hab was at full capacity to the point where the wounded were being laid outside under a makeshift canopy.

"Me'a Ohtar Uelesh, are you listening." She heard the authoritative voice of the Warlock.

"Forgive me Warlock Uldereth. It is ju-"

"Corporal Rodemmam Luludilius is currently under Farseer Lofn's command."

Uelesh flinched at the sudden mention of Rodemman. She vaguely saw Uldereth smirk as he turned a corner towards the command hab.

"Please refrain from clouding your thoughts with the matters of the heart. We are at war and there will be plenty of time after this to engage with your…" Uldereth seemed to ponder as he reached the doors.

"affairs. Just keep it in line with the code young one lest find yourself in the hands of she who thirsts."

"Yes Warlock." She heard Lariel snicker beside her.

Her rather rude behavior earned a spiteful glare and though most were blocked by her helmet, the action and her feelings were enough for her fellow eldar to know that she was not pleased.

 _Matters of the heart? I was just simply worried for my benefactor!_ And so she thought.

They walked into a chaotic hive of vox chatter.

"Andromeda platoon do you read? Andromeda platoon please respond!" A female human vox-operator desperately screamed at his vox-caster.

"We just lost contact with our sentinels!" Another, this time an eldar man bellowed to inform his fellow operators.

"This is forward command. You are to hold the ork advance until the transports are launched. I repeat, hold those damn redskins!" Voices began to interlope as both human and eldar operators struggled to organize the troops.

"It looks worse than I thought." Lariel mumbled.

They entered a room that had three gold bars on its door. Warlock Uldereth walked towards his desk, a map of the city and its surrounding area was laid before them. The two me'a ohtar removed their helmets, both as a form of respect and at the lack of any threats within the vicinity.

"Before I start, I want you two to swear upon your names that whatever information I will discuss in this room will not be leaked until deemed necessary or given the approval of the Fonralian Council."

The two agreed and swore the oath that if broken, could lead to their demise. Though the eldar population of Fonral openly accepts cooperation with the 'native' humans, there were still a few hidden skeletons that must be kept at all cost especially from the mon'keighs that fled from Imperium rule. One of such was the oath of names, a soul binding oath that if broken, could lead to the destruction of their souls or worse, could lead to their eternal torment at the hands of the very Chaos god their ancestors had unknowingly created. The oath was created by their ancestors and was in use since the birth of the old Eldar Empire. Though it was a rather crude and barbaric way of ensuring the parties to keep hold the end of their bargain, it proved to be both efficient and worthy of the highest degree of secrecy lest be used by darker beings for their own use.

Satisfied with the oath and that the area was secure, the older Warlock handed the disturbing news as he used their intricate hand language for good measure. Uldereth told the two of the involvement of Chaos with the invasion of the ork waaagh!. It seemed that Farseer Lofn felt the dark entities of the warp and the pain emanated by the souls who fell in battle as they traveled towards the gates. Uelesh shook her head in disbelief. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she contemplated the news. Though she had thought that the orks were unusual, both physic and behavior, she had dismissed it as a simple form of mutation or of the involvement of a strong warboss. But to find that Chaos powers were involved, it most certainly made things more complicated.

"Who knows of this?" Lariel inquired.

"The only ones who have knowledge of this excluding us are the two farseers and a handful of their trusted retinues." He replied.

He pointed at a red mark on the map that lay before them. Uelesh took note that it was past the perimeter trenches outside of the wall and was well deep into enemy lines. It was within the forest that faced the southeastern part of the city.

"We have received reports of strange activities within this area. The human and eldar witnesses on the walls saw and heard…things."

Uelesh unconsciously tightened her grip on her shuriken catapult. It was her first field mission after a few centuries of peace and inactivity. She felt both fear and excitement much like her first sortie as a Howling Banshee.

"By things do you mean the works of Chaos?" Lariel asked, her eyes moved across the map.

"We are unsure, even Farseer Lofn and Farseer Elain are unable to detect its nature. It seems that whatever it is, it is strong enough to hamper their abilities."

"When will the mission commence?" This time, it was Uelesh who probed the warlock.

"Tonight, just as the moons reach their peak. You will be accompanied by three Fonrali Guardsman."

"No offence Warlock but those mon'ke-"

"Humans." The older eldar corrected.

"Forgive me, old habits." Lariel apologized.

Uelesh understood her mistake. She was one of the few immigrants from other exodite and craftworlds who sought peace or of a safe haven. But not necessarily all of them agreed with the over nine millennia year old eldar-human alliance. And though the eldar kin still regarded those from the Imperium as mon'keighs in exception to the few who have proved themselves and were not as narrow minded as their brethren, the natives earned the right to be spared as they were more reasonable than compared to most Imperium citizens.

"Returning to my point, those humans will just hinder us."

Uldereth shook his head.

"The three guardsmen are knowledgeable with the terrain. They have served for years and are considered to be veteran soldiers. I believe that you have just recently settled here in Yavin and are still in the process of being accustomed to the geography am I right?"

"Yes warlock. However I do have Me'a Ohtar Uelesh." Lariel replied.

Uelesh shook her head. "No. I too have arrived here but just a few days ago under pursuit of the orks. And my gracefulness in the battlefield had long been nothing but a memory that at times of need, manifests."

"And thus is the reason why you are in need of a guide."

"But surely we can navigate the terrain easily with our innate skills and abilities. Do you doubt us warlock?"

"I do not doubt any of you, Me'a Ohtar Lariel. It is just that this mission calls for utmost care and precision which under normal circumstances, you two alone are more than capable in doing so." Uldereth tried to calm the flame that had spark within Uelesh's fellow light warrior.

"Then wh-"

"It is because that these are not 'normal circumstances'. Even for our farseers, it's becoming harder and harder to predict our opponents. We assume that it is because of the involvement of Chaos." Uldereth circumnavigated his desk to stand in front of the light warrior.

His features seemed to contort and tense as well but were otherwise composed. His eyes showed unmistakable concern and sadness for Lariel which slightly worried Uelesh.

"Such is the reason why you are in need of highly trained and experienced soldiers. I would normally send two of our kin to help you knowing the nature of your arrival here in Fonral."

She felt Lariel's anger and sadness slowly seep through her being, barely restrained by her own will. Her body tensed which was visible under the mesh armor that she wore.

"But you must understand young one. These are dark times and Fonral is different from the rest of the galaxy. We are fortunate enough to have humble and understanding rulers, both eldar and human. Here, we are trying to coexist with one another. Whether human, eldar or half-bloods, we all wish to find peace in this brutal galaxy."

Lariel's body slowly relaxed. Her clenched fist gave way to reasoning. Whatever the cause of her fellow warrior's arrival in this world, Uelesh was sure that it was far from pleasant.

"Understood. But I still don't agree with these arrangements."

"Understandable, me'a ohtar. But thank you for swallowing it despite the bitter taste."

"Bitter indeed." Lariel replied, her voice failed to contain the hurt that she tried to conceal.

The two were eventually dismissed to prepare for their mission. They were told that their 'guides' were currently stationed outside the walls and thus will meet them as they exit the gates. Uelesh sighed, she had a feeling that it would not be easy. She secretly glanced at her companion, their helms protected their faces but she knew that she too had gone through much. She wanted to help her much like what Rodemman did to her a few days ago. Though the pain and nightmares still haunts her, the bulk was softened by her human benefactor. Perhaps she too would do the same for Lariel but she knew it was unwise to talk of it at such an important and pivotal moment. The sun was well up in the sky, they had time to kill but she knew most of it would be spent for preparation.

 _If only he was here._ She thought as the two made their way towards the ration hall beside the command hab.

For once since they were separated, she felt calm as the warm thought crossed her mind. She smiled inwardly as she secretly prayed to see her scarf wearing savior.


	20. Chapter 18: Burden

**Chapter 18: Burden**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: Outside perimeter of Yavin's outer wall. Wyvern Platoon's Outpost.**

 **996.M41**

 _The Emperor had chosen to sacrifice himself for his Imperium, for us so that we could live. And yet, here we are. Committing the acts that he had once sworn to purge. Indeed, the Imperium is dying, a slow death but still dying._

\- _Reported last words of Governor Elisa Victoria of Chrome II_

Rodemman marched into his tent, tired from a whole day's worth of patrol. He and his fellow guardsmen encountered a group of orks which they quickly dispatched but not without casualties. During the engagement, two of the seven man strong squad was killed. And though Rodemman barely knew the men and women he was fighting with, he couldn't help but feel remorseful with the sudden loss of life. He shook the thought as he flopped down on his cot. He had long learned the importance of 'forgetting' the deaths of his comrades as it was inevitable in war. He had his fair share of death through his long seven year service to the Imperium. Some were his closest friends while others were acquaintances as war broke and reformed entire regiments.

Rodemman's field lamp flickered as its red light illuminated his tent giving it an eerie feel to it. He reminded himself to try and acquire a replacement as it seemed to be on its limit. He offered a short prayer to the Emperor for peace of the two fallen guardsmen. Roliter had told him that though the worship of the Emperor is technically legal, it was seen as a taboo within Fonral's society due to the history the humans of the Imperium and eldars shared ever since the Emperor was placed on the Golden Throne. Thus the worship of the Emperor which some of the former Imperium citizens and soldiers still practiced were done mostly behind closed doors, though it was more of an open secret to the whole of Fonral. In addition to this, it seems that the native humans of Fonral do not worship the Emperor but instead saw him as a key historical figure that promoted scientific advancement over religious superstition. They decided to follow his teachings of progress and innovation all the while avoiding the worship of any deities. But the scope of their progress in terms of technology was still unknown to Rodemman. The rationality behind their belief was surprisingly acceptable to Rodemman as he too questioned the worship of the Emperor who, in the first place, has no desire to be worshiped.

The eldars on the other hand still practice their religion and belief to the eldar Gods as silently as possible so to avoid disrupting the fragile balance within the society. Although the practice was heretical, Rodemman began to learn to shrug it off as he slowly assimilated into Fonral society.

In terms of war machines, Fonral normally had its own fleet of ships that consisted of both Imperial designed ships and eldar use. On how they were able to obtain ships of Imperium design, he has no idea. He could only imagine how the Mechanicum would react when they learned that Fonral had upgraded the said ships with the use of some basic eldar technology. The said fleet would act for its defense but half of it along with a bulk of Fonral's military strength was sent to aid a craftworld being attacked by a tyranid splinter fleet. Hence when the orks arrived with a full fleet, it was needless to say that the scant remaining Fonralian ships were destroyed.

According to Uelesh, Fonral uses a variety of vehicles from both eldar and human origins. It was to facilitate both races. So far, he was already familiar with the eldar hornet, a light tank that hovers above ground used by the eldars. He had also seen sentinels and valkyries but has yet to see other familiar vehicles of the Imperium. Other than those, he had only seen the primitive troop transport called the brute. It was a very lightly armored truck that dated back to the founding of the first human settlement in the planet. It had a small cabin designed to fit in at most of three people and had a large open cargo area that could be enclosed by a detachable metallic frame. It uses tracks much like other transport he knows. It was mainly used to transport troops and cargo through rough terrain well within the safety of friendly territory. It was not truly meant for the frontlines but was now currently being used even in the face of enemy fire.

Knowing that there were better vehicles to be used, the reason why it was still in use greatly eludes him. Just as he was about to remove is flak armor, Roliter entered his tent.

"I hope that I'm not disturbing you corporal." The bulky Guardsman said.

"Not at all, captain." Rodemman replied nonchalantly.

Normally he would show the proper respect a commanding officer was supposed to have but Roliter had specifically told him to treat him like he would treat anyone within the platoon. The former Imperial guardsman was kind enough to take Rodemman under his wing. Seeing that both of them were from the Imperium, Farseer Elain, the farseer in charge of the whole of Yavin was not too amused with the idea. But thanks to Roliter's assurances along with Farseer Lofn's high regard of him, he was officially accepted into Fonral but was still under strict surveillance. This was understandable knowing the atrocities that he and his fellow guardsmen of the Imperium have done throughout the conflict between their races. He was just glad that he was spared from meeting the farseer in person.

"I pray that you are doing well with fitting in with my platoon." Roliter took out his flask and drank its contents.

"Excluding the death of Sergeant Frinir and Corporal Tagart, your platoon was rather kind to me despite my service record." To emphasize his point, he stretched both his hands to reveal the Imperium green flak armor that he wore.

Roliter finished drinking and replied. "The human natives of Fonral are more open minded than Imperium citizens. Perhaps because of their long isolation from Imperium rule. But when it comes to the eldars, let us just say that there are still some who have their qualms regarding us humans and especially to ex-Imperium soldiers."

Rodemman nodded in agreement. Lofn had warned him prior to his designation to Roliter's platoon about the matter. He only wished that he did not cross paths with the said individuals.

 _But, an open mind is a fortress with its gates unbarred._ Rodemman found himself internally repeating the words that he had once read in a book.

"Plus, you were given the choice to have your equipment replaced with the standard Fonral use."

"I know, but when it comes to practicality, I prefer my green than white. Besides, it was repaired and reinforced by the Yavin smiths thanks to the help of Farseer Elain."

"I know what you mean. I honestly envy you a bit for you being able to keep a full set of Imperium equipment. Mine was taken back by the higher-ups when they decommissioned the Seventy-Fifth Salenians despite our efforts during the war to liberate the Resilience System."

Roliter offered his flask to Rodemman but he kindly declined. More than the intoxicating effects of the alcoholic beverage that Roliter was surely drinking, he longed for a good night's rest.

"You will take part in a night raid deep into enemy lines."

Roliter's declaration startled the veteran guardsman but Rodemman quickly composed himself.

"When?" He simply asked.

"Tonight. I have received orders from Warlock Uldereth to dispatch a three man team to investigate the strange anomalies that is happening within enemy controlled territory."

"I assume that it is within the forests?" Rodemman asked.

Roliter nodded.

"But I lack the knowledge of the terrain and though I have my skills and experience as a guardsman, I doubt that it will be enough for me to properly navigate through the forest. I might just be a burden to this mission."

"Your worries are well placed Rodemman but your experience against these beasts is invaluable to our efforts. Aside from the handful of Imperial soldiers who turned a new leaf and joined the Fonral military, only few of the eldars knew or remember how to deal with the orks. As you have already probably known, this planet has been isolated for at least nine millennia, ten at best and has little to no contact off world. It was a miracle that the inhabitants were able to live through the warp storms yet alone prosper under a united world government considering the history shared between eldars and humans."

Rodemman sighed.

 _No sleep for the wicked huh?_ He thought.

"So who are my other two companions then?"

"You will be joined by Lieutenant Selina Vale and Private Edmond Tagart. And though this will be their first engagement, both are masters of their craft. You will most likely find Selina's marksmanship and Tagart's tracking skills to your liking."

Rodemman had met the two and was well acquainted with them. Both were born and raised in Fonral in a city known as Valor. Their skills were indeed praiseworthy but something didn't feel right. Specifically how Roliter phrased it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, for starters because you will be leading this investigation."

"Wait…what?" Rodemman was dumbfounded with Roliter's words.

"Lead? Why me? I'm just a corporal, isn't this supposed to be Selina's op?"

"Warlock Uldereth recognizes that you are more experienced than most of the guardsmen that Yavin currently have and after what Farseer Lofn has shared about your actions prior to your arrival to this city. I must say that I agree with his decision."

"But I lac-"

"Furthermore, you will be joined by two additional light warriors from the warlock's command. Do your best and come back in one piece, am I clear corporal?"

Rodemman was silent for a few seconds but eventually responded.

"Yes sir. But do Selina and Edmond know of this?"

"Yes, I briefed them before your patrol unit came back."

Rodemman pinched the bridge of his nose. He had rarely taken command of a mission but when he did, he did not relish the task. It seemed easier to follow orders than to make it.

"So who are the two light warriors?" He asked as he accepted his command.

His commanding officer shrugged.

"I don't know. I was only told that two light warriors will join you but not their names."

Rodemman rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously.

"That's it for now. Get some rest. You'll leave the moment the two individuals arrive." Roliter left a thoughtful guardsman.

Rodemman clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 _Great. Now I'm in command._

Rodemman closed his eyes in defeat. After removing his armor, he fell on his cot. His eyes quickly grew heavy as the day's events took its toll on him.

 _When will all of this end?_ His thoughts drifted to oblivion as he succumbed into a deep slumber.

 _"Awake…"_

 _Rodemman opened his eyes only to find himself in a street unknown to him._

 _"Son of man… Return to the waking world."_

 _Rodemman could hear a voice calling out to him, a voice very familiar to him. He knew the words that was whispered to him but found it strange that he couldn't understand it. It was as if he was floating despite him well placed on solid ground. He walked through the desolated street. He followed the strange feeling that seemed to tug at him deeper into wherever he was. He passed many infrastructures, all were pail and lifeless but despite the eerie feeling it gave off, he continued._

 _"Rodemman, come and fulfill your destiny."_

 _He began to hasten his pace, soon he was running. It was as if he was being chased but Rodemman couldn't exactly say what it was._

" _Awake young one, awake and fulfill thy destiny." A woman's voice said in a much louder and firm tone._

 _He ran faster through the winding streets as he sensed a presence behind him, and unlike the voice, it was far from having any good intentions. The unknown presence grew stronger and he was forced to hasten his pace. The tall buildings were now replaced by old and cracked walls. The path that he was on seemed to become narrower every step that he took. As he rounded a corner, he saw a light in front of him which he took it to be the end of the path._

 _"YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED, SON OF MAN!" A strange and threatening disembodied voice shouted at him from behind._

 _He could tell that whatever it was, it was close. Commanding his legs, Rodemman sprinted towards the light but despite his efforts, it seemed as if it was moving farther away from him. The vile presence behind him was upon him as darkness slowly consumed his sight. The light was slowly fading._

 _"Awake son of man and fulfill thy duty for the sake thine species."_

 _Rodemman struggled but his body was losing. He fell onto the ground and felt pain like never before._

 _"Awake young man…"_

 _"Awake…"_

"By the love of Sanguinius, wake up Rodemman!"

The guardsman woke up only to find the bloodied face of Lieutenant Vale.


	21. Chapter 19: Baptism by Fire

**Chapter 19: Baptism by Fire**

 _If we die here, it shall not be for nothing._

\- _Captain Raziel of the Dark Angels_

"Emperor's arse! Wake up!" Selina shook him awake, worry and fear cracked the once stoic voice as she once again yelled at him.

Her brown eyes were dimmed as locks of her raven black hair escaped from the clutches of her helmet. Faint traces of blood and dirt were plastered on her fair skinned face. Rodemman immediately sat up as the smell of battle reached him. With one fluid motion, he donned his flak armor and strapped his helmet.

"What happ-" Rodemman was cutoff as an explosion erupted outside.

Both Selina and Rodemman fell to the ground as the explosion disrupted their balance. His tent crumbled due to the intensity of the shock.

"Damn it all!" Rodemman cursed as he reached for his lasgun and his scarf.

Freeing himself and Selina from the grasps of his tent, he was met with a scene he was very well familiar with. Pillars of flame illuminated the night sky and smoke disrupted the elegance of the twin moons as they reached their stage. The men and women of Roliter's wyvern platoon ran towards the perimeter trenches. He looked at Selina who was trembling. Her brown eyes wide as the woman no more than twenty years old simply watched the carnage.

 _Damn the warp! These people are still kids!_ Rodemman screamed within him.

Though the human men and women within the military force of Fonral were all considered adults, their inexperience with war was evident. Rodemman clicked his tongue in annoyance as another explosion rocked the ground. His vox-link registered the confusion within the ranks of the guardsmen. He knew that if this continues, they might just as well have marched straight into the sights of the orks.

"Let's go!"

He and Selina sprinted towards the trenches and out of the see of tents. He could see that the platoon's inexperience was causing casualties within their ranks. He passed the corpse of Tagart, the platoon's tracker that he was supposed to lead during his night raid. Taggart's face was contorted in pain as his dismembered body lay on the fiery fields. His once bright blue eyes were now red as blood seeped through them. Mud and dirt smudged on his once healthy brown hair. No doubt that he had joined his older brother, a corporal who had died earlier in the patrol Rodemman was with. He spared a glance behind him only to find Selina frozen in place as she stared at the corpse of the young private. Rodemman quickly grabbed her hand.

"Move or die Lieutenant!" He hissed as he half supported, half dragged the shocked woman.

Despite the bullets flying through the air, he and Selina made it into the trench without much harm. Their feet sounded as it made contact with the ground slickened by blood. Many more corpses lay within the trench as the platoon fought desperately.

"This is wyvern platoon to command, we are under attack. Repeat, we are under attack. We are in need of immediate assistance!"

Rodemman heard Erick, one of the platoon's vox-caster operators as he hastily tried to reach the command hab with his vox-caster. Rodemman looked at the shaken Selina as she tightly gripped her longlas.

 _Tch, so much for being an officer._

He pointed at her then to him. "You're with me."

Selina nodded.

"Corporal Luludilius!"

Rodemman turned to see Erick shouting at him. He couldn't make out what he was saying due to the chaos that surrounded them. Another guardsman fell to the ground as his head exploded in a mist of blood. Rodemman and Selina trudged through the bloodied trench towards the vox-caster operator. But the inexperienced guardswoman was more than shaken at her first sight of an actual head explosion.

"What!?"

"Captain Roliter wants you to man the heavy bolters!" He replied.

"What of the operators!?" Another explosion resounded in his ears.

"Dead! They were hit by enemy rockets while making their way to the guns, sir!" Erick replied as the screams of orks sounded through the clearing.

Rodemman, peeked his head from the trench. His eyes widened with horror as he saw a horde of crimson orks charge from the tree line. They waved their crude melee weapons as some provided covering fire from the tree line. Las fire bounced on the orks' though skin like it was nothing. He raised his lasgun and aimed it by the jugular of an ork. With the mode set in semi-auto, he eased the trigger and downed the ork with three shots. Its head were scorched open by the superheated laser.

The surrounding guardsmen watched with mouths wide open as Rodemman put down another four. Their grime filled faces looked at him gleaming eyes as they watched the veteran's shots. Turning to look at them he yelled, both out of anger and necessity.

"Don't just bloody shoot! Aim for throne's sake!"

A few consecutive 'sirs' were replied as the effectiveness of their shots increased. Normally, he would have found it ironic seeing that some officers participated in the call, but alas, there were things that have more importance. Returning his attention to his orders, Rodemman quickly stood out of the trenches, much to Selina and the other guardsmen's protests. He sprinted towards the heavy bolter emplaced within a dugout just behind the trenches. His scarf flew wildly as he felt bullets whiz past him. He smiled despite the insanity that befell them. He was once again in his element, no unnecessary memories of the past or the troubling presence of a witch. There was only war. He found it ironic that he dreamt of peace where as he was more suited in warfare. He slid into the dugout, just in time as four bullets flew to where his head was supposed to be just moments ago.

With faint muscle memory during his time as a heavy bolter operator, he loaded the rounds into the chamber and aimed the bulky weapon towards the beasts. He was about to engage when he noticed that he lacked another body to serve as a loader. Just as he was about to improvise, Selina slid next to him and held the belt rounds.

"Let me take care of the loading, corporal! Just shoot!" Selina yelled at him under the noise of war.

Rodemman nodded and did just so. He was surprised to find the obviously inexperienced lieutenant by his side, yet alone her being able to recover after her partial breakdown. He shrugged it off as survival became a more pressing matter. The heavy bolter rounds ripped through the ranks of the attacking orks. Rodemman was relieved to see the shells as it passed through the beasts' bodies. Indeed, the weapon of choice of the space marines has proven itself once again.

A streak of white smoke crashed into the eastern part of the trench. Bodies of the guardsmen flew and exploded as the rocket scored a direct hit. Rodemman followed the quickly dissipating trail of smoke into the tree line that flanked their west. He pointed at it and yelled at Selina.

"Take that rocket out of commission! The heavy bolter ain't got that much range on her to kill that bastard!"

"Understood!"

She crouched to the dugout's wall on Rodemman's right and aimed her longlas towards the tree line. Moments later, he heard the distinct crackle of las fire as Selina took the shot.

"Rocket down. But I don't think that it was the only one." She said as she returned to Rodemman's side as a loader.

"Most likely you are correct." He replied before returning unloading the heavy bolter's shells into the ork ranks.

As he continued to pump out hot rounds within short intervals, a bullet grazed Rodemman's head. The force of the short contact sent him sprawling into the ground. He then heard the bullet as it embedded itself into the ground

"Shit! Sniper! Get down!" He yelled to Selina.

But before she could even react, a bullet tore through her right shoulder which instantly decapitated her. She screamed as she fell to the ground. Her cries filled the dugout as Rodemman scrambled to get to her. Her right shoulder was blown to bits and only a thin lining of flesh connected her arm to her torso. Rodemman quickly took out his bayonet and removed his flak armor along with his helmet. He then removed his white tunic and ripped it so that it could be used to stop the bleeding. He had left his gear and medical pack back in his tent but he assumed that it has already been destroyed.

"Brace yourself kid, this is going to hurt." He readied his bayonet to cut the thin flesh.

"I'll count to five okay?" Selina nodded as tears streamed from her eyes.

Rodemman had to remove her left hand which clutched what was once her right shoulder. He instead, gave her the ends of his scarf to hold on to.

"1…2…3!" In one fluid motion, Rodemman severed the thin flesh.

Selina screamed with the sudden action. Rodemman quickly wrapped part of his tunic as tightly as he could. He did so again with the rest of his former shirt. Once done, he was relieved that the bleeding had stopped and it seemed that Selina hadn't lost that much blood. He nodded and gently patted her sweat filled head. He then summoned a medic with his vox-link on their location.

"You've done good kid. You won't be dying here." He told her as he called for an actual medic into the dugout.

He pulled the injured Selina deep into the safety of the dugout and tapped his helmet.

"Call me if you need me. Medic is on his way." Before he returned to the heavy bolter, he looked at the guardswoman whose face showed pain.

"Whatever you do, do. Not. Fall. Asleep." He added then returned to rearm the heavy bolter.

With the lack of a loader, Rodemman was forced to use Selina's longlas as a guiding stick for the belt. He then continued to fire at short intervals onto the orks which has now taken cover behind the large boulders that stood between the trenches and the tree line. A guardsman then jumped into the dugout, the distinct red cross on both of his muddied shoulder pads. The medic looked at Rodemman wide eyed.

"Well? What are you waiting for? She's right over there!" Rodemman told the medic between his firing cycles.

"Yes sir!" Rodemman saw the medic crouched walk towards Selina.

He refocused his mind into using the favored weapon of the Astartes to mow down the orks.

After a few more minutes of intense firefight, a deafening sound filled the ears of all the combatants resembling a war horn. Instantly, the orks retreated into the forest and left the bodies of their fallen kin. The few remaining guardsmen of the Wyvern platoon shouted in triumph as they continued to lay down las fire upon the retreating beasts.

Rodemman allowed himself to fall onto the ground, exhausted by the ordeal. He looked up as he lie in the dugout and saw Selina unconscious as the medic attended to her. She was unmoving and was sadly not breathing. Rodemman sighed and stood up. He walked towards the pair and rested his left hand on the medic's shoulder. The guardsman, whom he assumed to be not more than nineteen, looked back at him. Rodemman crouched and checked Selina for any pulse. There was none. He looked at the young medic and shook his head.

"Better save that for someone else." The veteran saw stars in the medic's eyes as his shoulder slumped in defeat.

"Yes…sir. I'm sorry sir." He struggled to reply.

He then looked at the sniper's lifeless body.

"I'm sorry mam." He added and instantly bolted towards the trenches as numerous screams for a medic was heard with tears trailing down his eyes.

Rodemman sighed and looked at Selina. She had pail white skin matched with raven black hair. Her eyes which should have been a bright and lively brown were no doubt gone behind her closed eyelids. He slumped in front of her, his head casted down onto the ruined ground.

"I told you not to sleep didn't I?" He looked at where lively eyes would stare back at him.

"And yet you still did, lieutenant."

He once again wore his armor along with his helmet and walked out of the dugout. His lasgun slung behind him and his scarf dangled in defeat. He carried the lifeless body of his comrade to be reunited with her platoon. The little light that the twins were able to give through the smoke showered the survivors of Wyvern platoon.

 _"Please son. Don't go. You're too young, too kind for war."_ His father's words during one of his many attempts to persuade him to cancel his entrance into the Imperium Guard, echoed in his mind.

"So are they father. So are they."

The 'Archangel' marched in silence as he held her lifeless corpse.


	22. Chapter 20: Reunion

**Chapter 20: Reunion**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: Outside perimeter of Yavin's outer wall. Wyvern Platoon Station.**

 **996.M41**

 _I realized then, I had my first taste of love. But this was not the pleasant feeling described by the remembrancers of the Crusade. This was a bitter emotion, a raging sorrow that tore at my heartstrings._

\- _Sorcerer Apophis of the Thousand Sons, Confessions of a Wayward Son V_

Uelesh walked with purpose through the remnants of the Wyvern platoon's encampment. The calming moonlight tried to pacify the rage filled fire that still dotted the landscape. Lariel followed behind her along with several other guardsmen brought to reinforce the platoon. Her head swiveled as the pair tried to find the commanding officer, Captain Roliter Vitedius amongst the ruins. Though word was received about the ork attack on the station, it took longer than what Uelesh would expect to amass the necessary numbers to aid the Wyvern. Once they arrived, it was obvious that they were too late.

"This is bad." Lariel muttered as the fresh guardsmen rushed to help the survivors of the Wyverns.

"If this continues, we'll all be slaughtered." Uelesh agreed with her sentiment.

The pair walked towards a tent with two guardsmen stationed outside. Both had no helmet as their heads were bandaged. One of them might have lost an eye during the engagement as the bandaged on the left eye of one of the guardsman had a large blot of red. The two stiffened at the sight of the two helmed eldars.

"I am Light Warrior Uelesh and this is Light Warrior Lariel. We were sent here by Warlock Uldereth." Uelesh announced in low gothic as she removed her helm.

The two nodded and one of the stationed guardsmen took a step forward.

"You must be under Waarlock Uldereth's command then. The captain told us of your impending arrival. He is inside bu-"

"What do you mean to proceed with the raid!?" A man shouted from within which made the guardsman stop in midsentence.

"Well, let's just say that now is not the best time." The other guardsman supplemented.

Uelesh simply stood. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. Her heart began to beat wildly within her as she realized who it was.

"I understand. Thank you for the warning, guardsman." She faintly heard Lariel reply.

Without giving it any thought, she bolted towards the tent much to the surprise and protests of the three. She was greeted by the back of the scarf wearing guardsman as he stood in front of who she took it to be as Captain Roliter. A desk with a map separated the two and acted as a boundary between the two men.

"I of all people know your sentiments lieutenant as I have trained and molded this platoon as to what they are. But you must understand that this is war. I believe that you as an experienced guardsman wi-"

"We lack manpower for Terra's sake Roliter! After what had happened, don't tell me that you will just agree to the new mission plan! And don't even start on calling me that rank! I am not any other Imperium guardsman that could be bribed by rank."

Lariel silently entered the tent and stood beside her. The two watched in silence but it was obvious that Lariel wanted to exit the tent.

"No, I do not approve of this but if that 'thing' is as dangerous as the warlock and the farseers say it to be then we have to do everything within our power to stop it."

"Even if it involves the unnecessary deaths of your platoon? You know what? You didn't even bother telling me what this 'thing' is that we are supposed to search for." Rodemman inquired, his hands clenched into balls of fists.

"If possible I would want to avoid that and...forgive me but all I know is that it is something related to this invasion." Roliter replied.

"Then. Don't. Proceed. This is a bloody deathtrap!"

Uelesh and Lariel watched them banter back and forth as if they were oblivious to their presence. After a few more moments of the intense argument, Rodemman stormed out of the command tent without even saying a word to her. He had a reddened face with hints of veins on his forehead. Anger was evident in Rodemman's being as he passed her. The sight of the rage within him both saddened and terrified Uelesh. She heard the captain sighed in defeat as he sat on the chair behind the desk.

"Forgive me if you have to watch that ugly little argument."

"Do not fret captain as we both understand your sentiments regarding the mission." Lariel spoke up as if she sensed the uncertainty within Uelesh.

The tired captain nodded.

"So what can I do for you light warriors?" He asked as he took out a silver flask from his side and uncapped it.

"I am Light Warrior Lariel and this is Light Warrior Uelesh. We were tasked to join the night raid with three of your guardsmen. As such we wish to meet them."

He finished his drink and returned the flask to his side pouch.

"The one who just went out was the last of them." Roliter said causing Uelesh to grip her helmet a bit tighter.

"What do you mean?" Lariel inquired.

"The other two were killed earlier during the fight."

Uelesh barely listened as the two discussed the mission. She was troubled by Rodemman's outburst.

"Light Warrior Uelesh, are you following?" She was snapped back into reality as Roliter's voice seemed to boom through her ears.

"Yes I am captain." She blankly replied.

She saw Roliter pondering as he stared at her which she met with a steely resolve.

"Uelesh am I right?" He inquired once again.

She nodded in return.

"I released Lieutenant Luludilius of his duties for tonight so he should be in his tent." She noticed the faint change of tone from his strict and commanding demeanor.

"But won't you be in need for all of your men to secure the perimeter? And what of the raid?"

Roliter chuckled and Lariel visibly flinched. Uelesh couldn't help but feel embarrassed as it seemed that her inquiries were already answered during the discussion.

"The men that you brought with you should be sufficient for the job and as for your second concern, I believed that we have discussed that it will be delayed until the next night cycle."

She felt the blood rise to her face as she made it too obvious that she didn't pay attention. The captain of the Wyvern platoon laughed again with her reaction and Lariel sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What did Warlock Uldereth just told you Uelesh?" Her fellow elder muttered in their native language.

"Now go, light warrior. I believe that you can help him as much as you have eased my troubles."

Without a word, she wore her helm and exited the command tent giving a short nod to the two sentinels that stood on guard. But before she aimed for Rodemman's tent, she realized that she lacked the knowledge of its location. She turned to face one of the two guardsmen that guarded the command tent.

"By any chance can either of you direct me to the tent of Lieutenant Rodemman Luludilius?"

The two looked at each other suspiciously. One of the pair gave her the directions to her destination. But the guardsman warned her that it would be best to enter Rodemman's makeshift quarters in secret as the survivors of the platoon were still on edge after their first real engagement. She was told that it was to prevent a scuffle at the sight of a woman entering a man's personal space. Uelesh was thankful that she had her helm lest they saw her cheeks burn red.

True to her word, she didn't immediately proceed but instead, explored the ruined camp. She saw the extent of the damage that the blasted orks made. Moss green cloth draped over the rows of corpses. Huge craters and the wreckages of the platoon's dedicated transports were a testament to the destructive power that the orks has employed. She shook her head in disbelief. It was as if the once broken race has truly been united under one banner. She feared not the orks themselves but the tactics that they execute during their battles.

The eldar droned through the camp until much of the survivors retired for the night. The fresh troops that Uelesh and Lariel brought with them would be responsible for securing the camp. She looked up onto the night sky. The numerous stars that she always admired were once again visible along with the twin moons. She resolved herself to repay the debt that she owed. Uelesh silently and quickly sprinted towards Rodemman's tent. But instead of going straight right in, she hid behind the nearby huge crates of supplies like a burglar.

Assured that none would see her, she moved in all of her gracefulness into his temporary den. The drum within her pounded harder than she had ever experienced, her hands trembled as she opened the flaps and entered. She was greeted by a forlorn warrior, withered away by the battle that had ensued. He held his Imperium green flak armor with his right, the scarf on his left. His bare chest showed all of his scars from previous conflicts. The guardsman looked at the sudden intruder with wide eyes.

She could no longer bear it.

"Uelesh? What are y-" She quickly jumped at him and hugged his form, effectively disrupting his sentence.

She buried her face into his chest as her hands wrapped around his being.

"Uelesh?" She sensed his uncertainty and surprise from his voice but she did not dare look up or even loosen her hold.

She was unsure whether be it of shame of what she was doing or of the unknown emotion that she was feeling, she simply couldn't seem to look him in the eyes. After what seemed to be ages, she felt Rodemman's hands wrap around her. A wave of relief swept through her along with the same unknown feeling that always made her heart skip a beat.

"You are safe…" She mumbled through his skin.

"And so are you." Uelesh looked to face him.

She gazed into his brown eyes that had seen enough horrors to break any mortal, to the eyes that had retained his soul through the violence of war. She saw both relief and determination through them yet a tinge of sadness and pain. She once again dug her face onto his form as she tried to compose herself. She was still confused and not wanting to jump to conclusions, she suppressed herself. She felt Rodemman loosen his arms which made her tighten hers. The guardsman stopped with her response.

"Please…just a bit longer." She muttered.

She was starting to hate the unknown sensation. It made her do things that she wouldn't normally do. Her thoughts and actions were irrational and made her look like a child, act like one. She feared it, at what it might make her. But a part of her wanted it, even longed for it.

 _"_ _Just take it slow. In matters such as this, there is no need for haste."_ She remembered the words of her mother as the time came for her to know such what she once thought to be trivial matters.

She smiled to herself.

 _Just take it slow._ She told herself as she warmed herself under Rodemman's arms.


	23. Chapter 21: Moments

**Chapter 21: Moments**

 _I am also a heretic and most likely stranded behind enemy lines… though the line between friend and foe is quickly becoming distorted to me._

\- _Andron Jarek, 34th Kallidian Imperial Guard Regiment_

The two quietly sat side by side on Rodemman's cot. He now wore a simple black shirt that he had procured from the city several days after his discharge. The guardsman's thoughts were in disarray. He had not felt such fear and uncertainty since Auraxis. With the death of his supposed team, the decision to push through the mission assigned to him prior to the attack and the changes that were brought to it had also angered him. Though he was well aware of the cruel tactics that were often used in war, it seemed unreasonable to send a battered unit into their deaths to serve as a distraction to provide an opportunity for an infiltration.

It was as if he was serving the Imperium once more as he looked at the manner the Fonralian military were eager to send their troops into their deaths. Based on what he had observed, the remnants of the Wyvern platoon were greatly demoralized as they were almost wiped out during their first real engagement with the enemy. He sighed as he held the keepsake given to him by his parents. His head was hanged low as if he waited to be beheaded. He himself was also demoralized but years of experience helped him to keep on moving. He had learned that in the face of war, there was no time to mourn. He learned to turn grief into determination and defiance.

The sudden sensation of Uelesh's hand almost made Rodemman jump. He looked into her emerald green eyes that had always captivated him and calmed him. She wore a sleek, black body suit minus the gloves that comes with it. The suit greatly showed her figure and it if it weren't for the situation, would've bothered him. His spine tingled for some reason but quickly dismissed it to be caused by his thin tunic.

"You are not alone."

Her simple statement meant a thousand words for the forlorn combatant. One of which was something that he had not thought of during the duration of his service to the Imperium. He smiled both at the gesture and at what he thought to be an impossible dream.

"Thanks."

Silence once again blanketed the two. The want to close the rift that had formed between them during each other's absence intensified. He looked at the eldar's right leg where a metal railing had pierced her flesh.

"I see that your leg has been healed."

"Yes, it only took two days for it to fully heal with the help of a bacta-tank." She replied.

A few moments of silence passed which annoyed Rodemman.

 _For the love of Terra! Get a hold of yourself!_ He yelled at himself.

He was annoyed with his inability to reconnect to the eldar woman. His heart pounded as he was being chased by a Chaos space marine. He closed his eyes and composed himself.

"It must have been hard." Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her with feigned curiosity and quickly saw her sadness. He knew exactly what she meant but was not willing to let her see his weak side.

 _Not a second time. I must be strong if I wish to protect her._ He told himself.

"To learn that who you thought to have saved from certain death had perished."

"Yes…it was and will ever be a burden that I have seemed to bear since my first conflict."

He saw her ponder as she looked into nothingness. Rodemman once again looked onto his scarf. He had believed that his parents watched over him and guided him through the scarf. He thought that now was a good time for such valuable guidance.

"Your scarf, you never seem to let it stray from you."

Rodemman looked at her and smiled as the conversation veered to a more comfortable territory.

"Yes. It is a keepsake from my parents"

He pulled out the entire length of it. The action revealed the many scorch marks and tears that had plagued the keepsake. He handed it to Uelesh for her to examine, an action that he had never done before. He was sentimental and protective towards the little things that reminded him of home and would even go to lengths such as to beat up a fellow guardsman in order to preserve it.

Once had it caused him to be whipped fifty times, another almost lead him to execution if it weren't for a certain guardsman from the 34th Kallidian, their sister regiment during the invasion of Yul' Te.

"Again, evidence as to how you were raised." She said, her warm smile unwavering.

"I rarely get to see you without it. Even when we first met, you already wore this." Rodemman smiled at the bitter memory.

"Yeah. It is one of the few treasures that I have." He replied.

Uelesh scooted closer to him. The sudden contact of her sleek bodysuit made his skin tingle. Rodemman watched as her hand maneuvered its way between his closed hands.

"Are you certain that you are ready to fight?" Her inquiry struck him.

It was the same question that he had pondered since the aftermath of the battle, when he was once again surrounded by the corpses of his fellow soldiers. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat as he tried to answer.

"I…I'm not sure. I am not certain whether I could steady my aim, whether I could think like a machine of war that I was once was. In my short time here in Fonral, although contradicting to everything that I was thought and I believed, opened me to a life that I had once thought to be impossible to me."

He breathed sharply as he felt his emotions getting the better of him.

 _Damn it! Keep it together! Now is not-_

His internal monologue was cut short by a certain silver haired eldar. She squeezed his hand, earning the attention of the forlorn guardsman.

"Think of it none if it is too hard for you to think." Her voice once again stirred something within him.

Rodemman shook his head.

"I am fine…it's just that, after all this time of being enclosed within the confines of war…" He chuckled.

"It seemed that having a family of my own and settling down much like my parents were nothing but a dream. That is, until I found human and eldar coexisting in a lost world." A smile stubbornly tugged at his face.

"It rekindled an old hope, that perhaps I could have such rare peaceful life away from war. However heretical it seemed to my faith but then again…"

"You are indeed a kind human. Perhaps the kindest and purest amongst I have walked upon." Uelesh said as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I…am not entirely certain of that Uelesh. I have done many cruelties, unthinkable acts of horrendous proportions-"

"But you were forced to do such things. Forced by circumstances and yet here you are, sitting beside the very 'xenos' that you had sworn to protect." She interjected.

"Then perhaps I was merely fooling myself. Thus the tale of the idiotic and delusional guardsman shall be passed down to every regiment to serve as a warning for all…that…" He trailed off from his sarcastic reply as he felt the angered gaze of his companion.

His brown eyes met her green eyes. Slowly, her frown loosened to that of annoyance then to that of compassion, though he was not entirely sure if it was compassion as he had not looked into a woman's eyes since the dreaded betrayal. They remained at such state for a few moments. Rodemman nearly jumped when her hand ruffled his black hair and slowly traced down his cheek. She then cupped his cheeks with both hands as she held her steady with force that rivals his mother.

"Listen to me and listen to me well, Rodemman Luludilius. You are who you choose to be. I believe that I need not to elaborate my words." She said.

Rodemman once again found himself lost in her eyes. A supportive smile on her face was posted on her features. He smiled back, albeit tiredly.

"Yes, I know. Those are some wise words Uelesh."

She giggled which for some reason, had some intoxicating effect on him. With her hands still cupping his cheeks, she replied.

"Those words were passed to me by my mother as did her mother to her and so on." Rodemman nodded his understanding.

Finally freeing him from her tender clutches, he watched with amusement as she stifled a yawn.

"I think that it is time for us to rest. Where are your designated accommodations? I will escort you there."

He was met by a blank stare. But it was enough for him to know the problem.

"You…were not given accommodations by the captain?" He asked as he couldn't imagine Roliter doing such actions.

Uelesh shook her head.

"I…may have left prematurely during the briefing…" Her voice faded.

He raised his eyebrow in a silent question which elicited a sigh from the light warrior.

"I…I was worried…about you, especially when I watched you and the captain argue about the plan." Rodemman face palmed, mostly out of embarrassment of his outburst.

As such, he failed to see a rare sight of a flustered elder woman.

"I'm sorry that you have to see that." She shook her head again as he slowly dragged his hand to rest on his lap.

"Your concerns are understandable. But even though I also disagree with the needless deaths, we simply have no choice."

With that, Rodemman allowed himself to collapse on his cot. He could feel his fatigue slowly taking his body.

"Then…I propose that you take this cot then, as most likely that Roliter has already retired for the night." He then sat up and proceeded to settle himself on the ground.

He was stopped by her hands as she forcefully pulled him back to his cot. He was once again reminded of the strength that the elder kind had.

"I…I am not feeling well. It is as if something bad is about to happen." She met as they met each other's gazes.

He nodded, albeit confused at first due to the sudden change of topic, as he had a similar feeling. He could sense that his instincts were screaming at him that something bad was indeed about to happen. But despite his agreement, he couldn't help but be surprised and a bit flustered as she moved to take the inner side of the cot. Her hand still held his as if ensuring that he wouldn't escape.

 _I swear,_ t _his woman will someday be the death of me._ He thought but followed her lead nonetheless.

He hoped that she wouldn't hear the rapid beating of the drum in his ribs as she closed the gap between them. Unconsciously, he found his right arm wrapped around her form, their bodies faced each other as Uelesh still held his left hand. Despite the angered voice within him called reason, he pulled her closer and wrapped her into an embrace which she returned.

"Good night Uelesh." He mumbled as his eyes became heavy with exhaustion.

"Mmm…as to you too, Rodemman." She responded sleepily.

The two drifted into sleep as unknown emotions continued to take shape within the two.


	24. Chapter 22:The Things Passion Make Us Do

**Chapter 22: The Things Passion Makes Us Do**

 _What is the use of living if not basking in its full glory?_

\- _Unnamed Slaaneshite cultist_

A lone robed figure watched from afar as the opposition rebuilt their forces. Fresh troops patrolled the perimeter and repaired any salvageable equipment while the battered and defeated was left to their own devices. Some retired to their own tents while others simply gazed to the heavens or help bury the dead. Needless to say, it was obvious that the desired effect of the attack was achieved. The lone priestess of Chaos Undivided smiled at the sight, the art of the chosen ones of the great gods.

Still, the manner of how the brutes executed such attack somewhat disgusted her. Though they were practically in the same side, she couldn't help but look at the barbaric attitude of the blood god's orks with a certain amount of disdain. But with the desired results being achieved due to such nature, she could only condone their behavior. Flicking the crystal ball that sat on a red cushion on top of her personal round table, the image began to fade as it attempted to show its master what she desired.

She was interrupted with her musings as the flap to her pavilion opened. Unwilling to face one of Urgohk's, she continued to wait for the scene to materialize.

"What is it? Haven't I said that I do not wish to be disturbed tonight?" Leona hissed at the ork.

"Ur Graze, we have detected zeveral hozies by the eazt. Zcoutz zay bout at leazt a regiment of hummies." The ork reported with a series of grunts and howls.

If it weren't for the gift of lord Tzeentch, she might as well be talking to a dog. Truly the gods are indeed being generous with their gifts these days. Not that she complained.

"Very well, where is Urgohk?" Leona asked, her voice was laced with annoyance due to the interference that she seemed to be having with her gift of 'far sight'.

"Bozz iz leadi'n da charge, preparing our boyz. He zaid to tell yu da findinz of ur zcout' and azkz for da blezzingz of da godz."

With a sigh of mixed frustration and annoyance, Leona began to chant the prayer for victory. Her body tingled as she recited the divine scriptures inscribed within her memory. She felt the flow of power reach out to the ork forces. Ending the chant, she immediately ordered the brute out of her pavilion.

"These imbeciles, can't they fight without the guidance of the gods?" She mumbled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"And so are you." A deep and calming voice filtered through her crystal.

Leona's heart swelled with happiness as he once again saw the face of her childhood love. But as the fog began to clear, her initial happiness turned to that of rage. She balled her fists as she watched the scene unfold. Her eyes flared as she helplessly watched an eldar woman ensnare Rodemman in an embrace. She gritted her teeth as Rodemman deepened the action. The man that she had loved was embracing another woman right in front of her, and the fact that he seemed to be at peace in doing so was what angered her the most.

"THAT. SLY. BITCH." Her voice began to shift as if it consisted of several other beings.

"Rodemman is mine! I'll tear anyone who tries to steal from me!" Her human form began to waver as a pair of small twisted horns sprouted from her forehead.

A long, sleek tail grew just above her bottom. Its end was in the shape of the head of a trident and although her tail was leathery and flexible, the miniature trident was as sharp and sturdy as that of the actual thing. Her flowing red robes were shredded as she hunched in pain. A pair of daemonic wings ripped her back in an eruption of blood and muscle.

Her clothing was reduced to that of her pants and a black corset, both lined with pink and yellow buttons. Her horns were as crimson as the blood god's realm while her eyes shifted colors. Leona's modest nails were replaced by longer ones, almost resembling claws while her teeth were turned into fangs.

"Rodemman…is…mine." She claimed as she gasped for air.

She was utterly exhausted from her sudden fit of anger which in turn, prompted her painful yet blissful experience.

The crystal continued to show the elder and the human as they lay on a cot. The sight further fueled Leona's want to end the existence of the foolish woman and to reclaim what was rightfully hers. Wasting no time, she summoned her infernal armor curtesy of a slain canoness of the Adepta Sororita's Order of the Virgin Rose. The overall design of the black and silver linings was retained as well as the order's insignia albeit with the addition of the Chaos gods' holy symbols though that of the prince of pleasure was more prominent than the rest as it was emblazoned on her chest piece. The power armor was also modified by an order of the dark mechanicum, giving it more protection and mobility than its original design.

She smirked at the memory of the fortunate canoness. She somewhat envied her as unlike Leona, the former sister of battle was probably enjoying her life in the realms of Slaanesh. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before she takes her rightful place beside her beloved. Leona shuddered as she imagined the things that the two would do, of the acts that would most likely bring great pleasure to the both of them. Suppressing the growing urge deep within her armor, her being, she retrieved the curved dagger and her blade.

"If Rodemman doesn't want to come with me peacefully, then I will have to do it the normal way." Leona mumbled as she clipped the scabbard of the sheathed falchion to her waist.

The wicked yet simple blade was forged in one of the daemon worlds controlled by Khorn. The blade itself was a mixture of the bones of infernal beings and mortals giving it a silvery glow when wielded. Its hilt was made out of corrupted carapace armor colored in gold and silver. At first glance, the sword was designed to look like that of human made but the pommel betrayed it with the crest of Chaos Undivided. It was aptly named as Argentum Impius, the wicked silver.

Leaving the confines of her royal pavilion which only housed a round table, several wooden seats and a simple mattress, she was greeted by the Fonralian night. Her infernal form made the whole encampment cease its activity. The orks that were smart enough to follow the blood god looked at her. Leona felt their awe, surprise and most ironic of which, was fear. She never thought that such one-minded creatures could hold such range of emotions, then again, she rarely use such form as it was often a hindrance whenever she infiltrate and corrupt a world or settlement loyal and faithful to the Emperor. But alas, it would manifest either by her will or due to being enraged.

"You." Leona pointed at a group of ork boyz who were already armed and ready.

"Come with me." She said coldly and sternly as her metallic hills dug onto the soil.

"But yer graze, da bozz tol- AAGGHH!" A brave and stupid ork garbed in makeshift armor tried to speak up but was instantly obliterated by Leona's superheated, warp flames.

The orks backed away, probably in fear as they watched their brother slowly eaten away by the flame. The screams of pain slightly improved her mood, there was always something funny about these orks, most likely how they acted as if they were not the barbaric beasts that they truly were.

"Anyone else?" The priestess asked as she whipped out her falchion, a wicked grin on her face.

She looked at the orks currently present. The eyes which normally held no intelligence or emotions looked backed at her with dread.

"Good." Leona thought aloud.

As the screams died down, none answered but instead, the group to which Leona pertained to earlier silently formed ranks. They stood in attention as if they were guardsmen waiting to be fielded. Crude, makeshift weapons and armor faced the mutated human as she beckoned them to follow.

Surrounded by gigantic trees and the frigid night air, she and her small band of beasts marched through the forest. The guidance of the twin moons revealed to her the path as if it was day.

"Prieztezz Li'on." She looked behind her and found a rather tall Ork Boy behind her.

She took note of its more organized armor. Ditching the haphazardly welded pieces of metal, the ork that had a single horn on its forehead was covered in black carapace armor reminiscing that of an inquisitor. Minus all the fancy symbols and devices that often comes with it. A bolter was strapped to its back while magazines were placed in front of its chest plate. She also smirked at her name, due to the ork's untrained tongue, the beasts were only able to communicate via grunts and other seemingly unintelligent noises.

But thanks to the gift of Lord Tzeentch, she could understand albeit with a bit of difficulty due to their strong accent. She was pleased when she first heard her name being Li'on, somewhat similar in sound as the name of the ancient great cats in Terra.

"What is it my child?" Leona internally shuddered as she referred to such creature as her 'child'.

She would never bore such a child.

"Jazt wonderin' y we goin' to da hummies camp dat we flamed erlier." It answered back as it scratched its blood red head.

Leona chuckled, it seemed that the ork was smarter than your average redskin but of course, still dumber than the Warboss Urgohk.

"There is someone that we must capture young one, someone that is of great importance to our gods...and to myself" She replied loud enough for her retinue to hear as they trudged through the forest towards the blood circle.

"That someone is known by the name of Rodemman Luludilius, a guardsman. He wears a white banner around his neck as he fights. If ever you find someone as such, bring him to me. Alive." Leona ordered it as she pierced it with her gaze.

"The rest," a smirk once again travelled across her face. "You may eat or play with. It does not matter to me."

A series of satisfied grunts and quite laughter was heard from her beasts. The black armored ork nodded as it cleaned one of its fangs.

"Yer wordz iz ur command yer graze." Leona nodded in satisfaction at the redskin's answer.

Upon reaching the circle created from the blood of both eldar and human, they stood on the center. As Leona lifted on of her hands, they were enveloped with the power of the four Chaos gods. Her long pink tongue wetted her lips in anticipation of what was to come.

"One, two, Leona's coming for you. Three, four, going to break your door…" She began to sing as she felt the effects of the transport circle.

"Five, six, ready your laser sticks. Seven, eight, it's already too late. Nine, ten, you are mine again."

The priestess of Chaos Undivided continued her twisted song despite the screams of the souls used to power the spell and in a flash of blinding light, the group was transported in the middle of the camp.

Gasps of the surrounding surprised guardsmen reached Leona's pointed ears. She smiled maniacally as she looked at the fresh meats that stared back at her, their lasguns shaking as if they were faced by the gods themselves.

"Alright children, time to play. Mommy will just visit your future daddy." She announced prompting her small group of attackers to gleefully pounce on the fear stricken guardsmen.

Thus for the second time within that whole cycle, the camp of Wyvern platoon was thrusted into battle. The sadistic slaughter of the woman would earn her the nickname of the Daughter of Chaos.


	25. Chapter 23: Hell on Fonral

**Chapter 23: Hell on Fonral**

 _The Emperor protects._

\- _Common saying in the Imperium_

Rodemman had witnessed many horrific acts of cruelty through his seven years of service to the Imperium. Some were done to their ranks while others were committed by them. But in his life, he had never seen anything what lay before him. He watched as his fellow soldiers were slowly being ripped to pieces all the while retaining their consciousness and life. Yes, it was a corrupted and perverted miracle, for death to escape you despite the obviously fatal injuries that one had procured.

The 'Archangel' almost hurled whatever ration he had taken as he saw a head of a young guardsman roll on the ground beside him. His eyes were streaming tears as he mouthed 'Please, end me.' He was still alive despite the fact that he was reduced to a mere head. It was as if the orks has sided with the powers of Chaos. And to add with the death and gore, the normally calming light of the moons was replaced by the sickening glare of flames and acrid smoke once again.

"What in the Emperor's name is happening?" Rodemman simply mumbled as the madness continued, his eyes widened with both fear and shock.

It was something that far outweighed the horrors he had faced during his seven year servitude to the Imperium. It could be attributed to the fact that his regiment had minimal contact with the ruinous powers of Chaos, their only encounter was that of the Purge of Auraxis and the Defense of Alexandria. Still, such horrifying sights never happened, men and women who were supposed to be dead never screamed despite their mangled bodies.

"Rodemman, snap out of it!" He turned only to face the grime filled face of Uelesh.

It was far from the pristine beauty that she had when they reunited just moments ago. And the comfort that she brought was also far from the horror that he was facing. Uelesh now had her full light warrior armor as did he with his modified Imperium issued flak armor, both had their weapons. Her helm though had long have been lost during the confusions of the first few explosions. Rodemman's tent was also eaten by the flames as the heated fingers passed through rows upon rows of the flammable material that their makeshift dwellings were made of.

"We have to move, now!" She yelled under the torrent of noise that was surrounding them.

With a curt nod, he readied his lasgun as they sprinted to find safety. Uelesh fired her shuriken catapult with deadly precision against the orks that they were passing. The monomolecular projectiles seemed to be a bit more effective than his superheated las shots. Rodemman watched as the eldar's weapon tore through the substandard armor of the crimson orks.

Though it did some damage upon the horned beast, it did little to stop its brutality as it continued to bludgeon a guardswoman to death with her skull.

 _How is that even physically possible? This is hell!_ Rodemman thought as he continued to spray las fire upon the crimson xenos that they passed.

"We need help! The sergeant is dead! I repea-aaggghhh!" His vox-link broadcasted the general confusion and death that had once devastated Wyvern platoon.

Rounding the carcass of a flaming transport truck, the pair was faced with a black armored ork. It's back faced them as it held the upper torso of a young guardsman. Rodemman instantly recognized the young guardsman to be the medic that had tried to save Lieutenant Selina during an earlier engagement.

"Pl-please…jus-ghk!" The young medic's pleas were halted as the single horned ork pierced his chest with its bear fists.

With a wide grin bearing its fangs, it slowly enlarged the opening spilling vital organs, bones, muscle and blood alike. The medic screamed until it was reduced to mere gurgles. Rodemman's sight blackened as he charged the ork. His white scarf flew angrily as the guardsman unsheathed his bayonet. With an angered cry, he leapt into the air as he discarded his glorified flashlight. The ork, oblivious as he was absorbed by the activity that took his fancy, gasped as Rodemman planted his blade deep into the back of its head.

"Die you xenos scum! How dare you torment my brothers!?" Rodemman yelled in fury as he slowly circumvented his blade around the ork's head.

It trashed as its hands attempted to grab the human behind it. But as it was just about to grasp the guardsman's helmet, Uelesh's shuriken projectiles ripped its hands out of its arms. With one final bellow, the single horned ork slumped onto the dirt with a sickening thud. Scrambling to reach his quarry, he knelt beside him as the young medic drowned in his own blood.

Rodemman had to cup his mouth as he saw the opened torso of the guardsman revealing everything to him. He looked into his eyes as tears of blood flowed from his eyes. Despite the heaviness in his heart, Rodemman knew what must be done. Temporarily forgetting the madness that surrounded him and the multiple shouts of Uelesh directed to him, Rodemman whispered into the ears of the young soldier.

"I will now free you of your pain. May you pass on to the afterlife peacefully brave brother." He leaned away only to see the faintest of smiles plastered onto the medic's bloodied face.

Retrieving a laspistol lying nearby, he stood up and aimed it on the head of the fallen yet still breathing soldier. He took one last look at him, adding to the faces that he was unfortunate enough to witness their often gruesome deaths. Closing his eyes, he heard the sound of the last moments of the young man in the realm of the living. A flash of red light illuminated his already closed sights. His hand dangled lifelessly on his side as he looked at the splattered remains of what he hoped to be an individual that he had freed.

A firm yet gentle hand clasped his shoulder.

"Let's go." Ueleh's distinct voice brought him back to his senses.

 _In war, there is no time for mourning._ He thought.

Grabbing his lasgun that was retrieved by his eldar companion, the pair continued on through the maze of burning tents and temporary structures. Rodemman decided to store the laspistol on one of the deep pockets of his khaki pants, both as an added protection and as a reminder of the fallen medic.

"It's Alexandria all over again." Rodemman mumbled to himself as he took the lead.

 _No Lulu, because this time, I'm here to take you and not leave you much like what I did to you before._ The instance that the voice of the traitor entered his mind, he was stopped dead on his tracks.

"Rodemman what ar-" Uelesh's voice stopped as the pair watched the wall of flames part away revealing what could only be described as a daemon clad in a corrupted adepta sororita power armor.

The symbols of the four dark gods glowed with power but that of the pleasure god was more vibrant than the rest. Rodemman was not that knowledgeable in the field of Chaos but he was certain that it showed as to which dark god Leona sided more despite her being a priestess of Chaos Undivided.

She walked with a certain sway on her steps, a slight smile played on her face.

"I finally found you, Lulu." Her rather sultry voice made Rodemman raise his lasgun.

"Leona. I should've known." He simply said as he positioned himself between the witch and his now shaken companion.

"Hmmm…where's the warm welcome? I thought we were in love?" Her eyes narrowed as her hand rested on the hilt of her blade.

"Or have you found someone else to replace me?" She inquired poisonously as she regarded Uelesh with much disdain as hinted by her words.

"No Leona. Perhaps we once did hold some semblance of such relationship but whatever love or friendship that I had for you was shattered the moment you betrayed us." He replied, hardened by the anger that he was currently feeling.

Unlike their first meeting after several years, he was not suffering from any illness. His mind was not clouded by the fog of emotions for the woman that he once grew up and fought with. No, now, there was only anger and the want to end the madness.

"Uelesh, get out of here. This is not your fight." He looked at her frightened face over his shoulder.

As if his words had cleared her mind, he watched as she returned to her composed self and walked to stand beside him. Aiming her shuriken catapult towards Leona, she shook her head.

"No Rodemman. You have saved my life. I will not leave you to die here."

Leona chuckled as she unsheathed her blade. "My dear eldar slut, I assure you that he will not die. In fact, I am here to give him salvation."

She pointed her sword towards Uelesh as she wore a predatory grin. "But as for you, there will be no salvation. Lord Slaanesh will be pleased to have another eldar in her toy collection."

In a blink of an eye, she was already upon them. Ignoring the cries of Rodemman as she kicked him away, Leona attempted to stab Uelesh only to hit empty air. The guardsman was sent flying a few feet away. As he struggled to return to his feet, he watched as Uelesh desperately parried Leona's attacks using her shuriken catapult as if it was a sword. Grunting, he once again brought up his lasgun and started to take well placed burst shots upon Leona.

It proved to be nothing of great effect as she easily shrugged ignored as if it was nothing. But as Rodemman continued to lay fire, it soon became, at the very least, an annoyance to her as she turned to look at him with burning eyes. That single moment of distraction was instantly exploited by Uelesh as she bashed the back of Leona's skull using her weapon.

Her rifle shattered into a million pieces upon contact but left Leona in a daze as she fell on all fours. Rushing to aide his companion, Rodemman brought his knee on the witch's face which prompted her to scream in pain but as a backlash, she swiped at him with her sword drawing blood from his face. He stumbled back the same time Leona fell to her back. Pain engulfed Rodemman as he closed his right eye shut.

"Damn it all!" He shouted as he began to shoot at Leona's form at full auto and maximum energy levels.

She slowly stood up as the guardsman emptied his clip. Uelesh, now wielding a simple dagger charged at the recovering priestess only to be met by the sharp end of her tail. Uelesh cried out in pain as it pierced the mesh armor and embedded itself on her stomach before whipping the eldar away. She crashed in one of the flaming troop transports much to the guardsman's horror.

"Uele-ghk!" Rodemman was abruptly interrupted as a firm hand wrapped around his neck.

His remaining brown eye was forced to look onto hers. Her brown eyes were replaced by the almost constant shifting of colors. Slowly, as the sounds of combat started to be lost upon him, he watched as her eyes returned to that of its original state as so as her blonde hair. The other features of her mutation retained but she once again held the saddened look as he stared into her.

"Please…just come with me." She pleaded as she released her hold on him.

Rodemman's mind struggled to fight. He did not wish to be a part of what her gods was about to do. He wished to fight to protect, both for his newfound people and for Uelesh. He had sworn to protect her. Flashes of the short time that they had spent with each other raced through his mind in an attempt to combat whatever Leona was doing to him. But despite his efforts, his body did not respond.

Then of the scenes that he had seen tonight. He imagined if it were to spread throughout the planet, then throughout the galaxy. The thought of his home world, Kallidia and its inhabitants suffering from the same fate reinforced his resolve.

He watched in horror as his hand moved to reach to her outstretched hand. A small pendant was on her hands in shape of a heart, he did not know what it was but he was fairly certain that if his stubborn body managed to make contact with the item, then he might as well have killed himself and damned himself to a lifetime of torment.

"What…are…you…doing?" He managed to say through gritted teeth.

He was now certain that Leona had somehow found a way to control his body.

"Shhh…everything is alright. It will all be over soon, Lulu. Then we can finally raise the family that you have always wanted." She replied fondly.

Rodemman closed his eyes as he screamed internally.

 _Forgive me, mother, father, Uelesh. I have failed you._

As he felt his palm upon hers and to such extent, on the pendant, he felt a warm feeling course through his body. Through his closed eyes, he saw a blinding white light. He heard his eldar companion scream out his name as well as Leona's surprised yelp before everything went silent.

 _Stay strong young one. You have much work to do to bring the two races together._ A familiar female voice called out to him then everything was enveloped by a golden light.

 _Awaken my champion._ Another voice, this time a man called out to him.


	26. Chapter 24: Race Against Time

**Chapter 24: Race Against Time**

 _It is the embodiment of every creature's sins. Be it eldar or human or others, we all have a hand to its creation._

\- _Farseer Taldeer of Ulthwé_

"By the gods, I swear that this is the worst day of my life." Lofn muttered as the winds rushed to meet her at dizzying speeds.

 _"I know your qualms, master. But we were called, we must answer."_ Lumbule said through their shared mental connection.

"I know but it is as if that every single known deity or god probably hates me for me to have such-" She stopped as she swatted away a fast approaching tree branch.

"troubling circumstances." Lofn finished.

 _"Still, to think that that Rodemman fellow was actually that important to the future of both the eldar and human race, it truly is surprising."_ Me'atalwi said as she followed them.

"It's rather perplexing really. Why not just the offspring of both human and eldar? I mean we have plenty of those already!" Lofn screamed in annoyance as she waved both her hands in the air, nearly causing her to tumble to her death if it weren't for her quick reflexes.

 _"Until now, I still wonder how you were able to become a farseer given your behavior."_ Lumbule thought out loud as he jumped above a fallen tree.

"Unyuu…" As if to agree to Lumbule's sentiments, Lofn's unyuufex who was her oldest companion whimpered behind them.

"Well, blame that on Aunt Macha, she had a surprisingly dirty mind. I'm honestly surprised that she was not corrupted by 'her'. My parents were often away doing missions soooo…yeah." Lofn heard a grunt from the male fardome.

 _"Please do act your age and stature, master."_ Me'atalwi added.

"Oh shush. Not you too Me'atalwi, at least let me be myself whenever we are alone." Lofn tried to reason with her companion.

While the surroundings were reduced to a blur, her ears honed in on the sounds of combat. And based from what she was hearing, it was not good. She could only pray that both Uelesh and Rodemman were safe.

 _How in the blasted warp did this even happen?_ The unorthodox farseer thought to herself.

But before she could even recount the past events, they reached the burning camp of Captain Vitedius' Wyvern Platoon.

"So much for flashbacks." She mumbled through her ghosthelm as she readied her dual shuriken pistols.

Without any hesitation, the farseer, two fardomes and a unyuufex charged into the fray. As soon as they stepped foot onto the perimeter, Lofn found herself blasting away at an ork who seemed to be too engrossed with toying with a frightened guardsman who huddled at a corner flanked by ruins of some structure. As she watched the beast fall, she clutched her head in pain as she fell from Lumbule's back.

A pair of worried voices and a squeak reached her as she tried to combat the mental assault that was wreaking havoc within her. Despite her ghosthelm designed to prevent such situations and her own mental strength, she found herself hard pressed to defend herself.

 _Get. Out. Of. My. Head!_ She screamed at the unknown assailant at the same time a blinding flash of white erupted somewhere within the camp.

As soon as it subsided, everything was silent. Both sides, the attacking and the defending, stood still as to where they were. Her head was released from the assault but in place were the relieved souls of those who had died in the battle. From what she could feel from their cries, it was as if death had temporarily escaped them and was thrusted into an agonizing round of torment. She offered a short prayer for the departed as her tyranid companion ripped an ork into two with a loud squeak.

For some reason, the orks began to retreat back into the woods where Lofn assumed they came from.

 _"That was…unusual."_ Lumbule commented as he sunk his fangs onto the neck of an offending ork.

It's armor or rather the pieces of metal that he wore were scorched by lasfire while some of it was already torn by the claws of the male fardome. It struggled futilely before its garbled cries were silenced. Seeing that the orks were in full retreat and were no longer considered a threat as the surviving guardsmen began to lay fire at them openly, Lofn dashed through the still burning camp in order to search for her quarries.

"Spread out and find them!" She shouted to her three companions who sped off to different directions.

The half-blood sprinted to the best of her abilities all the while eliminating any retreating ork that she came across. Acrid smoke engulfed her as she jumped and avoided burning debris of the attack.

 _The lesser they are, the better._ She thought as she punched a whole into the crimson head of an ork that wielded a makeshift flamer with her shuriken pistol.

 _Hurry my child, the son of man cannot hold any longer as he has yet to master his powers._ A soothing yet worried female voice reached Lofn.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice of the eldar goddess but still continued on her search. It was then that her doubts regarding the human have been debunked. Following her senses and her instincts, she found herself in what seemed to be the center of the camp. Rodemman stood, slightly crouched as he held a golden and ornate longsword while the unconscious form of Uelesh lay behind him. A small pool of blood had gathered but the only indication of a life threatening injury was the gaping hole in her armor that revealed her white skin in the abdomen area. His white scarf glowed faintly with power, a stark contrast to that of its surroundings. The guardsman's hair was slick with sweat as the lack of his helmet allowed Lofn to see it. Uelesh on the other hand, seemed to be in no harm save for the minor cuts and burns but when her eyes landed on Rodemman once more, she suppressed a gasp. A large cut ran vertically on his face starting from his right cheekbone up to his forehead forming a straight line of red and causing him to have his right eye tightly shut.

He was covered in mud and grime and it was obvious that his left shoulder was once again out of commission. A large blot of red and black was evident on his chest plate not to mention a diagonal cut through its materials. In front of him was what the farseer feared, a Chaos daemon. Based from appearances, she too was not in good shape. Her outstretched wings were tattered as she clutched her side with her left hand. Crimson seeped through a gash on her left arm and one of her horns was broken.

Wasting no time, she rushed towards the battle with her weapons blazing. She knew that it was reckless but she had to take away the daemon's attention away from the guardsman and her former student.

"Damn pest!" The daemon hissed as she threw several balls of flame towards the farseer.

Lofn, however merely sidestepped her way through the barrage and continued to lay down fire as she neared her. The daemon turned to face her as her tail hovered above her and charged towards the farseer.

"Lofn, move away now!" The guardsman yelled at her as he raised his sword much to Lofn's surprise and curiosity.

Dodging a swipe from her opponent's sharpened nails and tail, Lofn abided by jumping a few steps away from the daemon and nearer to his side. With a loud scream, he then brought the sword down and an arc of pure white energy erupted from its golden blade. It sliced towards the daemon that could only look at the incoming attack with widened eyes. The farseer watched as the energy sliced through her but unfortunately, she was able to withstand it.

Though a large gash was visible through her black armor on much of her torso, she was still breathing albeit labored.

"Tch, I never wanted it to be like this Rodemman but you are indeed one stubborn man. Not that I'm surprised about it." She chuckled as she staggered forward before stopping a few steps away from the pair.

She breathed sharply when Lofn raised her shuriken pistols with a fresh load of projectiles. Her ever so shifting eyes met the farseer's black through her ghosthelm but then turned to look at the guardsman.

"This is not over Rodemman…" Her form began to fade much to the farseer's annoyance.

She chastised herself as she should have finished her when she had the chance. Lofn's projectiles sailed true towards their target but only went through the fading being as if she was not there.

"I will be back and you will be mine." Her words lingered as her form completely vanished into thin air.

The farseer's head swiveled to her left as she heard a metallic clang upon the ground. She saw Rodemman as he slowly slumped down onto the ground while his golden sword slowly faded into oblivion much like the daemon beforehand. Without any second thoughts, she found herself kneeling between the two unconscious forms. Assuring that her former student was out of harm's way, she then turned her attention to that of the bleeding guardsman.

Turning Rodemman over, it was only then when she realized the extent of the damage that he had received. His flak armor was charred to bits in the chest area and the Farseer could see bits of white through the mangled flesh. She cursed as she began to sort through her small emergency pack behind her.

"Gods, what happened to you young one?" She asked silently as she tried to staunch the bleeding but with the location of the injury, proper medical attention was needed.

Shedding the obliterated armor as carefully and as quickly as she can, she then proceeded to bandage him. His torso now had a big 'X' upon it as the recent injury fused itself with the old one that he most likely have suffered from a power weapon. Once finished, she then called for her retinue to rendezvous with her and for them to carry the two wounded souls.

 _"What happened?"_ Me'atalwi asked as the trio approached them.

"No time to explain, we have to get Rodemman back to the city." She said as she carefully carried him onto the back of her tyranid friend.

Lumbule took the unconscious form of Uelesh on his back fastened by Rodemman's still existing belt. She then hopped onto her unyuufex friend with Rodemman lying in front of her. She nodded and the group began their return to the city. She produced a note that she had scribbled earlier pertaining to the scenes that her runes had showed her and sealed it onto the small canister behind Me'atalwi.

"Me'atalwi, go ahead and warn the guards of what has transpired here. Tell them to ready a bacta-tank for the Imperial." Lofn ordered the female fardome who gave an affirmative roar before speeding ahead of the group.

Keeping her eyes peeled for any danger, Lofn readied one of her pistols just in case. Her free hand instinctively went onto Rodemman's hair. Unconsciously, she began to rub his hair gently as if he was her own or a dear family member. As the farseer's mind and body was focused onto getting the two beings into safety, she failed to notice the pulsating glow that the guardsman's scarf seemed to emit. The blood the should've normally been rivers even with the first aid was being reduced to tiny threads of red as an unknown force worked to prolong the man's life.

As the group rushed through the forest, still under the guidance of the moons, a certain being watched them from afar. She watched through the plague lord's murky swamp as she clasped both of her hands. She diverted what little remains of her strength to save the son of mankind despite her need for it to survive another torment at the hands of the god of plagues.


	27. Chapter 25: Vetus Sanguine

**Chapter 25: Vetus Sanguine**

 _True soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him._

\- _Colonel Gilbert Keith Chesterton, Memoir of the Warrior Poet_

"How are the preparations going on?" A red haired eldar asked her companion as they walked through the halls of an underground bunker underneath the central hub of the merchant city.

Dim bars of light lined up the concrete ceiling giving it an eerie and suppressed atmosphere. Their boots clacked on the floor and echoed throughout the desolated path, the air was musky as if trapped in the underground safe house for centuries. The eldar had emerald green eyes which greatly contrasted with the aggressive color of her hair that cascaded behind her. Her fair complexion was greatly covered by her armor. She wore blood red rune armor with eldar symbols, inscriptions and patterns written in bronze much like many of the Fonralian farseers use.

Her spirit stone reflected the dim lights as it faintly glowed yellow on her chest surrounded by the bronze patterns of her rune armor. A ghosthelm was tucked underneath her left arm firmly. A witchblade was sheathed on her right hip while a shuriken pistol was holstered on her left.

"Slow, too slow, our forces are too spread out for our defense to the point that it has been hampering our efforts for a large scale evacuation." The blond haired human that walked beside her replied.

The veteran guardsman that wore white carapace armor with gold linings walked purposefully beside his partner. His eyes were the richest of blue and had the same complexion as the eldar. A ragged scar ran from cheek to cheek, passing over the bridge of his nose. He clicked his stongue, a habit that he had picked up from a fellow guardsman and close friend that had sadly perished years ago. It was also the reason why he had forgone the use of helmets, choosing to fight his battles with exposing a very vital point of his body much to the farseer's chagrin.

He had a lasgun slung over his shoulder colored in blood red. Same in color, an improved version of a laspistol was holstered on his right thigh. It's slightly bigger than the standard model and had a longer barrel. Its energy output was also increased and now sported a scope. The men in the engineering corps called it as the equalizer. It was adept name considering that despite its increase in firepower it was well balanced and had retained the portability of its base model. It was a vast improvement to the well-known peashooter. On his left hip was a longsword, one that he had forged with mixtures of wraithbone and ceramite. The blade named as Crocea Mors or the yellow death had a simple blue handle and a minimalistic golden cross guard and pommel. It had a white scabbard that had two yellow crescent moons on its center, the family crest of the Archs that was one of few human noble houses in Fonral. The said scabbard was magnetically fastened to his leather belt where a connector was mounted on its left side.

"I'm not sure whether or not we can pull this one off, Elain. This one's worse than what we experienced in Managerie IV" He said with a tinge of anger and sadness.

"Believe and fight, that's the only thing that we could do now Julius. Have faith." She simply replied as she continued to walk through the halls.

He snorted. "You know that I do not cling to any gods right?"

"Then cling to our people, to our resolve to protect the peace that our ancestors, that we strived to maintain." Elain replied.

Julius closed his eyes with an amused expression. He could still remember the days when they were still too uptight and formal with each other. When he was first assigned to the woman as her "personal bodyguard", they both referred to each other by their ranks and never had such casual conversation. That, however, was eleven years ago, back when he was but a promising soldier with the knack with tactics while she was a more experienced superior and a hundred years older than him. But now, they converse with ease, bonded together by the conflicts that the people of Fonral secretly waged in the outer fringes of Imperium territory in order to maintain their so very precious peace and customs.

The man chuckled lightly which earned him an arched brow from his superior.

"What are you laughing at Julius?" Ellain asked as she glanced at him.

"Nothing, I was just reminiscing on our shared past." He replied.

Elain hummed in response, a smile gracing her immaculate face as the two reached the end of the hallway. A pair of pressurized doors greeted them while a scanner was mounted on the wall on its right. Farseer Elain moved towards it and rested her right hand upon its silky smooth scanner. Julius watched her and the doors with anticipation. He silently hoped that, for once since the crisis started, he would be met by a calmer atmosphere. But his hopes were quickly shattered as the familiar panicked voices of vox-operators reached him.

With a sigh, Captain Julius Arch walked after his commanding officer. The command room was small but big enough to fit in all of the monitors and other necessary pieces of equipment to direct their forces. Seated facing their consoles and vox-casters were ten operators. They were all dressed in grey, urban camouflage combat uniforms and had a laspistol strapped on their hips.

"Give me a status report!" Elain shouted for her voice to be heard through the voices of the operators.

"Ma'am, Captain Vitedius's wyvern platoon has been hit again! The reinforcements that we have sent there were utterly wiped out and only few survived from both the original guardsmen of the platoon and of the relief force." An operator with raven black hair replied.

He was young and was obviously inexperienced with actual field combat. Such was the reason why Julius noticed the dread in his voice. It did not go unnoticed to the farseer also. And considering the gravity of the news, he watched as the farseer's calm and collected features morphed into a scowl due to the pregnant pause that the operator had as if weighing his options.

"What is it operator? Spit it out." Elain ordered.

Julius heard an audible gulp from the young operator signaling that it was nothing good.

"Re-reports say that they were attacked by a small group of orks. It seemed that they…teleported smack right at the center of the camp along with a female daemon."

The operator then began to report what he had gathered from the transmissions revealing the rather uncoordinated, brutal and one-sided attack. Julius' eyes widened at the news. He shared a worried look with his companion as they both engaged in practiced silent conversation.

 _"Chaos has now played its hands."_ Julius said through the mental link that they both shared, a link that the farseer had established between them throughout the years they had been fighting together.

 _"I know and it complicates things. This is not what I expect it to be, and the manner of the attack was executed. It was as if it was not planned at the start."_ She replied.

He nodded in agreement.

"Very well, operator. Send the order to withdraw to the city. That sector is now a lost cause." The said operator gave an affirmative before carrying on the task.

"Are you sure? We will be exposing a great portion of the walls to the enemy." Julius asked, uncertain of the farseer's decision.

"Yes, and although your point is valid, I would rather not lose any more of our-" Elain abruptly ended her speech causing Julius to look at her along with the operators with a mix of curiosity and worry.

Julius being the only one to express the latter while the rest had the former. She remained silent for a few moments before her brows furrowed. Instantly, the veteran soldier knew that she was holding a silent conversation with another and based from her expressions, it was the complete opposite of the much anticipated good news that everyone has been waiting for since the fiasco started. Elain gave out a short sigh before massaging her temples.

"What is it?" Julius asked, concerned given the way his partner reacted.

The farseer shot him a look that told him to wait until they were alone.

"Everyone, continue doing your tasks. If you are in need to reach me for any sort of reason, you can use Captain Arch's vox-link for that." She announced earning ten different voices of affirmation.

"Also, contact the southern gate, tell them that Farseer Lofn will enter the city shortly. Send a medical team as well, she and her companions will be needing it." Before anyone could voice out an inquiry, Elain was already exiting the small command room.

Julius had to hasten the pace for him to catch up with the farseer and to have some answers to her sudden change of demeanor. The metal doors hissed close behind them as he struggled to keep up with the much faster eldar.

"What happened?" Julius asked as a certain feeling of uncertainty took hold of him.

"Lofn received a vision, whatever it was, I have a feeling that it will affect the war against these Chaos orks. Lofn said that she will tell us once her packages are secured and out of harm's way."

"Packages?" The guardsman looked at her expectantly as he continued the cycle of tightening then loosening his grip on his sword's hilt.

"Remember that Imperium mon'keigh and Lofn's former student that I told you before?" Elain asked as she brushed a lock of hair that fell out of place.

 _Gods, that never gets old._ Julius thought as he found himself entranced by the eldar's beauty much like many times before.

He managed to recompose himself before causing any unwanted reaction thanks to his behavior.

"Yes, you were quite against the idea of the imperial joining Roliter's platoon even though he did save your cousin's life."

"For obvious reasons to which I am sure that you know." Elain interjected as she briskly walked through the hallways much to the displeasure of Julius' legs.

"Speaking of which, Lofn's student was your younger cousin Uelesh, if I'm not mistaken." He replied but at the back of his mind, he was sure that it was her much beloved cousin.

A smirk formed on his face. For the longest time that he knew Elain, he had learned that she was a capable and flexible commander, a trustworthy individual and a frightening force when provoked which he had unfortunately done several times by accident. But when it came to the young Uelesh, she was as protective and doting as his grandmother but at the very least, was well within reason. His thoughts trailed off and his smirk was wiped away as the cogs of his war weathered brain whirled to life.

"Wait…" The son of a nobleman simply said as unwanted thoughts and speculations played through his mind.

As if sensing his thoughts, although Julius was not surprised considering their rather strong mental connection, Elain nodded.

"This is...the second time Julius. The second time that I almost...lost her." The strain in her voice was obvious.

Without even thinking, he placed a firm hand over her shoulders. She stopped at where she stood and though she was not facing him, he felt her appreciative hand over his. One more thing that he had learned was that she was stubborn, very, very stubborn especially in regards to her emotions. He was unsure if it was because of the teachings of her path but one thing's for sure. Even if she was hurting in her core, she would always maintain a facade of strength. A facade that only he could see through, it was one of the reasons why they had become good friends rather than having the usual commanding officer and subordinate relationship.

"Have faith, she's gone through worse. She'll live." He heard her sigh and nodded.

"I know. It's just that...I promised Aelous,her brother that I will look after her."

" _I would rather have her away from the battlefield. I have lost enough loved ones as it stands."_ Though her mouth was silent, her mind was not.

He heard it all. And he agreed with her. He watched Elain as she shook the thoughts that troubled her and continued to lead them. The change in her posture was evident, at least to him. Whereas for someone who didn't know the Farseer as much as he did, she would've been not much different as she entered the command room just minutes ago. To an extent, that was true. Her shoulders that were always squared held much burden and responsibility as a farseer. Some of which was known to him while others were still shrouded in veil. But now, for all it's worth, he saw her renew her resolve. He was sure that it was stronger than ever, he knew because Elain had proven herself time and time again in the eyes of the guardsman.

"Apparently, our dear Rodemman was…involved with a priestess of Chaos Undivided. She is, according to Farseer Lofn's and our spies' findings, leading this invasion and was responsible for the latest attack." She explained.

The Arch heir was flabbergasted at the things that he was hearing. The thought of a servant of the Imperium being involved with a priestess of Chaos, that alone would have been more than enough for the Inquisition to put a target circle on his back, or so many of the Imperium deserters told him.

"Then…I take it that the latest attack on the Wyverns was…somewhat connected to our green armored guardsman?" He asked.

Elain sighed. "Yes, I assume so based on what little Lofn told me."

Julius refrained from asking anymore questions despite his urge to seek more answers. He felt that she was already being strained too much due to the circumstances that had befallen their home. The moment of silent companionship between the two lasted until they reached the lift that connected the bunker to the upper levels of the city hall. He pressed the symbol that denoted a pair of doors opening and stepped inside. It had better lighting conditions than compared to the bunker itself but still retained its militaristic gray of the metals used for its structure.

And although there was enough space for the two to fit in, it felt rather cramped due to unknown reasons. He had allowed the more senior farseer to board first before following in suit. He then punched a button showing a closed door after which was the arrow pointing upwards on the panel.

The lift rose right after the metallic doors hissed close. They were at least a hundred feet below ground so the guardsman had allowed himself to drift to his thoughts. He was no fool when it comes to war unlike most of the human and half-blood population in Fonral or the eldars that had long diminished in terms of combat prowess. He alongside fellow guardsmen and light warriors of the One Hundred Ninth Fonralian Guards Regiment had fought countless battles ranging from planetary skirmishes to boarding raids. He was no newbie in combat. Such was why his skills and instincts were well honed and so far, both had not failed him.

And the same instincts that had saved both his and his men's lives were screaming at him. Something was wrong with this Rodemman fellow, and he was determined to uncover it. If deemed threatening, he would eliminate the guardsman but not without a heavy heart. The veteran sighed as he closed his eyes. He leaned onto the lift's walls. He was tired of warfare or at least, combat seeing that Fonral never engaged in open warfare until now. But still, thirteen years of seeing bloodshed was slowly weighing him down. So many lives lost to petty reasons such as greed for power, wealth, revenge, and thus the list goes on and on. He thought that even ten millennia passes by, the book of grudges would remain full.

His only solace was that after short two years in as a rank and file guardsman, he was assigned to Farseer Elain and would fight alongside her since then.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulders which caused his eyes to snap open. Julius was greeted by a reassuring smile of the woman that he had fought with. He still remembered it as if it was yesterday, that stormy night inside a cave on an Imperium controlled planet. That was right after a sabotage mission that they had successfully completed but due to a raging storm, their escape was postponed and were forced to take refuge inside a cave. There, they shared their thoughts and burdens. That was some couple of years ago and their bond progressed to what it was now, an unbreakable bond of companionship.

"Hold strong old friend, we will get through this, _together_." She said.

Although he vaguely noticed the emphasis on 'together,' it was pushed aside by another set of words.

 _Old friend._

It echoed within him. He would be lying if he said that he had no desire to have a more intimate relationship with the one hundred ninety-six year old farseer. But despite the fact that such relationship was not condoned by their society and was common nowadays, he was scared of ruining whatever bond they had formed. Thus, how much his heart longed for her, he forced himself to be contented to the title of 'old friend'.

Julius smiled and nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, just like old times, old friend."

He could've sworn that he saw a spark of sadness in her beautiful green eyes. But before he could be certain, she had turned around as the doors open.

"Now, let us meet our good Farseer Lofn and get at least one mess sorted out." She said as they walked out of the lift.

Julius watched her walk with elegance. Her back has long been implanted in his mind since the day he was assigned to her. He just hoped that someday, he would see more than that, more of her face. Her smiling as they embraced. The love stricken man suppressed a groan as he walked behind her with his lasgun at the ready. They walked through the marbled floors of the city hall.

The guardsman watched the farseer for a few more moments before internally snorting.

 _There's no way that that was going to happen._

Pushing his personal thoughts aside, he readied himself for whatever was in store for them. Unbeknownst to him, he was now walking side by side with the eldar who had equal height as him as he was taller than an average man thanks to his ancestry having some eldar blood in it. She had lessened her pace to be on equal footing with her human companion. The two moved to meet the half-blood farseer and her so called 'packages'.


	28. Chapter 26: A Much Needed Talk

**Chapter 26: A Much Needed Talk**

 _"My betrayal is mild in comparison to your Imperium's"_

\- _Traitor Primarch Fulgrim, Emperor's Children_

 _Tired brown eyes squinted upon the blinding darkness. His irises attempted to adjust on the severe lack of light but failed miserably. The man swiveled his head, and although he could feel his body's movements, his sight was filled with nothing but a void of nothingness. Eerily enough, he experimented on his limbs to which he felt were still intact. But something gnawed at him._

 _Perhaps it was the unusual feeling of being weightless, one that he had only experienced once and did not relish it considering who had caused it. Another reason could be of how his whole body shivered as if naked. There was no wind or anything that could cause the temperature to drop so drastically and yet, if he could only see, he swore that swirls of mist would've exited through his nose and mouth._

 _"Where…am I?" The guardsman asked himself as well as any possible listener within earshot._

 _But alas none answered. His calm mind began to waver as memories of the previous events started to fill him with dread. As if he was watching a helmet camera feed, Rodeman's last cohesive memories flashed in his mind. The second massacre that had enveloped Roliter's platoon, the fight against Leona and Farseer Lofn's intervention, it all returned in full glory. But what troubled him the most was his last memory before blacking out. Specifically the unconscious and bloodied form of a certain silver haired eldar as everything burned._

 _"Uelesh…where is she?" He mumbled as his stoic walls born from years of being a guardsman slowly crumbled._

 _He blinked his eyes rapidly in an effort to clear whatever was hindering his sight. He flailed wildly as he searched for solid ground as Rodemman continued to move his head almost constantly. The thought that he might have been sucked into the warp after his body lost to fatigue did not help with the situation. A myriad of emotions began to swirl in his chest. Fear, anger, hopelessness, these were all negative human emotions that would've called the attention of daemons if he was in the warp as it often became a beacon for a feast for them, or so he was told by the navigator of the Senatus._

 _"Emperor, preserve me." He found himself silently calling out for the man that had created the Imperium._

 _He was unsure of where he now stood when it comes to the worship of the Emperor of mankind. Yet it did not change the fact that it was still him who had created the bastion for humanity. Thus his belief, faith in him never wavered but merely altered. But given his current predicament, he decided to push the issue away for another time. He prepared himself to raise his voice but as soon as he had opened his mouth, a sudden blinding light engulfed his being. Rodemman's eyes burned, both literally and metaphorically as his mouth fell wide open in a silent scream. No voice was produced as his body spammed from the burst of light._

 _Soon, after what seemed to be centuries of torment, the familiar pull of gravity caused him to fall onto all fours whizzing for air. His head came into contact with a smooth yet hardened surface of what seemed to be the floor of wherever he was. No pain erupted despite his fall simply because it was duller than compared to that of the rapidly ceasing pain that he had been put through. Still, it was more than enough for him to start slamming his right fist onto the floor as he clenched his eyes shut and lay to his side in a fetal position. Rodemman's ears rang as if an explosive ordinance detonated right beside him. A few moments passed before he was able to regain his bearings._

 _Shakily and with still slight discomfort to his muscles, the guardsman stood up. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to disperse the tingling sensation before opening them. The first thing that he noticed was his lack of armor and weapons. He did however, still wore the same black shirt, khaki cargo pants and dark green combat boots. There were no signs of the battle beforehand and looked as if it were newly issued to him. Looking up, his mouth fell wide open._

 _"What…the…" Rodemman's voice trailed off as he beheld ornate walls and ceilings._

 _Pristine, cream marble floors surrounded him and a pair of gate like doors stood toweringly in front of him. Imperial gothic design showed the known history of the Imperium. From massive men with a lightning symbol on their armor's chest plate up to guardsmen, space marines and sororitas fighting side by side against a wave of tyranids. He examined the sculptures and paintings that designed, wherever he was. Vibrations and the rather loud thumping of metal boots phased through the amazed guardsman._

 _"Heir of the noble house of Luludilius." Rodemman spun around, brought back from his stupor by a masculine voice._

 _He was first met what it seemed to be the lower portion of the man's power armor, it too was colored in gold. Slowly, Rodemman trailed his head up the giant of a man until he saw a pointed helmet looking down at him. The guardsman audibly gulped and backed a few steps due to the daunting figure that stood in front of him._

 _"He awaits." The man's voice boomed with authority yet with compassion._

 _'Noble house of what?' The guardsman asked silently._

 _Movement caught the attention of Rodemman. His head snapped towards the opening gates. It never gave out a sound, not even a simple creek which both baffled and awed the agri-world born man. Looking back at the golden figure that was watching him, a motion of a gauntleted hand told him to proceed. He nodded humbly as he made strides towards the still opening gates. Normally, Rodemman would be suspicious considering his earlier predicament but strangely enough, he didn't. He held up his hand to protect his eyes from the intense brightness that emanated from the room. He continued to march on the pure golden room._

 _He squinted as his sight struggled to see through the vibrant color._

 _"Rodemman Luludilius, a former corporal of the 27th Kallidian Imperial Guard Regiment and now a Lieutenant in Wyvern platoon of the 178th Fonrali Guard Regiment. The son of former Captain Rexinius Luludilius and former Lieutenant Eliada Maxotis Luludilius of the 111th Corusian Imperial Guardsman Regiment." A more imposing man announced as he sat upon a golden throne._

 _He had raven black hair on top of his well-defined features fit for an aristocrat. Golden leaves adorned his forehead as he wore golden power armor reminiscent of a space marine albeit larger and more decorated._

 _"By the…" Rodemman's words failed as the man in front of him smiled at him._

 _"Do you know who I am, heir of the Luludilius name?" His name was music to the guardsman's ears who managed to nod._

 _Rodemman gulped and steeled himself as he stood in front of the very man who had created the Imperium itself, the primarchs and the space marines amongst many others._

 _"I-th-ye-yes. E-Emperor." The humble guardsman managed to stammer out a reply._

 _He was frozen in shock, unable to move or even tear away his gaze from the man. Then realizing his mistake, he began to fall onto his knees caused by the faith that had been instilled upon him since birth despite him questioning it. Halfway through, an unknown force halted his movements and soon forced him to stand upright once again. Brown eyes met black as the prior had a dumbfounded and inquiring look while the other had a slight frown on his face._

 _"There is no need for such…gestures guardsman. I am as human as you are despite my rather larger and much stronger body and psyche. That, I can assure you." The Emperor explained as he began to rub his temples._

 _"Seriously, despite everything that I have worked hard to achieve, humanity has merely taken a step forward then five steps back. I wouldn't mind wiping out those who tainted the Imperium with such religious superstitions. If only I have my body." He sighed with a still flabbergasted Rodemman watching him._

 _"But at the very least, I know that one of my people is smart enough to question millenniums of religious superstition crafted after my mortal body's fall."_

 _Rodemman was about to raise his voice as several questions regarding the topic swirled in is mind when a gauntleted palm stopped him._

 _"Another time, Rodemman. There are more important matters to attend to and I'm afraid that the remains of my psyche can only hold this meeting for so long."_

 _"U-understood, your grace." The guardsman agreed with a slight bow to his body._

 _"Good. Now that we have firmly planted the fact that I am not a god, I believe that you are curious as to the sudden turn of events that had transpired, especially of your…newfound power." The Emperor said as the same that he vaguely remembered using against Leona materialized out of thin air in front of him._

 _He had neither the time nor the focus to inspect it given the circumstances. Now however, away from the flames of war, he could finally marvel at the blade that he had used. It was a simple longsword but it is obviously not a simple blade despite its standard design. Its sharpness was unlike any other and even the power swords that some commissar wielded could not match it. Plus, he was sure that the blades of the Imperium could not send out slashes of pure energy towards an opponent a few meters away from him. The blade looked like it was made out of a mixture of gold and iron in a more traditional manner. It had the more precious material abundant than compared to the latter making it glow with a golden hue._

 _On it, there were several inscribed runes and the Imperium Aquila by the base of the blade. Its silver guard with golden trims was shaped as a pair of angel like wings with a red jewel emplaced on its center. The hilt was wrapped in blue leather and its pommel was crafted to into a four pointed star and held a green, oval stone. It looked somewhat similar to the stone placed on Lofn's chest._

 _"This is your heritage. A sword both crafted from materials of human and eldar origins. A token of the alliance formed between the Luludilius family, by extension the Imperium and the eldar Craftworld of Yulath. It is not a normal blade seeing that it is deeply rooted to the souls of the children of Luludilius' and could only be summoned and used by those worthy and pure enough to wield it." The Emperor explained causing another awed reaction from him._

 _"Now…" The stoic voice asked for Rodemman's attention to which he was more than glad to spare._

 _"First order of business, do you know anything about your family?" The Emperor asked._

 _"Yes, sir. As you already know, both of my parents were former guardsmen whom both served in the 111th Corusian Imperial Guardsman Regiment. They were assigned to the same platoon where they first met and eventually fell in love. Such relationship was slow to progress but once they both came into terms of their feeling, they were said to be inseparable since then. Or so that was what my father told me." Rodemman explained._

 _The Emperor nodded slowly as he stroked his chin._

 _"Yes, that is true. But I was asking about your 'family' not your parents." Rodemman blinked as he failed to grasp the concept._

 _'But I already told him the general information regarding my family.'_

 _"I mean, do you know anything about your heritage? Your bloodline aside from your parents?" Rodemman shook his head._

 _He thought about it and found it somewhat…odd. Never did his father or even mother told him anything worthy of note regarding his 'bloodline' aside from the occasional tales of his father's childhood mishaps in the Hive World of Corus prior to his enlistment to the guard. Not even the names of his grandparents were known to him or whether his father and mother had any siblings. Not that he bothered to ask anyway, he was contented with his parents. But part of which was that the Imperium was terrible with keeping tabs on its own people._

 _"Very well then, let me explain it to you then." The Emperor announced before snapping his fingers._

 _Suddenly, a huge holographic screen materialized on the guardsman's right flank. Its greenish hue greatly contrasted to the surrounding area and was happy to see a different color. Names appeared in green boxes then a line began to connect each of it forming what seemed to be a family tree. Rodemman saw both the names of his parents and his own at the lowest part of the tree which indicated that he was the latest addition to the family. Studying the graph, he noticed that the tree which started from a pair of names grew. It seemed that the original patriarch and matriarch of his bloodline had four sons and three daughters which further gave birth to many more children. But as he flipped through the names, he noticed that many would fail to sire an offspring and as the generations passed, the family dwindled in number._

 _Thus came to his name which showed a lonely line connected to his parents. His father apparently had two older sisters but no names were connected to them to denote to be their husband or child. His mother's name was connected to the 'Luludilius family' through his father much like the husbands and wives of his ancestors. After examining it, the guardsman came into two conclusions. One was that his family came from a long line of ancestry and seemed to have started somewhere, long before the dreaded Horus Heresy to which the family began to dwindle more rapidly. Second and was somewhat saddening. He was the sole heir to the name, meaning that he was responsible with continuing their line lest it falls to obscurity._

 _"You came from an old line of nobles hailing from Terra itself." Rodemman looked back at the seated figure._

 _"Your ancestor and the first patriarch of your family, Cornelius Luludilius was also from an older line of nobles and heroes but chose to shed the name and start his own. So in a sense, you are also an heir to the said family but that is a story for another time." He explained causing Rodemman to scratch his head in slight confusion._

 _"Ancestry is very complicated." He muttered causing a chuckle from the Emperor of mankind._

 _"True, very true." He replied before slipping back to his stoic and serious nature but had a small smile on his face._

 _"Your family has fought alongside me for generations, on many different wars and is one of the very few houses that I trusted completely." The emperor explained, his smile never wavering albeit with some saddened eyes._

 _"I remember how I watched men and women from your line, all great in their own way, live and die for their people." Rodemman nodded, honored of how his family was deeply trusted by the Emperor and surprised that he apparently came from a long line of heroes not to mention his nobility._

 _"But again, a story for another time. As I was saying, your family was among the few that I trusted and thus gave them an important task."_

 _"Which is?" Rodemman found his curiosity voicing out and promptly had his hands to shut his mouth._

 _The Emperor chuckled again. "Do not fret Rodemman, you are free to speak out your thoughts and I understand your curiosity but beware of it. Everything must be kept in moderation lest you fall into the hands of Chaos much like one of my sons."_

 _Rodemman nodded in silence._

 _"The task that I gave them was the pacification and formation of a stable alliance between mankind and the eldar." The Emperor continued._

 _"But…I thought that we were at war with them even before the Horus Heresy." The guardsman said, baffled at the notion of his ancestors doing acts that he was now doing in Fonral._

 _"Yes and no. It's rather complicated really, I blame it on the eldars entirely but I digress. You see, the eldar race was once a galaxy fairing civilization or empire much like the Imperium is today, only much technologically and biologically advanced than us. But due to an event known simply as 'The Fall,' their race was almost annihilated. The remnants of their empire broke into several factions that now lived in either isolated planets or in gargantuan ships."_

 _"The exodite worlds and craftworlds." Rodemman interjected._

 _"Correct. And although they were of one race, each world or at least each craftworlds are fully independent and thus has their own culture and form of leadership. Exodite worlds mostly rely on their craftworld brethren in terms of assistance in technology, arms and in warfare if it is needed but other than that, each has their own views on humanity." The Emperor explained._

 _"Some views us as inferior and thus often engage us in warfare. But others chose to have an alliance with us, mostly uneasy and full of suspicion but an alliance nonetheless. Of course, your ancestors greatly helped in forging these alliances with those craftworlds and exodite worlds that either wishes peace or under the cause to fight a mutual enemy."_

 _At the mention of a common enemy, one thought raced through his mind._

 _'Chaos.'_

 _"And thus explains the existence of embassies on some of their worlds" The Emperor snorted which felt was something of his stature wouldn't do._

 _"I swear, those fools of the Inquisition thought that they were the first ones to do such things. Honestly if only I could just wipe them out with all the troubles that they have caused." The Emperor sighed._

 _"I'll seriously have to ask someone to cut Guiliman's life support systems. He was the root of all of this Imperial Cult nonsense." He said causing the guardsman to flinch at the idea that the Emperor was openly considering killing off one of his loyal sons._

 _"Ummm…why wo-"_

 _"Now, before the Horus Heresy, I'm sure you know how it went. One of our scouting fleets has discovered a potential agri-world at the outer fringes of Segmentum Tempestus." The Emperor returned to his tales, cutting off a humble and slightly terrified Rodemman._

 _Although he was eternally grateful with meeting the Emperor, he couldn't help but reminisce about one of the older farmers back in his home planet._

 _"Considering that the Great Crusade is at its peak, the Imperium is in great need of such precious resources such as food. Thus, I sent an expeditionary force in order to claim it. Amongst them were three guardsman regiments and some few thousand civilians who gathered themselves at the prospect of pioneering an agri-world."_

 _Things clicked into place as Rodemman's eyes widened. "Fonral."_

 _The Emperor nodded. "The rest are already known to you, although vague."_

 _"And what is my part in all of this?" Rodemman asked, uncertain as to where he literally fit in with the history that the Emperor had recounted._

 _He smiled. "I would have told you sooner but I saw that you must first be…reeducated of your family history."_

 _Suddenly, lines began to appear obscuring much of his sight. It was as if he was watching a holo-transmission with a bad signal._

 _"Which had eaten up our time. But do not fret, young heir. Your part will soon be revealed to you in due time. Simply continue on assisting Fonral in their fight against the forces of Chaos."_

 _Rodemman snapped into attention and gave his best salute._

 _"I will not let you down, your excellency." The warm and encouraging smile was the last thing he saw before everything was enveloped with static._

 _"Do what you think and feel is right." His voice said before everything went dark._


	29. Chapter 27: Why Fight?

**Chapter 27: Why Fight?**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: City of Yavin's southern hub, medical bay**

 **996.M41**

 _Give a man a gun and a loved one to protect._

 _I assure you that he will tear the heavens and hell to keep that person safe._

\- _Lieutenant Charl Angus, 201st Stallions Imperial Guard Regiment_

Rodemman Luludilius was an accomplished guardsman. But before he was a soldier to the imperium, he was a bumbling farmer in a backwater agri-world. He had lived a normal life prior to his enlistment as such, he had experienced the somewhat annoying games that he and his peers would often engage in. One of which was a contest as to who could drink the highest count of Kallidia's strongest of ales. Of course, being one who does not drink for everyday of his life, Rodemmam had a whopping record of two glasses before passing out.

Needless to say, the ensuing morning would be hell for him. Not in the same level as he had witnessed during his time in the guard but hell nonetheless. His mood would turn a whole one-eighty as the full brunt of a vicious hangover assault him. Rodemman would then start a string of curses that would've made an Imperial Navy officer blush only to be chastised by his mother. This alongside with his seemingly lack of alcohol tolerance has caused him to be dubbed as the 'lightweight'.

So, with the onset of a headache that rivaled, if not far greater than what he had experienced before and with the lack of his blessed mother to scold him. The room that he was being held in became full of profanity.

"Frakking warp borne dark lord! What in the bloody name of Sanguinius happened?" The guardsman asked as he massaged his forehead in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

But instead, it worsened and only did he notice the lack of sight on his right eye and the existence of a fabric that wrapped around much of his head. Same could be said on his left shoulder as well as on his chest area. Although both were covered by the simple white shirt that he had and the blanket that draped over him.

"What...happened?"

Flashes of the battle that he had unfortunately had to be a part of forced him to remember. The flames, the screaming, the daemon he once knew as Leona and Lofn's timely intervention. His eyes widened and cursed as he sat up. Partly because of the punishment in doing so but in truth, it was due to one resounding memory of an eldar woman lying on the ground with cuts and burns along her body and a gaping hole through her stomach.

Wincing through movements that flared all over him, Rodemman pushed his mortal body well beyond what it could withstand with his injuries. The sleek, midnight blue cloth that kept him warm fell revealing a pair of khaki pants. But as soon as he put his full weight onto his feet, he doubled over and fell face first onto the floor. Pain besieged him from all sides starting from his left shoulder and crossing to his chest. His face too ached as if he was bashed with a thunder hammer. Slowly and painfully, he stood and moved on the wooden floors of a room that resembled the last one where he was admitted during his 'freak' fever, not to mention the unwanted reunion with Leona. Yet he paid it no mind as his bare feet slapped on the panels. Stumbling and crawling more than actually walking. His tenacity and will power had aided him greatly on traversing the room only to be halted by the swinging of the door that stood in front of him.

Light flooded through the dimly lit room and caused Rodemman to topple with a hand up to his face to spare his eyes from the pain. Just before he could hit the ground however, he felt a pair of smooth and firm hands grab him by the arms. It prevented him from causing any more damage to his body.

"What in Isha's name are you doing!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" The voice of the farseer that had possibly rescued him reached him.

Her voice trembled slightly although the reasons were unknown to Rodemman.

"I-I have to find her." The guardsman simply mumbled back as he once again attempted to stand on unstable legs.

As he did, a gentle yet firm wall blocked his path. His arms became chained to the said wall, unable to free himself with his current condition.

"You aren't supposed to be on your feet yet." Lofn announced with some tinge of annoyance in her voice.

Rodemman shook his head and merely continued his struggle to leave the room. He persistently forced himself to move despite the protests of his form and the wall that blocked him in the being of the farseer. Again, he proceeded to stumble and crawl towards the exit with Lofn beside him, half supporting him and half restraining him.

"You stubborn mon'keigh! Your wounds will open aga-"

"I can't! Not until I am assured that she is safe!" Rodemman bellowed cutting the farseer off and causing her to flinch slightly.

His brown eyes met her black as he faced her. With the human, it was full of resolve and worry but for the eldar, he found it hard to discern what emotions filled her. But as fast as it had come, it vanished and was replaced by her usually stoic and hardened look. Her grip on him lessened as she positioned himself to fully face him. He abided and stood dutifully with her support that has yet to be ended. The guardsman flinched slightly at her unwavering gaze that seemed to prod his soul.

Surprise was an understatement as to what Rodemman saw next albeit he forced himself not to show it. He saw the gaze that he had only seen in the eyes of his parents, on his brothers in the 27th Kallidian and the civilians that often ran to him for help during a planetary scale invasion of some xenos specie. He saw worry, hope and anger. What he saw was not the farseer that had attempted to threaten him into telling Uelesh's location. No, what he saw was a woman who had looked at Uelesh as if she was her own.

It was awe inspiring. It was heartwarming. It was terrifying. After all, he knew full well what mothers, even if not blood related, were capable of accomplishing when their young were deemed to be in danger.

"Why?" Lofn's voice wracked him like a close proximity detonation would.

He had an inkling as to where this was going.

"Why go so far for her? Why risk your life just to keep her safe?" She continued with Rodemman now silently contemplating about the reason he tried so hard to keep her safe despite her being more than capable of doing it for herself.

 _Indeed...why?_

"I saw the way you fought that daemon. The way you took every single hit that could've, should've been lethal just so to spare her from any more injuries." Lofn held his arms tighter, almost making him wince.

"So, tell me why you go so far for my old friend. Why are you fighting for her?" She demanded as her eyes continued to bore unto his.

Despite the lack of her two cat-like companions, there was no doubt in his mind that any lie would lead him to his end. Resolving himself once more, he slowly removed the hands that supported him and pulled away from her. He stood straight and tall much like what he was taught during training. Working hard to not break eye contact or his stern face, he stood his ground. Inwardly though, he was screaming bloody murder due to his injuries.

He did not remember the stories that Uelesh had briefly shared regarding the farseer, neither how she was dependable during missions and outside of it nor her 'imaginative' behavior. Thus he answered with unwavering resolve and gusto that would've impressed a commissar if it was in line with the Imperium's cause.

"I...for so long fought for the Imperium, for the people that clung to their narrow minds and protected themselves with the very principles that the Emperor himself had sought to eradicate. I have committed many wrongs, horrendous acts that I can only pray that I am able to atone for, if not in this life then in the afterlife."

Rodemman took a step forward, Lofn yielded no ground and stood firm. Her eyes blazed with determination, something that Rodemman found to be admirable. He felt as if he towered over her despite them having roughly the same height with the human slightly taller by an inch or two.

"I hated it. I despised killing the innocent without reason. Be it human or eldar, despised it and yet I continued. Not because of some sick sense of duty but because of fear for one of my own to burn me with a flamer or riddle my brains with a bolt pistol."

He took another step forward. This time, Lofn stepped back as Rodemman invaded her personal space, oblivious with his own actions.

"I gave up my inner battle and was about to fully surrender myself to the Imperium war machine. But then she showed me that there was another way. That my dream of a peaceful existence was not just a dream but an actual cause. A cause that the people of Fonral are fighting for. A planet where humans and eldars coexisted and lived side by side without the bloodshed as they build their own place in the galaxy on a backwater planet. Uelesh freed me from the chains of a 'false faith' that had been created after the Horus Heresy."

Rodemman took another step forward which prompted Lofn to take a step back. She attempted to move away but her rune armor collided with the room's white wall. The guardsman who was deep into his monologue failed to notice and moved further.

"I owe her my life, my soul. She unknowingly saved me from what could've been a living hell and I intend to repay her with everything that I have and I'll damn myself if I don't do so." Rodemman finished and instantly, silence blanketed them. 

Only then did he realized that he had accidentally pinned the farseer to the wall. He observed the spheres of crystals that stared back at him. It was devoid of emotion which unsettled him.

"Is that all?" She probed without prying her gaze from his.

 _...No._

Rodemman nodded stiffly even if a thousand thoughts swirled within him.

 _Is that all? Is that all!? Of course it's not! She gave me something that I have thought to have lost a long time ago! She gave me hope, a new cause and more! She was kind and gentle, not like the folks I have learned to live and fight with in the guard._

He stood like a rock as his passive gaze went through the farseer. Her brows arched in question but alas, the guardsman didn't notice. He was far too busy with his own thoughts. Scenes of their brief and somewhat educational journey flashed before him. How the breeze would emphasize her silver hair, the moonlight's touch upon her emerald green eyes, her immaculate skin and concerned, gentle touch. The voice that would hold pride but at times, exhibit worry towards him.

The feeling was new for him, in some sense as it has been ages since the last but given how it ended. He preferred to veer away from such emotions. He has no idea why such thoughts lead to curious reactions such as his heartrate skyrocketing and him wanting to be with her for every second of his existence. Rodemman silently cursed at his predicament. And although it was new and somewhat blissful, it was also quite frustrating and confusing.

"Hello? Fonral to stubborn and stupid mon'keigh, are you there?" Lofn's voice snapped him back to reality along with the sight of her hand waving right in front of his face.

"S-sorry. I was just...thinking." Rodemman explained lamely.

He attempted to back away but his legs gave in under muscle exhaustion. His head would've met the floor for a second time if it weren't for the farseer's timely intervention. With a firm grasp on his arm, she hoisted him back up to his feet. 

"You aren't fit to move just yet, human." Lofn told him as her eyes once again surveyed him.

He opened his mouth to protest only to be silenced by her palm.

"Still, knowing your kind, you will still stubbornly attempt to reach her. That stubbornness will most likely lead to more injuries as such I will aid you in this endeavor." Rodemman smiled in thanks.

 _I feel a 'but' here._ He thought.

"But."

 _Yep. Called it._

"Let me set a few things straight human." Lofn glared at him and he failed to suppress an audible gulp.

"I know for a fact that the mon'keighs of the Imperium could not be trusted nor could be left with the protection of an eldar." Lofn said as she draped his shoulder over hers and secured her left hand on his waist for further support.

"I also know that you are not one of them. You are someone who has a kind and compassionate heart despite the wars that you have obviously fought in." Rodemman sensed some warmth emanating from what she said and instinctively found comfort in them.

The two began a slow pace towards the door.

"You have proved that you are not one of _them_ , that you are different. Your prowess in combat has also been established with the recent engagements with the enemy as well as you sharing the same ideals as us. For that, you have earned some amount of my trust and respect and I know that you are more than capable of protecting my student." A faint smile appeared on the guardsman's face.

 _I'm sensing another 'but' here._ The thought broke him from his stupor and reminded of who he was conversing with.

"But." The farseer's tone turned sharp as they halted all advancements towards the outside world.

 _Called it...again._

She turned her head to face him with the same flame she held earlier.

"If _you_ dare to hurt her in anyway, I assure you that you won't have to worry about being subdued by the Inquisition. Or face the difficulty of raising a child." Lofn declared with a tone that screamed 'danger' to his ears.

There was no doubt in his mind that she would fulfill the promise if ever he did something to harm the howling banshee turned artisan turned me'a ohtar.

"Are. We. Clear?" She asked.

"Crystal." The resolved and terrified answer left his mouth.

A smirk grew on her. "Good."

Before he knew it, they were moving once again. The two walked the halls of the medical bay in silence. It was the same one where he collapsed a few days ago. But for some reason, he felt like he was being watched.


	30. Chapter 28: Sidelines

**Chapter 28: Sidelines**

 _Observation is one of the many keys to achieve victory._

\- _Corporal Vicente Salliv, 201_ _st_ _Stallions Imperial Guard Regiment_

"What do you think?" Julius asked his commanding officer as they peeked over a corner and watched Farseer Lofn carry the injured Imperial.

"He seems to be one of us now, don't you think?" He added as he looked up to her pondering features.

Being the 'gentleman' that he always was, he kneeled down in order to give the redheaded farseer an unrestricted view of their target without having the need to grow uncomfortable. Of course, being the 'guardsman' that he was, he never complained lest he find himself running within enemy lines with only a spoon to defend himself with. He unconsciously shivered at the memory of angering her during a campaign against the tyranids. Her body pressing against his back was a welcome distraction from the horrid memory even if it was covered in her rune armor.

Julius learned a valuable lesson that day. Never, ever deny Farseer Elain her chocolate rations.

"...He seems...like one of us indeed." Came her slow reply as she moved away from him, the pair had already rounded another corner thus vanishing from their sight.

He stood up and shouldered his customized lasgun. Only a fool and a rookie would decide to leave one's weapon. It was a lesson that he had learned the hard way during his first year in the service. One look at Elain and he already knew that something was troubling her. She tends to furrow her brows when in deep thought and slightly pout her lips.

"Credits for your thoughts?" He asked knowing that the words were enough for her to indeed share her thoughts.

"It seemed that we have a blooming relationship in our hands between that Rodemman fellow and Uelesh. And from what I can see, it won't be long until both of them realize their feelings and confess to each other."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. I mean we have plenty of half-bloods running about already. What's another one or two?" Julius inquired once more.

He was genuinely curious as to why Elain was troubled by it. He was well aware of how protective she was with her younger cousin but she always thought that she knew better than to let it affect her perception of things. She shook her head before motioning for him to follow.

"It's not that I am against such relationships. In fact, I fully support it as it is one of the reasons why our species are now united. It is just that..." Julius raised a brow as they followed the earlier pair that they were just observing.

"It's just that?" Ellain sighed when the human pressed on.

"...I cannot say that I know my cousin through and through, Julius. I respect that she has her own decisions in life and her want for privacy in regards to her 'personal business' as she told me once before. But...young Uelesh, she has yet to experience the joys and tribulations of the heart. I am just worried that-"

"Rodemman will hurt her." Julius finished her words.

It was thanks to their long shared years and the mental link. He placed his right hand on her shoulder comfortingly and added a bit of force to signal her to stop walking.

"Elain, she is old enough to decide for herself. No one learned to live without a bit of tragedy in their lives. Not in this galaxy." Another sigh escaped from the farseer.

It was only natural for her to feel such way towards her own cousin. After all, from what Julius has gathered through the years of their partnership, the young artisan looked at Elain as an older sister figure seeing that her older brother had been lost during a conflict against the Tau Empire. What the inexperience Uelesh failed to ask her deceased older sibling, was answered by Elain.

"Besides, from what I heard from Farseer Lofn, the guy is the fiercely loyal type. I doubt that he will be doing anything to hurt her. Considering that he had saved Uelesh by means that we are still unsure of. Still the deed has been done." Julius declared reassuringly.

"But if, hypothetically speaking, he turns out to be an idiot and does it. You can count me in to back you up. I may have never met your cousin in person but I'm pretty sure that she at least deserves justice if she gets hurt." He added.

Elain was quiet but soon began humming a tune from an eldar song. He knew that it meant that he had succeeded in elevating her mood. He was thankful that he had managed to do so. After seeing how she faced the stresses of war on a daily basis in their home planet, he was sure that she would've blacked out much like that Rodemman fellow.

They continued to tail the two through the white walled halls of the southern hub's medical bay. They maintained distance to the point that Julius was following Elain for directions. It was all due to the eldar's enhanced senses that they could navigate and follow the pair while avoiding to look like immature stalkers. As such, he estimated them to be at least a few minutes behind the pair that they were following given the stretch of area that the medical bay occupies.

Elain stopped all of a sudden and Julius saw her body tense. Her fists balled as she took a deep breath. But before the blond could even ask, the red haired farseer in question suddenly snorted and stifled a laugh prompting Julius to look at her questioningly as they were nearing the last corner closest to Uelesh's room.

 _"_ _Is there something on my face?"_ The clueless guardsman inquired in his mind as he proceeded to consciously rub his jaw.

 _"_ _No...but...I think that a certain human has earned what he rightfully deserve."_ She replied through their mental link and smirked.

He had an idea that it has something to do with their quarry given of how sudden her reaction was. Still, he accepted it gratefully. And that it was possibly added ammunition for a bit of good hearted teasing later on.

"Okay, I swear in the river of onyx that if you do not tell me what is happening, I will block all of your chocolate rations for a month." She glared daggers at him for that.

 _Nice move hotshot. Now you'll be running behind ork lines with a teaspoon to defend yourself with._

Julius began sweating bullets at the fierce glare that she was sending him.

"So you feel that you can take me on again?" Her voice was low, almost like a purr along with a mischievous laugh.

"Are you sure that the knowledge of a small mishap between my young Uelesh and Rodemman is worth the risk?"

His eyes widened. No, he was most definitely sure that it was not. A moment later, Elain doubled over as she laughed.

"The look on your face...is just..."

Julius frowned. A part of him was annoyed that he was the subject of her laughter but perhaps he deserved it. Another part of him was glad that even if it was only temporary, Elain had managed to escape the demanding nature of war.

"Forgive me, forgive me but...oh gods...that was good."

Patiently and wisely, Julius decided to wait until her laughter died down. Now composed and once again moving, she lifted a simple hand gesture towards to him. Her fingers began counting down.

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One_

"What in the actual frak are you doing!" A voice very familiar which may or may not have been the farseer that they were tailing earlier yelled.

"Wait no! Jus-aghhh!" The rushed reply was followed by the screams of the poor Imperial guardsman.

Julius was hit by a sudden sense of nostalgia, one that does not inspire confidence but instead brings embarrassment. He face palmed as he mimicked Elain who had hugged the walls of the corridor. During his service beside Elain, he had seen many things. Things that would've made any mortal man lose his sanity such as a trio of mostly naked heavily muscled men dancing in the middle of nowhere of an ice world they once scouted. He could've sworn that one of the two Ultramarine Honour Guards called them as 'Custodes'. Surely those three, unarmed and unarmored in exception to their helmets and loincloths weren't _The Custodes_ , the very guards of the Emperor. Right?

A limping Rodemman passed them with pure horror etched onto his face. Julius could hear his labored breathing as the poor soul limped for his life. He reached the t-intersection that connected to the other parts of the medical bay then vanished from their sight as he took the right turn. Not a second too soon, a blur of red and black sped past them, leaving Farseer Elain's companion in a daze. A few seconds passed before another bloodcurdling scream was heard all throughout the building and a sickening thumping sound.

The seasoned veteran gulped as he could only hope that the man survives the wrath of the daughter of a farseer of Craftworld Ulthwé and a Vindicare Temple assassin. Whatever Rodemman Luludilius did, he was about to pay the heft price of committing it.

"Remind you of anything my dear Julius." The guardsman froze as he was assaulted by a memory he had preferred not to remember.

 **Planet: Death World of Valoran, Segmentum Obscurus**

 **Location: Unknown**

 **988.M41**

 _-Valoran 8 years prior-_

 _Out of thin air formed a hail of shaped weapons born from the planet's very environment. White mist swirled around the tip of the pointed objects. It grew from a pair up to a dozen and more with no signs of stopping. Immobilized by a knee deep blanket of snow and furious winds preventing his lasgun to properly function, he was left to stare into the eyes of his, possibly, soon to be killer. The gray above him blinded the sun thus providing an apt atmosphere for a last stand._

 _The golden hair was smudged and disheveled from countless miraculous dodges and rolls he had done just moments ago in order to survive. He had executed each maneuver perfectly to the point where he unwantedly earned the compliments of his attacker. Thus from simple shuriken rounds, it evolved to a swarm of icicles aimed at him. With the spears baring its fangs upon him and unable to move due to the terrain, he could only stare in fear and hope at her._

 _Yet as he silently pleaded, his last bastion of hope was shattered like glass when a wicked smirk formed on her face._

 _"_ _You dare eat my chocolate rations, human." Elain hissed as her hands glowed, a silhouette of pure black energy enveloped it like a gauntlet._

 _"_ _N-now, now E-Elain. Why don't we be a little more ci-civilized here?" Julius cursed himself for stuttering._

 _But when faced with an eldar farseer with several centuries' worth of experience and training who was also coincidentally in a blood rage due to one certain guardsman eating a random pack of rations lying around their forward base. It was pretty much a normal to stutter. He also cursed the fact that no one had aided him. None were courageous or dumb enough to stop the farseer. The only thing that the eldar light warriors, or me'a ohtars as the pointed eared fellows call them and human guardsmen could do was a simple prayer or a 'goodluck' directed to him as he half ran, half dragged himself for dear life. More spears of ice formed and now, Julius was sure that he would not live to see the sun again._

 _"_ _There. Will. Be. No. Negotiations. Human." The Arch heir gulped as he freed his newly issued equalizer laspistol from its holster and dropped the useless flashlight._

 _"_ _Brace yourself, Julius." Her smirk turned to a nightmare fuel grin with eyes that literally burned with bloodlust that would've put a bloodletter to shame._

 _"_ _Winter is coming." Then everything went white._

"Brings back old memories huh?" The same woman said as they watched the poor Imperial get dragged back to Uelesh's room by the ear.

The two exchanged a quick nod before Lofn disappears into Uelsh's designated room. Julius stiffly nodded at the farseers question, dazed by the traumatizing experience. Sparing a glance at her, she was chuckling to herself.

 _Daemons and tyranids may be the object of pure fear and death for others._ He thought.

 _But she is mine. I would rather face the four dark Gods themselves rather than face her wrath. I swear, she's as scary as-no, she's more terrifying than the four combined. I shouldn't really allow her to know that I was the one who ate her chocolate-what was that they called them? Cake?_ He added.

He breathed out a silent whisper of motivation to the unconscious guardsman for whatever horrors the famed half-blood has to offer for him. Then again, he had no idea what had just happened for him to earn such fate. As soon as the door slammed shut, a hand clamped down on his shoulder with a more than usual hardened grasp.

"I heard that, my dear Julius." She announced in a dreadfully cheery voice.

The nobleman sweat dropped as a male eldar orderly walked through the halls making his rounds seemingly uncaring.

"Barron amin toror' nan' uma lle caela y' far'e cuart'es anya amin can magha ten' y' n'nir ra's?" She spoke in their overly complicated language leaving Julius to curse his inability to learn it.

The eldar orderly looked at her with a confused look, then to him before forming a silent 'ohh'. He nodded and replied with a glint of mischief in his eyes and a knowing grin. Julius could tell cause he often did the same to his fellow soldiers, be it human or eldar.

 _By the eldar Gods and the Emperor, please don't be thinking what I think you are thinking of._

"Nan' en' rant farseer. 'Ust soora sina men ar' lle nauva faced yassen rows en' pi'ede oma's."

He watched as Elain nodded and thanked him. It was one of the few phrases that Julius could understand. The man smiled and proceeded to continue his rounds. As he passed his still shocked form, he gave him a light pat on the back.

"Good luck, captain. Hope you two will be blessed with young one of your own." He quietly told him in low gothic before his footsteps vanished from the guardsman's hearing.

 _By the gods, he is thinking of THAT! Not that I would say no to that but if I'm going to do it, it better be for the long haul._

Still looking forward, unable to move, he heard his commanding officer clear her throat.

"Well then, shall we go Captain Arch?" Her voice was indeed alluring but his experience within the years that he was assigned to her made him knew better.

He knew he loved her and possibly, the woman herself might not be aware of it. But he knew when it was companionship she wanted and when it was the vengeance talking. As such he did the only sane thing he could do at the time. A tactical retreat. Twirling to face the general direction of the exit, he willed his feet to move only to fail miserably. His armor was locked in place as black hue outlined his form like a second set of transparent armor. He began to levitate slightly towards a now humming Elain as she walked down the white halls of the medical bay, specifically aiming for a seemingly unused section. He pleaded but was cut off when the said farseer cupped his mouth with her hand. With barely audible muffled cries, he disappeared into the door of the farthest room in a dimly lit corridor. Curious things could be heard from within the walls of the said quarters but was overpowered by the chastising that another guardsman was getting from an enraged half-blooded farseer.


	31. Chapter 29: Darker Things

**Chapter 29: Darker Things**

 **Location: The Eye of Terra**

 **996.M41**

 _Beware for they are always watching._

\- _Captain Gabriel Sanedrac_ _, 201st Stallions Imperial Guard Regiment_

Many yet so little was known about the tear upon the fabric of the materium. Millions of unspeakable horrors reside within the forsaken realm where the dark gods and their minions reside. Those who have foolishly attempted to venture into the said tear in hopes to learn more or to quell their existence were either corrupted by the machinations of the Chaos gods or became the subject of unimaginable tortures. Either way, it filled the realm with the unholy bloodcurdling screams that would've terrified any lesser man. Their hedonistic way of 'life' would've broken any sentient being a thousand times over.

But for the daemons with varying appearances and to their masters, it was the most divine music of all. What was hell for the mortals was paradise for them. Amongst the usual carnage, a world devoid of such things sat at the center of it all. It was a barren wasteland. No seas, no wildlife, no daemons, nothing.

It was literally a hardened mud ball. The only sign of life upon it was a temple on its northern pole. The structure itself would've easily dwarfed the tallest of Imperium made titans and even Terra's palace. Its design resembles the Imperium's gothic art style but the usual carvings and statues of significant figures in history that had saved the Imperium one way or another were replaced by those that had accomplished in greatly damaging it. Towering above it all were four titanic carvings of the four dark gods on each of the temple's great spires with their respective symbols inscribed on the base. Upon the north spire was a figure of Khorne as he raised his blade made out of skulls up high in a frozen war cry. To the east was the bloated form of the maker of plagues, Nurgle. A finger raised in emphasis much like when he preached to his children.

The southern spire was slightly more special than the others. The figure carved on it held no permanent form much like the changer of ways, Tzeentch. One moment, it could be a creature with countless tentacles then a humanoid avian the next. Never did it hold a permanent form for the day that such thing happens was the day that all sentient life within the galaxy ceases to think. Lastly, the western spire sported the youngest of the gods and the god of excess, Slaanesh. Wearing pieces of cloths that left little to the imagination, the half man and half woman stood proudly emphasizing his/her assets for all to see.

The eyes of the each of the four carvings would glow whenever their respective deity was within the bounds of the lifeless planet. One would glow once every few thousand years or so but never two or more at the same time as it was used rarely by the gods. And yet after several millennia the eyes glowed. Not just one pair but all four sets as the dark lords congregated within the confines of the temple.

A simple stone roundtable was placed on the center of the one chamber that the temple had. Aside from the Chaos gods' symbols inscribed on the area where they would sit and a wider Chaos Undivided on the center, it lacks ornaments, design and everything in between. It was once again, just a literal slab of rock much like the four seats it had. It was surprising given the taste in aesthetics of a certain blood god and pleasure god.

"He is awake." A god that favored bloodshed and surpassed all others in terms of brute strength and bloodlust announced.

Giant horns were visible all over his crimson body as he wore stained white armor made out of bones of various creatures. Ink black eyes surveyed those in front of him as he examined a dagger crafted from the bones and blood of several million damned warriors.

A black cloud that sat in front of him chuckled.

"Things are going to be more interesting then." He said.

"Surely you have a...plan to deal with him, Tzeentch." A woman garbed with pink flowing gown that allowed a peek on her 'packages' asked but was more of a statement.

Violet, curvy hair fell behind her and along with her glowing pinkish eyes gave her a rather exotic beauty that any mortal man would not dare resist. Her usual form would always be discarded in front of her fellow gods given their masculinity. With her innate nature, she opted to use the more alluring form. Of course, it had little to no effect on her fellow deities.

Another chuckle full of mirth escaped the god of change as his form shifted into a humanoid avian. A golden beak, dark blue eyes and feathers slowly formed.

"But of course, young Slaanesh. When have my plans ever ended?"

"Would you share it to us then?" Slaanesh asked with a sultry voice as she leaned towards the table exposing her cleavage.

She knew that her charms never affected the cunning being but her nature was rather hard to combat. Hence the poor attempt at seducing her fellow Chaos being.

Tzeentch wagged a slightly feathery finger at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not yet my dear Slaanesh. All shall reveal itself in due time. For n-"

A Fist pounded upon the stone table followed by several webs appearing on its surface. The sudden blast of sound ended Tzeentch's words and caused worry to a certain father figure that another brawl would ensue. Last time such a thing happened, several worlds of his had paid the price of being the battlefield for these two polar opposite deities.

"Enough with the games, Tzeentch! We must act now before _He_ returns. And now that He is awake, we don't have much time." Khorne bellowed causing the Tzeentch to glare at him as he once again shifted to a creature resembling a Fenrisian Kraken.

"That is enough you two. Nothing will be accomplished if you go on another rampage." The father figure decided to intervene before things further escalates.

His bloated body was full of infection and various other illnesses that could wipe out entire sectors of the galaxy. His features were hard to distinguish given with the deformities that he had. But despite his appearances, he was regarded by their minions as the kindest of the Chaos gods. Next to him was the god of pleasure.

"And as much as I hate to say it, Khorne is right, Tzeentch. We simply lack the luxury of time now that _His_ chosen champion has awakened his familial powers. It will be wise to strike now considering that the champion has yet to master his family's heritage." He added as he instantly became the voice of logic within the room.

Tzeentch adopted a 'thinkers pose' as he stroked his non-existent chin with one of his tentacles.

"I would've preferred to execute my 'grand plan' but then again, you are right Nurgle." He mumbled before snapping another one of his appendages.

"Very well then, it may not be as grandiose as my other plan but I think that I have something that will work just as perfectly. Slaanesh, do you still have that-er-Fiona, Zeona-"

"Leona Janis." She corrected him as she twirled a lock of her hair aimlessly.

Obviously bored with all the 'serious' talk and not having enough of 'her action'. Slaanesh pouted as she spared a glance at a rather muscular god whose eyes glowed bright red instead of its usual black. A sign that her lures wouldn't work as he once again became the embodiment of murder, death and anything concerning blood. Though they differ in perspectives in terms of killing with her wanting to prolong pain and him wanting a quick death to his foes not to mention their rivalry, it still was not enough for her to find him somewhat attractive.

"Whatever. Anyway, do you still have her? And before any of you asks, I wouldn't have asked if our young god didn't decide to 'mark' her." Tzeentch inquired as he once again transformed to another of his numerous forms, an oversized rat with comically round ears.

Slaanesh frowned upon the manner how her fellow god referred to her favorite priestess. She had taken a liking to the strong willed succubus due to her undying love to the heir. And even if he was a great threat to them, she still found it admirable how the succubus' passion never ceased nor dwindled despite being on different sides. Plus, having an avenue of possibly corrupting the heir was also a plus on her book. Thus when she learned that the changer of ways had planned something that would've endangered her favorite priestess, she decided to mark the young Leona to prevent the said god from ever locating her and use her for his nefarious plans.

"Yes, Tzeentch. What about her? If you are thinking that you can use her to corrupt the heir, then no. He has made up his mind and sadly, had found...another to bear his heart." She said, slightly saddened on how one sided Leona's feelings seemed to be.

She heard a similar sad sentiment coming from their father figure which was not surprising considering that he had once tutored the priestess when she was still new to their order. Indeed, she was the god of pleasure, decadence, lust, pride, perfection and self-indulgence. Nurgle was the god of death and decay. Khorne was the god of blood, war and murder. Tzeentch was the god of change, evolution, intrigue and sorcery.

That was what they were well known for. But what many of their followers often forget was that she was also the god of passion as well as love. Not just the carnal pleasure but also of pure romantic feelings as well as familial love. While she favors those who engage in immoral acts and those who seek to perfect themselves, she too favors those who show passion and love in its purest of forms. Nurgle was also the god of rebirth and greatly believes that all life was sacred and death was only part of it. He was also the god of perseverance and survival and greatly favors those who persevere to become resilient enough to handle the challenges and obstacles presented by an uncaring universe.

Though Khorne was the god of bloody slaughter, he was also the god of martial pride and honor. He equally favors those who engage in combat honorably as well as those who slaughters in a blood-crazed state. He too blesses anyone who sheds blood for a cause much like women who, when giving birth, sheds blood to bring a new life to the universe. During such occasions, Nurgle and Khorne would often aid regardless if the woman was a follower or not as women faces great amounts of pain and high possibilities of death during childbirth yet exhibits endurance and courage all for a worthy cause.

Tzeentch was the god of plots and schemes indeed, yet he was also the god of fate, knowledge and comprehension. And even though his nature tends to affect his moods and form, he was open to share his knowledge to any of those who seek it or need it much like a certain primarch from Prosperos.

"Well...yes actually. That avenue has yet to truly close." Slaanesh cocked an eyebrow at his statement.

"I know you know it, young one. The relationship between the heir and that eldar has yet to be cemented as such, there are still some crevices that the priestess could exploit."

Before the god, or goddess for now, could answer back, a loud bang once again resounded throughout the room. All heads turned to look at Khorne's general direction, including the six other heads of Tzeentch's hydra form that all had their brows raised in confusion. They were met with the blood god's body slumped onto the table and face planted firmly on the already cracked surface. He raised his head again and crashed it upon the table, further causing damage and repeated the process in a loop.

Nurgle sighed as he rubbed his boil filled temples.

"I believe that this meeting is adjourned. I fear that Khorne will break yet another of our tables if we keep this anymore longer and given the state of the forges after the skull god's latest rampage, I doubt that we could make a new one any time soon. We shall discuss our plan of action once Khorne decides to halt his efforts in laying waste to our table with his head." He announced before standing up on tiny little legs.

"It's rather funny when you think about it. Here we are. Four beings capable of enhancing every material with our psyche and yet we have yet to do so with our forged round tables." Tzeentch stood next chuckling to himself.

With a wave of a hand as he was now a rather lean minotaur, disappeared. The carving of him on one of the spires lost the power in its eyes as the god left the planet.

"I trust that you can keep him in check?" Nurgle asked as a pool of toxic chemicals formed on his feet, slowly pulling him back to his own world.

"Heh, I'll manage." Slaanesh replied as she waved her hand in a so-so manner.

Nurgle nodded and had a knowing smirk.

"Use a room this time." He added before truly leaving the planet yet his jovial laughter remained for a few more seconds before groans from a bored blood god was all that's left.

"Soooo~" She began her usual seduction routine as she stood up.

Sashaying towards a now restless Khorne who looked at her with familiar hunger, Slaanesh smirked to herself as it seemed like she would be having her type of action after all.

"Shall we do-" Before she even finished her sentence, the war god was upon her.

Soon, they found themselves ravishing each other with a now shattered round table. Unbeknownst to them due to their minds focused at each other, a certain Chaos sorcerer of the traitor legion of Thousand Sons accidentally witnessed it all. With intents of reporting his finds of the task that Lord Tzeentch has assigned him with, he teleported himself along with a pair rubric marines into the temple only to learn that the meeting had ended and was now watching a pair of dark gods engaging in some rather obscene acts even by Chaos standards.

"Frak my life." He mumbled before teleporting out of the said temple in fear that if ever they found out that he had seen the act, the blood god would have his head and the dark prince of pleasure would torture whatever was left of him after his beheading.


	32. Chapter 30:BaG,CaM(lack space 4 letters)

**Chapter 30: Before a Guardsman, Comes a Man**

 **Location: City of Yavin, southern outer gates.**

 **996.M41**

 _"While fathers hold righteous rage, mothers hold unpredictable mood swings."_

\- _Lieutenant_ _Michael Nidag, 201st Stallions Imperial Guard Regiment_

Rodemman sat cross-legged on the floor of his assigned quarters near the southern outer wall. He had his newly issued lasgun all stripped down and primed for cleaning upon the wooden floor. The distinct smoothness and 'brand new' feel to it was far from what he had known to that of his old lasgun that was in his care for seven years. It has been a week since Leona's attack on the Wyvern's station, five days since Lofn's sermon regarding entering rooms without caution and three days since the evacuation of the central hub was completed. All non-combatants, injured and the skeleton crews manning the inner defenses were safely transported to the capital city of Yau' Le. Now, the only thing left to do was for the remaining forces which numbered not more than a hundred to make a great escape towards the capital.

He was surprised at the painstaking lack of manpower to combat the orks. Then again, it was solely for the city's defenses but due to the almost constant attack of the orks that apparently had started one Terran month before Rodemman's crash, the numbers dwindled greatly. Now, they have to make do with what they have since they were unable to ask for help due to the communications tower being brought down during one of the ork's attacks.

It was feat made harder by the fact that they were now completely surrounded by orks encamped within the forests. He tinkered on the familiar electronics of the lasgun. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the Fonralian lasgun was slightly better in terms of firepower and energy output than compared to the Imperium use. Its exterior design originally sported a white overall color scheme and a light brown wooden stock but he had it changed to Imperial green. It was both for practicality and to serve as a reminder of where he came from.

Despite him fighting for Fonral, he still would never forget the Imperium that had thought him how to fight and served as his home for about two decades. He also received a new set of flak armor and helmet seeing that his old one was burnt to a crisp or was lost during the fight. He too had its color changed to that of his old set much to the annoyance of the personnel manning the armory. Overall, he would've been the same Imperial guardsman that he was before if it weren't for the lack of iconographies on his armor and weapon. To be specific, the decorative skull and the Imperium Aquila that was supposed to be emblazoned in gold.

Due to the reputation that he had built up, his right shoulder pad sported an insignia that showed a lasgun pointing upwards with a pair of angel-like wings sprouting from its sides. It wa colored in white simply because it contrasted with the darkened color. The boy who was a junior officer tasked with keeping stock in the armory had painted it on the shoulder piece when he had overheard Rodemman's conversation with the armory personnel.

 _Have to give that boy my thanks sometime._ He thought to himself as he looked at the neatly piled armor at the corner of his quarters.

Rodemman had just finished slapping the lasgun back together after making some few adjustments when a knock sounded. He gave the permission to enter and was greeted by a silver haired eldar woman. A smile crept up to his face as he stood up to meet her.

"I swear, whenever I visit you during your free hours it's always you and your lasgun." Uelesh complained in low gothic.

She had her arms crossed as she leaned on the door frame. A simple white dress accented her figure and with the afternoon light

"Well, there's a saying in the Imperium Guard. Take care of your weapon and it will take care of you." Roadman answered back while he settled his weapon beside his armor.

He currently wore a pair of khaki pants and a simple black tank-top. It was mostly due to the heat that was most certainly building up as the planet reached the apex of its dry season. Uelesh closed the door behind her as she silently moved towards him. Unaware of the action, Rodemman obliviously started to stretch his sore muscles courtesy of a certain stubborn knob that he had faced when he was cleaning his lasgun. A pair of arms halted his short routine as it wrapped around his waist.

He was taken aback with Uelesh's sudden embrace but later on got over it as he turned to face her. Her face still remained untouched but he was certain that Leona's tail had left a scar on her abdomen. It could've caused her death if it weren't for the sudden surge of power that his family had long since possessed. He knew because it was the very reason that a half-blood farseer gave him a three hour long lecture of the importance of knocking when entering a room that was not his. He blushed at the memory of what he saw that they but was gently pulled back to reality when a hand caressed the scar on his right eye.

Rodemman fall prey to the eyes of his eldar companion. He saw compassion within such eyes and was awed that the carnage of war did little to deter it.

"I never got the chance to thank you...for saving me again." She said as she continued to hold him and him, her.

A smile formed on his face. "Well...given the recent happenings...and _that_ time."

Uelesh chuckled with her cheeks slightly flustered, a telltale sign that she knew what he was referring to.

"Still...thank you, for saving me. If there is anything that I can be help of you, do not hesitate to ask." She said as the two retained a warm embrace.

 _You already did._

A burst of orange light entered the room as an unexpected visitor entered. Two heads turned to see a full armored light warrior with a shuriken catapult slung behind him. Specifically, a certain guardsman had his eyes wide open in fear that the sudden visitor might have been Farseer Lofn. And considering what he took to be as Lofn's maternal instinct seemingly directed at Uelesh, he was not looking forward to another round of being chastised. Such was his relief when his dreadful thought was debunked.

"Lieutenant Luludilius, Me'a Ohtar Uelesh, you are being summoned to the command hab by orders of Warlock Uldereth." The deep voice that emanated underneath the mask announced prompting the two figures to temporarily part ways and nod.

He then quickly exited the room. Bustling noises filtered through the light materials of the door and Rodemman found himself pinching the bridge of his nose. He honestly wished that he was free of the stresses of war.

"It will be fine." The soothing voice told him.

The guardsman nodded. "I hope so Uelesh. I don't know why but...I feel like something wrong is about to happen again. And last time I-"

He was silenced by a finger to his lips and a stern stare from Uelesh.

"Do not jinx it Rodemman lest it be true. Have fate that we will get through of this." She ordered to which Rodemman smirked.

"Understood, ma'am." He mumbled back with a snappy salute which caused the eldar to stifle her laughter with a palm.

"Now enough with this nonsense and let us 'suit up' as said by the guardsmen." She shuffled on wooden floor boards and exited the room.

But before she left, she looked at him with a coy smirk before winking at him. Rodemman was left rooted on where he stood even when the door slammed shut. His mind went into overdrive at what he just witnessed. The only words that were, at the very least, applicable to describe her heavenly beauty was-

"Wow."

 _By the Emperor...I...I may be..._

He shook his head in dismissal.

 _No...I can't rush these sorts of things._ Rodemman thought.

Unlike most of his peers, he was considered to be amongst the 'traditionalists' who was cautious when it comes to such unpredictable emotions. It could be greatly attributed to, much like everything that has made him the man he was today, the teachings of his ex-Imperial guardsmen parents.

 **Planet: Agri-World of Kallidia**

 **Location: Outskirts of the City of Haven, within the Luludilius dwelling.**

 **985.M41**

 _-Agri-World of Kallidia, eleven years prior-_

 _"Listen, my son. I now that the heart-" His father, Rexinius lightly jabbed at where his heart rested._

 _"asks for fewer than the mind yet much heavier than the mind." Rodemman looked at him with attentively._

 _Orange and yellow tendrils of heat crackled by the stone fireplace as two figures sat face to face in front of it. The glow revealed a face of a man reaching his early forties at a rapid pace. The cozy light showed half of his father's face. It was rough due to the countless battles that he had faced, what was once rich blue eyes according to his mother were greatly dulled by years of service. Neatly trimmed facial hair covered much of his jaw with traces of silver on it much like his raven-black hair. On the side covered by shadows, much like the ugly reality that engulfed the galaxy lays his burnt flesh._

 _The left side of his face was damaged when a chimera near him exploded. He was lucky to have his eyesight survive the explosion. His gray overalls did little to hide his huge frame, a combined product of his years as a soldier and his own genes. Outside their humble dwelling was a raging storm which took out the power lines that supplied energy to the outskirts of the city. Such was the reason why they were currently relying on primitive means for warmth and lighting._

 _Their shadows covered much of the meager living room where they conversed. Rodemman's mother had left them in favor of preparing dinner. But he knew that it was to give them some privacy as father and son._

 _"And because of those heavy demands, is the reason why you must not rush it." Rexinius or who was more commonly known as Rex continued._

 _A thirteen year old Rodemman sighed as his shoulders slumped. He had just experienced his first heartbreak as he was rejected by a certain girl that he had a crush on. As it turns out, the said girl had already been in a relationship with another boy from their community hence his crestfallen state. His parents told him that what he felt was a mere 'puppy love' and that there were plenty of other potential partners to be found._

 _"But..." Rodemman's voice trailed off as he failed to find a proper rebuttal._

 _A hand clamped down on his shoulder causing him to look into the eyes of his father. An understanding smile was mounted on his face._

 _"I understand how you feel." Rex looked at both sides before prompting him to move closer._

 _He began to whisper to his ear. "Believe it or not, Elly was not my first love. In fact, there were...several."_

 _"I HEARD THAT!" Came the screech of a banshee from the kitchen._

 _Rodemman's mood improved at the expense of his father. Instantly, the blood drained from Rex's face right after her mother's declaration reached them. The teen laughed but was also frightened at his mother's rather sharp hearing. Moments later, a woman dressed in a blue dress with a red apron marched out of the kitchen. Spatula at hand, the archway that connected the two rooms revealed the Luludilius matriarch of slightly tanned complexion. Shoulder length hair black hair shadowed much of her face but the flames emphasized her brown eyes. He could see that Elidia Maxotis Luludilius was smiling but it never reached her eyes._

 _Rex cleared his throat. "But of course, your mother was my only true love and the only one who has the guts to smash some sense to my head during an ugly moment of my life."_

 _The retired guardsman laughed and failed to notice his wife walk closer to him. Rodemman, being the wise and smart child he was, began to inch away from his oblivious father. His hearty mirth died down eventually. One terrified look directed at his son later and he was now being carried by his wife towards the upper floors and most likely to their room. His unconscious form slumped over the shoulder of Elidia, otherwise known as Elly as she proceeded to the second floor of their dwelling._

 _Rodemman could only watch in horror and pray to the god Emperor for his father's and his safety. The teen regarded his mother to be more terrifying than compared to his father when angered. He was not the only one to think so as their community watched when a guardsman from a visiting regiment attempted to seduce her only for his face to be broken in eight different places and his manhood crushed by a the handle of a broom. Elly then threatened every guardsman of the said regiment that if they ever flirted, seduced or raped any of the women in their community she would rip out their family jewels and cut their little daggers. The soldiers of the Imperium took off like a daemon out of the warp afterwards, leaving them in peace once again._

 _Later on, they heard the news of eight guardsman, one of them had a deformed face was flogged in public by their commissar for reasons of disobeying orders and attempted seduction. It was then than what was then a seven year-old Rodemman learned to never inspire the wrath of his mother._

 _"Rodemman?" A concerned voice snapped him back to reality._

 _Turning his gaze from the now empty sofa that his father once sat on towards the stairway, he saw his mother look at him with a much gentler demeanor._

 _"I know that love can be confusing and antagonizing, especially if it was the first time. But know that love does not rush much like what your father said, a relationship born from such thing will surely lead to tragic ends. Learn to wait, know when to act and accept whatever outcome will be there. Know the difference of true love and a simple 'crush' before engaging in a relationship."_

 _"A hint is that true love is never only based on outer appearances." Elly said as he patted the back of his unconscious father who gave a groan in reply._

 _Rodemman understood about half of what his mother had said. He was determined to understand the rest and follow both of his parent's advice. Mostly his mother's seeing that his father never finished his talk with him._

 _"Alright mom." He replied earning a pleased nod from her._

 _"One more thing, I want to pass onto you a saying that my family has passed down to each and every of our generation. That is, if you want it."_

 _The son nodded enthusiastically earning a chuckle from his mother._

 _"I was searching for silver whereas I was walking on gold. Decipher it on your own if you failed to understand it."_

 _She began walking up the stairs. "Dinner's in the kitchen. You eat up first and after your nightly duties, it's straight up to bed. I and your father have plenty to talk about."_

 _Rodemman shivered at the last statement before giving a shaky confirmation and a 'good night'._

"Love...huh." Rodemman stood in full battle gear.

He once again has a dark green backpack containing all the essentials for whatever may come. His webbing was full of extra magazines for his lasgun, his rebreather tightly secured on his back and over his once injured left shoulder as well as his helmet on his head. His last set, the Imperium issued were destroyed during the second attack on Roliter's platoon. It was a shame but at the very least, he got rid of that Uplifting Primer that, for him, symbolized his old faith. Now that he had seen and heard the truth from the Emperor himself, it was only fitting to discard it and turn a new leaf. It was only ironic that the flames of Chaos did that for him.

Exiting his temporary quarters, he contemplated on the reasons why he was attracted to the silver haired eldar. Attracted, yes but love has yet to be firmly planted. His thoughts remained even if he was enveloped by noises of orders being issued and being completed by both human and eldar soldiers. He had been thinking of war, acting of war. He was in a sense, born in war. So he allowed himself to have a scant few moments of his own thoughts deprived of any violence and corruption. It was a thought that would hopefully lead to his dream of eventually raising a family of his own.


	33. Chapter 31: Into the Fray

**Chapter 31: Into the Fray**

 _A man who fights without thinking and without emotions is already a lost cause. I pity the Kriegsmen but at the same time impressed by them._

\- _Sergeant Gart Zurc, 201st Stallions Imperial Guard Regiment_

Uelesh stood in attention beside Rodemman in front of their superior officer. She watched Warlock Uldereth as he gave orders to a female vox-operator. Clad in his midnight blue armor, a shuriken pistol could be seen dangling on his left hip and a witchblade sheathed on his right hip. The two had their weapons and pack shouldered onto their backs. The human's being slightly bulkier than that of the eldar's.

"Be sure to relay the order. Now, just to be certain, what is your orders operator?" Uldereth asked as he stood with squared shoulders.

"Sir, I am to relay to all explosives specialists to detonate the pre-installed charges on key points of the city to ensure that nothing of value will fall into the hands of the orks." The vox-operator replied.

Her urban camouflage combat uniform melted onto the walls of the room as she was dismissed. The three remaining individuals waited until she had closed the door behind her.

"Now...as for you two, I have an equally important task prepared for you." Uldereth said as he moved to sit behind his desk although his eyes were directed at the guardsman beside her.

Uelesh had noted that the room had been cleaned out. Any form of documents, personal belongings and everything in between were removed. The only thing that remained was the desk and the seat. It truly felt empty and void of life.

"As you just heard earlier, we will begin a full retreat towards the capital in just a few hours. But there is something that must be taken care of first lest we endanger ourselves." The warlock began laying down a map of Yavin and its surrounding areas.

Uelesh redirected her attention to the map laid out on the table. On it, a red marker was placed within the forest just near the gate. Uelesh realized that it was the very area that they were supposed to have raided just a few nights ago. She glanced worriedly towards Rodemman knowing his previous disagreement with Roliter. The man in question however was simply looking at the map, his face was devoid of emotions.

"If you have noticed, it is the same area to which your aborted raid was supposed to take place. I hope now that there will be no issues." The warlock said as he sat behind his desk.

"No sir, none at all." The guardsman beside her replied and seemed genuine enough.

Uldereth nodded. "Shortly after the attack on Roliter's camp, strange lights once again manifested in the said portion of the forest, albeit eyewitnesses reported it to be...different than the previous sightings."

"Different...how, sir?" Uelesh asked as her hands unconsciously clutched her helm tighter.

"Normally it would only be a series of flashing lights but just a few nights ago, it became small specks of such and seemed to move closer towards the walls before turning back to where it came from. Not to mention the sudden rise of soldiers reporting to have been assaulted by some form of smoke during their sleep and being paralyze during the process. It's been greatly affecting our ranks and Farseer Elain said that her runes told her that it is connected to that...thing." The warlock cleared his throat before opening a drawer on his desk.

"Just last night, the scouts that I sent over to investigate the sightings of this strange anomaly returned." Uldereth paused as he produced several bloodied dog tags and a severely cracked spirit stone.

"Emperor, have mercy..." Rodemman muttered quietly as she herself was taken aback at the sight, especially at the broken spirit stone.

"We sent eight guardsmen and a pair of light warriors...only two guardsmen survived with seven dead and a light warrior missing. Both are unable to detail what exactly happened. They have been silent and as pale as a corpse." Uldereth cupped his hands as he looked at them with a stern gaze.

"Whatever is out there, it's a great threat to us and must be stopped at all cost."

"And you're sending me there?" Rodemman asked out of the blue.

Uelesh noticed a tinge of anger but whether the warlock didn't notice it or simply decided to ignore it, she was unsure. But it was most probably the latter.

"You are the only one in our current forces who is remotely experienced in dealing with Chaos aside from Farseer Lofn. I know that I am asking for quite a lot given your history with that priestess. But know that hundreds of lives are at stake, possibly thousands. I know for sure that you are well acquainted with how the Imperium throws billions of lives away as if it was nothing but here in Fonral, we try to do the opposite. Yes sacrifices are to be made but only as a last resort." Uldereth stood up towering over the both of them.

Uelesh was confused with the 'history' between Rodemman and that daemon priestess but given how she acted during the last encounter. They should have some form of relationship. Conflict brewed within her at the thought of her companion having a possible romantic engagement with the enemy even if it has long been severed. Her thoughts however were broken as their senior officer bowed at them much to her and Rodemman's shock.

"Please Lieutenant Luludilius, no. Rodemman Luludilius, aid us in these dark times. As it stands, aside from the more experienced farseers, only you have the power to directly confront the ruinous powers of Chaos."

Uelesh was flabbergasted. Yes the 'native' eldars of Fonral has gone a long way when it comes to their prideful mindset. But to see a warlock of such caliber to beg to a human was unheard of. She was also pleased that her human companion was a stuttering mess which hinted that he knew the magnitude of the action.

"I-I will aid you Warlock Uldereth regardless of my uncertainties with this mission. Even though it has only been a short time, I have become fond of this planet. It also helps that everyone that I have met so far has been good to me and that this planet is practically the embodiment of dreams I have once thought to be forgotten. So there is no need to do this."

Uelesh had to stifle a laugh at Rodemman's lengthy response and on the manner how he all of a sudden became indecisive as to where he must place his hands. He was practically flailing. Uldereth rose with noticeable more relieved expression.

"You do not know how that relieves me young Rodemman. I am in your debt wi-" He was stopped by the guardsman's denial as he shook his head.

"If there was anyone who is indebted to the other, it is me. You accepted me despite my origins and the stigma it brings with." Rodemman replied with a small smile playing on his face.

"Still, you have my gratitude lieutenant."

"And where do I fit in all of this, warlock?" Uelesh decided to speak up as she has hardly said a thing since the briefing started.

Also, she was curious and hopeful that she would be placed with Rodemman on the same mission regardless of the risks. Last time she left him, he was almost killed by an ork sniper that had also claimed the life of his fellow soldier. She could still remember how crestfallen he looked while narrating how he was unable to save the guardswoman.

"Well, for starters, Farseer Lofn had specifically told me that you are to be placed with the lieutenant on whatever unit he is to be assigned with. For the reason, I have no idea." At the corner of her eyes, Uelesh faintly saw traces of pink on the guardsman's cheeks.

"But because of the nature of this mission, Me'a Ohtar Uelesh, you are to be assigned to reargua-"

"Forgive me warlock but I would rather be assigned with Rodemman and on his mission." She announced even before her commanding officer finished talking.

Her abrupt and possibly disrespectful manner of response made Uldereth raise an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" "Uhh...what?" Uldereth and Rodemman inquired at the same time with the prior being somewhat confused and the latter more worried.

Uelesh simply shrugged as she faced a rather worried looking Uldereth and a dumbfounded Rodemman. She heard a sigh eminate from the warlock and watched him as he rubbed his temples.

"Although I knew that you will be saying that from the start, it still feels somewhat inconceivable that you would be saying that." Uldereth said as he shook his head and chuckled.

"It was like only but yesterday when you had problems with Lofn's stories and now..." Uelesh found it hard not to be embarrassed at the warlock's comments.

Still, she found consolation at the fact that Rodemman remained as clueless as an infant. She internally cursed at the tales of the liberated farseer.

"Very well then, knowing her occasional stubbornness, I leave her in your capable hands lieutenant."

With a snappy salute that earned the approval of both her and Uldereth, Rodemman replied. "I'll keep her out of danger, sir."

"Gather your gear and proceed to the landing pads. A valkyrie will drop you on the outer rims of the area and after that, you are on your own. I would have sent squad of guardsmen with you but given the outcome of the last, I believe that a smaller force will fare better."

With that, he dismissed the two and was left to his own devices. To Uelesh, the command hab was uncharacteristically silent with only three vox-operators currently manning three units of vox-casters as most of the equipment and documents has either been stored in one of the brute transports or destroyed for those that seemed either too cumbersome to transport. Speaking of which, they were greeted by a sight of guardsmen and light warriors loading crates of supply upon the said transport. The brute was said to be used since the birth of early human settlements on the planet.

Of why it was still in use was a complete mystery to not only Uelesh but to many others as well. Not only does it name suits its appearance and performance but proved to be next to useless in terms of providing safe transport to troops in the frontlines. It has a cabin that could hold three passengers, one of which was the driver. It has a spacious cargo hold behind the said cabin that served as both to hold troops and cargo. It had tracks for it to move around in replace of tires due to its sturdiness and efficiency outside concrete roads. For the most part, the enclosed vehicle was lightly armored and would not provide an ounce of proper protection to that of its passengers if subjected to heavy fire. Though its mobility was on par with the more versatile centaur transport that was being used by the Fonralian Hell Jumpers, it lacks the weapons and armor to be as effective as the human made vehicles. Never mind comparing it to an eldar wave serpent if it could not even be compared to the standard human chimera.

Glancing beside her as the pair weaved through the commotion that was the southern hub, she saw the troubled look upon Rodemman. Brushing a lock of her silver hair with her free hand, she decided to probe him.

"What's bothering you?" She inquired.

Rodemman sighed. "I knew my gut feeling was correct. This mission might be as dangerous or even more than when I fought Leona."

He faced her with burning eyes. She was certain that it was not anger but more of fear and worry.

"You shouldn't have said that. You should have just stayed here. This is my fight and with you beside me..." His voice died down in volume as he faced his destination again.

But with the eldar's enhanced hearing, she caught his words as clear as day.

"...you might get hurt again. I don't want to lose you." The guardsman mumbled then became silent for the rest of the walk.

It was no issue as his words sent Uelesh to a frenzy of emotions. She was speechless. Surprising herself, she was delighted to know that he cared so much about her but a part of her inner eldar pride dictated some hurt. She was just as capable of protecting them both as he was. With a resolve rivaling that of an exarch, she decided to ease her companion's mind once they entered the more private confines of a valkyrie.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. The pilot garbed with blue ceramite armor with chest plates of white ushered the two to the insides of the former Imperium used aircraft. Its metallic exterior was marred with the scars of battle, showing the silver underneath its blue and white color scheme.

"We'll be leaving shortly so strap onto those seats because I'm pretty sure that we'll be having a warm welcome." The pilot announced as she disappeared into the cockpit.

Uelesh took note of her voice that emanated underneath her helmet reminiscent of that of the guardsmen of Cadia, it was young yet confident. It was a confidence born from experience. Not many were well-versed in terms of combat in the Fonralian military as such it made the eldar curious. The pair sat on the comfortless seats and secured themselves with the belts.

The valkyrie rumbled and shook as its primitive engines, by eldar standards was brought to life. It momentarily deafened Uelesh but her hearing was quick to recover.

"...affirmative, tower. Four-seven-niner, moving out." She caught the pilot announce to her helmet's vox-link.

The light warrior jerked slightly at the sudden movement of the aircraft. Clanking noises echoed from underneath the flooring to which she assumed to be the landing gears being retracted. Though windowless, she knew that they were ascending. In no time, they were no doubt in route to their area of operations.

Beside her, Rodemman was dreadfully silent. His face scrunched for whatever reason as his helmeted head leaned back to the headrest. His fists held onto his lasgun, knuckles turned bone white at the pressure. Uelesh slowly rested her hand onto his. She poured quite an effort to ease the grip until she had successfully intertwined their hands. This action prompted the guardsman's attention. He looked at her with his brown eyes, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

She smiled reassuringly.

"Rodemman, calm your fears. I am a capable warrior despite the handicap of prolonged inactivity and scars of past. This is my fight as much as yours." With gazes unwavering, Uelesh gave a slight squeeze.

"And even then, I have faith that you will keep me safe as much as I will pull you away from harm's way." She said in an attempt to sooth his inner qualms.

"But what if something like last time happens again? What if-" A finger placed on his lips silenced his bothered words.

It was a tried and tested way of silencing unwanted statements that she had used on Rodemman ever since they have learned about their welcomed connection.

"Cease such thinking and have faith in us, lest I report back to Lofn of your unruly behavior." Roadmman gulped at the mention of her, in a sense, second mother.

The reaction was much to Uelesh's amusement. The ride towards area seven came in relative ease and comfortable silence. However, after a few moments after the pilot announced that they just passed the enemy lines and was met by clear skies, the trio knew something was wrong with each of them voicing out their concerns. Uelesh fastened her white painted helmet and readied her shuriken catapult. She braced for the worst but with Rodemman by her side, she was certain that they would survive to fight another day.


	34. Chapter 32: The Grimm Darkness

**Chapter 32: The Grimm Darkness**

 **Location: Area 7, southeastern area of the forest facing Yavin**

 **996.M41**

 _Sometimes, the monsters are born from ourselves. Taking form once it had reached its apex, clawing out of its cage known as man._

\- _Private Rei Irallam, 201st Stallions Imperial Guard Regiment_

 _Chaos, that was the last thing it remembered before being thrown into this unusual world or rather, summoned to be precise. Its last memory was that of the burning village that it and its brethren swarmed in masses. Their black fur, skin, scales, white bone masks and myriad styles of bone armor brought instant fear to its inhabitants as well as their inexperienced defenders which drew more of their kind. It was a slaughter, driven by the instinctual want to shed the blood of all living things, be it humans or those hybrids, men, women, children and the old. It did not care what the difference was for as long as it was breathing, it would kill and consume them nonetheless. Still, it was far different from most of its kin._

 _Having survived years upon years in the far reaches of civilization where the weak perish and the strong conquers, it had gained intelligence that only few of its kind could attain. Partly because of the hunters that would always try to cull their numbers in a futile attempt to preserve their kingdoms hence it being hunted more often than not. The foolish humans and hybrids would manage to kill the youngest of their kind easily as they lack any form of intelligence and solely relies on their primal nature. To those who had aged enough, they would prove to be a challenge for the hunters but would occasionally be slain due to several factors. But for the oldest of their kind much like itself, they were close to unkillable, or at least the bigger and greater of his kind. Taking several teams of very skilled and experienced hunters to take one of their ranks down, the oldest were at the apex of their kin._

 _So was its confusion and annoyance when he was suddenly taken away from their banquet and found itself in a middle of a clearing. It stood smack at the center of a circle with inscriptions far stranger than those that its goddess, mistress uses was laid down on the fertile soil in the crimson color of blood. It lifted its snout and sniffed, sensing a thousand unfamiliar scents which immediately alerted it aside from the rusty smell of blood. Leveling its remaining eye towards the group of...creatures that surrounded it, it let out a low growl as the red skinned bulky brutes began cheering for some unknown reason. Atop its scared and lost left eye courtesy of a scythe wielding huntsman, a vein began to throb albeit hidden by his natural bone mask. It was partly because of being ignored as the small horned creatures began howling and jumping in glee but mostly because it missed a tasty rabbit-woman flavored meal thanks to these numbskulls._

 _Without missing a beat, it pounced towards the nearest creature and sunk it claws onto its flesh. The poor excuse of armor seemed to melt as it began to tear its prey apart. It was a very rare occurrence, being driven of hate and anger rather than the usual hunger. It proceeded to massacre the rest of the foolish beats, biting, clawing and ripping them apart. Soon, it was surrounded by a sea of blood and mincemeat. Their weapons proved to be useless against his nearly bone covered body. As it stood panting, it quietly licked its claws clean, it reeled back at the taste of the creature's blood and flesh. It hissed as it decided to simply swing its limbs at such force that the remnants of its kill would fly far, there was no way that it would devour such thing despite its nature. It was as if the crude and uncivilized creatures were tainted by some malevolent force. It was eerily similar to itself and to its brethren. But, its kind could hardly be 'tainted' as they were genuine products of their master or as of late, mistress._

 _It had never tasted such foul flavored meat, hence its growing volume of low growls. If there was one thing that could be considered as good news was that it was sensing a great deal of negativity everywhere. If it had its fellow monsters, it was sure that they would be having quite a feast. But having no knowledge as to where it was and to the possible 'rivals', it decided to postpone its hunt in favor of exploration and observation._

 _Thus it ventured out into the wilderness, watching the warring factions both for information and amusement. Its eyes would glow during the night which proved to be a nuissance as the guards upon the high wall would often noticed it as it approached. Its vibrant external bone structure was not helping its efforts in stealth either or the fact that it looked like a wolf walking on two legs. It vaguely remembered that to the humans of its world, it resembled that of a mythical creature known as a werewolf. A half man, half wolf hybrid that had more beast rather than human in it, needless to say the mythical counterpart feasted upon the flesh of man and the more human looking hybrids. Such legends prompted the mortals to refer to the monster's specific specie to be called as beowolves, or in its case, an alpha beowolf. It was like a title that was given to similar looking brethren as the title was also used to refer to those that reached the 'apex' of its evolution. But it was inaccurate as the title was also used to refer to those that had aged for a measly few years and was in the middle of developing stronger appendages which usually lead the much younger ones into battle or the juveniles. In hindsight, those were the cannon fodders of its kind and it was not one of them._

 _It would hunt but only those of the world's animals which proved quite challenging as many had tricks it had never seen and yet felt like too inadequate to quench its growing thirst for blood. Thus when he chanced upon a group of curious humans and a pair of unknown creatures, it took the risk out of its natural hunger._

 _They were easy to find due to them emitting a blob of negativity probably caused by the war between them and what it had gathered to be called 'orks'. It didn't mind tasting more exotic creatures as long as it was not as crummy as the idiotic creatures it had just slaughtered a few days prior. Its hunger also helped with motivating it as its limbs practically hovered above the ground and towards the soon to be doomed group, its shaggy black tail soaring through the air. It salivated as the smell of eight humans and two unknown creatures penetrated its nose. With a bestial grin that its fanged mouth could allow, it burst out of the bushes and foliage and bit at the torso of the nearest human, a male with a rather average build. Much like with the orks, it was quick work to dispose of his targets albeit with some slight difficulty due to their bothersome weaponry which was quite painful. Its red lances had done more damage than any bullets it had encountered but was far from life threatening. The group seemed to be soldiers noting the lack of unique clothes and weapons like most hunters of its world have and the prevalence of uniformed armor and guns. Nonetheless, the cries and screams of pain and fear echoed through the surrounding area, the black furred beast relishing upon the negativity and the familiar feel of human blood. However, the pair of unknown creatures was a different matter than the rest. With speeds and grace that it had only encountered once in the form of a young woman clad in a white cloak, the pair danced around it stinging it with their 'bullets' and unusually crafted blades._

 _But one thing that it was good at was its uncanny ability to adapt under pressure. Birthed from another encounter against the men of iron from a kingdom of ice and steel, it had developed a way of enhancing its agility and strength that was unique to it. To those that hunted it, the surge of power was an unseen mutation. But for it and its kind, to its goddess especially, it was a welcomed evolution. Putting it up to good use red glowing lines began to trace out throughout its bone plated body. Stemming from the natural markings of its mask, it enveloped it and literally shined the color of the stains on the soil, on the brown of sturdy tree trunks and on the rich green and other colors of the nearby flora._

 _The monster swiped at one of its prey, causing her to crash onto a tree and knocking the weirdly shaped helmet off her head revealing a strange angular face and pointed ears. Aside from the weirdly shaped helmet reminiscent of a banana, the creature itself it had learned to be an eldar was oddly different than what it had expected to look like. The monster's favorite color seeped through her white armor and she began to bleed profusely. It noticed the fading glow upon her chest, a gem or crystal of some sort that was severely damaged from the last attack. She coughed out more of her life out which prompted her companion to scream out what seemed to be her name and rushed the well armored beast with a small curved dagger on his hand. It was more concerned on how the names of this world was vastly different than those of its home given that most of the newer generations were named after colors. Spinning on pronounced muscled legs, the otherworldly monster dodged the reckless assault and in turn, delivered a claw clean through its opponent's chest. Not because of the want to avoid prolonging the fight but because of a feeling that it had something important._

 _A gasp was heard before blood started to pool on where the male eldar hovered, being supported by an arm in his chest. A tearing sound began to echo as the beast slowly decapitated its prey, ignoring the gurgled cries and that of his companion. Needless to say, the creature from another realm was, for the first time in its rather long life, contented and happy with the circumstances. Though two did manage to escape but it allowed them to do so, knowing that what had befallen to their fellow soldiers would eventually spread and hence create negativity. As of now, it jubilantly consumed the carcasses of its kill._

It gave a mirthful snort as the newly assimilated beast sat on its perch upon a sturdy tree branch. It gazed up on the pair of moons that hung above the unknown world. Until now, despite the local animals and the warring factions, it still doesn't cease to amaze it. Not to mention the fact that this world has two, completely whole moons unlike that of its world that was shattered for some unknown reason. Nose wiggling, it swiveled its head left and right. Its senses telling him that something was coming. It licked its lips, anticipating another tasty meal. Leaping down with a heavy thud on the forest floor, it sprinted towards the general direction of where its prey was coming from. Its ears pricked at the sound of the distant rumble of some type of engine. It was loud and unrefined, far from the vehicles that the hunters would use in its world. Pushing the thoughts aside, it began to formulate its plan of attack but would occasionally be distracted by the thought of consuming juicy flesh.


	35. Chapter 33: Field Trip

**Chapter 33: Field Trip**

 **Location: Area 7, southeastern area of the forest facing Yavin**

 **996.M41**

 _It is common to find escape routes when one is placed in between the hammer and the anvil. That is, if you have the brains and heart for it._

\- _Corporal Jin Odnaroill, 201st Stallions Imperial Guard Regiment_

Darkness had descended upon Fonral once more when he and Uelesh were dropped on their destination. The pilot warned them about the dangers of 'strolling' in the forest at night which he was well acquainted with. She also told them that time was of the essence due to the incoming storm which both surprised the guardsman and the light warrior as they were not informed of such thing. Rodemman thanked her and bade her safe return to the city. He thought that she needed it considering how she fretted about not having been peppered by ork anti-air fire. For the most part, the guardsman was simply thankful for the unusual smooth ride even if it was a bit disturbing.

"Well then, shall we?" Uelesh asked with her captivating voice that her helmet failed to completely hide.

A small smile stretched on Rodemman's face as he nodded. Uelesh wordlessly decided to take point to which the human agreed to by dutifully bringing up the rear. She has better senses than him and was only logical for her to lead. Minutes turned to hours as the two scoured the area for whatever might have caused the disturbance and the deaths of several of their fellow soldiers, only stopping to rest and take quick and measured gulps of water. The pair was on one of such breaks and were discussing what to do next seeing that they have combed nearly half of the area but still yielded no results.

"Do you think that...that _thing_ has already moved to another area?" He asked after he took a swig at his canteen.

"Possible but I do pray that it does not. If it indeed had moved to another area and we are unable to kill it, chances are that there will be far less people arriving in Yau'Le." Uelesh replied promptly before sliding her helmet back on, encasing her features with its material not to mention the rare sight of having her hair done in a hightail.

Her reply sounded as if she was in command, to which he was more than glad to do so. He still would rather follow than lead. Just then, a clap of lightning announced that their time window has come to an end and unless if they would want to be wet and miserable should call for their valkyrie and return to Yavin. Looking up, grey clouds hovered and covered the stars threatening to fall any given moment.

"Let's head back to the rendezvous point. There is no ne-"

Rodemman effectively shut his trap when Uelesh faced him with her palm. She then brought up her shuriken catapult causing him to do the same for his lasgun. The guardsman searched left and right all the while keeping close to the light warrior. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of movement in front of them. It was muffled by the blaring winds but grew in volume as it approached them. It was at that moment that through the shroud of bushes and trees that a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared.

"What i-" Before Rodemman could even finish his statement, the creature that he assumed was their quarry bursts out of the shrubbery.

It roared at them and stood menacingly in all of its twisted glory. It resembled a werewolf from the stories of ancient Terra. Humanoid wolves that could easily dispatch armed men. He had heard of rumors of it being true rather than fiction bit brushed it off as simply being just that, rumors given that he had never seen an actual daemon until his encounter with Leona. One major difference from what the books and rumor describe as a werewolf and the beast that was baring its fangs at them now was that this creature was covered with bones. Not in a similar fashion as those khornate cultists but was actually encased in bone armor that left only portions of its black furred body visible.

It surveyed them as they did to it. Snarling, it once again gave a mighty roar before charging at them, running on all fours. In an instant, he was shooting it with his lasgun and so did Uelesh with her shuriken catapult. He could see how his slightly modified laser pointer was damaging its armor with parts of it sizzling at the heat while pieces of it being chipped away by Uelesh's shuriken rounds. The pair jumped away from each other as the 'werewolf' barreled in between of them and past them. It skidded to a stop before jumping back to face them, or rather him. Even with its armor's damaged state, its white surface being scorched and cracked at some parts, it somehow seemed amused.

Rodemman shivered as it grinned, exhibiting its fangs in the process. It then began its charge once more with its claws poised to strike. At first, he had thought that the werewolf was aiming for Uelesh seeing that she was moving to meet it much to his horror. Then it simply ducked when the eldar attempted to slam the stock of her rifle on its boned face and even as she twisted to readjust her aim, her direct shots on its back became unnoticed. It was then that he realized that it was targeting him despite his almost continuous barrage of lasfire.

"Damn my luck!" He screamed in great annoyance as he charged to meet the wolf.

Producing a bayonet from its sheath on his back, he wielded it as if it was a power sword all the while holding his firearm as if it was a club. Then they clashed. With a war cry that emanated from both man and beast, claws and steel clashed with an almost deafening ring. Neither noticed the worried beckons of an eldar light warrior nor the impending gatecrashing of an ork. The werewolf slashed down at him only for Rodemman to parry it with his bayonet. He brought down his lasgun, holding it like a club in an attempt to bash its head but miserably failed when the beast took hold of it in its gauntlet like hands.

"Ahhhh shi-ghk!" Rodemman was sent flying with a hit to his stomach from its armored fist.

He heard Uelesh screamed his name but judging from the familiar 'daka daka' of several ork firearms, he knew that she was occupied as well. With several grunts, he skipped on the ground like a pebble thrown at an angle towards a lake. On his seventh flip however, he managed to dig his feet onto the ground effectively stopping his cartwheels. The world was spinning in his eyes but even then he saw the fast approaching claws aimed at his head. He had no way of stopping it knowing that he would just be launched again due to its raw power or worse, would be pierced through and through. That was when his initial dizziness had saved him, forcing him on his knees, the gleaming daggers that were the claws of the werewolf sailed atop of its target. But the rest of its body collided with his person thus becoming a tangled mess of dark green and white.

One was frantically trying to escape while the other desperately attempting to bite the other's arm off, the two engaged in an unusual brawl. Rodemman was solely thinking of his current predicament though he did notice from the corners of his sight that several orks had managed to run past Uelesh and back to the tree line. The woman in question could be heard muttering words that he could not discern in her native language all the while playing the tune of her shuriken catapult. The guardsman and the wolf kicked, punched and tore themselves out of the ball of limbs. The wolf like beast had sustained the barest of injuries, not counting those that it had sustained prior to the brawl. In contrast, Rodemman was greatly disheveled, his flak armor being torn and shredded for the most part with the shoulder guard baring his new crest somewhat untouched, helmet full of scratches and a now shattered bayonet in his hands. His lasgun would never see another mission due to it being crushed by the werewolf's weight.

"Damn...you...dog. I just got...that." He told his adversary in between gasps of air, referring to both his ruined rifle and his armor.

Ironically, the wolf that now stood towering over him with its hind legs growled at him as if in reply. The two were silent, not minding the insanity that surrounded them. He sized up his opponent and it was as if it did the same to him. It was strange to say the least as Rodemman had never encountered such beast with that kind of intelligence aside from Fonral's fardomes.

"BLOOD FOR THE BL-GHK!" Rodemman blinked once as he watch his opponent dismembered a rushing red skinned ork in just one swing of its sharpened nails.

The ork who had a pair of horns that curved backwards on its head halted its words in mid-sentence. Surprise was evident in its widened black inky eyes as it slowly let go of its raised blood red saber. It let out a short burst of gurgled cry before falling limply onto the now blood stained soil in three neatly sliced pile of meat. Rodemman unconsciously backed a few steps as the werewolf returned its gaze to him. Knowing the subpar intellect of an ork even if it was under the influence of Chaos, he still found it incredibly stupid to rush an opponent screaming one's lungs out. Even if it managed to yell in perfectly fluent Imperial low gothic.

It growled as if annoyed though the human was unsure whether it was directed at him or at the attempt of the ork on its life. He heard a sudden outburst from his companion prompting his worried attention despite te danger that he was currently facing.

"Mankoi 'neth lle ust tay ndu lle li'thy yeab!?" Uelesh screamed, her anger visibly hidden by her helmet but her voice made it clear albeit he had no idea what she just yelled.

She was beating the back of the head of a stubborn ork with the back of her shuriken catapult as it attempted to crawl away from her. Needless to say, it was riddled with shuriken rounds, its circular forms embedded onto its flesh but it stilk attempted to flee. It was only with her, possible, tenth attack did it finally succumbed to death and adding onto the bodies that lay strewn on the ground. Rodemman's instincts yelled at him to dodge and he did, only that it was to the wrong direction. He heard the distinct sound of flak armor and muscle being torn open as he flew forward. Blinding pain erupted all over his torso as he crashed back to the ground. It took a few more seconds before he felt the warm substance on his back and did he realized that he had paid the price of his own inattentiveness.

Rodemann groaned as he struggled to stand only to be met by another blow to his already bleading body. He vaguely saw the balled fist of his armored opponent before being flung back to the ground. He was left breathless as he collided once again with the earth and writhed in agony as his newly aquired injuries bore the brunt of the force of contact.

"Rodemman!" He heard Uelesh scream followed by the cracks of her shuriken catapult.

He watched in a dazed horror as the werewolf directed its snarl at her. It stretched its arms and flexed its claws as it faced him with his back. It took every shuriken round thag the woman unleashed, not seemingly fazed by the damaged that it was causing to its bone armor. It walked slowly towards her and away from him. For a moment, he thought that she would be able to wear down her opponent. That was when her catapult decided that it was a good time to run out of shuriken rounds.

The creature in turn, stretched to its full glory. It roared as it did before launching itself towards the eldar woman who for some reason froze in place. In his eyes, time slowed. So slow that each second felt like a full minute. The wolf's movements, its four limbs propelling it to meet Uelesh's paralyzed form, another nightmare was unravelling right in front of him.

Rodemman tried to summon his powers but failed misserably, being rewarded with nothing but the sinking dread and the chilling winds of the already strengthening storm. Confused and worried, he once again summoned his bloodline's power but nothing happened. No healing factor, no glowing sword. He called out to the back of his mind, he materialized the blade of his family in his mind but it was all for naught. He attempted to stand, to scream with his sheer willpower but failed as well. He stretched out a hand towards Uelesh, towards the beast now nearing his companion as if he would be able to crush it with his non-existent psyker abilities.

In that moment, regrets started to pile up in his mind. In the short time that they had been with each other, he felt that he had grown rather close to Uelesh. Closer than he had ever allowed himself to be with another to which he has been doing ever since Alexandria. He had learned the hard way to keep someone within arm's reach thanks to Leona's betrayal. He watched as she raised her catapult in an attempt to block the incoming strike.

 _Please...Emperor. Don't...let...her be harmed._

He said quietly, hoping the Emperor indeed hear his words before descending into limbo. Half conscious, half unconscious, Rodemman could hear the heavy thud of the creature's footfalls nearing Uelesh. He was cold and damp. The growing storm was not helping as he lay on the ground bleeding. When the scene was about to come to an end in a bloody spectacle, a flash of white light blinded him. It was so intense that it had nearly burned his eyes off if it weren't for him draping his bloodstained hand over his eyes.

 _Fear not son of man for my daughter has finally awakened from her slumber._ A female disembodied voice said as the white veil slowly lifted itself revealing a figure clad in a winged suit of sleek armor.


	36. Chapter 34: Isha's Scion

**Chapter 34: Isha's Scion**

 _When the sword tastes its first loss at the hands of its adversaries, a light shall let itself known and forge it anew._

\- _The Empire's Founding, tenth verse of the ninety-ninth chapter of the Aeldari Tomes_

Uelesh heard herself scream out Rodemman's name as she watched the guardsman fall. Blood spewed out of his body as if he was a fountain. Everything happened in an instant and she all witnessed it from afar. Her face, if not hidden by her helm was the clear picture of horror. Where she stood on land littered with tattered corpses of Chaos orks, he lay on ground sullied by his own blood. The eldar was a storm of emotions as the monster moved to face her. It snarled at her as it readied it's still crimson stained claws with the sole purpose of killing her.

Uelesh frowned at the sight. Her initial shock was immediately replaced by anger fueled by the sight that played out before her. Raising her shuriken catapult up high from its initial lowered position, she then leveled it towards the creature. She was careful to take into account where Rodemman lay as she might accidentally cause him more pain or worse, his death whereas he could still be saved. With a war cry that rivaled that of a battle crazed ogryn, she unleashed her wrath upon the beast by the form of circular shaped disks exiting from the barrel of her shuriken catapult.

The Fenrisian wolf-like monster received each and every shot without flinching, its arms curled to guard much of its head without obstructing its view. A single glance towards the barely conscious Rodemman watching her with a pained expression was enough to add fuel to the burning flame within her. Uelesh observed with slight satisfaction that despite it being completely immobile and seemed unfazed, her work was rewarded by the almost constant cracking sound as her shurikens slowly chipped away its armor. There was already a small debris field on its feet made out of the two materials as she continued to tear through its thick protection. The damage that she was doing on it ranges from small fractures on its surface to breaking off medium sized sections. Some of her rounds even managed to embed itself onto its black furred skin underneath the highly resistant bone structure.

She allowed herself a moment to breathe realizing that she had been holding it. But a sudden realization made her rethink her current situation. A simple question rang out through her mind.

 _Why is it just standing there?_

Even though half of her sang triumphantly when she cracked open a large portion of its mask revealing more of the hidden black fur and an ear, the way it stared at her unnerved her. It was as if it was merely giving her a handicap, its glowing eyes were far from the look of defeat. It was observing her, calculating her actions. Suddenly, she found a new reason to pull the trigger of her shuriken catapult.

 _"So this is your so called 'daughter'?"_ Uelesh flinched at the intrusion of an unfamiliar voice in her head but continued to lay down fire upon the bipedal wolf.

It was garbled and hard to comprehend but somehow, she understood it. It was dark and somewhat amused, sickly yet full of strength and authority.

 _"Pathetic."_ Whoever or whatever the words belonged to, it resonated at the same time that her catapult announced that it had gone dry of ammunition.

Dread began to sink in as her own voice called out to her from the depths of her mind.

 _That was the last clip._

The monstrosity of a wolf unfurled its damaged body and stood to its full height. Uelesh internally cursed at her own folly.

 _Damn it all! How could I be so stupid!?_ She asked herself as she prepared for the worst.

Her memories of past battles would've been enough for her to respond to such a threat. Even though she had long abandoned the path of the warrior, her mind and body were as fit for combat as it had been when she was still a banshee. But for some reason, her body rebelled against her orders to move. Her mouth left agape breathing at gasps with eyes widened. Hands trembling, sweat forming on her forehead, she was rooted to where she stood. Her body felt numb and as if thousands of needles were prickling her muscles. Unable to push through her countermeasures against the inevitable attack, she was forced to wait as the heavy feeling pulsed through her body.

An ominous laughter echoed in her mind. _"And she falls."_

As if on cue, her assailant let out a bestial roar before sprinting towards her. The drum within her chest pounded, her mind races to think of a way to break whatever foul spell had taken over her as the distance between her and the unknown creature disappeared rapidly. The winds screamed at her to act, almost deafening her. Rain fell like a mother's tears and the sky broke as lightning and thunder clapped. Time seemed to slow as she watched the wolf, bloodied and bruised sped towards her. Rodemman was lying behind it, injured beyond a doubt as he stretched his hands as if trying to reach out to her.

She knew what to do, her training and experience made sure of that. But with her unable to move, it was as if she was watching her own death unfold in front of her. Gasps of air emanated from her mouth as she began hyperventilating like it was her first battle. Then out of nowhere, fragments of her memories played in her mind.

First was the memory of her with her banshee sisters. They were laughing and celebrating as not only were they able to help liberate the Exodite World of Elysium but did so with no casualties within their tight knit family. But the next one showed their wrangled remains in a field of mud and fire. She alongside with Eira continued to hold the small outpost along with several guardsmen and light warriors as whole droves of Chaos cultists besieged them from all sides. Uelesh was the last of the Silver Phoenix Shrine as Eira would later fall in the invasion of Craftworld Yul'Te. Her childhood friend lost not as a warrior but as a fellow trader, it was a loss that she had never truly mourned.

Uelesh watched as it shifted to show her own family. Her father and mother stood side by side with proud smiles in their faces. In front of them were a much younger Uelesh and her older brother, Aelos garbed in his light warrior armor. Their father was also wearing armor but was old and has long been unused. He only wore his old mesh armor for the sake of showing his support for his son as Aelos venture out of their planet with his regiment. Their mother on the other hand wore a simple ceremonial dress and a simple green sash with eldar runes sewn onto it.

Aelos was Uelesh's first mentor in terms of combat as he had thought her certain forms of hand-to-hand combat to be used for self-defense. He was her guide and companion when she goes out into the city. When she has questions that could not be answered by either of her parents due to some circumstances, he was more than happy to lend an ear and share his knowledge. Uelesh felt her eyes water as she remembered the last time she saw her optimistic brother who had risen into the rank of captain in his regiment. It was the last time she heard his laughter, saw his smile and ruffled his hair in a playful fashion. The next time that she would see him was after the war against the Tau Empire as Fonral aided in the defense of Craftworld Uloth. Her brother returned to their family in a casket with a white cloth draped over his body. The fact that his spirit stone was damaged during the fighting made it all the more painful. Their family was never the same.

Her memories swirled to show Farseer Lofn. The first of the half-bloods and famed for her prowess in combat and her unusual yet bright personality, the farseer chose to mentor her whereas it was not her duty to do so. She remembered their travels, the lessons, the stories and the laughter. The young eldar woman was eternally grateful to Lofn as not only had she guided her through her training and became a trusted friend, but also helped her move through the hurt that she had suffered. Sometimes, Uelesh question herself if perhaps the good farseer had seen something in her runes that involves her given all the things that she did for her. But given her situation, a wolf moving to kill her and some unknown spell or whatever god forsaken fluid that she might have drank by accident without her knowledge preventing her to move, she was not sure if she could ask Lofn directly.

Another farsser, someone who was just as dear to her as the last one came into mind. Her cousin, Elain was perhaps the only one who had truly helped her get past the death of her brother and soon after, her sudden change of paths. Not only were her parents too grief stricken to support her through her own trials but also she was often too far from home and was stuck inside a trading ship preventing any meaningful communication between them aside from the usual catching up. Either through vox-communications, letters, in person or the gentle and supportive nudges that Uelesh would feel every now and then through their shared bond of their psyches. Elain became her guide and older sister much like what Aelos was. Uelesh thought that she should've expressed her gratitude more to those who had helped her through the dark times of her life. It was something that she regretted of not being able to do it.

When she thought it was over, scenes of when her caravan was attacked resurfaced. She saw the Averian twins and their parents, alive and happy one moment, dead and unmoving the next. She remembered the screams of the people that had helped her as well in recuperating from the deeper wounds caused by the loss of her shrine sisters. She remembered every gruesome detail as the people that she had travelled with, ate with, laughed with and lived with for several years die as she escaped into the labyrinth of old human dwellings.

Then, there was Rodemman. He was a stranger and an Imperium soldier and yet despite all that, he had saved her three times since they met. From the Craftworld of Yul'te, through the streets of the old human settlement and to the fight against the woman, daemon named Leona. He had expressed his pain, his troubles with following the principles of the Imperium. He was kind and gentle despite all he had gone through. He was protective and caring even when faced with difficult odds. He was the man, the only man that had made her feel things that she had never felt before. Made her think and consider things that she had never given any much thought before.

And much to her guilt, he was lying on a patch of mud. Stubbornly, he clings to life as he swam in a pool of his own blood.

 _Forgive me Rodemman, everyone. It seems that I am not strong enough._

A growl brought her back to reality and she found herself looking at the shadow that loomed over her. She looked up to the towering form only to see the wolf looking down on her as if she was nothing but prey. Its fangs bared in a sickening grin. It annoyed and wounded her pride as an eldar only to be replaced by sadness at a realization.

 _I...I wish that I could have told you..._ Its malevolent presence was forgotten as her thoughts went elsewhere.

It raised its claws up high in preparation to cull her.

 _That I...that I..._

When the hands of death started its descent, she closed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

 _I have fallen for you._

 _"Release my daughter from your filthy sorcery Plague Lord!"_ Uelesh snapped her eyes open.

It was not the words that broke her from her death trance but the voice. Suddenly she felt her limbs respond to her will again and the restrictive sensations coursing through her body, gone. Summoning every ounce of strength and speed that she could muster, she met the downward strike with her shuriken catapult. The force behind the attack made her knees buckle and her weapon crack. As if noticing her timely block, the wolf tried to swipe at her with its claws only to be met by her damaged catapult once again. This time however, she was sent back a few meters away. With eyes as wide as saucers, she looked to her damaged shuriken catapult then to the wolf that seemed to be annoyed if its furrowed brows were to be a hint.

Uelesh's hands shook but not out of fear or due to the force that it had received but as her cogs in her mind began to make sense of what had happened. Or rather, confirm the clear voice and presence of the eldar mother in her mind. But before she could even truly comprehend what occured, a blur of black brought her back to reality. The light warrior yelped in surprise as her opponent rushed her. She was able to sidestep in time and jump away to create space between them. If it weren't for the traction of her boots, she would've slipped as the rain continued to pour thus transforming the once dry soil into a slick death trap. Uelesh cursed herself for not paying attention to her opponent.

 _Focus! Now is not the time to contemplate!_ Uelesh chastised herself before returning to the fight.

Uelesh met the charging wolf halfway only to dodge its strikes and bash its exposed head with the back of her shuriken catapult as hard as she could. The wolf bit her shoulder with great force in retaliation but miraculously, it failed to cause any real injury to her or her armor. She winces as it tightly gripped her shoulder but was otherwise unharmed. Despite this, she continued to bash the wolf's head until it releases her shoulder leaving strings of saliva in its wake. Black liquid oozed from its head and down to its neck. It staggered back as if in a daze. She took the opportunity and stabbed the barrel of her weapon into its eye. It howled in pain alongside the wind. Their combined weight caused them to fall to the mud. It lashed out, its claws scratching and slowly ripping her mesh armor apart. Still, she held on and continued to push the barrel through its flesh all the while pinning it to the ground.

It didn't take too long before she felt something snap followed by the wolf going limp and its howl reduced to a whimper. Uelesh stood up and surveyed the now incapacitated wolf. Most of it was still intact but not without several cracks and missing portions. The few visible areas of its skin were bleeding black goo but most of which streamed down from its forehead and eye socket. She almost pitied it as it whimpered, key term being almost. With a grunt, she pushed the stock of her ruined weapon further impaling the head of the wolf.

All noises ceased saved for her breathing and that of the storm. Much to her surprise, the corpse began to disintegrate into black smoke causing her to take a few steps back.

"That's for what you did to our soldiers and Rodemman you dumb dog." She said breathlessly in the eldar language.

Whatever it was, it was definitely not from Fonral hinted by the manner it excreted miasma after its death. With the threat vanquished, she discarded the now useless weapon and ran towards a bleeding Rodemman.

"Rodemman." She said as she knelt down beside him before removing her helmet.

Rodemman attempted to reply but was only rewarded by a fit of cough. Red exploded from his mouth as he gasped for air. Working quickly, the eldar released the straps of his helmet in hopes of making it easier for him to breath. It had helped but his breathing remained labored.

"Stop talking, conserve your strength." Uelesh spoke in low gothic as calmly as she could but failed as her voice began to crack.

Putting a comforting hand upon his face, her eyes surveyed his weakened body. The guardsman's scared face was already pale as a result to too much blood loss and any more would surely be fatal. Her pack was lost during the confusion of the fight and his was nowhere to be seen as well. The storm was not helping either as it was leaching off precious body warmth that he too needed.

As she wracked her mind of ways how to stop the bleeding, she was forced out of her mind as a weak hand took hold of hers. Her eyes guided itself to look into his. With half lidded eyes that obstructed much of his sight, Rodemman painted his face with a feeble smile. As an eldar and as a being sensitive to the emotions of both hers and others, she understood the silent words that would've otherwise been said by a strong and resolved voice.

 _Leave me._

Shaking her head, she cupped her mouth as stars began to form in her eyes. With muddied silver hair that clung to her features, she shook her head vigorously.

"No. You will live and fight another day." She said with as much authority that she could muster.

With trembling hands, she supported him gently. She propped him to sit causing him to hiss with pain. Internally, Uelesh thought that the stimulation, however painful to him was beneficial to help him stay awake.

 _"Pain is good. It means that you're still alive."_ Aelos' words echoed within her as if to serve as a reminder that it wasn't too late.

Another pained grunt escaped from his lips as a finger of hers sunk into his flesh. Uelesh's eyes widened, not because of what she had unintentionally inflicted upon him but of how deep she had prodded his flesh. With great resolve, she positioned herself so that she could examine the extent of his injuries. Her heart fell at the sight of his gnarled back and had to suppress a gasp at the horrific injury that he had sustained. Three long claw marks decorated it with flesh sticking out of it like strands of hair mixing with what little remained of his flak armor. Blood and mud was a concoction that could easily invite the hands of Nurgle. It was already a great cause for concern but with his condition, it made it a lot worse.

The wound was so deep that a small section of bone could be seen through one of the gashes. Her tears fell freely at the sight only to be hidden by the chilling tendrils of rain. She cupped her mouth as she allowed the internal walls built by the eldar path to crumble. Guilt assaulted her as she felt that she had only caused him harm since their first meeting. It was then that she realized that his breathing had become deathly still. His head hung low as if waiting to be beheaded and his arms lay limp as if robbed of its strength.

"Rodemman." She called out but no response was returned.

Fear began to sink in provoking her hands to grip his shoulder a bit tighter.

"Rodemman, don't sleep. Wake up." She ordered while shaking him gently with a voice as fragile as a babe's.

But her efforts were fruitless. Uelesh checked for a pulse and found that it was steadily growing weaker. It gave her a silver of hope but the fact still stands that no amount of first aid could save him. The feeling of hopelessness and defeat besieged her.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Don't-" Her voice was caught in her throat as she sobbed.

 _Please...don't take him from me._ She pleaded to the eldar gods despite most being said to be dead.

She could no longer stand to lose another companion more so the first man who had earned her heart. And yet, for all it was worth, without the aid of proper medical equipment and facilities, he was bound to fall. Yet another life claimed by conflict, another soul to stack up the already tall mountain of dead.

"No. Please, don't leave me!" The light warrior wailed out as she hugged the bloodied form in hopes that he would respond.

"Please, Rodemman don't go." She pleaded as she squeezed their bodies tighter.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she wept. In her arms was a quickly fading Rodemman Luludilius.

 _What is the sense of victory when I am unable to save him!?_ As bittersweet as it was, she questioned whether her pyrrhic victory was worth the sacrifice.

 _"Arise my daughter and listen to my words."_ Uelesh suppressed a gasp as she heard the voice of the Goddess Isha once again.

Although Uelesh had never heard the words of the eldar mother first hand until now, her voice felt familiar. Like a mother forced to watch her children from afar, she felt the longing and compassion that only such unfortunate being could have.

"A-are you-"

 _"Time is of the essence. My power dwindles and the Rotting Lord approaches."_

Understanding her current situation due to the tales passed down to every generation of the eldar, she immediately set aside and questions and doubts that she has. Even without a word from the eldar mother, an urge to touch Rodemman's injury was overwhelming her. Her psyche cried out to her, to focus it towards the mortal form that sat deathly still in front of her. Allowing herself to follow her instincts, she hesitantly touched the damaged area with her free hand all the while willing her psyche towards him.

What had happened was something that she had not dared to expect. A silvery silhouette began to envelope her right hand before engulfing the injury. It then spread to encase the guardsman in a wraith like cocoon that illuminated their immediate surroundings with a soft glow. Uelesh watched with amazement at the sight of torn muscles mending itself. Soon, not a spec of dried blood, mud or hanging flesh was evident on his person leaving only a darkened scar as a reminder of what had transpired. Swiftly, she felt for a pulse and was both pleased and relieved that it had returned to its former vigor.

 _"Your victory tonight is nothing but the tiniest of nuisance to their plans."_ The Goddess said with her soothing voice.

Uelesh swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "Then, I ask for guidance, eldar mother."

 _"The pillars of the gate shall fall and with it are countless worlds. Heroes shall rise from their ashes and a God shall be born when darkness swallows everything."_ Isha's prophecy streamed through her mind.

 _"It shall be then, when legends become history that a union shall be tested. Through faith or fire, all must fall. The damned shall howl, freed by the red hand and shall descend upon the land of the dead. For when the mountain weeps, the ambassadors shall be claimed and in their place will be a child, the slayer of lost Gods."_

Isha's voice echoed within Uelesh. Word for word, it was a prophecy that even she could not understand. Unsure of what she was told, she raised her voice in question but was met by nothing but the raging wails of the storm. Before she could even attempt to reach out to the goddess with her psyche, movement from the corner of her eyes forced her to redirect her attention to her companion. Rodemman began to stir in her arms as she held him like an infant.

"Wh-where...what..." Wiping the droplets of rain that continued to assault his face, he cleared his sights and gazed at her.

Uelesh's heart soared at the sound of his voice. He was confused but was undoubtedly far from the dying garbled cries that she had heard moments ago. She embraced him which reduced him to a stuttering wreck that greatly amused her. But their reunion was cut short when an enraged roar resounded throughout the forest followed by countless others, albeit softer than the first one. The crack of lightning and the clap of thunder resonated with the war cry of the orks adding an illusion of power. But if her hunches were right, the war boss seemed to be joining in on the hunt if the first howl was to be any indication. Instincts ordered her to wordlessly pull up a still disoriented guardsman from the mud. She retrieved her helmet and his then surveyed the surrounding tree line.

"Uelesh, what happened?" He asked before shivering.

She saw Rodemman began to rub his arms while glancing behind him.

"Uhhh...what happened with my flak?"

Taking a hold of his clasped hands, she gazed at his scared visage. Again, guilt wracked her but there would be enough time later on to deal with it along with the prophecy that the goddess, Isha had told her.

"I'll explain later but for now we must seek refuge from both the storm and the orks." She said then handed him his helmet.

Rodemman nodded and they both donned their helmets. Without further distractions, the two rushed to what Uelesh expects to be southwards. Farther away from Yavin and deeper into the forest, the two vanished from the clearing within minutes with the eldar woman leading and the human behind her. With the loss of their supplies and weapons, she hoped that they would survive the night. Even with the presence hostile wildlife in the forest and the minions of the ruinous powers, she must pass on what she had learned to the farseers. Glancing behind her, her sights beheld the form of the object of her feelings.

Being reminded that death and war was cruel, she resolved to make her feelings known to him however hard it might prove to be.

* * *

 **I removed the "miraculous armor-thingy scene" and changed it with a more physical approach to solve the problem. I felt that I accidentally made the pair a bit overpowered and so I have to turn it down a notch. Also, after reviewing it, I just really have to change it. I mean, using deus ex machina two times in a row kinda ruins the experience in my opinion (as well as others). Feel free to share your thoughts.**


	37. Chapter 35: Comprehension

**Chapter 35: Comprehension**

 _Behind a man is always a reason of why he bares arms. It's what makes men human. But to those who have nothing to fight for and simply fights perpetually has long lost his humanity._

\- _Captain James Ozboro, Cardinal-class Cruiser Righteous Sons Imperial Navy_

Rodemman ran on muddied ground as he struggled to keep up with his speeding eldar companion. His breath came in ragged puffs as the rain continued to send chills down to his insides. It didn't help that his armor was practically shredded to oblivion, leaving much of his body well exposed to the elements. Guarding his face with his arms, he barreled through the foliage covered path. Lightning would occasionally illuminate where he was going but for the most part, he was literally running blindly and was using Uelesh as a beacon through it all.

"Uelesh, where are we going? Shouldn't we contact command for extraction?" The guardsman asked before dodging a healthy tree branch sparing him from what could've been a painful slap to the face.

"For now, we head to the east. There should be an outpost there where we can find shelter then we'll do so once we reach it. By now, the orks would've lost us when we changed directions by the river earlier so that should be one less problem for us." Uelesh replied but was barely audible with the continued splashes of water upon the ground and the raging winds that bellowed to his ear.

Confused, he tried to remember the map that Roliter had forced him to memorize but was hard pressed to do so. His attention however was shoved back to reality in a rather painful way. While he was attempting visualized the lay of the land, he managed to trip himself on a rock sticking out of the ground sending him to collide onto Uelesh. Without warning, he found himself pressed to her body and soon they were rolling down a grassy slope. His protective instincts were triggered as he held her tightly and using himself to cushion the impacts.

As if karma came back to bite him for his carelessness, something sharp stung his right arm causing him to wince and let out a muffled cry. After several meters of tumbling down on the said slope, the two halted to a stop on stable ground. Rodemman's eyes were wide open as he stared into her helmet's yellow eyes. She lay sprawled below him and despite that they wore their armor or in his case, what little of his flak remained, he still felt unbearably conscious with their position. Panting with hands planted on each side to support him, he watched silently as her chest rise and fall. He was not sure whether or not she was having the same dilemma as he was given that her helmet was better at concealing one's face. Still, his burning face was as clear as day. His rational self, ordered him to move but for unknown reasons, he felt powerless and was unable to break a trance.

"I...uhhh...this is..." He heard himself stammer out insensible words.

Before he could even break away, the ground rumbled and large spider webs began to spread on where they were. Fueled by adrenaline, he once again enveloped Uelesh into a protective embrace earning a high pitched yelp from her. A moment later, the earth where they lay caved in thus plunging them into a seemingly endless pit. The sudden loss of land forced out an indignant scream from the veteran guardsman.

 _Why is my luck so bad!?_ Rodemman began questioning himself.

Uelesh's hold on him tightened which caused him to do the same as they plummeted. The guardsman found himself clenching his eyes shut despite the protests of his mind to open them and assess the situation. Wind rushed to his ears as they continued to fall.

He felt his back impact into something hard before a sense of weightlessness and bone chilling cold rushed to consume his body. His eyes snapped open and realized that they had fallen into an underground pool. His helmet somehow managed to be removed from his head and was now dangling behind him with the straps starting to choke him. Uelesh was already unfastening it and had it removed in less than a second then discarded hers as well. Now free from the chokehold of his helmet, both swam towards the surface.

The two gasped as they exploded from the surface, filling their lungs with precious air once again. Glancing upwards, Rodemman gawked at how high they fell. He was essentially looking up to at least a three to four level building in terms of height. Tall natural formed walls led up to the opening above them. Squinting as his eyes adjusted, he could vaguely see the jagged surface of the walls and several possible handholds. The storm still raged on as hinted by the intense rain that was now pouring into the chasm but with the lack of the winds. They could probably climb out but would be difficult and perilous given that the walls would probably be slippery due to the rain and moss if his eyes were correct to locate the numerous areas with dense green substance on it. Not to mention, the fact that there was barely any light to help them climb if they chose was something to consider as well. It was worse than earlier when they were fleeing from the orks. His teeth began to chatter when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Staying here is unwise, let's dry ourselves over there." Uelesh said with quivering voice.

He could see her point out towards his left but failed to see whatever was in the said area. He looked at her in a silent question which was answered by a deadpanned expression.

"There's land over there." She replied nonchalantly.

Nodding, he had her lead the way seeing that her eyesight was superior to his. Using Uelesh's white armor as a guide through the darkness, he managed to reach land and hauled himself upon the rocky surface. Gently, he allowed himself to lie down onto the ground. He expected it to be cool to the touch but found it oddly warm. He was thankful nonetheless as the warmth was absorbed by his aching muscles. Sighing at this small comfort, his eyes became heavy while his breathing settled to a favorable rhythm. His right arm became a pillow as he stared blankly at the ceiling of rock formations.

They seemed to be in an underground cave with most of it being submerged in water. The small rocky patch that they were on was, as far as he knew, the only suitable place to rest. He knew that the orks were probably searching for them but if lady luck had decided to be on their side for once, he may not have to worry about them. Still, it was if the rain had managed to fully erase their scent and their footprints on the ground. He scowled internally as too many 'ifs' began materializing in his mind. He knew that in hindsight, they had barely had any distance between them. But with the earlier events, his body can't seem to keep up.

Then the recent experience tore its way from the back of his head. He had never came as close to dying as he had. Back then, when he was assured that Uelesh was safe, he resigned himself to his fate. But now, it felt so wrong that he did. Something tugged at his heart when he imagined a lone Uelesh, soaked to the bone holding his corpse weeping. His memories were blury at best but he could faintly remember her already doing so when he was at death's door. Rodemman sighed. He had seen many suffer such fate be it the death of a family member, friend or lover, he was too accustomed to the sight of the living mourning as they held the often mutilated corpses of what was once a significant part of their life. He was not sure as to what the extent her mourning would be if he had died but the scenario presented itself a bittersweet taste to his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Uelesh asked him, looking down on him with an unreadable expression.

With half lidded eyes, he smiled at her as he gazed back at her.

"Yeah...just...tired." He replied nonchalantly with rapidly closing sights.

 _Maybe I'll just have a quick shut eye._ Half of him wanted to move while the other simply wanted to recover from the fatigue that he was feeling.

But the internal war abruptly ended when he was violently yanked to his feet forcing him to be wide awake. Snapping his eyes open, he came face to face with an impassive Uelesh. He was unsure but his instincts yelled danger.

"I suggest that you refrain from sleeping with the orks still right at our doorstep." The eldar said before freeing her hold on his arms.

She then turned around and started examining the small patch of rock formation that they were on leaving him confused as to why she was doing so and why she seemed to be in a bad mood.

 **Planet: Agri-World of Kallidia**

 **Location: Outskirts of the City of Haven, within the Luludilius dwelling.**

 **985.M41**

 _-Agri-World of Kallidia, eleven years prior-_

 _"Women are complex beings. One moment they are all sunshine's and rainbows and the next, they are a raging Fenrisian blizzard." His father explained as he locked the tool shed._

 _Rodemman's eye twitched, unseen by his father. The young boy wondered how things made a sudden weird turn. One second they were talking about the upcoming harvest while storing the tools that they had purchased from the local blacksmith then the next thing he knew was that his father was once again having one of his numerous stories from his prime. But lately, Rodemman had noticed that his father's stories became frequent as well as his unnecessary advices. All of which pertains to either women or the responsibilities of a man._

 _"That's why when dealing with maidens, it is best to be patient, sensitive and have an open mind. It also helps to have a good memory of your actions to better speed things up when trying to ascertain whether you had committed a 'crime' or she is just having one of her days."_

 _Looking behind him, mostly ignoring his father's ramblings, he stared at the sight of fields upon fields of crops bathed in the fiery glare of the setting sun. The sight had always brought a smile to him and it still never ceases to do so. Snapping his head back to face his father's back as he heard a cough, Rodemman began his reply._

 _"But dad, isn't it dangerous to have an open mind? Like what the saying says, an open mind-"_

 _"Is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded." His father finished the well-known quote then moved to face him._

 _His face had the fatherly smile that he would always wear whenever he would correct him. There were times such as this that Rodemman would be corrected even if he thought himself to be right. And it was more than enough to confuse him as even when he was following the norm of imperium society, he would be given a tale or two on how wrong he was._

 _"Listen, son. Though it might be the very least helpful against the influence of Chaos, it is not as effective as many were led to believe."_

 _A young Rodemman scratched the back of his head, unable to grasp why it wasn't 'effective'. But before he could even ask again, Rexinius was already leading the way towards their dwelling but not before hearing him muttering something that an inquisitor might deem heretical._

 _"That's why we are in a bloody war with beings that does not want one at all."_

 _Baffled, Rodemman decided it to be wise to not bring it up. Silently, he followed behind his father. Looking up to his broad shoulders that had served the Imperium and later on, tirelessly served his family, he had longed to follow his footsteps. Whereas heroes were forever etched in legends, his father's deeds and sacrifices were forever be etched in his heart and mind. His eyes drifted to his nape where the image of a flaming sword pointing upwards was tattooed. Rexinius said that it was the crest of his platoon during his guardsman years, nonetheless whether it was true or not he still find it eye-catching._

The past faded and was replaced by the present as he stared at a particular boulder. It sat nearby just behind where he decided to lay down just minutes ago but what caught his eye was what was etched into it. Upon the sleek surface, a far contrast from its brethren was a flaming sword similar to that of his father's tattoo. The sight caused his breath to hitch.

 _What in the...does my father know about Fonral?_

After a moment of thinking, he shook his head.

 _Is it just a coincidence? Or does he know something about this world?_ He pondered to himself.

 _No, that's impossible. He or mother never told me anything remotely about being near this planet or anything that describes it. But the possibility does exist..._

Below the flaming sword were unknown symbols mixed with high gothic words that spanned for much of the boulder. The material itself on which it was written on was larger than him flanked by walls of jagged stones.

Behind him, the pouring of rain provided a white noise that aided him with his short recollection of times gone by. Again, the thought of his father knowing the existence of Fonral appeared at the forefront of his thoughts but disregarded it for the time being.

"Found something?"

Uelesh came out from behind almost startling him.

"Yes, it seems to be some sort of scripture." He replied.

She then leaned forward, her eyes narrowed as she examined his find.

"I am not that versed with your high gothic but from what I can see, it is mixed in with our old ruinic."

"Old ruinic?"

"It is our old language back when our Gods still guided us and long before Chaos wreaked havoc upon the materium. It is the foundation of our present day language. It is not often used as much has been lost during The Fall but some artifacts in which it was written on survived albeit damaged."

"I know how to read and speak it as much as the scholars in the capital." She added.

Rodemman nodded. "Then do you know what it is? I am also not that knowledgeable with our high gothic due to somewhat similar circumstances as your old ruinic but I can make out a few words."

Uelesh seemed to ponder as she stroked her angular chin. He watched her as her eyes roamed across the scripture.

"I am unsure as I have never thoroughly studied imperial high gothic but from what I can gather, it is a warning."

"To those who seek to venture into this sacred land, beware for danger lurks at every shadow..." She crossed her arms and with furrowed brows began to translate the writings.

She took a few steps forward then allowed her hand to roam on the unusual symbols. Her silver hair glowed faintly as if emanating power and matched with her graceful movements, it was more than enough to captivate the guardsman again. Her silver hair, albeit dripping wet, clung to her immaculate skin. Rodemman was hard pressed to wait for her next words. His heart pounded within him as his faced began to burn. Bowing slightly, mostly due to embarrassment, he smirked as he was reminded by words of a fellow Kallidian guardsman.

 _"For me, I would like a girl who has a heart of gold with a beauty to match it." Leonard, a private in Rodemman's squad said when the bottle's spin stopped and thus pointing to him._

It turned to a sad smile at the thought of the young and idealistic guardsman. He was one of the fresh recruits from their home world some four years ago, just a few weeks after Leona's turn to Chaos. The young man had only served in the regiment for several months but has managed to befriend Rodemman's entire squad not to mention his cranky sergeant. He fell in his first engagement when he sacrificed himself to save the daughter of Alexandria's ruling planetary governor. Till the end, he was as idealistic and ego driven guardsman as a newly recruited Rodemman was. It was probably one of the reasons why he felt some sense of brotherhood with the eighteen year old young man, specifically due to their similarities when he was a rookie and their standards to women. It was as if he was the younger brother that he never had but always wanted.

 _She definitely fits the part._ Looking up to Uelesh, he said to himself quietly.

If Leonard was still alive, Rodemman would have told him that he had found what he was been searching for and would have won the bet that they had made prior to his death. It was then that he realized that the small spark of affection that he had developed for the eldar woman has become a flame that had warmed his exhausted soul. It was something that he had not thought to be feeling once again and for once since the betrayal at Alexandria, he accepted it instead of rejecting the idea.

"To those who are driven of impure intentions, be known that none shall find even a miniscule of safety within. Only death shall be your salvation for even the brightest of flames becomes lost and succumbs to its own madness."

"That's a bit ominous." Rodemman interjected with a soft voice and a short chuckle.

Despite the dark message, it did little to bring his now rising spirits down.

"Only the strongest of resolves and the purest of hearts will be able to navigate through." Uelesh continued without acknowledging his comment.

She then fell silent and after a few moments, shook her head.

"No use, I can't decipher the rest. Whoever wrote this must have an extensive knowledge of old ruinic and the only ones that I know of have long joined the infinity circuit of Yau'Le. Not to mention the manner of how this was made."

Uelesh once again touched the surface of the boulder with eyes clearly at awe.

"It is nothing like I have ever seen before."

Scratching his damp hair, Rodemman took his options into consideration. First was that they could wait out the storm within their small sanctuary and prison then hope that they could climb out. Second was that they could venture into whatever was behind the boulder but the main problem with this was how would they be able to access it. Surely even Uelesh, an eldar was not strong enough to lift it even with his help. Unsure what to take, he asked for Uelesh's opinion. She raised a finger and was about to speak when unrefined growls echoed within the walls of the underground cave.

The guardsman's and the light warrior's eyes widened at the rapidly approaching noise of a group of orks. And from what he could hear, their numbers were probably more than what they could normally handle and given their lack of weapons, he reluctantly made a decision.

"It looks like we have no choice." Uelesh smiled apologetically then turned to face the boulder once again.

"Alright, how do we open this thing?" Rodemman asked as he retrieved his concealed knife on his right boot.

It was by no means an effective weapon but having a blade in his hands reassured him nonetheless. Even if it was twice his thumb in length, he hoped that the newly forged blade made of the eldar wraithbone would hold up to its name of being stronger than a guardsman's bayonet.

"From what I know, this sort of locations usually has a hidden switch or panel to open it. Search for anything that seems to be out if place." Uelesh ordered and the two scrambled to find the contraption that would open the pathway.

"Are you certain?" Rodemman cringed when the words left his mouth as he began his search.

"Yes, I was a part of a group that searched for old relics back in my banshee days. Those were the last days before I left our armed forces." She replied and the two fell into their silent search.

But even as they had scoured the nearby area, they still had not found any indication of how to open it. An ork war horn resonated within the underground caves forcing the two to cease their efforts and look at the source. Rodemman's heart fell at the sight of a lone ork. It was bear chested and only had a rusted sword by it hip. The threat was not presented by the lone ork itself but by his capabilities to rally more of its kin to its location thus spelling out their end.

The storm had intensified as well adding the threat of drowning as the water levels began to rise.

"Ti'sh nish kuf! They're here. We have to make haste!" Uelesh yelled and began patting the walls to their left.

"Frakking warp! Why can't anybody just use some sort of voice command to open it?" He complained as he did the same thing to the right wall.

"And do tell what sort of passcode will you use if you are to construct an underground dungeon?" The eldar retorted which would've amused Rodemman if not only an ork warband appearing above them with their crude weapons pointed at them.

"I don't know!" He screamed back, ducking before a bullet passed where his head was.

A volley from the orks made itself known as bullets ricocheted and embedded itself into nearby land and water creating a deathtrap for the two. One wrong step and they could lose an arm or worse, death. Luckily, the torrential rain seemed to have lessened their visibility and thus their accuracy dropped. They ducked their heads to avoid being shot in the head by the orks' attacks. They were running out of time as bullets as assaulted them from the heavens while water clawed its way to them from below.

Worse comes to worse, Rodemman might need to pull some miraculous stunt once again but he doubt that with his lack of knowledge with controlling his powers that he would ensure both their safety. But when it truly came down to it, his main objective was to protect Uelesh. It was an order that he had made for himself, one that was born both out of principle and due to something more akin to his heart telling him to do so.

"Damn it! If it's a passcode why didn't they make it something like...open sesame!" He yelled in frustration as he took shelter behind a wall of rock that was slowly crumbling away.

As if on cue, the flaming sword began to glow that shone through the chaos like a beacon of hope. Rodemman couldn't believe that a word from his childhood memories was actually their ticket to safety. The sword's outline had a golden hue while the flames were silver. Slowly, the etched symbols gleamed pale white. The boulder split in half before sliding open like a pressurized door would. Dumbfounded, Rodemman found his jaws fall at the sudden idiocy that had just presented itself. He was only brought back from his stupor when an ork round sliced through the air in front of him and embedded itself to the wall where his hand lay in support, barely missing it.

"Are you ser-oi!" Before he could even finish his complaints, he was pulled through the void.

The gates slammed shut behind them thus pushing them into a realm of eternal darkness.


	38. Chapter 36: Confrontation

**Chapter 36: Confrontation**

 _Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

\- _2nd Lieutenant Mira, 203rd Cadian Shock Troops Imperial Guard Regiment_

The boulder was wracked by explosions and the sound of firearms ricocheting on it. She could still hear the muffled cries of the orks from the other side of the door. Then all went silent. She and Rodemman waited as they stared at the stone door with him holding his utility knife. But Uelesh greatly doubted that it would be of use against an ork especially one that has the blessing of infernal powers.

"I think they...gave up." Rodemman mumbled out but the eldar wasn't so sure about that.

Her suspicions were confirmed when a larger explosion shook the cave that they were on causing debris to fall from the ceiling.

"I spoke too soon."

"We have to move." She said as the orks continued their efforts in breaking the sturdy boulder.

The two sped into the dark and narrow passageway as the ork's firepower continued its assault. Uelesh, with her enhanced eyesight was able to navigate through the path. But behind her, she could hear the occasional cursing and pained groans as Rodemman blindly followed her. Soon enough after several minutes of running, the sounds faded into silence as they found themselves in a forked road. Their panting was deafening under the blanket of silence adding to the feeling that they were alone.

"I...I think we...lost them." Rodemman said between his ragged breathing.

"Yes, but we seem to have reached the point where we have to choose."

Examining the three pathways that faced her, Uelesh narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see anything beyond the arches. Needless to say, she failed to see more than what she could already see as the shadows hindered her greatly. Nonetheless, all three felt ominous. Contemplative muteness gripped her, she remained at such state until something bumped onto her. Swiftly spinning around, she took hold of whatever that had collided with her and found herself staring at a pair of terrified eyes.

"W-wait! Uelesh, it's just me!" Dropping her hold on his wrist, she scowled at Rodemman.

"You of all people know to never surprise me! I could've killed you!" She screamed as her insides started to bubble up in a sudden rage.

"So-sorry. It's just that I can't see much in here and you were sile-"

Uelesh growled making him stop in midsentence. She could see his widened eyes and opened mouth given that their proximity to each other. She balled her fists until the point that her knuckles would've turned white. For the past few hours, she had fought orks and an abomination of a wolf, felt and spoke to the presence of the Great Mother, fell through a chasm and into freezing water and narrowly escaped a group of orks. Those feats alone were enough to temporarily ignore her emotions as the need to survive became more important. But now that they were out of harm's way despite being inside an unknown tunnel complex, she was free to express her mind.

"Sorry? Sorry!? That's all you can say!? I almost drove my hand through you!" She yelled at him not caring whether her voice would attract some Isha forsaken creature.

"How can you act so nonchalant when but a few hours ago you nearly died!? No, you did die! Your pulse was so weak and body so cold that you were practically nothing more but a corpse!"

Rodemman simply stood in front of her, quiet and unmoving. Her eyes felt damp as she closed the gap between them and held onto the collar of the remains of his flak armor.

"Do you know how helpless I was!? Of how hopeless and useless I felt while watching you slowly slip away in my arms!?"

She had lost enough, first was her brother, her comrades and her most trusted friend then her caravan. She had always thought that her war mask would aid her in forgetting the deaths of her former allies during her years as a warrior. But she knew that the ache and memories lingered at the back of her mind. Those hidden emotions clawed back up from the recesses of her mind as Rodemman's body lay limp in her arms. If it weren't for Isha, she would've suffered another loss. She knew that she had sworn to herself that she would make her feelings known and that includes both her love for him and anger at his carelessness.

"I would have lost you if it Isha hadn't intervened for fraks sake!" Uelesh's voice cracked as she continued to hold him.

The guardsman said nothing. His face betrayed none of whatever he was thinking and the he stood still as a statue. Recovering from her outburst, she wiped the tears of her face before turning her back at him. She took a deep breath before willing her voice to act.

"Forgive me for my outburst. Let us continue, I believe that the right most passage is the correct way. Hold onto my shoulder for guidance if you must but never do that again." Her voice was as cool as steel albeit it still shook.

No response was given except for the movement of his hand as it rested on her shoulders. The pair walked in perpetual silence. They would only converse whenever they would reach another crossroad and whenever one of them is in need of assistance. Rodemman relied on her for her senses while Uelesh relied on him for his surprisingly vast experience with underground labyrinths. This continued for quite some time as they worked their way through the twist and turns of the underground labyrinth.

Judging by the poor quality of the halls that they were going through, whoever made it lacked the proper equipment. Her eyes were becoming heavy and her legs were sore. She had grown exhausted faster than she would have normally been which led her to believe that it was a side effect of drawing out the powers that Isha has given her.

The two encountered a pair of passageways. Uelesh massaged her temples in annoyance.

 _Damn, I know that his was made to confuse all of those who enter but this is ridiculous._

"So? Which one to take?" Rodemman asked softly.

She was about to reply when a curious echo caught her attention. Straining her pointed ears, she heard the soft sound of something falling. It was like a droplet falling into a pool of water. Walking closer to the two arches, she pinpointed that the sound was coming from the left hand side. The scent of fresh water called out to her as well.

"It seems that there may be an underground lake or river on the left pathway." The eldar announced.

"And where there is a river or lake, surely there is a way to the surface." He answered back.

With a nod, the two went through the left path and continued on their journey. Forcing her feet to be placed in front of the other, she willed herself to walk but was failing fast. Yet the sight of a faint bluish light emanating from the next turn motivated her to move forward. It was not long until they were greeted by a breathtaking sight. They entered a cavern full of thousands upon thousands of ice-like crystals. It was on the ceiling and on the walls, it shone brightly giving an illusion that everything within the cavern had frosted with all but one exception. At the center of it all lies a spring with a blanket of fog. The water itself was pristine as it gave a perfect view of its floor which glowed in an icy blue hue.

"By the Emperor, we may not have found a river or lake but we most certainly have found a sanctuary in this wretched place." Rodemman said as he unclasped his hand on Uelesh's shoulder.

The sudden lack of weight on her shoulder broke her from her stupor. She noticed that Rodemman was still dumbfounded of their find and was already bent over inspecting a nearby crystal formation. The eldar woman cleared her throat and made it known that they have no time for useless side quests. They had to return to their forces as soon as possible. She was confident that Rodemman would agree. But to her shock, he shook his head in denial.

"No, let's stop here for tonight. We've put enough distance between us and those blasted orks and our bodies will only suffer if we overexert ourselves." Rodemman said.

"No, we continue until we reach the end of this labyrinth or at least cover more of this maze. We must find our way back to our forces." She insisted, glancing behind her.

Standing to his full height, he looked at her sternly. Uelesh narrowed her eyes at him, she was displeased by the way that he was looking at her.

"No, we rest. You can barely walk as it is now." He rebutted with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Uelesh scowled and faced him. "I am well enough to walk, Rodemman."

Her green eyes bore onto his as they stared at each other.

"Uelesh, I am not a blind man. Your body is struggling to keep up with our pace."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists but she knew that he was right. Any more unnecessary punishment then her body could give in. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Very well." She muttered before looking for a suitable spot to settle down.

Rodemman nodded before walking down further and nearer to the spring. Reluctantly, Uelesh followed him to the edge of the spring where an alcove carved into one of the larger crystal formations gave a perfect spot to rest. He flopped down onto hardened surface before leaning onto the near translucent wall. She followed in suit and the two sat next to each other without uttering a single word. They were supposed to be resting but she found the atmosphere between them to be not helping with their cause. With a sigh, he stood up.

"I'm going to bathe." He simply said before moving behind the alcove.

She was left alone and in those few moments, she questioned whether her anger was indeed in the right or not. It didn't take long until Rodemman called out to her to either close her eyes or to look away. She had a vague idea why he instructed her to do so, she opted for the first option albeit with flustered cheeks. She heard him enter the pool followed by a pleased groan. She debated internally if it was wise to bathe. Things such as the spring was untested for any sort of possible harmful bacteria as well as Rodemman being there made her think twice. But in the end, she relented to her whims.

She trusted Rodemman and if ever she was going to pursue her feelings, she felt that it was the right time to exercise that trust.

 _A hot bath would be nice._ She thought as she has been exposed to the cold clutches of a storm too long for her liking.

Walking to where her companion had shed his clothes, she soon found a pile of haphazardly strewn clothing. Or at least, his boots and his clothing for his lower half. Swiftly an ever so graceful, she had undone her mesh armor starting from her bracers. The plates slid off revealing a black skin-tight body suit. That too has been discarded and was folded neatly next to her armor. Peeking, she saw Rodemman sitting within the pool, leaning onto the rocky edge contently with eyes closed.

She took her chance and moved as silently as a fardome. Uelesh then plopped herself beside him causing ripples upon the surface of the spring. When standing, the water level was up to her midriff but when she sat, it enveloped everything but her shoulders and upwards. The warm water coursed through her eliciting a grateful sigh and thus making her presence known to Rodemman. Her muscles began to relax as the frigid coldness that had assaulted her slowly vanished. The sheer silence deafened her and once again, she retreated to her own thoughts but found none. Her mind was blank when a low voice resounded.

"I...may be calm and composed on the outside but in truth I have never experienced something so terrifying. Until now, it haunts me like a ghost." He said.

Rodemman's eyes were open but he continued to look up to the ceiling. The blanket of mist masked much of her body despite the clear water being a perfect window to peek at her form.

"I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. When's it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody?" The manner he said it earned her attention.

She knew that tone. She knew because she had once used it when she asked herself if the needless deaths were necessary. Whether or not the sacrifices of those dear to her and others were justifiable by what they have accomplished.

"Those were the questions that I continually ask myself. I have always thought that I have no reason to fear it as it is but a part of the cycle of life not to mention being surrounded by it for seven years. I have seen my friends die by my very eyes."

Uelesh listened to him as he breathed sharply before continuing.

"When I was struck down, I knew that it would have been my end. But your voice registered, called out to me and soon I was watching that damned wolf make its way towards you. When your weapon ran out of bullets, when it towered over your paralyzed form I-" His voice cracked and tears started to form in his eyes.

"I was afraid. I was watching a nightmare unlike any other unfold before me. I felt powerless and helpless, I have thought that my inheritance could aid me to save you but in the end I failed."

Uelesh had cupped her mouth and was in the verge of weeping as the guardsman brought out his suppressed emotions.

"But when you were able to fight back and with the beast slain, I found myself relieved. I-I didn't know what took me over then but the sight of you well and alive, kneeling beside me eased my pains. I thought at the time that as long as you were safe, then I will rest easy."

He leveled his face and stared at her eyes. There was sorrow, pain and fear in his eyes. It was the eyes of a man who had seen the cruelty of the galaxy and has lost many.

"Forgive this foolish and selfish man. I have never thought of the implications of my death to you. But if asked, I would rather die than to see you fall. It may be selfish but I just can't stand watching someone important to me lose her life."

Rodemman's words caused her mouth to fall agape behind her palm. Her eyes widened as stars fell freely.

"Sorry if I was careless, if I was distracted when I should have focused. Forgive me when I failed to save you, that if it weren't for your Goddess, I could have died. We both could have died. I-" Unable to continue listening to his aching voice, she silenced him by planting her lips onto his.

She wrapped her arms around his trembling form and felt him return her actions. She had always thought that she was quite experienced for her age bracket. She had personally experienced the hells of war, traveled to other craftworlds and exodite worlds to trade and to negotiate with willing mon'ekeighs. But Lofn always told her that she lacked experience in terms of the more intimate interactions. She had dismissed it as she had not cared nor want for such relationship until now. Thus when she planted her lips onto his for the first time, it was short and sloppy. Still, it was an explosion of sensations for her.

It was her first time doing it and given that the gesture was not originally from the eldar culture, she didn't care whether she had done it correctly or not as long as she has her feelings reach him. Separating, their eyes met with faint traces of tears. Uelesh cupped his cheeks and smiled.

"Forgive me as well. I was scared of losing you, never have I felt this before so I was wary and scared. But the sight of you weakened and almost lifeless, it was as if my soul was teared out from my body. Ever since we have met, it was as if I have only caused you pain and sorrow." She then slowly touched the scar on his right eye.

"Sometimes, I think that I am the reas-" It was her turn to be pleasantly surprised.

Rodemman ended her words in a similar fashion as she did just moments ago. This time though, it was longer and slightly more heated. She responded to his actions and after a few moments, they separated again.

"I will never allow you to think of that. You are dear to me so it is only natural for me to protect you." He said firmly but his reddened face made it too hard for her not to chuckle.

He smiled as she giggled. Uelesh composed herself once again before smiling at him again.

"I'm...sorry for my behavior earlier. I was frightened by my experience." She said sheepishly.

Rodemman nodded in return. "That makes both of us."

Now was the moment of truth. She had steeled herself prior but it still was nerve wracking. Taking a deep breath in preparation, she voiced out the words that she has been keeping to herself.

"I love you." Again, she was afraid as seconds became years.

His dumbfounded face quickly changed to that of relief with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **P.S. Sorry for being dead for awhile. My netbook finally retired after years of service so I lost practically everything that I have on this fic (and various research and reading materials). I was able to salvage some so I guess that's a good thing.**


	39. Chapter 37: Only Us

**I'm trash. Here's my very first take of writing a lemon scene. Feel free to rip it to shreds all in the name of future improvements. Also, bear in mind that this is an AU so the rules of procreation in cannon does not apply here.**

 **\- Ryan Bright**

 **P.S. I dare you to spot the obvious reference.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Only Us**

 _He has power while the other has an army, but he who waits for the perfect strike shall claim the boon._

\- _Alexander Gustav, Rogue Trader_

Her spirits soared as he said those words. Suddenly, as if a switch was flipped, her vision held only him. They were together and nothing else mattered. Their faces inched towards the other, their noses touched as their breathing became heightened. Her lips parted slightly as they looked at each other. She saw the silent question that he was asking and she responded by closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly. Their lips met once again, softly at first, and then progressed in intensity that made her cling to him as the only pillar for support in a swift dizzying world. Heat emanated from her stomach causing a sensation never before felt. She was unsure whether it was because of the warmth of the pool that they were on or something else.

Breaking off again she gazed at him. Her body tingled at his touches, his darkened eyes looked at her with longingness. It was confusing, it was frightening and yet it felt as if it was the only right thing in a galaxy full of wrongs. Rodemman cupped her cheeks as his breath caressed her lips. Her mind was in a daze, nothing else mattered but the two of them and the present.

She pulled herself closer to him and sat on his lap as he sat cross-legged. She rested her head onto the crook of his neck as he cradled her. They were silent but unlike earlier, it was the comforting and contented sort. Rodemman stroked her hand with his. Despite their hands were vastly different with his calloused and brutish while hers was smooth and elegant, it was more than enough to put a smile on her face. Uelesh closed her eyes.

"Uelesh." He called out her name under his breath.

The eldar responded by pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his once again. She held onto his hair, touched his bare back as he in turned massaged her sides. For the first time, she allowed instincts to takeover. Uelesh threw what she had learned and known of its dangers temporarily as she shifted to face him. Her eyes fell on his chest, a map of scars telling all the hardships that he has endured. Uelesh was a mix of being horrified and amazed at the collection of scars that Rodemman had received even if she had seen it at least once or twice before.

She felt Rodemman hold her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She looked up to see a reassuring smile on his face. She squeezed back. Both stared at each other, unmoving until an urge to trace his curved lips overcame Uelesh. After several laps on it using her fingers, his voice tickled her ears.

"Are you really that fond of kisses, Uelesh?" He asked as his chest rumbled.

In return, she pouted. "It's not that I'm fond of it. It's just because that 'kisses' aren't exactly a gesture known to our culture. At least, before we learned to coexist with your race here in Fonral." She explained.

"Lofn often told stories of the more...intimate nature. She always said that it was quite an experience but I often ignore it. This is my first time doing it."

"And now?" Rodemman cocked an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

She let out a low chuckle of her own. Leaning down closely to him and placing her hands on his cheeks, Uelesh pressed her forehead to his and her nose to his.

Uelesh whispered. "I may actually grow fond of it especially since it's with you."

The two pressed each other's lips to the other in a chaste kiss. Uelesh's neck exploded as Rodemman began tracing it with his mouth. He alternated between kissing it and softly sucking it. The action made her moan and had her clinging to his form tighter. By now, the sensation at her core had only worsened and she could already feel something aching within her. Rodemman paused at his efforts as Uelesh's hand landed gently on his cheeks. With a flushed face that rivaled her cousin's fiery hair, she positioned herself so that more of her would be freed from the misty veil.

For a moment, Rodemman stared at her in astonishment, his lips parted slightly as he gawked at her. Uelesh felt her cheeks burned even harder, if that was even possible. He was staring at her as if she was a miracle that had graced a ravaged planet. She suppressed the urge to cover her breasts as his eyes roamed her. He swallowed.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly and with a slight shake in his voice.

Instead of replying, she opted to act. Still sitting on him, she leaned down and their lips crashed yet again. It was a fervor driven moment. He nipped at her lower lip as they parted before joining once again in frenzy. Both were pressing themselves harder to each other, wanting to get closer. They were essentially glued together, skin to skin, a heady mix of the water's and their bodies' heat, and the frictionless slide of damp skin.

Ueleh's body shivered at each contact, she felt more invigorated than she had ever felt before. It only intensified when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She yelped in surprise but was muffled by their joining. She was again, experiencing another first, something that had never crossed her mind, something that she even dismissed as unimportant. For her, it was incredible.

Rodemman faltered at her reaction and attempted to break away. Uelesh denied him and held him with her arms locked behind his neck. She began mimicking his tongue's movements, learning as she went. Their tongues intertwined their forms pressed against each other, her breast upon his chest. They broke apart, panting and were recovering their breath. Both were reluctant to separate themselves from each other. After a few moments, they continued on though frequently broke off in short intervals.

Uelesh moaned as Rodemman cupped her right breast and started slowly massaging it while his free hand caressed her back. What started as mere light touches to which she sighed approvingly was now sending shivers down her spine. She then felt something poke at her leg that prompted her to open her eyes. The guardsman paused as she curiously looked through the clear water. She knew what it was, what its use was for these circumstances. Though she had resolved herself, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear creeping up to her. As if sensing her apprehension, Rodemman planted his lips on her forehead taking her attention from his manhood.

His visage filled her sight. "You don't have to force yourself."

She returned the kiss and smiled. "I'm not, I'm just a bit...scared."

The look that he gave him was painted with worry.

"We don't have to rush these things." He said but fell on deaf ears.

Experimenting, she lightly brushed the top which elicited a groan from Rodemman. Feeling her confidence returning, she decided to be a bit bolder. She grasped the shaft and began stroking it. She was once again rewarded by a moan along with her name being mentioned under his breath. She smirked at his expression but when he caught sight of it, he retaliated. In one swift motion that surprised the eldar, he carried her out of the water and onto dry land. Walking towards the alcove where they first sat, she was guided to lie down onto the clear blue surface of the crystals. He then hovered above her, watching her.

Pinned below him and between his arms, she felt vulnerable but at the same time safe. His lips buried deep into her mouth then traced a line to her cheek, neck, then in between her chest. Cupping the left much like he did earlier, he then placed his mouth on the right and began sucking it all the while massaging and teasing the other. Uelesh arched her back in ecstasy. He switched from left to right before returning to the other. The cycle continued as he massaged, licked, sucked and occasionally nipped at her. She felt something leak below her.

"Rodemman." She worded breathlessly.

His response was to kiss her again and burrow his tongue into her. They battled for supremacy with Uelesh winning and were pushing him back. Their skin pressed against each other. His body was on top of her, pushing down on her but was careful to not crush her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck to keep him still. He broke off shortly and once again hovered above her. He positioned himself in preparation to enter her.

Rodemman looked at her with eyes that shone. Uncertain, nervous, she saw the same things that had wracked her.

"Can I?" He asked quietly.

It was a simple question of his. One that could be answered by yes and no and depending on her answer, he would surely continue pleasuring her or respectfully stop. She knew him like the back of her hand despite the short time that they have known each other. And she knew that he would never force himself on her. She was tempted to say yes but the risks presented it selves to her. The prospect of pregnancy, albeit appealing to her woman side could pose problems considering the war that they were currently raging against Chaos as well as her role in the grand scheme of things.

"Uelesh." Rodemman called out to her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I told you earlier that you don't have to force yourself." He said while stroking her cheeks.

"I still stand by my words."

She knew that postponing what they were doing would be beneficial but she couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for denying him the moment given all the things that he had done for her. Also, she felt a pang of disappointment for not being able to push the experience further. She was just as curious and excited as the next maiden wrapped in her lover's arms.

"Hey, it's alright. Besides, rushing this will only complicate things." He assured her as he lay beside her.

Uelesh rolled to her side to face him. "But...isn't it wrong to-"

Her eyes widened as he placed a finger to her lips. He chuckled before pulling his finger back.

"So it also works on you huh?" Uelesh snorted, amused that he had copied her way of silencing him.

"Uelesh...I am neither the most saintly of men nor the most worthy for a partner. I have done more sins within the span of seven years than I could have ever imagined. I have killed and killed and killed for the sake of an ideal that had caused the rotting of our Imperium. But know this, my love for you is real and I'll damn myself to the warp if ever I somehow managed to hurt you." Rodemman said as he continued to look at her eyes.

"Your affection alone is enough for me. Pleasures of the flesh do not exactly bother me that much or does it rank highly in my priory list. So you do not need to rush yourself. I am more than happy to know that you care about me and that I have finally expressed my own affection." He said.

"But...you never had the time or opportunity too...have your release." She said meekly.

She may be lacking in experience but she was not truly oblivious to the subject of sexual intercourse. Her mother, Lofn and Elain had made sure of that. Her mother gave her the so called "talk" when she just reached the age of maidenhood explaining a lot of things and sharing both her wisdom and experiences which was enough to enlighten, fluster a young Uelesh and make her understand that it was not something that one should do in a whim. Lofn on the other hand shared her stories and what she knew about the subject to an unwilling listener which was often times, her. But surprisingly, even if the nature of her stories were often explicit, it all held underlying lessons that not only warns of the consequences of engaging in "casual and impulsive" sexual intercourse but also sings of the rewards if done at when one is prepared, at the right time and with the right partner.

She was unsure but she would always catch a sad look on the face of her former master every time she finishes her narrative. It piqued Uelsh's curiosity at the time, it still does but she respected her friend's privacy. Lastly, Elain was open and understanding and would often share her thoughts from time to time to further guide Uelesh behind closed doors either by a secured vox channel or in person. But despite all that, it still felt embarrassing for her to say things regarding it outright.

"And neither have you. But I am more than willing to wait for when you are ready. I...I don't want to ruin this just because one of us is eager to please the other. I'd rather burn a thousand fold than to make that mistake."

His words brought relief to her heart. She inched closer to his body. She was accepted and she used his outstretched arm as a pillow. A comfortable silence settled as they basked with each other's company. Her eyelids felt heavy and she knew that sleep was near.

"I love you." Although he had told him the same words earlier, it still brought an unexplainable sensation in her chest.

"I love you too." He replied.

Uelesh was then envelope in Rodemman's arms as they cuddled for warmth. Neither was willing to break away nor leave each other for their clothes. With closed eyes, she mumbled as sleep closed in on her.

"Thank you...for everything."

She felt the deep rumble in Rodemman's chest. Knowing that he had entered the realms of sleep, she followed him into blissful sleep.


	40. Chapter 38: The Soldiers

**Chapter 38: The Soldiers**

 _You're still a promise I will keep._

\- _Partially Translated Portion of the Malukah Scriptures, Imperial Archives_

Lightning crackled like a maddened man while the evening sky wept as if it had lost its lover. Winds howled in anger as it toppled mighty and ancient trees. To many, it would be wise to take shelter in their homes and wait out the storm. But for those whose homes were now all but rubble to prevent it from being of use to the orks, little could be done other than to brave the tempest. Undeterred by their current situation, a squad of four guardsmen rides into the stormy night in their mechanized bikes. Their task was to serve as scouts for their retreating forces.

Knowing that the path of gold otherwise known as the _Belah yi Arios_ would be teeming with orks since it cuts through their known camp, the last defenders of the merchant city opted to take the path less taken, literally. By the west gate was an old dirt road used when Yavin was still being constructed. From there, it then branches of to three other paths with one connecting directly to Yau'le. When the path of gold became the main road to take for travel, the unnamed dirt road fell in popularity due to the foliage that often swallowed it.

If it weren't for the loggers then it would have surely been eaten up completely. Hence the path being named as the Logger's Road in honor of those who maintained it.

Their cameleoline cloaks fluttered through the wind as they rode on rough terrain, never minding the harsh conditions of the night or the chill deep within their bones.

They were soldiers after all, trained to fight and protect their home and people that had given them practically everything. And now that their home is under siege from outsiders for the first time in their history, it is the time for them to repay their debts. Such was the thoughts that swirled in the mind of the lead bike's rider as she motioned for her fellow soldiers to stop their progress. They slowly decelerated to a stop, not wanting any accidental slip to ruin their task. Through her helmet's visor, she saw what seemed to be a large obstacle blocking the road several meters ahead but due to the poor visibility, she was unsure as to what it was. Swiftly taking out her magnoculars from its side pouch, she began surveying the area.

The guardswoman was happy that it had night vision lest she find herself investigating it up-close. But her happy thought would soon be reversed. Peeking through the lenses, she clicked her tongue and scowled as she confirmed that the narrow dirt road was being blocked by an uprooted red sandalwood tree. Native to Fonral, the tree was a deciduous and relatively short-stemmed tree. Given good growth conditions, it could reach the height of over thirty meters and its trunk could size up to two meters in diameter. Its base though was usually fluted and buttressed giving it a total diameter of seven meters. Commonly known as rosewood due to its trunk's color, it bears many long branches that were at first ascending, but eventually arching over and sometimes drooping at the ends forming to an umbrella.

Of course, these sizes were rarely reached near cities due to it often being used for furniture given its wood's durability and quality as opposed to other trees. But in the wildlands of Fonral's Haven continent where various types of wildlife could be seen, old rosewood trees easily dwarfed the said sizes.

Even though the rosewood that was currently blocking the way was neither old nor had reached thirty meters in height, it was still a sizable tree at around twenty-seven meters or so. And the natural messy arrangement of the branches made it all the more impossible for the brutes to pass through given its low ground clearance, a fault in the design that had yet been rectified up to this day. It was a troubling blockade for a convoy of ten brute transports that only held the remaining men and women, human and eldar defenders of Yavin. In addition, they lack the proper tools to remove or demolish it. So unless her superiors were willing to waste precious ammunition or explosives and risk attracting the attention of the orks, the convoy would have to find another way.

She sighed in exasperation as she lowered her magnoculars.

"What's wrong Theo?" Her squad mate and second in command asked as he inched his bike closer to hers.

Glancing towards the source, she came face to face with Sergeant Gabriel Logan. Though his face was covered by his helmet alongside with the hood that he had added to his cloak, the worry in his voice was evident.

"We have a damned redwood blocking the way Gabe. And by no means is it small." She said which caused him to curse under his breath.

She shared her fellow soldier's sentiments. Still, she took solace that at the very least, their heads were dry as they were wearing a variant of the guardsman helmet that was sealed and covered their heads fully. The helmet widely known simply as the recon helmet has large, rounded features, with a rise along the top of the head. On each side of the rise were exposed oval sections of the helmet's inner synthetic padding reinforced to add protection to the user against head trauma. It has a sealed visor that could be polarized and depolarized at the users will in order to allow some degree of facial recognition without removing the helmet. An area of black metal alloy beneath it acts as a nose guard and was surrounded by armor. The helmet was largely angular with a pair of rebreathers attached on each side of the mouthpiece and a small port on the forehead where accessory equipment could be attached such as a torch or added armor plating.

Though it completely covers one's head, against all popular belief it was still just as effective as the regular guardsman helmet in terms of defensive capabilities when put against bolter and shuriken rounds. Still, in regards to autogun and las rounds, it was the second best head protection that a Fonralian guardsman could ever have. But due to how costly it was, only guardsmen who were designated as scouts and snipers were given the privilege to wear it. Though human officers may also chose to equip it if so wishes.

Its design and technology however was not an innovation created by the minds of Fonral but of the humans of the second millennium back when humanity was still rising in terms of technology. Fonralian scientists and engineers of an exploration fleet have managed to retrieve and analyze several pads of standard template construct which holds designs for infantry armor as well as some of the predecessors of today's autoguns. Sadly, due to most of it needing materials that were no longer available because of the loss of knowledge of how to produce it, only a handful designs were manufactured and used.

"What are we going to do?" Gabe inquired once again.

Theo shrugged. "What we always do. Report it to the higher ups and wait for orders."

Her second in command nodded before calling out to their vox-operator. It didn't take long for the young man that operated their vox-caster to dismount his and stand beside her.

"What do you need Theo?"

The guardswoman nodded. Their squad's vox-operator, Private Eckehardt Schiff was the youngest in their group and was the most inexperienced of them. He had just finished his basic training a few months ago and was stationed in Yavin with the Eight Platoon of the Two Hundred and Third Fonralian City Defense Regiment, and subsequently to her squad as his first assignment. As such, he has no actual combat experience or of any sort until the ork invasion. Internally, she expected the rookie to be quivering in fear during the initial attacks on Yavin but to her surprise, he didn't. He effectively fulfilled his role and had even helped in retaliating against the orks when not broadcasting orders and information. But sadly, even with their brave efforts, the Two Hundred and Third City Defense Regiment has been reduced to a handful of stragglers desperately retreating to their world's capital.

"Schiff, patch me up to the command brute." He nodded and knelt down beside her.

Without a word, Schiff removed his vox-caster from his back and began setting the right frequency before handing her the handset. Theo nodded in thanks then put it up to one of the two designated audio port on her helmet.

"Scout team nine to CB-One. This is Lieutenant Theodora Hugel, designation S-Nine-P-Eight-Comp-One-Two Zero Three-Yavin. Please respond if receiving."

She waited through the static before a voice came through.

"CB-One, we hear you loud and clear lieutenant."

"We have a fallen rosewood tree blocking the path at approximately fifteen klicks from you. We can remove it with our explosives but it might attract those orks." Theo said through the handset.

"Roger scout nine. Stand by for further orders." The man on the other line replied.

Theo waited in silence as the storm continued to rage. A muffled sneezed caught her attention forcing not only her but for Gabe and Schiff as well to look at the last member of their squad. Still mounted on his bike, Corporal Welkin Verus attempted to wipe his nose only to stop himself when his palm met the nose guard of his helmet. Schiff and Gabe snickered earning a growl from the forty year old guardsman.

"Tired, wet and miserable huh?" Schiff commented earning a grunt from their oldest member.

"Ahh don't even start it Schiff." Gabe said as he watched Welkin drape his cloak over his head before partially removing his helmet.

"Haven't you heard? The rain makes old people grumpy." Gabe added.

"The only one who's going to be grumpy here is you Gabe after I stick my lasgun up your bum!" Welkin retaliated back as he wiped his nose clean.

"Sorry Welkin, I don't do those things." Gabe replied with much mirth in his voice.

Theo rolled her eyes at Gabe's response. It was no secret that her second in command was a flirt and would do so to almost every woman that he encounters. Whether he has actually gotten himself underneath a woman's skirt was something she would rather know. Still, a small smile was hidden underneath her helmet at how the three interacted, especially at how Schiff was integrating well into her squad.

If she was to be honest, she was a bit apprehensive at the addition of Schiff. Not only was he painted as a 'problem child' by his records but he also has a long streak of disobeying direct orders from a commanding officer during training. Of how he had made it past basic training was beyond her. Still, it turned out better than she had initially thought. He was young, idealistic, brave and has a strong sense of duty. Yes he may give some poor hidden snarky comments regarding his officers but with their guidance, he was slowly growing out of it.

Now, their interaction was more bonded as if a small family. She snorted silently as she recalled how Gabe described their squad. Welkin was their old man, Schiff was the son with _slight_ issues, he was the father and she was the mother. Personally, she was slightly taken aback at how Gabe boldly proclaimed himself as the father of their family and by extension, her husband.

He was not unattractive per se but Theo wasn't sure if Gabe was an ideal father figure given his flirty nature. And as a woman, it felt a lot harder to take his complements seriously when he gives it all out in excess to every other woman. Their vox-caster crackled to life earning back her attention.

"CB-One to scout nine do you read?"

"Scout nine here." She responded.

All of a sudden, the winds began to pick up again as the rain intensified. Lightning flashed through the night sky causing Theo to narrow her eyes. She was having a bad feeling.

"You are...rize...use...sive...ort-" Came the broken words making Theo curse out loud.

"CB-One you are breaking up, please repeat. CB-One do you copy?" She said to the handset.

"Scou-...et...ere...ected...your-" The unclear message ended in static much to her chagrin.

"Buzzards luck, too much interference is messing with our comms." Schiff commented harshly.

She watched as he turned the knobs on the vox-caster's case which reflected on how the tone of static changed from every turn. Still, after several attempts to hail the convoy, there was no response. With an annoyed grunt, Schiff threw his hands up in frustration.

"I give. We can't get through in any of our frequencies. There's just-"

Before the young man could even finish his words, a loud rumbling noise began to sound. Everyone either placed a hand on each of their lasguns or outright drew it instinctively as they listened. It was a deep rumbling sound as if a dying engine of a chimera. But as the sound grew in volumes revealing grunts, roars and growls cutting through the wails of the storm, her hold on her lasgun tightened. Realization dawns at her.

"Grox shit, everyone take cover behind the trees!" She ordered as she dismounted her bike and began wheeling it over the edge of the path.

The others followed and soon they were concealed, crouching behind the foliage that flanked the Logger's Path. Then it was revealed that the deep rumbling sound that they were hearing was in fact drumbeats. Then she heard it, the rise and fall of tones, the near indistinguishable modulation of voices that she had never thought to ever hear from a group of orks.

"Th-they're singing?" Schiff asked, his voice showing his bewilderment.

She was a loss at words. As far as she knew, there were no records of orks sing or if ever they have the ability to do so. Yet here she was, listening to their chanting as they approach.

"They aren't normal orks. Or have you already forgotten about the Wyvern Massacre?" Welkin said as he checked the energy levels of his lasgun.

 _So it seems._ She answered back inwardly.

The incident involved Captain Roliter Vitedius' fourth platoon otherwise referred to as the wyvern platoon. They were known for having the most experienced soldiers on the whole Two Hundred and Third Fonralian City Defense Regiment. They were the men and women who had fought against a tyranid swarm when a part of a splinter fleet managed to make landfall a few miles northwest of Yavin. They were being led by a former Imperium soldier that had proven his loyalty to the people of Fonral and was in his own right, a very capable warrior and captain.

From the scared whispers and ramblings of those few who had survived, the platoon had already been attacked once by the orks during the early hours of the night cycle prompting Warlock Uldereth to dispatch a relief force to relieve them. But then the second attack came. Around midnight, right after the relief forces have secured the wyverns' position, treated the injured and had prepared the dead to be returned to their families, they struck. Eyewitness accounts stated that a group of orks headed by what could only be called a daemonette teleported at the center of the encampment before laying waste to both the surviving wyverns who were still recovering and the relief force. What followed was a literal living hell for those who were in there.

The orks eventually retreated back to the woods but not without casualties as the guardsmen fought back. The fate of the daemonette was unsure but one thing was certain, it had affected the ranks of the Yavin defense. Those who had managed to miraculously survive were either suffering from heavy injuries, psychological trauma or both. But one thing was common from all of those who had returned from the battle, they were as white as corpses and has lost any indication of their old personality. They were easily frightened and what's most painful was that many wanted to end their own lives. Only a handful of the survivors managed to cling to their sanity, one of which was their captain, Roliter Vitedius who had lost both his legs. As a soldier and someone who had experienced fighting outside of Fonral, she did not fault the men and women who wanted to end their existence.

She understood well enough that for people who had never actually fought in a war, people who were so used to the peace that they have. Being exposed to the intense violence that conflicts brought was enough to bring them over the edge. She had seen its effects, she had watched some of her friends point their lasguns at their heads before pulling the trigger. She tried to do so after her first battle, after she first killed a fellow human being regardless if he was a maddened cultist. If it weren't for Gabe that night, she wouldn't be fighting for her home tonight.

With a deep breath, Theo began to think. If the orks managed to reach the convoy, no matter if a farseer, a warlock and a renowned captain of the Fonralian Guard and heir to the noble house of Arch was among them, they would be wiped out within minutes of fighting. In addition, the last valkyrie had already head on its way towards Yau'le given that it carried severely injured passengers thus removing what little air support they have.

Clicking her tongue she whirred around to face her guardsmen.

"Alright boys, here's the plan. We know that we have an incoming group of orks right in our faces." She said earning nods from her fellow soldiers.

"If those redskins reach the convoy, well you can bet all of your credits that Yau'le won't be receiving their soldiers not to mention a farseer, a warlock and a fighting nobleman." The words tasted bitter but she has to remind them of what was at stake here.

Yes she trusted them fully but there were times that soldiers have to be reminded of what was at stake especially as it was their home that was being wagered. She had a sinking feeling that not all of them were going to survive. Given her experience with fighting off-world, she knew that every moment could be your last once you stepped out into the battlefield. She had accepted it a long time before. But accepting it does not mean that she was entirely unafraid of death.

Once again, the three men nodded but she could definitely feel the grim feeling that they were having. Taking a deep breath that was masked by the chanting of the orks, she dutifully continued briefing her team.

"So here's what we're going to do. When those blasted orks passes through the rosewood, probably destroying it in the process. We light up their shiny red asses so hot that by the time we finished, only their roasted carcasses are what's left of their sorry ass. You got me boys?"

Three consecutive "yes ma'am" reached her ears. Theo grinned underneath her helmet. They may be guardsmen that were most likely about to die but they were her guardsmen.

"Pops, I want you to position yourself at the other side of the road. Snipe them from the treetops and make sure you get yourself good cover and make yourself as hard to kill as possible."

Welkin chuckled before turning the knob his lasgun to the strongest energy output that it could dish out. The weapon hummed and whirred to life, ready to kill for her planet much like the man wielding it. It may not be as efficient as the longlas in terms of sniping but in the hands of a skilled marksman, it was just as effective and perhaps even better.

"You got it lass. After all, a sniper dies one's he's been spotted." Welkin said brandishing his usual battle eager voice.

He stood up and gave them a snappy salute to which they all reciprocated with a salute of their own. Welkin patted Schiff's shoulder earning his attention. She watched as they silently exchanged a few words before shaking each other's hands. She couldn't hear them with all the ruckus going on about but she was quite certain of what the old man told their youngest. Theo watched as the white armor of their grandfather figure ran up to the muddied path before disappearing into the adjacent bushes. Returning herself to reality, she looked back at her other two family members.

"Gabe, you stick with me. We'll draw their attention away from Welkin and give him a fighting chance." The guardsman hummed with her orders.

"Mademoiselle, I'll stick with you and more. Still, if you want to be a little frisky then I am more than happy to be of your service." He said in his exaggerated "rich man's" voice before bowing to her as if courting her.

She knew that it was not genuine, given how he flirts with anyone who has a slim figure and a pair of breasts. She knew that it was his way of coping with stress. And most importantly, she knew that there are things that hold more importance than what they were doing. But against her better judgement, a smirk grew on her hidden face.

If she was going to die, might as well get revenge for all those times that he had _actually_ made her hot and bothered but never went farther.

"Why my dear monsieur, if you would've said so earlier then I would've dragged you to my bedroom and lose these cumbersome armor with you." She flirted back with her best impersonation of a pompous socialite.

Gabe stood frozen staring back at her with his hands tightly wrapped around his lasgun. Theo wished that she could've seen his face underneath his helm just for the laughs. Schiff shook his before slapping his helmet's visor with his hand.

"Idiot." He mumbled but was loud enough through their vox-link.

"Aha! Looks like our man has met his match!" Welkin voice crackled to life via vox-link much to her amusement.

"Well old man, if he wasn't busy chasing skirts that gave no way then he would've seen the _only_ skirt that could've let him in." She said earning a laugh from the veteran.

A loud horn sounded causing them to look to its source. She could see light emitting from the other side of the rosewood. Fun as it may be, their time was running short.

"Schiff!"

The young man stiffened at the mention of his name. Theo stared at her young soldier. He may not actually be a child and neither was he related to her by blood but she still treated him like a younger brother, even an actual son that she never had and would never have for the few months that he had joined their ranks much to Schiff's chagrin. He has his faults, yes but who didn't. And yet behind it, she knew that he was a good young man. It was a fact which made her decision easier for her and harder for him much to her sadness.

She sighed.

 _He's going to suffer from this isn't he?_ She thought but again, who didn't?

One way or another, he would feel the loss as this war raged on. It was bound to happen so long as there was someone or something out there that has a plan and the will to do everything to fulfill it or a simple unquenchable bloodthirst, the cycle of war and vengeance would only continue.

"I need you to ride back to the convoy as fast as you can and warn them of the incoming attack. Tell them that we'll buy some time and cause as much damage to their ranks as possible." She said.

There was an overwhelming silence that suddenly blanketed them. Everyone was quiet, even the orks which was disturbing at best. Only the storm remained and even then, it became white noise for Theo.

"No."

And that was it, the answer that broke her heart the most.

"No, I will not leave you. I'll fight beside you, all of you." Schiff said, his voice cracking.

He snapped his head to look at the 'father' of their little group.

"Gabe, please. Welkin." He pleaded.

"Kid..." Welkin's voice came through their helmet's speakers, his voice was devoid of his former bravado leaving the tired guardsman that he truly was.

"It's been a good run kid. You may call me a flirt but believe me when I tell you that you felt like one of my own." Gabe rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...you are a part of my family, son." Hearing those words come from the mouth of her second in command stung her heart.

Theo shook her head, resolving herself once again. "Please, Schiff. Don't make it harder for all of us."

"Then why not make it easier then? We have our bikes. We can use them to ride back to the convoy and warn them! We can-"

The unmistakable sound of chain weapons being revved to life emanated from the other side of the blockade. Without missing a beat, she took Schiff's arm and dragged him to his bike as he fought back and protested. Each passing second, she could hear the orks cutting through the branches and making their way towards their position. With a grunt of effort, Theo lifted the seventeen year old guardsman onto his bike and held his helmeted face to stare back at her.

"Listen, Schiff. I have a younger sister at home, working as a baker. Her name is Eliza. She's just the same age as you and she is one of the few people that are important in my life counting everyone in this squad." Theo said.

The guardswoman heard him sniff. It was taking everything she has to not do the same. She let him go as she took a few steps back.

"If...when I fall, I want someone to look after my sister and protect her." She said.

"But-"

"I also have a family, my wife Alicia and my two children, Isara and Alexander." Welkin interjected cutting Schiff's reply.

"I want you to look after them as well." He added before his vox-link cracking signaling that he had ended his message.

"I don't want my extensive flirting knowledge to die as well." Gabe added.

"I don't have a family of my own as I'm an orphan but at the very least, I want you to carry on my teachings. Even if how rotten and useless some of them may be." He then placed a shoulder on their messenger earning his attention.

Theo saw Schiff's shoulder tremble and no doubt Gabe felt it too.

"I want you to remember us, I want this family to be with you in the future and it will be because this-" Gabe placed his fist onto his left chest.

"will always be in here-" He then placed his right fist onto Schiff's left chest.

"and here." The guardsman patted his head.

"Do you understand?" Just as he asked that question, one of the last branches that were buying them time snapped as it exploded in a puff of wet leaves.

Schiff nodded.

"Now go Schiff. You have your orders." Theo firmly said.

Without a word, he revved up his mechanized bike. He looked back at the two of them and she could just feel the guilt and sadness, not just from her but as well as her guardsmen. Moving quickly, she embraced Schiff tightly.

"Live. Survive and live for us. Promise us that you will live to see a better day." Theo's voice cracked at last revealing her emotions to him.

"I will. Thank you everyone. It's an honor serving beside you." Schiff said through the vox-link so that Welkin would also hear him.

As she released him, the orks burst through the rosewood branches with their various chained and bladed weapons. Schiff gave one last salute to her and Gabe before revealing himself to the orks in a flurry of leaves and rainwater. The lieutenant watched as the young corporal sped to complete the final order of his commanding officer. She nodded in approval.

"Stay safe Schiff." She mumbled.

The orks were screaming for blood now at the sight of Schiff's bike riding off into the night. But before they could even so much as shoot their brutish firearms, a bright red lance made direct contact unto the unprotected heads of several of their ranks, courtesy of one Welkin Verus. Some were blinded, most sported severe burn marks on their head but few did fall to Welkin's precise shooting. They began screaming and shoot at random directions destroying only the trees and splashing mud all over the place.

"Well we better back him up." Gabe said as he knelt behind a small rock big enough to cover his body and began laying down fire to the confused orks.

Theo followed in suit.

"Gabe, do you have stun grenades?" She asked as she finished off those that Welkin failed to kill.

"I have grenades, they're not stun grenades though." He called back as he ducked against his cover.

Just as he did so, several bolter round sized bullets sailed past where his head was obliterating the trunk of a nearby tree causing it to topple sidewards.

"Ah. But they'll flash and they'll bang, just the way I like it." Theo replied.

Even as the orks slowly picked out their positions in the surrounding forest, Gabriel Logan stared at her from behind his cover. If his helmet was removed, she could've sworn that she would see a shit eating grin on his tanned face before winking at her with his brown eyes all because of the undertone in her words. And to be honest, she was grinning herself as she stared back before continuing to lay waste to those that dared attacked their home.


	41. Chapter 39: The Council

**Wow, it's been awhile since I last posted huh? Sorry about that, been occupied by my studies lately. Also, I just realized that Beyond Boundaries just had its first year last April 30. It may be late by 4-5 months but, thank you all for your support and reviews. Every criticism is well appreciated in order for me to improve my writing. The updates may be slow but know that I have no intention of abandoning this fic (as I have some ideas about a sequel or something).**

 **Again, thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The Council**

 _What makes a perfect government? Is it through the guidance of the holy Emperor or by men as shriveled and deranged as the soil of Terra itself or perhaps by the more cunning minds?_

\- _Professor Maximilius Gernar, Schola Mysteria de Imaterium_

"We have to concentrate all our troops here or we will all die!" A man's voice echoed within a chamber deep underground the center of Fonral's capital city.

His hoarse voice serving as the only hint that he was old enough to be a great godfather. But alas, with the aid of some rejuvenation treatment, the lives of the human council members were prolonged by a century more. But the same voice that spoke of authority has fear instilled in it as well.

"No. We do that and we risk the other cities to an attack. We have lost many already with the fall of Valish and Na'rea and still lost the considerable number of casualties with Yavin's demise." An eldar farseer spoke back, her brows furrowed as she clasped her hands.

"For once, I must agree with Lord Cortensia, Farseer Yalish. If Yau'le falls, our forces will be in dissaray and as much as I want to protect our people, our troops are just too inexperienced to be in such predicament. Mainly the humans, no offense intended." A warlock spoke up earning the attention of all twenty-four people within the chamber.

"None taken." All twelve humans of the council answered back.

"As true as your words are Warlock Falin, we can't just forsake our people in favor of one city." A human woman interjected.

For her, it was unacceptable to leave thousands upon thousands of both human and eldar civilians at the mercy of the Chaos ork horde. That is, if the beasts has any capacity for mercy at all. But at the same time, she knew that most of their forces are inexperienced in terms of warfare. Mostly her fellow humans though there were also a few eldars who are not that versed in combat as well. At the corner of her eye, she vaguely saw several of her fellow council members nod in agreement.

"Then I believe that this calls for a vote." Another voice spoke up thus earning the attention of everyone within the council chambers.

Among the twenty-five members of the Fonralian Council, there were twelve eldars and twelve humans that represented their races. But in order for them to be able to make a decision and to avoid having a tie when they chose to vote, much like what had happened during the early years of human-eldar cooperation in Fonral, there was a need for one additional member. This member serves as the bridge between the two races and represented the population that had spawned from the interaction between the humans and eldars in their planet. The said population was commonly referred to as half-bloods but for the eldars, they call the children, the individuals that has both human and eldar blood coursing within them as _Elhums_ which translated to "those who hold two gifts". And it was an elhum who had spoken, acting as the bridge between the humans and the eldars that he was supposed to be.

The noblewoman smiled. "A fine notion Farseer Ilish."

"All of those in favor of concentrating our troops in Yau'le, including the remaining city defense forces, raise your hands." Farseer Ilish said after giving her a curt nod.

Twelve hands rose up including Lord Cortensia and Warlock Falin though there were those who were slightly apprehensive with their decision.

"Twelve of the council agrees. Now, those who favor to leave our troops at their current areas of defense, raise your hands."

Twelve hands rose as well including Farseer Yalish and Farseer Ilish.

"It seems that the votes are tied." Ilish announced once again.

All eyes fell upon her in an instant. Of course, the role of being responsible to break a draw between the council members was not solely placed on Farseer Ilish's shoulders but instead, was a responsibility shared by every council member. Internally, the woman chuckled. If she was younger, she would've flinched at the sudden intensity of attention she was being subjected to. But years of learning under the tutelage of her long decreased parents as well as years of experience had steeled her nerves. Still, she was slightly uncomfortable knowing that the fate of Fonral, hers, their home hinders upon her decision.

"What say you Lady Arch?" One of the councilmembers asked.

The atmosphere within the council chambers became electrified as they waited for her answer. She sighed internally as the debate within her mind had reached a conclusion.

"We do both." She said earning several murmurs of confusion.

Farseer Ilish held up his palm and silence returned to the council chamber.

"What do you mean Lady Arch?" He asked.

"If you look closely to the manner of how the orks attack our cities, you will notice that they have not strayed too far from the paths that are already in use. They attack in almost a linear fashion. They started upon The City of Valish which was far in the north that fell quickly under the full brunt of the ork's numbers. Then they moved on to Na'rea then down to Yavin and now here." She explained.

The Arch councilwoman sighed. Valish had fallen so swiftly that they had not known of it until the last days of Na'rea. They had initially thought that that orks had landed near the fortress city and chose it as their first target where as it was actually their second. It was also the first sign that the forsight of the farseers were being shrouded as they failed to have seen the invasion.

"It may be due to their animalistic nature or of some other reason but needless to say we can exploit this." She added.

"And how can we do that Lady Arch? Our guard regiments as well as the local city defense force are depleted given the skirmishes against the orks that are trying to reach and breach our walls as we speak. And with our navy still out there in Isha-knows where, we can't simply hunker down and hope to outlast the orks given our current numbers. That is suicide." A fellow councilwoman asked.

"And yet our only option now aside from fleeing our city is to entrench ourselves. Or perhaps you would rather stand in the open field and present yourself as a target dummy for the orks, Lady Kurtz." The Arch matriarch retorted earning an indignant huff from her fellow councilmember.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "Given our current predicament, I agree with what Lord Cortensia had suggested earlier to so-"

"Then why not do it then!" Lord Cortensia yelled, his voice shook but whether be it fear or anger it was lost to her as she ignored his outburst.

"to some extent as pulling every soldier stationed in the other cities will no doubt leave them defenseless. So I propose that we mobilize a portion of the defending forces from each of the nearest cities instead so that if ever the said cities are suddenly attacked, the remaining can reinforce them by repeating what we had done."

Looking around, she was pleased that every one of her colleagues was listening attentively. Lord Cortensia had already recovered from his earlier fit and was listening to her with clasped hands.

"The troops from the nearby cities will then circle around the ork formation, flanking their backs and hopefully will provide us an opportunity of breaking the siege." She finished as she stroked her chin.

It never ceases to amaze her how young she look and felt even if her rejuvenation treatment had been a few years ago. It was as if she was back in her prime whereas she was actually old enough to be the grandmother of the children of his only son. Compared to the other members of the council, she was by far the youngest of them but she was far from inexperienced. A worried and hopeful smile formed in her face at the thought of her son but promptly pushed it aside temporarily. Even though it pained her to do so, the fate of the entirety of Fonral was at stake.

"So Yau'le will be the anvil and the relief forces will be the hammer. Like the siege of the Imperial Palace in Terra during the final days of the Horus Heresy." Lord Cortensia said as he massaged the temples of his bald head.

Worry was evident on his expression which was understandable. Still, it was not a valid reason for him to lose his composure as situation requires the council to have steely resolve and minds of great wisdom.

"But it will still take a considerable amount of time for us to mobilize the needed forces. And as how it stands, we can't hold the lines forever." Another farseer asked, she was one of those who had agreed with Lord Cortensia's suggestion.

"It is true that it will take several days to contact the other cities and muster the needed forces. But we can send a small detachment of our elite troops outside the walls to run sabotage and search and destroy missions to buy us time. A force that is not too big to be noticed and affect our capabilities to defend our city." The Arch councilwoman replied.

Warlock Falin sighed. "Leave it to Silvy to plan our next move. But I have to say, it's the best course of action that we can do at the moment. It sure is better than to wait for our reinforcements to arrive."

Silvy Arch saw Farseer Ilish nod.

"Very well, does everyone agree with Lady Arch's decision in regards to the movement of our forces?" The half-blood asked.

This was then followed by nods and confirmation all around the council roundtable.

"Then it shall be the course of action that we will take. As the one who had called for this gathering, I now formally end this council meeting. Thank you all for your efforts in resolving this crisis." He announced thus marking the end of their assembly.

One by one, the council members stood up, bade their farewells and went on to wherever they were needed the most. Silvy Arch on the other hand stayed behind a bit longer. She had noted earlier the uneasiness in Lord Cortensia's movements and mannerisms. Even now, he seemed to have fallen into a trance like state as he stared into nothingness. Deciding that now was the time to ask, she stood up and moved towards his seat.

"Lord Cortensia." She called out to him earning the attention of a pair of tired eyes.

"Ahh, yes Lady Arch. How may I help you?" He answered back politely.

"I just noticed that you seemed to be troubled. May I ask if you are in need of assistance in any way?"

The nobleman shook his head at Silvy's words.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that...well, you know that never in my life had I experienced war this close to our homes. I'm afraid that my nerves are taking over me. You have to forgive my earlier suggestion of abandoning the other cities as well as my rude outburst." He explained as he leaned his head back.

Silvy gave him a reassuring smile. "We all are feeling the same way, Montagne. I myself am afraid, especially for my son. But we must remain strong and steadfast."

Montaigne Cortensia nodded. "Has there been any word about Julius's whereabouts?"

She shook her head sadly. "None. Same goes for the rest of the surviving Yavin defense forces. Last word was that they circumnavigated the orks through the Logger's Path. After that, it has been too quiet."

"All we can do now is to have faith on our soldiers on our children, faith that they will return to defend our home." Montagne said earning Silvy's agreement.

"If there is truly nothing troubling you Lord Cortensia then I must take my leave. Our medical equipment won't allocate themselves to those who are in need of it." Silvy said in a light hearted manner.

Montagne chuckled. "Then I bid you farewell Lady Arch, until we meet next time."

Silvy Arch then left the council chambers, leaving the nobleman to his own ponderings. Upon exiting its doors, she was greeted by two pairs of guards. One pair was Lord Cortensia's guards as denoted by the crest of the Cortensia House engraved on their chest plates which showed a single longsword pointing downwards with a pair of wings attached to it similar to that of the Imperiun Aquilla. The other two belonged to her house as they bear the Arch crest. A pair of crescent moons that represented Fonral's twin moons was engraved on their chest plates. Where the Cortensia guards wore the carapace armor in blue with silver lining scheme, the Arch guards were colored in white with gold trimmings.

"My lady, where shall we go to?" One of her guards, a veteran and a knight of the Arch household named Cassidy Ingram who had served her house for about a decade and a half moved forward to greet her.

She was followed by a younger guard named Eliot Maximilian who was currently under the knight's tutelage. Though many found her action of allowing a mere squire to help guard her as opposed to another experienced knight foolish, she simply brushed it aside telling those who opposed her decision, and yes even her son that it would be a valuable experience for the knight in training and would serve as an example that the Arch household is willing to train their soon to be knights and servants in the actual field and compensate them for their services accordingly.

"To the Hall of Medicine, I have some important matters to attend to." She replied.

The knight and her squire nodded and proceeded to escort the aged noblewoman through the underground corridors. As they walked towards their destination, worry began to build up within Silvy at the thought of her only son, Julius. He was protective of his family and to the men who fought alongside him much like all Archs that came and went was. She knew that he was a more than capable warrior and tactician but somehow, she still couldn't help but worry for him. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. If ever her two guards herd it, they gave no indication that they did.

 _Stay safe my son. I don't want to lose you as well._

It was then that Cassidy brought a finger to her helmet's earpiece which housed her vox-link. Silvy heard her mumble out a few words before redirecting her direction to her.

"My lady, we have word from one of the platoons guarding the walls. An eldar woman and a human man had been spotted making their way towards the eastern gates. They claimed that they came from Yavin and was tasked to eliminate a certain creature that threatened the retreat by orders of Warlock Uldereth. Due to them unable to return in time for the retreat, they were forced to make their own way towards Yau'le."

Silvy pondered for several moments before speaking.

"Did they ever tell what the creature they fought was and whether they have managed to kill it?"

"No Lady Arch, they refuse to tell but they did apparently have managed to kill it." Cassidy replied.

She nodded slowly. "Are they injured?"

"They both seemed unharmed but signs that they have been in combat was obvious from the looks of it. It's also noteworthy that the man was lacking the upper portion of his battle uniform." The knight said.

Silvy suddenly had the urge to massage her temples but suppressed it.

"What are their names?"

"The eldar light warrior is named Uelesh Brightforge while the guardsman goes by the name Rodemman Luludilius, a lieutenant apparently."

As soon as the names left her knight's mouth, Silvy gave in to the urge to massage her head.

 _Elain and Lofn will have a field day when they hear of this._ She thought.

Although she didn't know the specifics, she knows enough from the past reports and interactions of the protective nature that the two farseer share towards the young artisan. And if she was in their position, she had an idea how bad it would be for this Rodemman fellow. Also, there was that last report made by Farseer Lofn in regards to Rodemman Luludilius's apparent importance to the current crisis.

"Fine, send them to the Hall of Medicine. I'll meet with them personally." Silvy said as the three of them stepped into a lift that will take them to the actual Council House of Yau'le.

"Lady Arch, if I may. I don't think that that is a wise decision. Given the nature of our foes, these two might be but an illusion that hides possible assassins." Eliot spoke up for the first time that day which amused Silvy.

She can't see their faces underneath their protective headgear, with Cassidy wearing a helmet reminiscent of the knights of old while Eliot wore the recon helmet but she was sure of the annoyance in Cassidy's face as a squire speaking out to his or her superior officers when not being talked to was looked down upon. If ever, it was how her body became rigid for a moment followed by discreetly shaking her head was what gave her away.

"It is fine Cassidy, do not be harsh on your squire. After all, he speaks true." She told the knight who simply grunted.

"As for you young Eliot, I appreciate the concern but I assure you that I am still capable of defending myself from such threats."

As if on cue, the doors of the lift opened to the sight of another hallway. This time though it was heavily guarded by a dozen of Council House Guards who wore a golden armor made out of wraithbone and carapace. Much like the council, the guards were consisted by eldars, humans and elhums. It was quite easy to distinguish the race from the other as pure blooded eldars tend to be taller than compared to humans and the half-bloods but lately, there are those of the pure blooded eldar that shared the average height of humans and half-bloods. Their scholars had already proved that it was due to the mixing of human and eldar genepool for over ten millennia that a "pure blooded" human and eldar who does not have the traits of the other in their ancestry is quite rare in Fonral.

The humans wore a bulkier variant of power armor almost resembling that of the great Custodes of Terra while the eldars had the same design as the farseer and warlock rune armor. The elhums wore either of the two based on their own preference as the bulkier human armor known as the paladin variant provided more protection but was slower and heavier than the _vaelishi_ variant which the eldars were using. They wielded a variety of weapons from the Fonralian arsenal that was a mix of both human and eldar use weapons. They placed their right fists on their left chest in salute as she and her guards passed. Silvy nodded respectfully as she went on her way. Small slits of light filtered through the narrow viewports of the hallway that showed much of Yau'le's central hub. It reminded her of the reason why they were fighting so hard, for the home and their people that their ancestors strived to unify.

"So it truly is a war for our continued existence." She mumbled to herself as she wished that her husband was still beside her to aid her in such trying times.


	42. Chapter 40: Yau'le

**Chapter 40: Yau'le**

 _Those who are in greater need of help are those who constantly deny their need of it._

\- _Governor Erik Glovskovich of Gallelia_

"Brightforge...bright~forge. Bri-"

"Will you cut that out?" Uelesh snapped as him as they rode on a centaur.

Rodemman chuckled as a result of her outburst. Riding on a centaur was not the best experience per say but given that it was either that or the brute, Rodemman preferred the familiar feel and slightly more comfortable seats of the centaur than compared to the brute. He was also given a simple brown shirt to cover up his top to avoid any misunderstanding which he was grateful of.

"Sorry, it's just that your family name has a nice ring to it." He replied before he slowly realized one tiny detail.

"Actually, I never thought that eldars have such names. I always assumed that you only go by your given names then add some sort of title or something. Also, you never told me the Brightforge name during our introductions."

Uelesh sighed. "If only I knew that you'd get this nosey."

Rodemman shrugged, truth be told it somehow felt easier to hold a conversation since what happened the night before. The guardsman found his spine tingling at the memory but quickly pushed it away. He wouldn't want a tent to build itself between his legs now of all times and of all places.

"Your initial knowledge is, to some extent correct. In eldar culture, our given names are the only names that we use. Though if an eldar had earned a title such as the Phoenix Lord or the Shade Slayer or other titles, we add it to our names during introductions but we usually refer to each other on a first name basis. Either that or we use the profession of an eldar such as artisan, healer and so on or the equivalent of brother or sister in our language when one has no knowledge of the other's name." Uelesh explained as she started to comb her messy hair.

It was not long ago did he learn that the eldar was quite particular with her hair. And she was definitely not fond of her hair covered with mud and soot. At one point when they were leaving the complex of tunnels, they had to climb using an old ladder that was probably unused for several years at best. The things that had clung to the narrow pathway were unpleasant to say the least.

"And the Brightforge name?" Rodemman asked.

"That is something that developed in Fonral." A new voice interjected.

Turning to face it only did he realize that it was the light warrior that accompanied them who spoke up. He almost forgot that he was there since he never spoke for the duration of their trip until now.

"Because of the customs that the former Imperial citizens had, one of such was in regards with their names. The eldars of the old Fonral decided to adopt their naming sense thus giving birth to our so called 'family names'." He explained.

"Sooo...they just came up with their last names on a whim?"

"If you look it in that way...sure why not?" The light warrior shrugged.

Even though his helmet looked as if it was glaring at Rodemman, the tone of his voice said otherwise.

"Our last names were actually decided based on our professions. For example, a well-known Howling Banshee that fought during the Fonralian Human-Eldar War was initially known simply as Siena but when the peace treaty was created, she adopted the last name of Isharian which loosely translates to 'warrior of Ishara' Hence she became known since then as Siena Isharian." Uelesh said causing the light warrior to nod.

"Then what about yours?" The guardsman asked.

"It was passed down to us by my ancestor, the first Brightforge. He served as what you humans call a blacksmith during the war and gained in popularity with his kin due to his exceptional creations. When the war ended, he originally adopted the name of Naurnamba which means "Fire Hammer" but his kin as well as the human leaders opted to bestow him the name Brightforge for his talents and contributions. Not wanting to disgrace them by declining, he accepted the name and has been used by my family ever since."

Rodemman was rather impressed on how Uelesh knows more about her family history than he ever did to his. He envied her for such a trivial thing but knew that his father would've had his reasons for not imparting the family history. He would be lying if said that he wasn't curious about the origins of the Luludilius family and after what the Emperor had told him during his vision, his want to know more about his family grew stronger. His thoughts were interrupted as the centaur slowed to a halt. The light warrior then ushered them out of the tracked vehicle.

His eyes stung slightly as he exited as it adjusted to the light outside. The first thing that he noticed was the noise. There were people everywhere he looked, not soldiers but civilians who carried out their daily activities. He saw individuals, both human and eldar of various age and gender entering and leaving the many stores that stood alongside the street. There were small stalls that sold food, trinkets and various other items. It was a lively scene to say the least as he watched the people of Yau'le laugh and converse with each other. He saw the adults negotiate for better prices while the children either played with their friends or were tagging along their parents. There were groups of friends that were having a good time, individuals who went on their errands, families that were bonding and young couples that were enjoying the fine weather. There was no doubt that they knew of the war that was happening outside their walls but it was as if it did little to dissuade them from counting life as it was.

But what truly amazed him was not the fact that the citizens of Yau'le could continue on their daily businesses, it was the fact that there were no boundaries between eldars and humans. The two races interacted with one another without any visible friction or symptoms of xenophobia. He has never witnessed such display in his life, not even during his time at Yavin. Yes he personally saw and experienced the camaraderie that human and eldar soldiers share but he didn't had the chance to feel what it's like in a non-military setting in Fonral.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Uelesh asked as she stood beside him watching her people.

"A world where eldars and humans lived, died and existed alongside one another. A place where an eldar is free to express emotions as humans is allowed some sense of freedom." She said.

Rodemman agreed. The things that he was seeing were more than enough for the Imperium to send an exterminatus fleet towards Fonral that was practically defenseless without its own fleet. Still, he had long crossed the often obscured line that separated the faithful from the heretic. And he was more than happy that he did, something that he would've never thought would feel back when he was still among the ranks of the Twenty-Seventh Kallidian. A smile graced his face as he looked at the woman beside him.

"I'm glad that I can witness this." He said as their hands intertwined.

The guardsman was in the process of getting lost in the eldar's eyes when a cough snapped him back to reality. With a tint of red adorning his cheeks, he turned behind him only to see the light warrior standing staring at them. His shuriken catapult was slung behind his shoulders as he waved at them.

"Are you two lovebirds finished? I still have to return to my post. The orks won't be waiting for me for them to attack us you know." The still anonymous light warrior said.

The two gave an embarrass nod and followed their guide up the stairs and into a massive building. Even as Rodemman entered through a pair of automatic glass doors, something that was new to him and passed the various unknown and new sights to him, he paid it no mind. Instead, his mind swam because he and Uelesh never released each other's hands while they walked side by side. He only realized that that they were in some sort of hospital as they passed nurses and doctors in white healer's robes, patients and visitors. All of whom were staring at them with others nodding in approval, presumably of their blatant display of affection.

The light warrior led them through the hallways, often times sharing a brief greeting with a passing patient, both eldar and human.

 _They must be his injured comrades._ Rodemman thought.

It didn't take long for them to reach a room along a wide corridor overlooking the hospital's entrance. A pair of what he assumed to be guardsmen was guarding the door but their armor was unfamiliar to Rodemman in exception to the recon helmet that one of them wore as some of Roliter's men had them. The two quickly saw them and one of the two, the guard with the knightly helmet moved to intercept them.

"Knight, I have brought the two individuals that have appeared by the outer eastern walls as instructed." Their chaperone said earning a nod from the guard."

"Thank you, light warrior. You may now return to your post and rejoin your unit. I thank you for your efforts in defending our fair city and our planet." The knight said before saluting their light warrior guide.

The eldar reciprocated before patting his back. He was surprised to hear that it was a woman behind the helmet. He was under the impression that only men could be knighted as said by a knight from some family of a feudal world. His attitude may be insufferable but the knight did had the skills to back it up.

 _"Only men can be knighted as women tend to our homes and our children. It's that simple." The knight said._

If ever he learns of this, the guardsman was sure that the knight wouldn't take it so kindly. That was if he still lives.

"I wish you good luck my friend." With that, he went on his way to return to his fellow soldiers.

Rodemman watched the light warrior's back as he moved with the usual grace of an eldar. It still felt very weird to him to watch an eldar salute. But it's one of the things that shows how intertwined the humans and eldar are in Fonral.

"Now then, may I ask for your names." It was not a question nor a request but an order.

But before he could even speak up his partner spoke on his behalf.

"I am Me'a Ohtar Uelesh Brightforge and this is Lieutenant Rodemman Luludilius, we are under the command of Warlock Uldereth although Rodemman here was attached to the fourth platoon of the Two Hundred and Third City Defense Regiment." Uelesh explained.

"Fourth platoon...I see." Rodemman watched as the knight glanced back to her companion.

The guard with the recon helmet must've been talking through the vox inside the helmet. The guard then nodded and soon they were ushered in the room.

"Do something stupid, and I'll shove my powersword up your ass." The knight threatened him just before the wooden door closed behind him.

Rodemman shivered. There was no doubt in her voice that she wouldn't hesitate to keep her promise and somehow, he had the feeling that she might be into those sorts of things. Redirecting his focus, he was greeted by a surprisingly cozy room. The white walls and wooden floorboards were still present but there were signs that it has been occupied unlike the other rooms that he had entered in Fonral so far.

A rectangular center table was flanked by a pair of long couches. There was a shelf on the right, full of various books. Potted plants were placed on the four corners of the room. A simple wooden table sat facing them, a pair of archs were carved into its center. But the most noteworthy was the woman who sat behind it.

Her chin rested on clasp hands as her long blonde hair fell wavily behind her. The woman's sharp blue eyes looked at him, studied him as if he was prey and her as the hunter. The white robes with golden trims clung to her form, showing her fit body but somehow retaining its original conservative appearance. She was nothing short of beautiful if Rodemman may say.

Uelesh stepped forward. Rodemman noticed how she seemed to like taking the lead today. He didn't mind after all, she was the native and him the immigrant. The eldar then saluted. She gave him a subtle glance telling him to do the same and so he did.

The woman nodded and they both dropped into a relaxed stance.

"Good day Lady Arch. I am Me'a Ohtar Uelesh Brightforge and this is Lieutenant Rodemman Luludilius. We were told that you have summoned us." Uelesh said.

"Yes that is true light warrior. But first, I believe that I better formally introduce myself first seeing that your partner seemed to be out of the loop."

Both stared at Rodemman. He smiled but only managed a stiff smirk. Lady Arch snorted before continuing.

"I am Lady Silvy Arch, matriarch of House Arch and councilwoman of the Fonralian Council. I am also the Minister of Medecine and thus handle everything in relation to the general management and development of our medical facilities, treatments and the likes. But of course, an old woman like me can only do so much thus I have subordinates who manage the individual hospitals and medical facilities throughout Fonral."

He nodded in understanding. He was surprised though that there was a designated role for such task. In Kallidia, the management of hospitals and medical equipment solely falls under to the individuals who own it. Only during emergencies such as a natural calamity or invasion, was the duty of managing it is transferred to the planetary governor to be used however he sees fit. Because of this, hospitals tend to be biased in terms of who they treated as well as the equipment and manner of treatment often varies.

 _Wait...what?_

He blinked at her several times before it dawned to him. Rejuvenation treatment. He was unsure how such age altering method had reached an isolated world but he left it at that. Her eyes narrowed at them.

"Let's hear what happened." Silvy Arch said.

Rodemman and Uelesh then went on to explain the events that had transpired. From the briefing that Warlock Uldereth gave them up to how they defeated the black werewolf. They also recounted how they found an underground network of tunnels which they used to escape the orks that had pursued them after the fight with the deadly creature. Of course, the two left out the more personal parts of the night.

Lady Arch questioned them a few times during their explanation and would write down the answer. Most of her questions revolve around the werewolf that they fought, its appearance and combat capabilities.

"Alright. I have one last inquiry. Have you had any word in regards to the retreating forces of Yavin?" She asked.

"No Lady Arch. Aside from what we have heard from our fellow soldiers, none. Last time we saw them was before our departure to our area of operations. They were just preparing to move out at that time." Rodemman said earning an exasperated sigh from the noblewoman.

He noticed a slight change in her expression. It was a split second of fear and sadness but was soon masterfully concealed under a curtain of iron.

"That is all that I wish to ask."

The councilwoman produced a slip of paper behind her table and handed it to Uelesh. The eldar eyed it questioningly. As a result, Rodemman leaned over to see what was written on it.

 _A permission slip for leave?_

"Before you go on your merry way, be sure to head over the testing labs to see if you have suffered any injuries. But as I see it, you're as fit as anyone can be." Silvy Arch promptly returned to her duties by again, producing a pile of documents seemingly out of the small drawers of her desk.

"Wait. Lady Arch, if we're fit for combat then why are we being relieved of our duties?" Uelesh asked, her voice rising slightly.

"We can't just sit around watching our fellow soldiers fight and die. We have a war in our gates!"

It was unusual for her to do so especially to someone who was practically her superior officer. But she does have a point and he shared the same sentiments.

"While I appreciate your concern and want to defend our home, I must reiterate that as the Minister of Medicine it is my duty to ensure that our soldiers are physically ready as they are mentally. Everyone who was in Yavin, more so those who was in Captain Vitedius's platoon and those who reinforced it suffered not only physical injuries but as well as scarred minds. Even those who claimed to not have been bothered by the events there showed some signs of trauma." Lady Arch explained.

Uelesh opened her mouth, about to rebuke her but was silenced by the noblewoman's words.

"Also, I said "as fit as anyone can be" not fit for battle. I believe that the latter is still up for debate."

The eldar clamped her mouth shut but it was obvious that she was not pleased with it. Rodemman doesn't know why Uelesh did a full turn in her attitude but something was definitely wrong.

"Every civilian that came from Yavin are currently being observed, both to aid them if needed as well as to detect any signs of Chaos corruption. Military personnel are of no difference. Those who are able to walk but are still deemed unfit for combat are given ample time to recuperate. Fonral does not need soldiers who will crack in the eve of battle."

"We will not crack, Lady Arch. I have been through worse than these orks and that goes for Rodemman as well." She replied coldly as her brows furrowed.

"I am aware. A former banshee turned artisan and an Imperial defector. Not that I have any qualms about you changing your path. Still, quite the interesting pair that you are."

This caused Rodemman to narrow his eyes upon the older woman.

"I defected because I know that the Imperium's ways are flawed, not just because I did so in a whim." He answered back much to his surprise.

It was not his intention to speak, he was content with allowing Uelesh doing it for him. But the manner how she spoke of his defection did not settle well with him.

"I didn't break my oath as an Imperial guardsman. I didn't turn my back on my people. The only thing that I betrayed is the false ideals and thinking of a rotting Imperium. I turned my back on the leaders who throws human lives as if it was garbage." He found himself continuing despite his earlier reaction to himself.

His voice echoed within the confines of the lady's study. Silence was all he heard and for a moment, he could've sworn that he saw a glint in the woman's eyes.

"Fair enough, guardsman. But the doctor's order still stands. You two are to be relieved of combat duties for a week. Use this time to do whatever you wish, enjoy the markets of Yau'le or visit your families."

He saw by the corner of his eye Uelesh flinch when Silvy Arch mentioned visiting families.

"Everyone knows how resilient Fonralians are and I believe that you have seen how its business as usual even if the orks is knocking on our gates."

The door burst open revealing the armor clad woman that guarded the room.

"Lady Arch, we have a situation."

Without a word, she stood up from her desk and moved towards her knight.

"You two are dismissed. And don't even think about going to the armory for some equipment. Your names are marked in our database."

A flash of something metallic caught Rodemman's eye as her robes parted slightly. A muzzle of a bolt pistol came into view before disappearing under her robes. The door creaked to a close leaving the two inside the room. In his case though, a confused and disoriented guardsman. A few moments passed before a sigh emanated from his partner.

"Fuck me."

Rodemman recoiled at her choice of words.


	43. Chapter 41: Homecoming

**Yep! So due to my studies in multimedia arts being too tight in terms of schedule, I'll be updating once per month. Kinda targeting to wrap up the fic within 60 chapters but I'm not sure. Guess we'll see when we get there huh? Sorry for the short chapter as well.**

 **Chapter 41: Homecoming**

 **Planet: Agri-World of Fonral**

 **Location: Capital City of Yau'le, Residential Sector.**

 **996.M41**

 _Every traveler has a home of his own, and he learns to appreciate it more from his wandering._

\- _Head Remembrancer Charles Dickens, Stallionia III_

 _This is probably a bad idea. No, this is a bad idea._

Uelesh told herself as they neared the residential area of Yau'le. It was but a few hours ago when they were given the all clear sign from any form of corruption and was released from the Hall of Medicine. They were offered to be taken to her home by the hall's road-wheeler shuttle service but she politely declined. Her refusal was not due to her not wanting to ride a road-wheeler which was the primary means of transportation in the cities but because it meant that she would be facing her parents sooner than she was ready. After all, when they parted it was not in the best of terms. Hence the reason why two of them were walking all the way from the Hall of Medicine to the long and winding roads of the residential sector which was within the heart of the central hub.

Yet in any other given situation, she liked riding the many different types of road-wheelers whenever possible given that most of her life she was either sitting inside a military vehicle or in a draught horse pulled wagon. The latter was when she joined Fonral's merchant guild that only offered such primitive manner of transportation due to road-wheelers being limited to paved roads. This was because of the development of road-wheelers for cross city travel in the more muddy terrain of Fonral was halted by the council a few decades ago in favor for research and development of the war machines used to defend their home planet and attack those who threatened it.

One thing she couldn't deny was that walking down the streets that she was so familiar with does has its charms. Uelesh can't help feeling the nostalgia as she took the same steps back when she was a youngling. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of a child's laughter. Glancing to her left, she watched as an eldar father carried his daughter high above him as the two played underneath a tree near a dwelling. The young girl had her arms spread as if she was flying as she laughed away with great enthusiasm. Her father on the other hand wore the brightest of smiles.

Uelesh continued to watch them while an old memory began playing in her mind.

 **Location: Brightforge residence, Central hub of Yau'le.**

 **891.M41**

 _-Capital City of Yau'le, one hundred and five years prior-_

 _"Higher! Higher!" A young child yelled in between her fits of giggles._

 _The man who supported her small frame chuckled._

 _"Alright, but brace yourself!" He responded._

 _Crouching a bit and widening the base of his stance, the father of two hefted his daughter high above him. His hands briefly lost hold on her underarms as she was launched a few inches above her father. With the sudden increase of height, the young eldar girl laughed before glancing back to her father's hands._

 _"Again! Again!" She said with more enthusiasm._

 _"But of course." Her father replied._

 _But just as he was preparing to launch his daughter again, a cough stopped him cold much to his daughter's confusion. Following the source of the sound, she saw her mother standing by their house's door with her arms crossed on her chest. Knowing the look of dread that her father was wearing and the not so amused face her mother was doing, she knew exactly what to do._

 _"Daddy started it!" She said as loud as she could while pointing an accusatory finger at her betrayed father._

 _"Wha-I did not!" Her father countered_

 _Needless to say, his yet to be said explanation was shot down by the icy glare his wife was giving him. All he could do was sigh in defeat as she set hus daughter down who on the contrary to him, had a feeling of relief. A snicker caught both of their attention. Turning their heads behind them, a young man clad in a dark blue dress uniform stood._

 _"Sis got you again huh?" The young man said as he beamed at them._

 _Instantly, she was up on her feet running towards the new arrival with arms stretched wide._

 _"Big brother!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped towards him._

 _Her older brother dropped his side bag to the ground in favor of catching the flying projectile that was bound to reach him. And catch her he did though it made him stumble back a bit._

 _"Wow, Uelesh you seem heavier than the last time I carried you." He told her causing the young Uelesh to pout._

 _"I'm not heavy, I'm growing!" She replied with fake hostility._

 _Her brother chuckled as they were approached by their parents._

 _"So, how's my son doing in the academy? I bet you're already acing those weapons handling tests." Her father asked grinning from ear to ear._

 _"Father, I'm just in basic training. Weapons handling comes after my first year." He replied earning a disappointed groan from their father._

 _"I'll never get used to this...academy thing. Why back when I was a youngling, my father had already started training me in combat and by the time I reached your age I was already a-_

 _"Light warrior commander. How many times are you going to complain about that, Idrariel? Times have changed much so our ways and as I see it, for the better." The mother interrupted._

 _She then faced Uelesh's older brother with a wide smile._

 _"Aelos, how long will you stay this time?"_

 _"A week, mother. Sadly our training is rather demanding so our breaks are usually short."_

 _"Well at least I'm sure that you're far ahead of your peers. I did give you quite the beginners training." Their father said._

 _"If you mean by training is give me a few pointers then let me figure things out on my own then yes, it was quite the training." Aelos answered back._

 _"Why you have gotten a-"_

 _It only took mother to clear her throat to silence their father. The sudden silence was however broken by a grumbling noise. The three tall figures turned towards the youngest in their family who had both her hands on her stomach._

 _"Sorry." She said in a small voice._

 _It prompted the three to laugh at the expense of their young Uelesh._

 _"Alright, let's go inside then. I just finished cooking, Idrariel dear can you prepare the table."_

 _Thus the family of four entered their humble abode. Yet just as they reached the door, a sudden realization sparked in the young mind of Uelesh._

 _"Big brother, welcome home!"_

"Welcome home." Uelesh mumbled as she watched the father and daughter returning to their house as they were beckoned inside by what she assumed to be the mother.

Much to her pleasant surprise, the mother turned out to be human meaning that the child was actually an elhum or half-blood. She imagined what it would be like if she and Rodemman managed to survive the fight against the orks. Uelesh knew that the ork's invasion and their roles in it were the only things that kept them from going further that night hence the reason why her mind was swimming in the pool of possibilities.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rodemman's voice brought her back to reality.

She nodded.

"Just...thinking some things." She said as she turned to face him.

Uelesh then reassured him with a smile when she saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"Memories, I'd rather not talk about it. At least not now, not here."

Yes, it was a happy memory back when everything was normal. It was a time when large-scale conflicts were mostly left to the Imperium, their cousin eldar factions and to the other creatures of the galaxy. But it was still a bitter reminder of how much has changed through the passing of time. It was a sentiment that was not commonly felt by a pure blooded eldar.

"I understand, just know that you have my full attention when you wish to talk about it."

His caring words brought out a giggle from her lips and lightening her mood.

"I know you do you suicidal idiot." Uelesh joked as she lightly jabbed at Rodemman's arm.

There was a sound of something falling to the ground followed by a gasp. Uelesh's eyes widened as she stared back at the woman in front of them.

"Uelesh?" The woman called out, her voice wavering while tears threatened to stream down.

"M-mother?"

Without waiting a moment, her mother rushed towards her and took her in a warm embrace.

"My daughter! You're alive! Oh thank the Gods!" She exclaimed in obvious joy and relief using the eldar toungue.

Her mother sobbed while continuing to hold her. Uelesh sniffed, trying to avoid following her mother into tears but found it difficult to do so. It was true that their parting when she joined Yau'le's merchant caravan were under bad conditions to which she had attributed to her brother's death that had devastated their family. Yet even then, there was no doubt in her that she still cares for her parents. Finding the strength to lift her shaking arms, she reciprocated and held her mother tighter.

"When they told us that Yavin has fallen, I and your father thought that we have lost you as well."

"There are a lot of things that happened...even before Yavin, mother." The young eldar replied as the two released each other.

Her mother hadn't aged a bit since she last saw her. She still had the silver hair to which she had inherited hers. Her angular face, though some lines were visible was still generally pristine despite her age being two hundred years older than her. Her arms were as strong as they were before, a product of being a former banshee herself yet it had begun losing the firmness it once had. She still held that concerned expression that was only reserved for the closest of her kin and confidants. The touch of time showed in its own subtle ways but as she was seeing it firsthand, it never seemed to hamper her mother. Even all the things that had wracked their family, she was still the mother that Uelesh knew and cherished.

"And you will tell us all of it once we return home." Her mother said.

Wiping the tears on her daughter's face, she beamed at her happily.

"I missed you, me and your father."

Uelesh had a small melancholic smile in return.

"I-I'm not sure that father does. Knowing what...happened three years ago. I doubt that three years will be enough to heal the wounds. Time is a trivial thing for us eldars after all."

Her mother shook her head. "I won't say anything. You and your father have the right to mend things with each other without my interference."

Uelesh laughed nervously. "I-if you say so...mother."

The older eldar nodded. "Yes, now let's go home. Is that human made bag your only belongings or are...there..."

Noticing her mother staring right past her, she suddenly realized something that she had forgotten with the emotion fueled moment. Steeling her nerves, she walked towards the stiff Rodemman who flinched when she encircled his arms with her own.

"Yes...actually." She answered with flushed cheeks using low.

Without much resistance, she guided the guardsman forwards her mother.

"Mother...I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Rodemman Luludilius...my lover." She announced.

"Rodemman meet Ilroria Brightforge, my mother."


	44. Chapter 42: Family

**I was able to wrap this up quickly. Good thing I had some free time.** **And yes before anyone asks, it is based on a personal experience of a friend of mine...I was fortunate enough to be able to witness the hilarity at the time.**

 **Chapter 42: Family**

 **Location: Brightforge residence, Central hub of Yau'le.**

 **996.M41**

 _When everything else fails, we only have one another to look for support and guidance._

\- _Captain Rex Fett, Adeptus Astartes Ultramarines Chapter_

"Well...this is akwa-grk!"

An elbow to his sides destroyed anything he was about to say as he sat beside her. Uelesh sent him death glares that rivaled that of a bolter bitch, any further attempts of making a conversation with her ceased as her ultimatum was loudly and painfully handed out to him. Personally, he would rather not be involved with family matters even if it was Uelesh's. He knew how capable she was and had seen it firsthand, she has the right to settle any personal problems she has on her own unless if she asks for help or when he thinks that he needs to intervene. But one thing led to another and now he sat beside the woman he holds dearly, on the first comfiest couch he had sat on in ages while her parents discussed to themselves on the adjacent kitchen. He could vaguely hear them and basing from the tone of whom he assumed to be the father, it might not end well. Whether he was fortunate or unfortunate enough that the two were speaking in their eldar tongue, he was unsure but opted to choose the first one.

Rodemman sighed internally.

 _Nothing can get any worse than this._

The flaps of the curtain that concealed the kitchen opened revealing a tall, withered, angry looking eldar man. Rodemman unintentionally gulped when the man's eyes zeroed in on him. His spine was tingling, his blood ran cold, the hairs at the back of his neck were shooting straight up, everything in him screamed at him to run away from the aura that Uelesh's father was emitting. Yet like the proud man of Kallidia that he was, he stared back at the pair of green eyes. It felt like an eternity for him but eventually his frown softened a bit and was reduced to a cold, emotionless mask before moving towards the couch facing them closely followed by his wife. The latter had placed a tray with two pairs of cups and something that resembles a stylized teapot on the table that was, to his great relief, separating them.

It was not the best barricade per se but it was better than nothing at all. The guardsman glanced at Uelesh for any form of guidance but all he received was a stern expression and a subtle nod.

 _What was that!? Was that some sort of motivation? Approval?_ He internally screamed as the older eldar couple sat down.

 _What would father say at a time like this?_

At the thought, a phantom image of father who still resembled the man he once remembered before leaving his home appeared. The image grinned at him.

 _"Don't mess up son!"_ He said as he gave Rodemman an encouraging thumb up.

The guardsman's eye twitched. Needless to say, he was not happy with the words that he got.

 _Okay, how about mother._

His mother appeared next. She was sitting on her favorite chair and was in the middle of her knitting session.

 _"_ _Remember, keep a good first impression."_

It took everything Rodemman had to not slap his own face in disappointment. He love his parents yes, but he does not need to hear the things that he already knows. He breathed deeply and settled himself.

 _Alright Rodemman, you can do this. You are a proud son of Kallidia and child of the Luludilius family. Take him down like a fardome!_

Then enter a stray thought of Lumbule, Lofn's fardome meowing provocatively. He was not sure why that thought just popped in his mind but he had more important issues to resolve, an example was the obviously and surely displeased father that was sitting a few spaces in front of him. Uelesh's mother coughed, drawing their attention.

"I'm sorry for the commotion Uelesh and Rodemman." Ilroria beamed at them apologetically.

"Its fine mother, I take it that father is still as difficult as before." Uelesh replied as she took hold of her cup.

This caused her mother's smile to waver before reaching out for her own cup.

"Before I forget, Rodemman I want you to meet my father, Idrariel Brightforge."

The patriarch, now formally introduced as Idrariel continued to coldly stare at him.

"And father, meet Rodemman Luludilius, my lover." Uelesh announced before drinking the provided beverage.

Rodemman subtly breathed deeply.

 _Here goes nothing._

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you father."

 _...shit._

Three things happened simultaneously, Idrariel's left eye twitched, Uelesh choked on her drink and Ilroria snorted. It was at this moment he knew he screwed up.

 _Open mouth, insert grenade._

Uelesh swiftly composed herself though there wer streaks of pink on her cheeks. Meanwhile, her mother seemed to be fighting a losing battle who had cupped her mouth while her shoulders shook.

"The pleasure is all mine." Idrariel replied through gritted teeth.

He didn't even bothered hiding the disdain in his voice or his actions. While he was glaring straight at him, Idrariel's hand was crushing the armrest that he was using. And most likely, he was imagining it to be either his skull or his spine.

"I...errr..." Was all Rodemman managed to blurt out before Uelesh's mother decided that his grave wasn't deep enough.

"Well then I suppose you can call me mother given that you have already done the same with Idrariel." Ilroria said.

The sound of wood cracking and fabric tearing echoed and in Idrariel's hand was the remains of the couch's armrest. His wife sighed in exasperation.

"You're going to have to fix that, dear." She told her husband who merely nodded.

Rodemman tried to look at Uelesh for guidance but found her face burried in her palms.

 _You had one job brain! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ The guardsman screamed internally.

Rodemman thought he went deaf there and then as nothing but the ticking of a nearby chronometer could be heard. He could feel the tension between the three, more so the dark miasma that the Brightforge patriarch seemed to be directing towards him. Minutes felt like ages as he battled to keep himself calm. The guardsman had long accepted the fact that as long as he was with Uelesh and committed to her, these seemingly mundane fears would probably be as common as a guardsman dying.

"Alright, seeing that introductions are finished, I believe that now is the time to catch up." He had lost count how many times Ilroria had tried to start a civil conversation and in the process, simultaneously saving and killing him.

Figuratively of course.

"Okay." Uelesh responded.

She squeezed his hand lightly earning his attention. He didn't even notice that she had taken hold of his hand. He wondered if he had spaced out or something due to the nervousness that he was feeling.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked.

Her mother and father looked at each other as if consulting the other for their question. For once since Rodemman met Idrariel, he saw a moment of uncertainty and worry before disappearing again in his usual cold expression. Not a second later, Ilroria spoke.

"From the beginning."

He heard Uelesh exhaled heavily beside him. She nodded.

"Alright, it's going to be a long story."

His partner launched herself in a long narrative. Explaining as much as she can in as simple as possible. She talked about her travels after the apparent breaking of their small family. She was calm when recounting the past three years. At times she would chuckle when she remembered a good memory, the three of them would smile at that. Even Idrariel would show the ghost of a smile during these instances.

But then came the tragedy that had befallen the caravan that she had travelled with and has grown attached to. Uelesh took a deep breath before continuing. He listened attentively, waiting if she would falter and need his support. She described what she had seen, what she had heard and what she had done. Rodemman was troubled when Uelesh became so detached unlike earlier. Her eyes stared into blank space while she continued to drone.

And tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"But the orks continued to grow in numbers despite my efforts. My blade was soaking with-"

"Uelesh." Rodemman said quietly as he shook her shoulder to earn her attention.

She stopped in mid-sentence. He watched as she looked back at her mother who had her mouth covered with her hands. She then moved to her father who was as still as boulder but had a shocked and saddened expression. Rodemman noticed as well that the eldar's shoulder sagged than compared but a few moments ago. Then finally, she turned towards him.

"I think they heard enough." As soon as he finished his words, Ilroria jumped from her seat and embraced her remaining child.

"Ta's ilya over sii'. Lle're eska, lle're varna sinome." The mother spoke in their native language preventing him to understand what she was saying to Uelesh

Idrariel stood up and moved to hold the two women in his arms.

" Amin hiraetha. Saesa...saesa..." He said.

By now, Uelesh was openly crying, wailing even and so was her parents. Idrariel's mask has broken as tears stained his cheeks. A small smile appeared on his face and without a word, gave the family the space and time that they needed. Exiting the house he stood on the front porch, he watched the stars begin appearing on the night sky accompanying the brrath taking twin moons. He noticed several stars were blinking in and out, he could only imagine that conflicts were being raged there as well or at least, in the system that the stars were in. He walked out onto the lawn, he was unsure why but he had the urge to do so.

"I see that Uelesh has decided to cone home."

Rodemman spun around only to find an eldar man walking towards him. He was dressed in light warrior armor but lacked his helmet and any form of weapon. The guardsmen looked at him curiously.

"Ahh forgive me. I just returned home as well from rearguard duties when I heard that Uelesh has returned home." The newcomer said.

He looked like, if compared to a human around his early thirties or late twenties. The stranger then nodded towards the Brightforge home.

"How are they?" It was a simple question though his voice held concern.

 _Maybe he's an old friend or neighbor._ Rodemman thought.

"They're...fine I suppose. I had to give them some space. Uelesh had gone through some..." He trailed off as he searched for the right word without giving the stranger too much information.

He may be a neighbor or friend, but there was also a threat that this might be another of Leona's illusions. If she was able to infiltrate Yavin before, there was no doubt that she could manage to do so as well in Yau'le.

"difficulties. They're just sorting some things out between themselves at the moment." He continued.

The eldar nodded. "That's good. When Uelesh left them to join the merchant guild...well things got out of hand."

"What happened?" Rodemman blurted out in curiosity.

In response, the eldar shrugged. "It's the usual, some arguments there, a bit of yelling there, a lot of fighting everywhere."

"Why did it happen though?" Rodemman asked, somehow feeling quite comfortable conversing with this light warrior.

"Uelesh wanted to join Fonral's merchant guild again even after her being nearly killed during the invasion of Yul'Te. This was a few months after that by the way." The eldar explained.

Rodemman winced at the mention of the craftworld.

"Naturally, her parents strongly discouraged her. It led to an argument and the rest is history."

"I can't blame them though. They already lost their son, it's only normal for them to keep their daughter as far away as possible from danger." The stranger added.

"Which begs the question...who are you?" He asked.

Rodemman replied firmly. "I'm her lover."

"Oh? Never thought young Uelesh would fancy a man. She was a bit of...uhhh..." The eldar scratched his hair.

"Clueless? Innocent? Pure?" Rodemman supplemented.

"Ahhhh...somewhere along those lines I suppose. Not sure about innocent, no one remains innocent after being thaught by Farseer Lofn."

"True. Was Lofn always have been like that?" His question caused the light warrior to laugh.

"Yes, ever since I have first met her Lofn was and still is an unorthodox farseer."

The words were enough to elicit a chuckle fron Rodemman. It was true after all if a bit of an understatement. Both of them shivered when a cold gust of wind hit them.

"It's going to be a cold night." The eldar said to which the human agreed with a humm.

"I best be off now, wouldn't want to catch a cold or something. Same goes for you." The eldar announced.

"I leave Uelesh in your care. You best not cheat on her." The steanger told him as he glanced back to Rodemman.

"That goes to be unsaid. She's the woman that I hold very dear in my heart. Also I'd rather not anger Idrariel." Rodemman answered back with a laugh.

The stranger laughed as well.

"A wise man that you are. It's been good talking to you Rodemman Luludilius." He said before starting to walk down the street.

"Likewise." The guardsman responded while he watched the light warrior walk away.

Rodemman then turned to go back inside as cold winds began picking up. But just as he was going to enter, he realized that he had not asked for the eldar's name and most importantly...

"He knows my name...without me telling him."

Quickly he rushed back out. His eyes searched left and right but all he could see were the lampposts that were flickering to life and lights inside the nearby houses. There was no one on the streets but him. Rodemman thought of maybe the stranger lived on a nearby house but dismissed it given how he made no move to enter the houses within the proximity of the Brightforge dwelling. Somewhat disturbed and baffled, he began his return to the warm insides of the dwelling.

He was yet again interrupted when he took hold of the oddly shaped doorknob. A small breeze passed by the back of his neck as oppose to the earlier gusts that he has been experiencing and with it came something that he was unprepared for.

"Take good care of my sister for me." A whisper reached his ear.

It was the same voice as the stranger that he was just talking to. He looked back and found no one standing behind or beside him. Rodemman exhaled and smiled.

"I will...brother." He then entered without further incident, hoping that Uelesh and her parents has finally reconciled.


	45. Chapter 43: Stand of Defiance

**Chapter 43: Stand of Defiance**

 **Location: Somewhere near Logger's Path**

 **996.M41**

 _I keep an eye on the man who has everything to lose but I caution myself with a man who has none._

\- _Ronelious Sandig, Spymaster_

 _Their withdrawal from Yavin was supposed to be quick, using mobility to outrun any possible threats and using their knowledge of their terrain to the fullest. But much to his chagrin, they had forgotten one major fact about their opponents. Though admittedly smarter than a regular greenskin, the orks that had invaded their planet still possess the primitive instinct to rush their prey and using their superior numbers to bleed them to the point where a toddler could kill them with a spoon. And so with that in mind and with the newfound information thanks to the brave efforts of their scout team, the ranking officers made a decision. A group of orks, possibly the size of a warband was marching towards them from the direction of Yau'le._

 _Of how this has happened, they were unsure. It may be that the orks had overtook them with the goal to intercept them was still up for debate. It was a debate that might be left unresolved. And with another pack of orks possibly hot on their trail, they were caught smack right in the middle of a pincer attack. Thus the retreating troops of Yavin once again divided themselves into two groups. The first was led by the farseers and warlock. It consisted of the injured and a few combat ready soldiers, they would disembark from their brutes and cut a path through the trees. It was a desperate attempt at evading the incoming redskins by their flanks. If travelling on foot, they should reach the capital by two days or maybe three._

 _Then there was the second group, a force consisting twenty-five able bodied soldiers including himself would be left behind with the transports and initiate a distraction long enough for the first group to escape. He, Captain Julius Arch has volunteered to lead this group. The cold decision to leave the said soldiers behind came from Warlock Uldereth and though it brought some bitterness, anger and despair on the troops attached, it soon turned to resolve and determination._

 _They were the soldiers whose fates have been sealed. Little was said after that as everyone occupied themselves with preparing for the defense of the second group and the travel for the first, both knowing that it would be the last time that they would be seeing their brothers and sisters in arms. The brutes were moved to make an improvised perimeter circle, providing the guardsmen some ounce of protection. Overall, it took only a few minutes to prepare even with the storm that has been raging for quite some time._

 _Julius was not at all oblivious to Elain's subtle reaction earlier when he volunteered. But with only four of them who were experienced with leading a unit left, it was quite obvious that a guardsman captain like him would be a preferred loss rather than a farseer or a warlock. Elain disagreed with him, and she made it known through their connection. The time came to part, friends, said their goodbyes and comrades could only encourage one another of the upcoming fight. As for him and Elain, it was a short exchange._

 _Her green eyes bore down on him, she dawned an expressionless mask that hid her emotions from him. He on the other hand could only sigh._

 _"I have a million things that I want to say to you but...now is hardly the time to be honest." The guardsman told his ranking officer with a sad smile and a shrug._

 _"Then when will you say it? When you're dead?"_

 _"...Someone has to do it. And you know that, Elain." He answered back._

 _Elain turned her back at him._

 _"Captain Julius Arch, I thank you for your service, for fulfilling your duties to the end, for becoming my closest confidant." The farseer told him._

 _"Die well." And she was gone, walking towards her group._

 _A lump had formed in his throat. He wanted to tell his feelings, his attraction towards her that had been nurtured and strengthened during their time together. But saying it now would only be a bother for her and now more than ever, she needs her focus. He watched her walk away before she and her soldiers along with Farseer Lofn and Warlock Uldereth disappeared under the cloak of the darkened forest._

 _Before anything else, he reached to the depths of his mind and grasp the line of connection that the two shared. With much remorse and guilt, he sent one last message for her._

 _"I'm sorry." Then he broke it, terminating their last form of communication._

The dull thump of bullets ripping the dirt behind him reached his ears as he dodged for cover. Landing roughly on his belly, he ignored the force of impact and swiftly leaned on the wall of his small entrenchment. Without wasting time, superheated bolts burst out from the barrel of his lasgun causing a pair of crimson gretchins to fall. But almost instantly, bullets the size of bolter rounds forced him to duck behind cover. His vox-link crackled to life revealing the voice of his sergeant.

"Captain, they've surrounded us! They-" the sentence was left unfinished as static filled his helmet.

Cursing under his breath, Julius prayed to whatever omniscient being that could hear him that the other half of their meager force has reached other friendly troops. He attempted to hail the soldiers placed under his command but received no answer. With enemy fire causing soil to rain over him, he braced for the worst. The guardsman raised his lasgun above his head and over his rapidly diminishing cover. Not bothering to aim, he pulled the trigger spraying lasfire on full auto towards any damned ork close enough to be hit.

Julius felt his personal lasgun heat up through his gloves but he kept on laying down suppressing fire. Noticing the gap in between enemy shots, he stopped sending out lasfire and bolted out of his would be grave. Not even five steps out, a small metallic ding echoed behind him and the next thing he knew, he was sailing through the air before collapsing back to the ground. His breath was knocked out of him as he landed on his back.

"Fuck." Julius groaned as he collected himself.

Warmth covered his right leg and was numb, still he pressed on. In an attempt to pick himself up, he felt a sharp pain flair on the back of his left shoulder. Whatever it was, it must have been strong and fast to break through carapace armor. His left arm went limp as a result. He ignored it and proceeded to limp away as fast as he could. He paid no mind to the absence of his lasgun, he was simply focused on finding a sturdy enough cover against the bullets. All around him, small plumes of dust clouds arose from the ground as it was disturbed by the impact of the ork projectiles. Just as he was about to reach the bark of a fallen tree, he felt four consecutive thumps on his back causing him to topple onto the ground.

As luck would have it, Julius felt no pain telling him that his damaged carapace armor was able to catch whatever had hit him. The boisterous roars of the orks inspired anger within him. First was that they tarnished his world with their presence. Next, they invaded and slaughtered his people as if it was some sport. Exhausted and injured, the captain dragged himself towards the trunk. While struggling to prop himself up, the orks seemed to have noticed him and began rushing towards him.

He saw them running towards him, as if children racing towards their price. Breathing laboriously and two of his limbs being unresponsive, he knew that his chances of surviving were low. Unholstering his equalizer, he levelled it towards an approaching ork. Julius knew that even with the upgraded output of his laspistol, it would only be able to boil the wretched ork's skin. So he did something that he hasn't done for a long time.

The Arch heir, called forth his connection to the warp. He felt the pull it has on his soul but his willpower resisted it firmly. Then came the surge of power, flowing through him like electricity. In a matter of seconds it manifested, enveloping him in a blinding white flame. Underneath the shade of a forest, the sudden brightness caused the approaching orks to falter. He heard them hiss as their hands moved to shield their eyes.

This single moment was what Julius was betting on. Pouring his psychic energy to the power pack of his equalizer and with a short incantation, he then pulled the trigger. What came out was not the brilliant shade of red that lasweapons were known to emit but a torrent of compressed warp fire. It spread towards the bulk of the orks, engulfing them in a shining white cloak. The flames were quick but their deaths were painful.

Even as the bestial screams subsided he continued to fan his own flames using his psychic power to fuel it. When he halted his efforts out of exhaustion, he had burned much of the area in front of him to crisp leaving charred remains of the once tall trees and battle crazed orks. Julius dropped his equalizer, its frame feeling too heavy of a burden for his right arm to bear. With trembling hands, he reached and activated his vox-link once more.

"Captain...Arch to...is anyone still alive?"

No response.

He attempted again but was met with the same result.

 _One and a half, one and a half day. That's all we gave them._

And he hoped that it was enough.

He sat there, slowly bleeding out from his injuries. Julius allowed it, not that he wanted to die but because his body felt too heavy to move. It felt as he was wearing a dead power armor. A space marine would be able to handle it but for a regular human, even with traces of eldar blood, it was neigh impossible.

A rustle made him force his head to turn towards the source. It was a little ways in his left where his flames had not touched. The bushes gave way revealing a worse for wear ork. Its armor, which only consisted of welded plates of metal on his chest was scorched and melted. Wearing it while being exposed to the high temperatures would've definitely hurt. Its exposed limbs were boiled with its left arm, from the elbow downwards seemed to have mutated as bones jutted out of its skin in unnatural ways. Its face was no better.

If before it would've had a face that only its mother would love, now the said mother would've screamed and pull out a plasma weapon at the mere sight of it. Julius was surprised, not many have survived his warp flames and still, those handful of individuals who did were too mutated to be able to retaliate. The ork saw him as he saw it.

Without skipping a beat, it walked towards him with an obvious limp. It grunted as it moved but continued on anyways in its slow pace. On his part, Julius tried to lift his equalizer that he still held in his hand. The said hand was bleeding as his gloves were burned away by the intensity of the move he just pulled. The guardsman was able to aim it at the approaching ork but with great difficulty. Yet when he pulled the trigger, the upgraded laspistol only emitted a quiet fizz before going silent. His eyes drifted to the power pack that has been deformed severely.

A shadow covered him causing Julius to look up at the ork standing in front of him. It grunted and hissed at him. He tried to make a snarky comment but a fit of cough got the best of him followed by globs of blood escaping his mouth. He attempted to wipe the blood away but the next thing he felt was being lifted up in the air which was quite painful for him. The ugly face of the ork was the last thing he saw before pain in his abdomen flared. His sight started to dim until he completely lost consciousness.


End file.
